Imperfect Romance
by DeadlyCaribbeanMidget
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya didn't have time for a high school romance. Neither did she. It was supposed to be easy; no feelings involved. They were both equally broken. Emotionally defective. They knew that there were risks, but that didn't stop them from playing with fire. Cross-posted on AO3. Miyuki X OC. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Daiya No Ace fanfic and second fanfic period. I hope you all like it. This is a MiyukiXOC story since he is my favorite character of the anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a beautiful late November afternoon. The trees were colorful exhibiting a range of saturated hues of red, yellow, and orange. The sun was setting and the rays were going through a window that belonged to a hospital and casted its light on a young couple. There was a teenaged boy with black-rimmed glasses, brown eyes, and medium-length brown hair. Miyuki Kazuya was not only known for being a genius catcher but also for his cheeky personality among other things. But this time around his playful smirk was nowhere to be seen and instead a look of concern graced his handsome features.

Miyuki was sitting down on the hospital bed holding a girl of his same age and whispering sweet-nothings in her ear. Yukimura Ai was one of the top students in her class, was her class representative, and a member of the science club. She was not just generally well-liked by her peers but also considered to be very attractive just like her boyfriend Miyuki. At 5'4 with shoulder length thick midnight black hair, creamy slightly tanned skin, almond shaped blue-grey eyes, and a slim curvy figure, she often caught the attention of Seidou High School's male population much to her dismay, since she often had to deal with unwanted confessions on a daily basis.

"Everything is going to be alright Ai-chan" Miyuki said while stroking her long tresses "I'm always going to be by your side no matter what." He placed a kiss on her forehead and then rested his chin on top of her head and held her tighter. He wanted to console her and reassure her no matter what, and hoped that by holding her tighter he could show his support to his beloved girlfriend.

"Do you promise Kazuya? I'm so happy that you are here with me and I don't know what I would've done without you." Ai asked Miyuki with pleading eyes.

"Of Course baby I promise, but.. After all of this time do you really have a hard time believing me?" Miyuki asked her back with an incredulous look on his face and feeling somewhat offended.

"It's not that I don't believe you babe… It's just that I thought that you were going to be mad because I lied to you.. And that you were going to leave me." Ai responded lifting her head from Miyuki's chest and looking away embarrassed, with tears forming in her eyes

"Ai" Miyuki said in a firm tone, lightly but firmly grabbing her chin to make her look at him. "While I'm not happy that you lied to me, specially since we both promised to each other that there weren't going to be any secrets between us, I'm not going to leave you because of that. Specially not in this moment; not right now. This is your life that we are talking about. I love too much for that and I will never leave you. My love for you isn't so weak that I will leave at the first sight of trouble. Do you understand?" Miyuki added boring his golden brown eyes into her blue-grey orbs. His firm tone leaving no room for arguments or doubts.

Ai nodded "I love you so much Kazuya." She said while hugging him and tears of happiness spilling out of her eyes.

"I love you too." Miyuki kissed the top of her head again.

They stayed embraced in silence for a couple of minutes-basking in the love and warmth that they had for each other. They wished that they could stay like this.. Forever.

However, Miyuki broke the silence first "Ne Ai-chan?... Even though I'm not mad, I have to ask.. Why did you lied to me? Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling ill again?" Miyuki asked looking at her. "I thought you trusted me." He said in a dejected tone. Miyuki knew that he didn't have the best personality, and that he was far from being the perfect boyfriend, thus making him insecure about the stability of his relationship.

"No no no no, it doesn't have anything to do with that." Ai quickly reassured her boyfriend knowing how insecure he can get sometimes. "I trust you more than anyone in this world baby, believe me. The truth is that I didn't want to worry you. For the past three weeks I've been feeling fatigued and lightheaded, but at first I thought that I was just stressed out because of school." She began explaining. "But then after the symptoms were still present after the first week, I got kinda scared because I thought that I was getting sick again and scheduled an appointment with my Doctor to run some tests. I initially figured that telling you about this would unnecessarily worry you because first you are busy focusing on your recovery following your injury, and second I didn't know what was wrong with me. And that there was a possibility that in the end the Doctor could've said that I was fine and was only lacking some vitamins, or anything benign like that." She desperately explained trying to show her boyfriend that she didn't have any bad intentions.

Miyuki loudly sighed "Babe." He began and ran his hand through his brown locks and leaned back on the bed's headrest. He looked at her again. "I understand that you were trying not to worry me and I appreciate it, but we are a couple and couples support each other. I really hate the fact that you were tremendously scared and I didn't even know about it. How do you think I felt when I saw you fainting and you didn't respond to me? How do you think I felt when I was riding the ambulance with you?" Miyuki asked with his voice breaking. "How do you think it makes me feel that you were suffering in silence? While you were supporting me and taking care of me after I got injured. I feel like a dumbass because I literally had no idea that this was going on in your life. It's a two way street you know? You support me and I support you… Okay?" Miyuki said while stroking her cheek and in a tone that sounded like he was mad at himself and sad at the same time.

"I got it." She said while holding his hand that was stroking her cheek and gave him a small smile. "I didn't want to cause you pain and it seems that with my lies I did the thing that I least wanted to do." Ai deeply sighed and closed her eyes with a sad smile.

"I understand that you didn't want to worry me, but why did you said pain?" Miyuki asked confused.

Ai quickly opened her eyes. They widened in shock and quickly averted her gaze away from Miyuki.

"Ai?" Miyuki warned quickly narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Miyuki's tone startled her and knew that she had to explain what she meant. "Well it's just that.. The main reason why I didn't tell you was because.."

"Because what?" Miyuki pressed.

"Because of your mother." She finally said slowly meeting her boyfriend's eyes. "You told me that she fell ill when you were a child and that your last memories with her weren't so happy due to the fact that she was always in the hospital. I know that you have many bad memories associated with illnesses and hospitals, and I didn't want to cause you to remember anything unpleasant." Ai said softly.

Miyuki's brown orbs widened in shock at her revelation and didn't say anything for a while. Which caused Ai's gaze to fall down a bit making her think that she said something wrong.

Then the sound of a light chuckle fills the room and makes Ai lift her head up in surprise. It was Miyuki. Miyuki was laughing. "Ne.. Kazu-"

"You are amazing Ai-chan." Miyuki said in his usual cheerful tone and with a beautiful smile gracing his features.

"Huh?" Ai asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Miyuki lightly laughed at her expression. "I said that you are amazing." Ai narrowed her eyes at him beckoning Miyuki to explain. "You are amazing because you are facing the possibility that you might be ill again and here you are worried about me and my childhood trauma." Miyuki gave her a sincere smile. "There are no words to describe how grateful I feel because I have you in my life. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, your kindness, and your love but I don't wanna know either. All I want to do is be selfish and keep you all to myself. I love you so fucking much babe."

Miyuki grabbed each side of her face with his large calloused hands and softly pressed his lips against her soft lips. She softly kissed him back as well and smiled into the kiss touching his hands. She loved being touched by him.

Miyuki was the first one to break the kiss "I won't lie to you and tell you that this doesn't bring me back memories." He said sparing a quick glance across the cold hospital room. "But it's not enough to break me or deter me away from you."

Ai just happily smiled at him and hugged him. Miyuki held her as she slightly bent down and rested her head against Miyuki's chest again. They both sighed in contentment as Miyuki started playing with her hair.

They stayed in silence for a while again.

This time around Ai was the one who broke the silence with her soft laughter.

"What's so funny?" Miyuki asked while looking down at her and with a playful smile on his face.

"It's funny that you and I, two emotionally defective people, are having an _actual_ healthy conversation about feelings, trust, and communication. Ai explained with another playful smile on her own. "This might be becoming a healthy normal boyfriend-girlfriend relationship my dear Kazuya." She added in a sarcastic tone. Her mood obviously improving from earlier.

Miyuki loudly laughed. "Now that you are mentioning it, we do sound like that we've made quite the progress." Miyuki said matching her tone.

Ai nodded. "We should be proud of ourselves."

"We should."

They fell silent again. Miyuki glanced down at Ai and saw that she had a concentrated look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking." She deadpanned.

"Now now, that's not a good thing." Miyuki teased. Ai slapped him on his arm causing Miyuki to snicker.

"Why did I fell in love with you again?" Ai asked in an faux annoyed tone.

"Because I'm handsome, I have a great sense of humor, and a nice ass." Miyuki answered her proudly.

"You do have a nice ass." Ai conceded.

"Thanks babe, so do you." Miyuki cheekily complimented.

They both laughed. It felt nice. Being silly and joking around like always.

"But really what were you thinking about?" Miyuki asked really curious now.

"Well, since we were saying that now we are more like a real couple should be, it made me realized that we've been together for a long time, which in consequence made me wonder about for how long we've actually been together." Ai explained.

"Uhhh… That's a good question." Miyuki said while scratching his head. He knows that he has been with Ai for a long time but doesn't really know since when they have been together. He was really bad at dates and remembering these kind of stuff.

"So you don't know either?"

"Nope." Miyuki replied.

Ai rolled her eyes. "So much for beginning to be a normal healthy couple."

Miyuki scoffed and crossed his arms behind his head leaning against the headrest. "Normal relationships are overrated." "But if you really want to know, then wouldn't be around a little over 1.5 year to be exact?" Miyuki offered.

Ai quietly thought about it for a few seconds. "No.. Because that would put us around spring when our first year started, and we didn't start dating around then. I remember that it was fall because it was chilly just like in this season." Ai explained in matter of factly tone.

"You are right, we didn't start dating, but we started… Doing… Other things." Miyuki replied with a slight blush on his face looking away from her.

"That is true." Ai said giggling at her boyfriend's sudden reaction at remembering their previous status. "But can we count that considering that we weren't really official?" Ai asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"We can do whatever we want." Miyuki said. Ai gave him a noncommittal sound.

They both fell silent again and decided to enjoy each other's company instead.

Miyuki broke the silence. "Whether it counts or not, spring will always be my favorite season because I met you." Ai beamed at his revelation.

"It will always be my favorite season too." She said cuddling with him and nuzzling his neck. Inhaling his musky masculine scent that she adored so much.

They both loved that their relationship has just grown stronger against this adversity. Considering how they started their relationship, none of them would've thought that they would have made it this far. But they did despite their imperfect start.

"Remember when we first met?" Ai asked him looking up at him

Miyuki smirked. "I remember very well."

And then they both went down memory lane reminiscing about the beginning of their imperfect love story.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfic will pretty much stick to canon. In case it was confusing, the first chapter was set after Seidou won their game against Yakushi and Miyuki had to take time off to recover from his injury. The following chapters are flashbacks detailing how Miyuki and Ai met back when they first started their first year at Seidou and then at the end it will come back full circle going back to the present time. This also is going to be posted on AO3 once I can get my account there. I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

It was April which meant that the new school year started at the prestigious Seidou High School. The sound of endless chatter filled the entire school as students were trying to figure out which classrooms they were assigned to, meeting possible new friends, and as well as old friends from their previous Junior High Schools.

Among the wave of new students surrounding the big white board where it had the names of the first year students along with their assigned classrooms, there was Miyuki Kazuya. Unlike his peers, he wasn't interested in knowing if his new classmates were going to be nice or wondered whether or not he would make friends and perfectly fit in. He just didn't care. He just wanted to know his class number and bounce. ' _Class 1-B_ , _perfect._ ' He thought . Miyuki wasn't there to make friends since he always deemed it both unnecessary and troublesome. He was there to play baseball and won't let absolutely anything (or anyone) distract him from the sport that he loves so much or his goals of going to nationals.

Miyuki made his way to the first year floor in search of 'Class 1-B' while trying to ignore the stares and the whispers from many girls throughout the hallways. Even though he tried not to pay attention to them, he couldn't help but overhear sometimes how girls would gush about how hot he was while giggling with their friends, which in turn _almost_ made him blush in embarrassment. While it was sort of nice to know that he was considered to be attractive by the opposite sex, it was also a hassle for him because it resulted in unwarranted attention and confessions. Ever since he had a growth spurt girls just wouldn't leave him alone.

' _I guess that's the price to pay for being pretty.'_ He snickered to himself.

He decided to stop taking his sweet time and hurry up so he can arrive at his new classroom on time. Today not only marked the first day of classes but also the first day of morning baseball practice where everyone introduced themselves to the coach and hoped to make a good first impression. Unfortunately for Miyuki he _did_ not made a good first impression since he overslept and showed up late to his first practice. Which made Coach Kataoka furious especially since he was really strict about not being tardy. Needless to say Miyuki had to run 10 laps as punishment before he could even join official practice. The least he could was to arrive to class on time this time around.

Once he arrived to his classroom he scanned the room and was welcomed with even more idle chatter. People were talking to each other and already forming cliques. He quickly scanned the room again in search of an empty desk and found one by the window in the second to last row. _'Perfect.'_ He thought. Miyuki didn't particularly care for seating arrangements, but sitting in the back had certain advantages since he could always space out when he was bored with the lesson without getting caught by the teacher. Not to mention that he could also read the scorebooks in peace as well.

Miyuki sighed loudly as he took his seat not paying attention to the girl reading a book sitting behind him. _'Man, I'm tired from running all those laps. Not to mention I'm slightly sleep deprived as well.'_ He quietly whined to himself. Miyuki decided to lay his head on the table with both of his arms beside his head until the homeroom teacher finally came to start the useless introductions.

"Hyahaha. Don't tell me that you are tired already and we haven't even started yet." Miyuki heard a masculine voice say in a teasing tone.

' _Who the hell laughs like that? He sounds like a hyena.'_ Miyuki thought as he lifted his head up from the table to see to whom that voice belonged to. Before him there was a green-haired teenage boy standing in front of him with a mocking smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Miyuki deadpanned.

"Whaaatt? We are on the same baseball team. My name is Kuramochi Youichi. I'm obviously in the same year as well. Ringing any bells?" Kuramochi said obviously very offended.

"Ahhh I see." Miyuki said not very interested. He has never shown any interest in getting to know his teammates very well and he didn't see why did he had to start now.

"You are such a bastard." Kuramochi said while narrowing his eyes and taking a seat in front of Miyuki which made him laugh.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Miyuki replied in a cheeky manner showcasing his arrogant smirk.

"That was not a compliment." Kuramochi said in an angry tone. His eyes starting to twitch out of anger. Then an idea came to him. "Aren't you a little cocky for someone who arrived late for his first practice?" Kuramochi teased with an arrogant smirk of his own.

"I might be cocky but at least I laugh like a normal person." Miyuki teased back while laughing.

"Why you-" Kuramochi exclaimed while raising his fist in anger which caused Miyuki to laugh even more.

The green-haired teen couldn't retort back because the homeroom teacher just entered the room demanding the students to be quiet. The chatter died down soon and everyone took their seats and gave the teacher their individual attention. As Miyuki predicted the teacher introduced herself, then followed with some nonsense, and encouraged the students to introduce themselves to the class. After everyone did their basic impressions, my name is whatever, let's have a good year together, blah, blah. Miyuki already wanted this to end. The faster school ends, the faster baseball practice starts.

Then the teacher asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to be the class representative. Everyone started to look around nervously and whisper amongst themselves since they didn't want to volunteer for that task. Soon a girl raised her hand and volunteered. "I volunteer for the position Sensei." Everyone turned their heads around towards the back in Miyuki's direction which made him turn his head in curiosity as well. His eyes met a girl with midnight black hair that reached her chin and was parted in the middle, she had blue-grey eyes, high cheekbones, and full heart-shaped lips.

Miyuki thought about the first time he spared a quick glance at her when he sat down on his chair. Now that he was thinking about it she was the only one in the classroom that didn't engage in any type of conversation with her peers. Perhaps she was quiet and didn't care much for interactions with other people Miyuki mused. The teacher's voice interrupted his train of thought when she thanked the girl for volunteering and that she was going to explain her tasks after class.

"She is pretty don't you think?" Miyuki heard Kuramochi whisper to him. He just shrugged his shoulders at him, which made Kuramochi rolled his eyes and mumble something along the lines of 'Baseball idiot.'

' _What was her name again? Yuki something? Yukimura? Yeah.. Yukimura something…. I guess that she is pretty. Arghh but who cares? Class is about to begin."_ Miyuki thought and decided to give his full attention to the teacher.

*Time Skip*

The school day was already halfway over and it was lunch time so naturally the endless chatter started again as students ate their lunch. Miyuki went to the cafeteria to buy some bread along with Kuramochi who for some strange reason is trying to engage with him. Now he is just sitting down, playing with a pencil with his left hand while propping up his other arm on the desk so he could rest his chin on his right hand. He was bored and Kuramochi was talking to other baseball players in the class so Miyuki was stuck with playing with his pencil.

Miyuki was starting to space out and continued playing with his pencil absentmindedly until it fell down by accident. His eyes followed the pencil as it fell down onto the floor and started rolling over behind his desk, and was going to pick it up until he saw that girl bending over and grabbing it.

"Here you go." The girl said with a small smile on her own and holding up the pencil to him. A smile that would make any guy melt.

Miyuki studied her features and now that he was more up close he was slightly intrigued by her smile. For some strange reason it made him curious and someone. _'Her smile kinda reminds me of my smile-'_

She interrupted his thoughts. "Are you alright?" The girl asked narrowing her eyes in concern and bringing the pencil to his attention once again.

"Ahh sorry… I got distracted hahaha." Miyuki responded embarrassed and quickly grabbed the pencil from her hand. "Thank you by the way." He offered her a sheepish smile.

The girl giggled at his reaction and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. I guess it's not that hard to get distracted with all of this talking." She lightly teased.

Miyuki chuckled. "Maybe I should learn from you since it seems that you can actually read amidst all of this noise." Miyuki joked while pointing at her book sitting on her desk.

She giggled again. "It's not that easy you know? I don't think that I can teach you all of my skills in only one day." She joked back with a playful smirk on her face.

"Luckily for us we have the entire school year. Which I won't really need because I'm a fast learner I might add." Miyuki proudly boasted.

They both chuckled at how silly they were being.

"Since you were probably spacing out, I will introduce myself again. My name is Yukimura Ai." She introduced herself with the playfulness still present in her tone and jokingly extended her arm to him.

"Miyuki Kazuya." Miyuki said and did the same so they could shake hands.

' _This girl Yukimura Ai might be interesting after all.'_ Miyuki mused.

Little did he knew that Ai was thinking something similar along the same lines as him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was Miyuki-POV Centric but the entire story won't be like that. There are going to be times that it's going to be Ai-POV Centric too or just like in the first chapter.**

 **I know that Miyuki made the first string team as a first year ever since he joined. But I never really understood if he made the team as soon as he got there like Furuya or when the coach was deciding which two players were going to join the team like it happened with Sawamura and Haruichi. So I'm just going with the Furuya scenario to add to his genius qualities lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

The first day of school was as predictable as Ai thought it would be. The swarm of new students filling up the hallways, the endless meaningless chatter, the boring introductions, among other things. _'Well not as predictable."_ Ai later mused as the image of that guy popped into her head. ' _Miyuki Kazuya eh?'_ The first thing that came into her mind when she first saw him was that he was handsome. Like… very handsome and... Pretty. Very pretty. Maybe a little bit _too_ pretty. It _almost_ made her insecure about her own looks so she decided to stop thinking about how pretty he was. (And here we go again).

But the thing that sparked her curiosity the most about him was something that she couldn't quite pinpoint. She usually didn't start interactions with people that easily like she did with him (Especially not with the opposite sex). She doesn't even know why she did it in the first place. For Ai, friendships were unnecessary and distracting since relationships didn't last forever. Most likely she wasn't even going to see her classmates after they graduate high school. If anyone read her thoughts, they would be perplexed as to why she was lingering on her short lived conversation with Miyuki-kun for so long. Since to any other person that wasn't really anything special or intimate but for her it was strange. Something about Miyuki-kun, made her feel comfortable enough to be like that around him, but she didn't know what it was. But why him of all people? He was clearly caught off-guard when she first talked to him and that's not really reassuring.

A week has passed since the first day of school started. She was adjusting fairly well to high school life and everything was going as she expected it to be. Well not really since she wasn't counting on being the class representative. At first she was surprised with herself that she volunteered for the position since she didn't make rash decisions. It was not her in nature. She calculated every situation and always had a plan. So why did she volunteered? It occurred to her in that moment that if she took on an extra responsibility, then that would make her more busy which meant less time at home, so she volunteered. Simple as that. Also she figured that it could look nice on her future college application. College was her next goal in her life. She was obsessed with everything that had to do with science (hence why she decided to join the club) and her dream was to become a doctor. Which is one of the main reasons why she didn't bother with friendships or just with interactions at all. Ai was always a good student and she has to get the highest grades possible in order to get into a good university and then medical school. She didn't have time for fun.

It seems that Miyuki Kazuya shares similar sentiments as her because Ai has never seen him interact with anyone in class other than Kuramochi-kun. At first she thought that they were friends, but now she is not so sure. It seemed that the only thing they did was fight. Usually Miyuki-kun would tease the green-haired teen and in return he would get mad which it just would make Miyuki-kun laugh. But then again it could mean that they are close; she remembered reading something like that somewhere. She thought it was odd that he didn't make any attempts at fraternizing with his peers, considering the fact that he was good-looking and apparently a baseball player. Seidou High School is known for its baseball team and therefore their players are like demi-gods in the school, and she heard her female classmates gush about what an amazing catcher he was since he made the first-string team as a first year, which apparently is almost unheard of.

' _Hypocrite much?'_ Ai thought to herself. She knew that she was considered to be attractive as well and many people had to wonder why wasn't she very popular and friendly.

' _Baseball player huh?'_ She mused as she stared at his back. It was currently free period and she was reading another book but sometimes she couldn't help but to stare at his back and notice how toned it was. She noticed that Miyuki-kun was reading a book as well even though she didn't know what it was about. Ai was bored so it made her curious. She usually didn't care about what other people were doing but this was slightly different. During the past week she has noticed that he doesn't look nearly as interested in class as he does when he reads that book. _'Probably something about baseball.'_ She guessed as she tapped her fingertips against her desk in boredom. It's not like she could ask him anyways. Ever since the first day of school they have only exchanged greetings in the morning and only if he was already at his desk. A simple 'Good morning Miyuki-kun, good morning Yukimura-san.' and that was it. Did that bothered her? And why did she care so much anyways?

She started tapping her fingers faster, annoyance replacing boredom this time around and now she was a burning a hole on his back with her intense gaze. After a couple of minutes he stopped reading the book and her eyes started to follow his towards the left where he was staring towards the direction of the window. Perhaps he was getting distracted by the spring scenery since today was a beautiful day and the flowers were beginning to bloom. Ai got caught up studying his features now that he was in profile. She noticed how sharp his jawline was and couldn't help but to keep staring at it.

A couple of seconds later Miyuki caught her staring with the corner of his left eye. "Are you seeing something you like Yukimura-san?" He asked saying her name in a sing-song tone.

"It's n-nothing li-like that!" Ai stuttered in embarrassment and with a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I just spaced out. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable Miyuki-kun." She tried to explain and hoping to save herself from future humiliation.

Miyuki laughed at her reaction. "You don't have to apologize, I was just teasing you Yukimura-san." He smirked and said her name in that sing-song tone again. "I'm just glad that you were the one who embarrassed herself this time around." He grinned and his teasing tone not leaving him.

Ai chuckled. "I guess we are even now Miyuki-kun."

Miyuki turned his torso towards her to face her better. "What are you reading this time around?" He asked motioning at the book lying open on her desk.

Ai laughed again. "Miyuki-kun this is the biology textbook. I was just doing some reading for tomorrow's assignment." She said while holding the book closer to him so he could recognize it.

"Ahh you are so smart Yukimura-san." Miyuki quipped. "I should've done that instead of reading this scorebook so I could have more free time this evening." He said while scratching his head.

"Scorebook?" Ai cocked an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Hai. I'm on the baseball team and I like to keep up with the scores of my teammates to know how are we doing as a team and I also like to keep tabs on other teams that we are going to play against in the future. The Spring Tournament is approaching soon so this is from another team." He explained as he motioned to the scorebook lying on his desk.

"Ahh I see. I don't know if you know but you are quite popular out on these Seidou streets so I already knew that you were a baseball player. Catcher right?" Ai asked.

Miyuki laughed in response to her statement. "Yes, I'm a catcher. And I'm quite aware that I'm popular so I have to ask.. Are you one of my fangirls? Yu-ki-mu-ra-san?" He asked drawing out her name in that now annoying sing-songy tone.

' _Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Ai thought in anger. "Hardly." She flatly replied and crossed her arms across her chest and 'Humphed'.

Her reaction made Miyuki laugh loudly this time around. "Why are you so mean Yukimura-san?" He playfully pouted. "You wound me."

' _How could ever I thought that this guy was 'interesting' or 'different'? He is nothing but a sarcastic, conniving, cheeky bastard.'_

"I'm mean?" Ai asked dramatically as she put her head on her chest in disbelief. "You are the one who has done nothing but tease me." She accused.

"Now now, Yukimura-san. While it might be true that I thoroughly enjoy teasing people. You can't blame me for thinking that you are one of my fangirls since I caught you staring at me." Miyuki sarcastically smirked triumphantly.

"I. Was. Not. Staring. At. You." Ai said in a low menacing voice. "I already explained it to you. I spaced out." She glared at him this time around.

"Sure, sure whatever you say. Yu-ki-mu-ra-san." Miyuki snickered and turned around to face forward.

' _How dare he?'_ Ai was beyond infuriated at this point. He was so childish but she couldn't help but to engage in his childish antics anyway.

"I haven't even attended to any of the practice matches so don't flatter yourself." Ai said low enough for him to hear her.

"Really?" Miyuki perked up and slightly turned around to face her. "Then my what a dedicated fangirl you are. You haven't even see me in action and you are already a fan of mine. You should go see me play at one of the practice matches or just in practice." He teased her again with that annoying trademark grin of his.

"As if." She turned up her nose at him. "Even if I end up going, I will be going to see the _team_ play  not you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Miyuki teased her with a dismissive hand. "Either way, I'm going to be waiting for you." Miyuki declared.

"Then I hope you won't die waiting for me." Ai deadpanned.

Miyuki snickered and turned around to face the board since the free period was over and the teacher just entered the room.

' _There is no way I'm going to see any baseball team. Besides I don't even like sports that much.'_ Ai scoffed and rolled her eyes.

There was no way that she was going to go. No way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Omake:**

The school day already ended and with that so did Ai's responsibilities. She left the school right after her club meeting ended and was heading home in a slow pace. Her house wasn't really far away from the campus (only about 10 minutes) so she walked home from school and vice versa every day. The convenient distance was one of the reasons why she decided to go to Seidou. Even though she doesn't mind not being at home for long periods of time, travelling was always a drag, and there was no way that she would ride the train to school everyday.

She arrived home soon not even bothering to say 'Tadaima' knowing fully well that no one was expecting her to come home. She changed into her slippers, showered, cooked dinner for herself, and ate it alone in peace. A typical after-school evening. She decided to start on her homework and study some material beforehand after washing the dishes. Doing her homework didn't take her that long since the material so far hasn't been very challenging. But she couldn't really concentrate on studying because her conversation with a certain catcher kept popping into her head.

Ai couldn't understand how is she allowing such an immature guy consume her thoughts like this. Is she going boy-crazy? No that's ridiculous. She didn't bother with having crushes. It was simply not in her nature. She gave up and sighed in defeat as she closed her book. She decided to lie down on her bed and try to go to sleep but she kept recalling her conversation with him. _'Wanting ME to go to his practice matches. HA! The gall of him.'_ She bitterly thought. _'Keep dreaming Miyuki Kazuya, keep dreaming.'_

There was no way she was going to go. No way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this fanfic just got cross-posted on AO3 since I finally got the invitation from the website over the weekend. I noticed that I got 1 review, 1 favorite, and 1 follower which believe it or not makes me very happy, so thank you very much.**

 **This chapter is going to set some things in motion for these two. *Rubs hands maliciously***

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

It's been 6 weeks since school started and now we are in mid-May. Baseball practices was just as grueling as Miyuki thought it would be and then some. Starting at Seido was something that Miyuki was very excited about, since he was looking forward to it ever since he met Chris-senpai three years ago. Takigawa Chris Yu was a year older than Miyuki and was the only person that Miyuki couldn't beat back in junior high therefore earning his utmost respect and admiration. He was the main reason why Miyuki decided to go to Seido along with meeting Takashima Rei or 'Rei-chan'.

The first couple of weeks Miyuki was happy that he was practicing along with Chris since he made first-string player as a first year which was a very admirable feat. He knew that Chris was very knowledgeable about baseball and wanted to learn from him as much as possible. But learning from Chris wasn't the only thing he wanted to do since he coveted Chris's precious main catcher position in the first-string team. There was nothing else more important to him than beating Chris for the first time and rightfully earning the main catcher title.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned and the entire team discovered that Chris was hiding a shoulder injury for quite a while and he was demoted to the second-string team due to his injury. To say that everyone was devastated was an understatement. Chris whose father was a former professional baseball player and showcased his prowess on the diamond had nothing short of a bright future ahead of him, and now there was the possibility that he would not be able to play baseball at all in the future. He was also an asset to the team since he was the most knowledgeable member about baseball and along with his cool, calm, and collected personality exhibited great leadership skills.

Even though Miyuki hasn't been on the team for a long time he was still very affected by these news. Chris was his rival and the person that he respected the most and obviously didn't want this to happen to him. He just didn't deserve it. ' _This was not how things were supposed to happen.'_ Miyuki thought. Some people might say that Miyuki should've felt relieved since his main competition was out of the running, but Miyuki couldn't feel happy with gaining the main catcher position this way. He wanted to win the main catcher title from Chris fair and square. Not like this.

It took the team some time to process the news of Chris's injury which was not just easy because of how important Chris was to the team but also because of how hard it was to look at him now. His warm brown eyes now were as dull as the dead winter; as if his injury sucked the life out of him. Miyuki being Miyuki didn't dwell on this situation very long and practiced as hard as he could every day. Yes, it sucked that Chris was injured. Yes, it sucked that he only got the main catcher position because Chris got injured. But there was nothing that he could do about it. Crying or thinking about it all day it's not going to change things. The only thing that he can do is to be the best catcher ever so he can try to fill Chris's shoes in and help the team win games.

Aside from the Chris situation Miyuki was adjusting fairly well to his new team. They all got along on the diamond which was more than enough for him. Needless to say there were always some lighthearted arguments due to Miyuki's cheeky and blunt personality that didn't sit exactly well with the rest of the team. Even though he was called a 'bastard' and many other things on a daily basis by his teammates, they didn't exactly hate him since he was very reliable and an aggressive player on the field. His bluntness and his teasing created the perfect distance between him and his teammates since that way he could be on the team without really being on the team. By keeping his teammates at an arm's length he didn't have to worry about people getting too close and forming relationships.

By now his on and off the field peers have formed friendships, something that Miyuki doesn't have and could care less about. The closest thing he had as a friend was Kuramochi since the green-haired teen was the only one who could put up with his personality. Miyuki liked Kuramochi. When Miyuki teases him he teases him back, he is funny, he is a reliable player, and not to mention how incredibly fast he is which warranted him a position on the first-string team as well. One thing that Miyuki didn't like about Kuramochi was how oddly perceptive he was. Overall being perceptive was a good thing, but to Miyuki it was a dangerous thing. That meant that he couldn't lie to him like he lies to the others and he always has to be mindful of the things he says. Miyuki had an inkling that perhaps one day his fake smiles wouldn't work on Kuramochi.

The Spring Tournament was already in full swing. Since Miyuki is the main catcher of the team he gets to play in every game unlike Kuramochi who is still being tested as a first- year. They have won 3 games so far and their next games (the quarterfinals) was going to be next weekend against Ichidai Third High School who was a very powerful team. Ichidai and Inashiro Industrial High School were considered to be the top rivals of Seido since they have always prevented them from going to Koshien. Miyuki's main goal was to go to Koshien and nothing was going to stop him.

' _Well maybe my schoolwork will stop me.'_ Miyuki begrudgingly thought as he solved a math problem alone in his dorm room. It's not that he hated math (far from it), he was actually really good at it and enjoyed solving math problems without the use of a calculator. But there were better things that he could be doing with his time such as batting practice. Unfortunately for Miyuki he had homework to do. He couldn't neglect his schoolwork because then his grades would suffer which would then jeopardize his catcher position if he failed any classes. The life of an athlete was definitely not easy.

'Knock Knock'

Miyuki heard someone knock on the door which was weird since none of his roommates were here and they wouldn't knock on the door. Which meant… "Come in." Miyuki said.

Just like he suspected a green-haired teen came in and closed the door behind him. "Yo." Kuramochi greeted.

"Hello." Miyuki replied and then turned his chair around to focus on his homework. "What brings you here?" Miyuki asked absentmindedly since his squinted eyes showed how he was concentrating on the task at hand.

"It's that how you treat your guests you bastard? You are not even looking at me." Kuramochi said pretending to be offended and ignoring Miyuki's question.

"Don't tell me that you miss me and my charming personality." Miyuki teased as he dropped his pencil and turned around to look at Kuramochi with a cheeky grin on his face.

"As if I could ever miss you." Kuramochi scoffed and sat on one of the beds.

"You wound me my dear Mochi." Miyuki pouted and put his hand on his heart dramatically.

"In order for me to do that you would have to have a heart which you don't." Kuramochi deadpanned. "Oi and don't ever call me 'Mochi' you bastard." He added angrily.

Miyuki snickered at his reaction. "But I think that it is a very good nickname, don't you think so?"

"No, it's NOT." Kuramochi maintained and scratched his head in frustration. "Why did I even came here in the first place?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Miyuki said matter-of-factly.

Kuramochi sighed deeply. He was never going to win with this one. "I just came here to tell you that some people from school are having this party tonight that apparently happens every year in order to "get to know your classmates better" or something like that. A lot of our teammates are going to go later tonight to unwind from the long practices and games, since the coach said that we don't have practice tomorrow so we don't overwork ourselves, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Kuramochi explained.

"A party? You mean like those high school house parties where people drink cheap beer out of cheap plastic cups?" Miyuki asked with an amusing grin on his face.

"Yup, pretty much." Kuramochi said.

"No, thank you." Miyuki rejected his invitation and turned around again to face his desk and resume doing his homework.

Kuramochi already suspected that this was going to be his answer but he is not going to give up so easy. "C'mon dude, why not? Our homework assignments aren't going to take the whole day, and besides it's not like you have anything else to do. You are a baseball idiot after all."

"I was planning to read some scorebooks after I was done with my homework." Miyuki said without facing him and solving another math problem. "Besides I came here to play baseball, not to go to parties. I don't see the point on going. It would just distract me from our next game."

"I understand that we came here to play baseball, but our lives shouldn't fully revolve around the sport. It's not healthy. Sometimes it's good to unwind so we can have a clear mind later on." Kuramochi insisted.

' _Damn, he is persistent.'_ Miyuki thought.

"Besides it would be nice for you to socialize and maybe make friends." Kuramochi was not going to lose this battle. "I bet you don't have any friends." He teased Miyuki with a devious grin.

"You're right. I don't have any friends." Miyuki confirmed unbothered.

"Arrgh. You are impossible. You are truly the worst you bastard." Kuramochi said through gritted teeth while clenching up his fists in anger.

Then, an idea came to him. Kuramochi grinned deviously.

"I was just teasing you about not having any friends. I really thought you were friends with our class representative Yukimura-san since I saw you two very chummy a couple of weeks ago." Kuramochi said in a oh so casual tone.

Miyuki froze at the mention of Yukimura's name (this is exactly what he meant. Kuramochi is just too damn perceptive.). It is true that he teases Yukimura from time to time and that they most of the time greet each other in the mornings. But nothing too intimate. He teases her just like he teases everybody else.

He turned around to meet Kuramochi's eyes and he can see that he is enjoying this by the smirk on his face. Miyuki just laughs. "Hahaha, I don't know how did you get that idea because like you said it was weeks ago."

"Then what's up with that initial reaction of yours eh? Oh don't tell me. You have a crush on her and she just friendzoned you. Hyahaha." Kuramochi teased him.

"I don't like her. I barely talk to her. Besides I don't have time for a girlfriend nor I want one. A girlfriend would just be a distraction." Miyuki replied while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sure, sure, sure. She is the only girl I've ever seen you talk to which is remarkable since you rarely talk to our managers." Kuramochi insisted. "I think you like her and don't want to go to the party because you are afraid to see her." He continued teasing Miyuki with a devious smirk on his face.

"I'm not scared of anything." Miyuki deadpanned

"Then prove it." Kuramochi challenged. "Go to the party tonight."

Miyuki sighed. He knew what Kuramochi was up to since it didn't take a genius to figure it out, but he was competitive by nature and could never back down from a challenge.

"Fine. I'll go if it's too important for you." Miyuki conceded.

Kuramochi grinned in victory.

"Meet me outside of my dorm room at 10." Kuramochi simply said while getting up from the bed and then left without saying anything else.

' _I just wanted a peaceful night with my scorebooks.'_ Miyuki whined to himself while he turned around again to face his desk and finish his homework assignments before night-time began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Just as Miyuki predicted this apartment was packed, dimly lit, and it smelled like sweat and alcohol. The music was blaring so naturally it was so loud that you couldn't even hear your own thoughts. To say that Miyuki wasn't a party person would be the understatement of the year. He didn't drink. He didn't dance. He was obviously wasting his time here. He was wearing a black jacket, a red long-sleeve shirt, dark wash jeans, and white sneakers. While Kuramochi opted for a leather jacket, a white henley, and similar dark wash jeans as Miyuki. They left together along with other members of their team such as the second-years along with some from their own grade. Miyuki vaguely recognized people from both his own class and other grades, and they were mingling around with drinks in their hands while others were dancing to the loud music.

It wasn't long till he lost sight of Kuramochi who went to grab a drink. Miyuki figured that he could walk around for like an hour (or maybe even less than an hour) and then leave without being detected. He told Kuramochi that he would go with him but he didn't say anything about staying the whole night or anything like that.

Miyuki decided to rest his back against a nearby wall and started to observe his peers. Aside from his teammates he didn't know any of these people since he didn't even bother in getting to know them. He then turned his attention to the second-years Kominato Ryosuke, Yuki Tetsuya, and Isashiki Jun. They were playing a game of beer pong and he deducted from Isashiki's screaming that he was losing as Tetsu-san looked concentrated on the game as if he was playing Shogi. Miyuki just chuckled. It amused him seeing his Senpai being so carefree and having fun. He continued looking across the party and he saw Nori with another first-year laughing about something. And Miyuki could've sworn that from somewhere across the room he heard that trademarked hyena laugh that undoubtedly belonged to Kuramochi. Overall it was nice to see that the team was coming together since it meant that they were building more trust between them.

A light tap on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts and he turned to his left to see from where the source was coming from. His golden brown orbs met with a pair of brown eyes that belonged to a girl with long chestnut brown wavy hair. She was smiling at him even though he didn't know who she was. "Excuse me, you are Miyuki-kun right? You look so lonely there, wanna dance with me?" The unknown girl asked with pleading eyes.

"Ahaha.." Miyuki laughed nervously as he scratched his head. _'Crap. How do I get out of this?'_ Miyuki thought frantically as he looked across the room for an excuse to deny the girl's request. Any guy would love to dance with this girl since she was cute but not Miyuki. And then there it was. He spotted a familiar figure on the opposite side of the room. A familiar girl to be more precise. "Sorry, I can't. I was just looking for my friends and I just spotted them. Ahaha." Miyuki explained awkwardly. He then made a run for it towards the direction of the familiar girl.

She was not facing him and looked as if she was in her own little world, so naturally Miyuki decides to sneak up on her. "Hello Yu-ki-mu-ra-san." Miyuki said teasingly in the familiar sing-songy voice.

"Ahhh." She yelped in surprised as he startled her from behind. She turns around so she can confirm who the culprit is (even though she already knew who it was) and glares at him. "You scared me." She 'humphed' and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That was the point." Miyuki said with his trademark grin. "Fancy meeting you here." He later added. He took in her image. She was wearing a black sweater dress and black combat boots. She had a black cross-body bag as well.

"I could say the same thing about you." Ai countered. "What are you doing here? You don't strike me as a party guy." Ai asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Kuramochi made me come." He simply explained. "How about you?" Now that he was really thinking about it, it was very odd to find her here. While he always saw her interacting with other students, it was always exchanging pleasantries, or it consisted of her explaining some material to students that they didn't understand during free period. But to Miyuki Ai didn't have any friends.

Ai rolled her eyes in exasperation as she remembered how she ended up here and leaned in against the wall. "Some girls from the student council made me come here. I was delivering some papers and when I came in to the student council room, these two girls were talking about the party, and they begged me to come. I couldn't come up with a decent excuse and relented." Ai explained. "It's funny you know? They wanted me to come here so we could get to know each other better, but they went into different directions as soon as we got here."

Miyuki laughed. "The same thing happened to me with my teammates." Miyuki leaned in against the wall next to Ai. "You look like you are having the time of your life." He teased.

"I could say the same thing about you." She said facing him with a grin on her face. "So what have you been up to? You don't strike me as the drinking type nor the dancing type for that matter."

"I could say the same thing about you." Miyuki mimicked which elicited a glare from her. "I was just watching my teammates embarrassing themselves." He snickered. " How about you?"

"I've been watching that girl over there." Ai pointed to a girl with long black hair who was talking/flirting with a guy with short brown hair. "She is the vice president of the student council and one of the girls who convinced me to come have been talking for the last 20 minutes or so and it amuses me how stupid she looks every time she giggles or plays with her hair." Ai answered while rolling her eyes.

Miyuki laughed loudly at her explanation. "If they have been talking for that long then they probably will start making out soon." He later commented.

"No way." Ai scoffed. "We are not friends, but I know Shinohara-san and she wouldn't do something that bold with a guy she barely knows, even if she has a small crush on him." Ai explained in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure Yukimura-san. He is getting pretty handsy with her and she doesn't look like she is exactly complaining." Miyuki said not convinced from her explanation.

"They are just flirting." Ai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You wanna bet?" Miyuki challenged.

Ai narrowed her in suspicion. "What's the catch?"

Miyuki smirked. "If I win you will go to my next game next Sunday."

Ai scoffed while she rolled her eyes. "So this is what this is all about." She then sighed. "Fine. But if I win then you will stop calling me 'Yukimura-san' in that ah-nnoying sing-songy tone." Ai demanded while wagging her finger in front of him.

"Whaat? But I thought you loved it." Miyuki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Miyuki-kun." Ai said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, relax. I was just joking. I accept your conditions. Now let's wait and see." Miyuki said turning his attention to the couple.

Ai just rolled her eyes again and focused on the couple's' actions as well. Why did he have to be so immature? And why was she humoring him in the first place? "So for how long are we going to watch them? This is kinda creepy now that I'm thinking about it." Ai asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Probably around 10 to 15 minutes." Miyuki replied not turning his attention away from the two teenagers.

A couple of minutes passed away without them not saying anything. "You were right." Miyuki broke the silence. "Looking at them is kind of nauseating but amusing at the same time." He said still not looking at Ai and focusing his attention on the other couple.

"I actually didn't say that, but I will give you props for figuring out what I implied." Ai complimented him while turning around her head to face him.

Miyuki smirked and looked down at her. "I'm pretty good at figuring out people since it's part of my job as a catcher." He bragged.

"Aren't you so hu-"

"It seems like I won." Miyuki declared with a smug smirk and motioned at the couple with his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked in disbelief while she turned around to see what Miyuki was referring to.

And there it was. Less than 15 minutes have passed and they were already making out.

"Unbelievable." Ai said shaking her head. "While we were on our way here she couldn't stop talking about how she wasn't a "fast girl" and wouldn't give in so easily because she wanted him to take her seriously." Ai groaned in frustration. "This is why I hate people."

"Haha. Doesn't matter. I still win. Which means that you my friend will be busy next Sunday." Miyuki said with that stupid arrogant smirk on his face. "Yu-ki-mu-ra-san." He then added cheekily in that tone that Ai despised so much.

"Fine. I'm not going to be a sore loser, because unlike you I'm a mature person." Ai said while putting her hands on her hips. "You just have to tell me the place and the time."

"Give me your phone." Miyuki ordered.

"Why?" Ai asked in a defensive tone.

"So I can put in my email information and then send you the details." Miyuki said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No! Absolutely not. I don't want your email address." Ai exclaimed with her face contorted in anger. "Knowing you, you will probably pester me nonstop. Just write it down on a piece of paper."

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Miyuki deadpanned.

Ai groaned in frustration once again. "You're impossible." She said handing him her phone.

"I know." Miyuki said while adding his email account to her contact information and then sending himself a message so he could have her address as well. "Here you go." He said handing her phone back once he was finished.

"Thank you." She said with no actual gratitude in her tone. "I think I've had enough of this party and should head out." She added looking around.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Let's head out and we can go to the convenience store nearby. I'm thirsty and I figure I'll buy you something as a consolation prize." Miyuki teased.

Ai rolled her eyes. "I'll accept your offer just because I feel like I deserve it after putting up with your nonsense." Ai said. "But we can't head out together because then people might get the wrong idea. Although I don't think no one is paying attention to us, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I agree. You leave first and wait for me outside." Miyuki told her thinking of Kuramochi. He was too damn perceptive and if he saw them together he was going to get the wrong idea and tease Miyuki mercilessly until the end of the year.

Ai nodded her head in agreement and then left the party as quickly as she could. Miyuki waited a couple of minutes and then started heading out looking around to make sure that Kuramochi wasn't looking. With one final glance across the room Miyuki left the party and went down the stairs of the building quickly to meet Ai.

Once he left the building he immediately saw Ai across the street. He was half-surprised because he was kind of expecting her to ditch him since he was annoying her so much. He looked both ways before crossing the street and lightly jogged to meet up with her.

"You lead the way." She said.

"It's not that far from here." He said. "It's just straight ahead." Miyuki motioned with his hand.

They walked in peaceful silence together. Miyuki hands were in his pockets while Ai had her arms across her chest.

"Are you cold?" Miyuki asked suddenly noting the chilly spring air and that she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"A little but nothing that I can't manage." Ai responded without meeting his eyes.

"I thought you were smarter than that Yukimura-san." Miyuki teased. "It's not summer yet. You should be wearing a jacket." He pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh really?" She snorted and sarcastically asked.

"Here you go." Miyuki said.

Ai stopped to look at him and she noticed that he was offering her his black jacket. "Are you teasing me again? Because this is actually a nice gesture, but coming from you it's suspicious." Ai said narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"C'mon I'm not that bad." Miyuki said in a not so convincing tone. "Take it." He said extending his arm even further.

Ai looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. She was trying to see if this was one of his jokes. But she couldn't detect anything suspicious. He was staring at her back with a sincere look on his face. It just dawned on her that this was the first time that they have been this close. His brown orbs were truly beautiful, but they were also not just brown. It was more of a golden brown which made them even more alluring. "Thank you Miyuki-kun." She finally said and took the jacket from his hands and put it on.

"You're welcome Yukimura-san." Miyuki said with a sincere smile. ' _Why can't he be more like this?'_ Ai thought.

It was not long before they reached the convenience store. As soon as they went inside they were lazily greeted by a young cashier. Ai went to the back of the store to get a water bottle since she forgot when was the last time she actually drank water that day. She made her way back to the front to where Miyuki was by the cash register. She saw that he had a black coffee on his hands.

"Why the hell are you drinking that at this hour?" She scolded him. "It's too late. You are not going to be able to go to sleep when you get to the dorms." She said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Hahaha you sound like such a mom right now Yukimura-san." Miyuki teased as he handed the money to the cashier to pay for both the coffee and the water bottle. "Don't worry, this doesn't really affect me. My sleeping habits are going to be fine." He reassured her as he opened the can of coffee and drank it. The cashier thanked them for coming.

She looked at him with a questioning look not really believing what he was saying. "If you say so." Ai said while taking a swig out of her water bottle. They both walked out of the convenience store as the cashier wished them goodnight.

"Do you live in the same direction as the school?" Miyuki asked Ai.

"Hai. I live around the school actually." Ai responded.

Miyuki didn't respond back and started walking in the direction towards Seido. They didn't talk for a couple of minutes and enjoyed their drinks in peace.

Miyuki looked at Ai from the corner of his right eye. He couldn't deny that she actually looked good wearing his jacket. His frame was larger than her so obviously it was too large for her small frame and it looked baggy on her, but not to the point that it was swallowing her or appeared as if she was only wearing the jacket. But for some reason he liked seeing her wearing his jacket. Walking together like this while Ai was wearing his jacket might give the wrong impression to people since they looked like a couple.

Miyuki thought about how any guy would love to be in his shoes right now. Walking home late at night with a beautiful girl. Even though he didn't pay attention to girls in general and wasn't interested in them either he couldn't deny that she was very attractive. He examined her features and noticed her high cheekbones, her cute nose, how silky her hair was, and how plump her pinkish lips were. He couldn't help but to let his eyes wander down her body and notice her amples breasts and flat stomach along with her other curves. She had a nice slim curvy body that was highlighted by her tight black sweater dress. _'Very nice. Maybe too nice.'_ Miyuki though as his eyes wandered down even further to her butt. It was round and perky and- _"And what the hell Am I thinking about?'_ Miyuki scolded himself and quickly averted his gaze away from Ai.

Did he really just checked her out? Whenever his teammates complained about not having girlfriends or comparing their favorite female idols he always boasted that he didn't waste his time doing that because he couldn't afford getting distracted. _'And now look at me. I'm acting just like them.'_ He guessed it was normal since that was what normal teenage boys did but it was certainly not normal to him. Miyuki immediately thought of his last conversation with Kuramochi where he teased him about having a crush on Yukimura. _'Ridiculous!'_ Miyuki thought. He just found her attractive. That doesn't mean he has a crush on her. Checking a girl out doesn't mean that you have a crush on her… Right?

They soon reached Seido and Ai stopped walking alongside Miyuki who looked at her with an inquiring look on his face. "I think this is when we say our goodbyes. You stay at the dorms right? I'll take my leave and go home which is 15 minutes away from here." Ai said pointing into the direction of her house.

"Are you kidding me? It's way too late and I'm not going to let you walk home alone. I'm going with you." Miyuki declared leaving no room for argument.

"What? No, that's not necessary. Thanks for the offer, but it's better if you go back to your dorm. I don't want to impose anymore." Ai said shaking her head. "Besides if you walk me home then that means that you will walk back to Seido alone and it's past midnight which makes it very dangerous. It's safer for you to stay here." Ai pleaded.

"Do I really worry you that much Yu-ki-mu-ra-san?" Miyuki teased her in that sing-song tone again.

"Of course it would worry me you idiot. What if you encounter a thug who wants to hurt you huh? Your pretty boy face won't help you there you know? In fact, it might even make him angrier. And let's even not think about how your cheeky attitude would make things worse." Ai said in a firm tone.

"Hahaha. You have quite the imagination Yukimura-san." Miyuki said and started walking into the direction that Ai pointed to earlier. "Besides it wouldn't be the first time." Miyuki added.

Ai widened her eyes in shock. Concern washed all over her face. "What do you mean? This has happened to you before?" Ai grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking even further.

"Hahaha. Of course not. I'm just joking Yukimura-san. Don't worry." Miyuki said turning his head to meet her eyes. " Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady walk home by herself?" Miyuki asked with a teasing grin.

"But you are not even a gentleman in the first place." Ai deadpanned.

"Oi oi. That's not very nice." Miyuki said offended. He grabbed her arm and started walking once again.

"You're impossible." Ai said with a groan and let herself out of Miyuki's grip.

"Thanks." He said.

"That's not a compliment." Ai retorted not even knowing why was she even bothering in the first place.

They walked alongside each other in silence for a couple minutes once again. The streets were dimly lit by the street lamps and you could only hear the sound of their footsteps.

This time Ai broke the silence. "Isn't it pretty late to be up walking around? Don't you guys have practice tomorrow?" Ai inquired.

"No, we don't have practice tomorrow. But most likely we will practice on our own later in the afternoon." Miyuki answered. "Have you always lived around here?" Miyuki asked.

"Only for a couple of years." Ai responded. "I'm assuming that you don't live so close since you dorm at Seido."

"I live here in Tokyo and I don't live that far actually." Miyuki answered her question looking straight ahead.

"Then why don't you commute?" Ai asked now curiously.

"It's just easier." Miyuki said dryly without elaborating.

Ai decided not to press him any further even though she suspected that he wasn't telling the whole truth. At the end of the day it was really not her business. Instead she decided to check him out again from the corner of her eye. She already arrived to the conclusion that her classmate was as handsome as he was insufferable and didn't fight her desires any longer. She usually doesn't have him this close. He was too handsome for his own good. His eyebrows were arched to perfection, his golden brown eyes just drew you in, he had a jawline for days, and his lips looked so soft and…. Kissable?

What the hell she was thinking about? Did she want to kiss Miyuki? _'Absolutely not.'_ Ai thought as she shook her head internally. She was just admiring his beauty and nothing else. There was nothing wrong with that. There was nothing wrong with noticing how handsome his face was, how toned his body was, and how good he smelled. _'He smelled so so good.'_ Ai said to herself while quietly inhaling his scent from his jacket. He had a musky earthy masculine scent that she wouldn't mind smelling everyday. It was one of the many reasons why she didn't mind wearing his jacket. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone else.

Soon her house came into view. "Well this is me." She said pointing to the two-story house with the red ceiling. They currently stood in front of the gate. It didn't look any different from the other houses of the neighborhood. The house was painted white like many others but unlike the other houses, the car of the owner wasn't there yet. Which meant that her father won't probably come to sleep tonight.

"Well my mission is now complete milady." Miyuki said teasingly as he bowed down jokingly.

Ai just rolled her eyes. He was such a dork. "Thank you Miyuki-kun." She said sincerely. "I really appreciate it." She added.

"You're welcome Yukimura-san." Miyuki said looking straight at her while giving her a warm sincere smile just like he did earlier. With no hints of teasing in his tone. Ai couldn't help but to smile at him back. It was a nice moment.

"Now I not only have your email address but I also know where you live. I can tease you whenever I want to now." Miyuki grinned at her.

And the nice moment was ruined.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and started taking off his jacket. "Good night Miyuki-kun." She said firmly while handing out the jacket to him. It was too late to deal with his shenanigans.

He smirked at her and took the jacket from her hands. "I won't leave until you open the gate. What if you get kidnapped while you are out here looking for your keys?" He declared.

"Now who has a vivid imagination?" Ai asked sarcastically as she looked for her keys and opened the gate. "Happy now?"

"Very happy. Yukimura-san." He replied in a teasing tone.

Miyuki started walking away and Ai was going to turn away until she remembered something. "Miyuki-kun wait." She pleaded as she turned around.

Miyuki stopped dead on his tracks and turned around to see her. "Yes Yukimura-san?" Miyuki inquired with a confused look on his face.

"Send me a message when you get to your dorm." She said softly with a faint blush across her cheeks. "So I know that you arrived home safely."

Miyuki sincerely smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He said jokingly and then turned around.

Ai smiled and then quickly entered her house.

20 minutes later her phone buzzed. She quickly checked her phone and smiled. It was her first message from Miyuki.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To:Yukimura Ai

'I'm at Seido now. I didn't get attacked by a thug and my pretty boy face is fine. You can sleep in peace now.'

Ai giggled. He was such a dork.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'I'm glad that you are fine. If your pretty boy face got ruined then you wouldn't have any rabid fans left. Good night Miyuki-kun'

Ai put her phone down and went to bed.

Maybe tonight wasn't such a complete waste of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! In the last chapter, Miyuki and Ai finally got a little bit closer and now things are ready for them to reach the next step that I have planned out for them. Hopefully you guys didn't think it was too rushed. Even though ultimately their relationship is going to be about kind of rushing into things, I wanted to give you a nice solid build up to not just showcase part of who they are as characters, but also to show how they ended up together. I just thought it was time to finally show some action.**

 **In this chapter Ai is finally going to see Miyuki in action. This fanfic doesn't really deviate away from canon which is why I've rewatched some episodes to get some things clear but sometimes I'm still a little bit confused. My understanding is that during Miyuki's first year they lost to Ichidai during the spring tournament and then during the summer tournament they lost to Inashiro and that's how it's going to be in this story. If things didn't happen that way then I guess my fanfic it's not that canon lol.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand. I also apologize for not writing a proper baseball match. Even though I'm a big fan of sports anime, I'm not really a sporty person so I tried my best.**

 **Thank you wikihow for batting Swing-a-Baseball-Bat**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

This was the most eventful Sunday that Ai has had in a very long time since she usually spends her weekends by doing laundry, cleaning the house, grocery shopping, and at the end of the day when she was done she would go to the nail salon to get her nails done for the upcoming school week. But thanks to a certain catcher she was now in front of a stadium to go watch the game between Seido High School and Ichidai Third High. According to Miyuki they were a very strong team and along with Inashiro Industrial High School they were their biggest rivals that prevented them from going to Koshien.

She looked around and was amazed by how many people were going inside and assumed that this was the type of game that a baseball fan wouldn't miss for anything in the world. Ai wasn't really a baseball fan to be honest. She wasn't a sports fan at all, but she wasn't particularly fond of baseball specifically because she thought that it was a long ass sport with all those of innings and thought that sport could benefit from cutting an inning or two. However, it's not like she was ignorant when it came to baseball and knew the overall rules of the sport so she was not going to be lost.

Ai was wearing a white cami, a dark grey cardigan, light-washed ripped skinny jeans, her black crossbody bag, and light grey ballerina flats. It was a very beautiful sunny day so she was wearing her sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun. She opened her bag to get her cellphone and sent a quick text message to Miyuki telling him that she was already there. She debated whether or not to add 'good luck' at the end of her text but decided against it since he has been even more annoying than usual. She huffed and then put her phone back in her bag and made her way inside the stadium.

She scanned the stadium and it was surprised by how enormous the place was. There were even more people inside that there were outside and they looked excited for the game to start. The schools of both teams went all out since they both had their own marching band, cheerleaders, and not to mention the non-regular team members cheering for them. Ai took a seat close to the field and by the Seido students and checked her phone to see if Miyuki have answered her text but there were no new messages. She was half-disappointed but tried not to let it get to her because she knew that he was busy with his team. Coincidence or not in that moment someone made an announcement telling the Seido team that they have 7 minutes to warm-up since they were at the top of the lineup.

Ai immediately looked across the diamond to see if she could spot Miyuki. Even though she would never admit it to him, she couldn't lie to herself and pretend that she wasn't excited to see Miyuki play. She wasn't one of his fangirls. _'Hardly.'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes. And she wasn't a big fan of the sport, but she was very curious to see if Miyuki lived up to his reputation. She finally spotted him by the dugout talking to she assumed it was his coach. Ai felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked at Miyuki. She took off her sunglasses and put them on top of her head as she admired how different he looked with his baseball uniform on. His school uniform definitely didn't do his body justice, and judging from what he was wearing last weekend his street style was pretty basic, so she decided that she liked him the best just like this. She could appreciate how toned his arms were through his compression shirt underneath, she liked the fact that she could completely see his face without his bangs in the way thanks to his helmet, and his butt looked amazing in those baseball pants. Wait what?

' _Oh my god. Why am I thinking about Miyuki's butt?'_ Ai thought mortified as she cupped her reddened cheeks in embarrassment. As ludicrous as it sound she was scared that someone could read her thoughts. She was even more scared that that someone could be Miyuki and if he ever found out he would never let her live it down. _'Damn Miyuki and his perfect body.'_ Ai thought. _'Since when I've been this thirsty? I've never been like this. It's all his fault. Damn him and his pretty boy face.'_ She internally grumbled.

As if Miyuki was reading her thoughts he found her where she was sitting on the bleachers and locked eyes with her which made Ai flinched in surprise. Even though they were very far away from each other she felt that his gaze was very intense and it sent electric shocks through her body. She felt paralyzed. Miyuki eyes softened up and he gave her a soft smile. She couldn't help but to smile in return and still felt paralyzed. Miyuki just winked at her before turning around and going back to talk to his teammates.

The game quickly started soon after that and the Seido's batters were putting up a fight with Ichidai's pitcher. Manaka-kun was it? She knew that her team was good but she didn't know that they were this good. Balls were flying everywhere and she couldn't deny that it was exciting to see where the ball would end up now that she was actually watching the game live in a stadium as opposed as watching a game on television. Maybe she was a little bit harsh with her initial judgment of the sport.

It was Miyuki's turn to bat and the entire stadium was filled with screechy voices that belonged to the Seido's female audience screaming 'Miyuki-kun' at the top of their lungs. Ai feared that she would end up deaf after today. _'How was he supposed to concentrate with all that screaming? Don't they know how stupid they sound with that annoying screechy sound?'_ Ai thought in irritation. For some strange reason (maybe not so strange) she felt terribly irritated that Miyuki was getting this much attention from all of these girls. Did he even enjoyed this attention? _'No, of course not.'_ Ai thought shaking her head. Miyuki was cocky but he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

Miyuki was putting up a fight with the pitcher and was not letting the pitcher strike him out that easily. After two more balls he finally hit it right across the field and went over the fence resulting in a home run. The two runners on base made it back home along with Miyuki. The game was 3-0 in the first inning. Ai couldn't believe it and was so happy for him that she almost jumped out of excitement. Ai wasn't about to do that though. She generally was a reserved person and random outbursts were very out of character. Besides what if Miyuki noticed that she got excited? He would endlessly tease her about it. But she couldn't help but to smile in content as she watched him go back to the dugout hoping that he would look for her in the audience again. As if that was a cue Miyuki did actually looked up to see her and sent her a cocky smile accompanied by a quick wink. She just laughed as she shook her head at how much of a dork he was.

After he went back to the dugout to put on his catcher gear she looked to her left to see how excited her peers were. They were all cheering loudly for the team congratulating Miyuki and the players who got to home base before him. She also heard that they were teasing Miyuki about him always taking the spotlight. Ai then focused on the managers of the team who looked very excited as well. She couldn't help but linger on one of them who was very animated and pretty much very into the game. Ai giggled. She couldn't see herself being like that but she was happy that the baseball team had such an amazing support group.

*Time Skip*

They were currently playing the bottom of the eighth inning. It was currently a tie between the two teams with 5 runs. Ai was very engaged in the game and never once felt bored. She fully admitted now that she was wrong. There was something oddly inspiring that she felt as she watched the players play so passionately. They all worked so hard to reach the same goal of going to Koshien, but unfortunately only one team could be at the top. Miyuki was certainly one of those players who worked really hard to achieve his goal and fulfill his dreams. He was just amazing with his aggressive plays and now understood why everyone at school raved about his abilities. It wasn't going to be long before his name would be recognized nationwide. She just knew it. But there was only one thing that for the life of her she couldn't understand…

' _Why can't he get a hit without a runner on base?!'_ Ai mused incredulously. Granted she wasn't a baseball expert, but what was so hard about hitting the ball without runners on base? Miyuki without any exception always but always got struck out in that same situation. But when there were runners on base? He was like a completely different batter. One of the best in the team you might add. _'Unbelievable.'_ Ai shook her head. _'But I guess nobody's perfect. Not even Miyuki.'_ At least his abilities as a catcher compensates for his unreliable batting skills. It's almost next to impossible to steal a base on Miyuki's watch and it seems like he is reading the Inashiro batters very well. Which made her think about what he said at the party and made her realized that being a catcher is so much more than just catching a ball and involved so many other things. Ai was not just finding a newfound appreciation for baseball but for the catcher position as well.

The eighth inning ended without Seido conceding any runs and now their lineup of batters were up next. This was the last inning and they **have** to get a run here in order to win and play in the finals. To say that Ai was nervous would be a severe understatement. If they lost here then that was it. There were no more chances to go to Koshien until the summer. Ichidai's ace Manaka was still going on very strong and determined to strike out the Seido batters. He got 2 outs but then Kuramochi got on base (with his ridiculous fast legs) and Seido had a chance to get a run here. Unfortunately, Manaka struck him out while he was trying to get to third base. Now, Ichidai batters were up.

The best case scenario here would be that Seido didn't concede any runs so they could retain the tie and go into extra innings. The worst case scenario would be that they actually conceded a run, break the tie, and lose the game. Ai said a quick prayer hoping that the best case scenario would happen. Seido's pitcher Tanba was clearly flustered and let the first batter walk. Everyone including Miyuki were trying to calm Tanba down so he could get the 3 outs that they needed to go to extra innings. _'Things are not looking good.'_ Ai nervously thought.

Fortunately for Seido, Tanba was trying to remain calm and struck out the second batter.

' _This is a little better now.'_ Ai thought to herself with her heart rate still in shambles.

But it was too soon to rejoice. Tanba hit the next batter and now there were two runners on base. It was the turn of the fourth batter and he got 2 strikes. The third time Tanba pitched was the last one because the batter hit it deep into left field leading the two other runners to run to get to the home plate. That was it. Game over. 8-5. Seido lost. They were not going to play in the finals. They were not going to Koshien. At least not this spring.

Ai devastatingly looked up to her left to see how the other members of the team reacted. They were in shock just like her since everything happened so fast. One of the managers started crying. She immediately looked away in discomfort because she didn't like to see people crying. Instead she decided to focus her attention on the field. While the Ichidai players were rejoicing, the Seido team was devastated. Some of the players were in shock and had blank look on their faces, others were crying, while Miyuki…. Well Miyuki wasn't crying. She could say that he looked shocked? maybe disappointed? It wasn't clear. He was the only one who didn't openly displayed his emotions which is something that Ai could relate to. This time around she was glad that Miyuki didn't look up to see her because she had no idea of what kind of look she should give him.

Both teams lined up to thank each other for the game. Then Seido thanked the school for their support and started picking up their belongings so they could leave since the next game was starting soon at 1:00 pm. Ai watched as the team, the cheerleaders, and the marching band were leaving since they didn't have anything else to do here. But she was froze up in her seat. She didn't know what to do. ' _Should I meet Miyuki-kun outside?... No I don't think that's a good idea. He is going to be with his teammates and I would just be interrupting. So should I sent him a text?... And tell him what?'_ Ai sighed in defeat and slowly got up from her seat and started walking slowly towards the entrance.

When she finally got outside she noticed that they were loading up their bus to go back to the school. A lot of the players were still crying but she couldn't see Miyuki anywhere. Perhaps he was already inside the bus. Ai decided to send him a message later in the day after he had time to process his loss. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now. Hopefully he was not beating himself up for this loss because it wasn't his fault that they lost and he did the best that he could. Even though it was her first baseball game and she wasn't even playing she felt very sad and empty. She really wanted her team to win not just because of Miyuki but also because everyone seemed so devoted to baseball.

Ai's original plan was to go to the nail salon after the game but now she wasn't so sure. She felt very sad and not in a mood to get her nails done. But at the same time it could do wonders and improve her mood tremendously. _'Hmmm. Decisions decisions.'_ She mused tapping her chin as she weighed both the pros and cons. Her nail polish was chipped to the point that it was embarrassing, and if she went she could always squeeze some little shopping in and what was better than retail therapy? She was sad, right? Therefore she had to lift her spirits up. It was decided. She was going to the nail salon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ai was laying down on her bed staring at her phone. It was the evening now and several hours have passed since Seido was sadly defeated. Her decision of going to the nail salon was a good one. Not a great one but a good one. It wasn't a great idea because while it did improved her overall mood there were times where she remembered the faces of Miyuki's teammates and her heart wrenched in pain. It mainly happened every time she looked at the different shades of blue nail polish. Despite that fact she decided to paint her nails with a pale blue nail polish in honor of her team even though it wasn't the correct shade of blue. Seido's navy blue was a flashy color and she didn't like to paint her nails with a flashy color during the school year. Nonetheless she was in love with her nails. And she was in love with that cute new dress she bought. Her new item made her happy for a record time of 30 minutes until she remembered this morning's events.

Now it was 6:00 pm and she has been staring at her phone for the last 15 minutes debating what should she send to Miyuki. He hasn't texted her back since last night when he was bothering her with his relentless teasing. If Ai was dealing with another person then it wouldn't be so hard. She just didn't know what to say. Miyuki is not a sappy kind of guy. She didn't know him well enough to send him an elaborate message to make him feel better. But she knew him well enough to send him some kind of decent message. Ai sighed and started typing a text.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Hello, Miyuki-kun. Although I only came to see the game because I lost our bet, I'm very glad that I got to see your game. It was an amazing game and you played very well (Now I understand why you are so cocky :P) along with your team. I'm so sorry that you guys lost. But I hope you practice hard so I can see you win at your next game this upcoming summer. I can't wait. Good luck.'

' _Well here goes nothing.'_ Ai thought to herself as she tapped the 'send' button. She put her phone down not expecting a quick reply since Miyuki was probably not in a good mood. Or so she thought..?

It was not long before she heard her phone buzzed. _'There is no way that this is him_.' She thought. Ai quickly grabbed her phone and saw that it was Miyuki. She typed in her password and opened it to see his full message.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Hiiii Yukimura-san :)' I can't believe that you are such a dedicated fan. You see me lose in the first game that you watched and you still want to be part of my fanbase? I was already planning to practice twice as hard but thanks to your inspiring words now I will work three times as hard. We are going to win the first game of the summer tournament so you better be there.'

Ai stared back at her phone in disbelief. She spent the entire day worrying about him and this is the first thing he says to her? Why was everything a joke to him? Why did he had to be such a dork? Since there was always the possibility that he was pretending to be fine with her she decided not to respond with any sass and remain civil.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Well it seems that I was worried about nothing Miyuki-kun. I was worried that you were sulking in your room along with your teammates. But it seems that nothing can beat your oh so sunny and positive personality :).'

Well maybe a little bit of sass won't hurt him

Her phone buzzed again in less than 30 seconds.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Aww you were worried about me again Yukimura-san? Just like that time with the hypothetical thugs beating me up and ruining my pretty boy face. You are too kind. Jokes aside… Don't worry, I'm fine. To be honest I was sulking in my room up to 2 hours ago. But now I'm over the loss and I'm ready to move on and become stronger. Tomorrow I will look at our game's tape to see where we did we went wrong and what do we need to improve.'

Ai widened her eyes in shock. He was over it already? He was ready to move on? She couldn't help but to admire his ability to quickly accept his losses so he could learn from them and become better. Ai smiled. He wasn't so bad after all. She started typing again.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Don't let this go to your head but….. You surprise me Miyuki-kun. I never knew you could be this mature even when it comes to baseball.'

She waited a few seconds for his response and then her phone buzzed once again.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'How am I supposed to NOT let it go to my head? Yukimura-san thinks that I'm amazing and mature.'

Ai rolled her eyes in annoyance. She never could be nice to him since Miyuki couldn't act like a normal person.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'I think I might've been too hasty in complimenting you Miyuki-kun. You are obviously not mature.'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Maa why are you so mean Yukimura-san?... Anyways I wanted to ask you a question and I want you to be honest.'

Ai's heart rate quickened. What kind of question he wanted to ask her?

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'What is it?'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Did you really enjoyed yourself at the baseball game today? I've always got the impression that you weren't really into sports (or baseball for that matter) and I wanted you to have a change of heart but without coming on too strong.'

Ai laughed. She was half-relieved, half-surprised, and half-amused. Relieved because she thought it was going to be something serious, surprised because his impression was actually spot on, and amused because an image of an eager Miyuki trying to explain the wonders of baseball popped into her head.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'You really scared me you know? I thought that it was going to be something more serious. Anyways you weren't wrong. Before today I always thought that baseball was just too long, but after watching a match for the first time I've realized that time actually goes by quick, and found myself enjoying the game very much.'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Then mission accomplished :)'

Ai giggled again. His dorkiness was kind of adorable sometimes.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Do you know what amused me the most?'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'What? Seeing my pretty boy face? Or my home run? You know I aim for that home run just for my favorite fangirl.'

Ai just rolled her eyes and typed in her response.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'I'm flattered, but no it wasn't any of those things. I just thought that it was really funny how you just instantly became a bad batter when there were no runners.'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'You're so mean :( :( :( nobody's perfect Yukimura-san. Besides how well can you bat for you to be bullying me like this?'

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'I'm hardly bullying you, you dork. And I don't know how well can I bat since I never done it before, but I wouldn't be surprised if I turned out to be better than you :P'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Oh really? You're on Yukimura-san. On my next day off we are going to the batting cages and you are going to show me how good you are.'

Wait what? Miyuki is inviting her to go somewhere with.. Him.. By ourselves.. On his day off. Doesn't he realize how that sounds like? Is he asking her out on a date in a very Miyuki way? _'No, impossible.'_ Ai thought to herself. He was just a baseball obsessed idiot. She decided to tease him.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'So you rarely get time off for yourself and you are going to spend it by doing something baseball related? How baseball obsessed can you be?'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'I eat, sleep, and breathe baseball. I thought that much was obvious by now. But don't try to change the subject young lady. We are going whether you want it or not.'

Ai rolled her eyes. Which is something that she found herself doing a lot ever since she met Miyuki. What was she going to do with him? It seemed like he was hell bent on squirming into her life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's been two weeks since Seido lost the quarterfinals and Miyuki announced that he was going to take her to the batting cages on his next day off. Now June has arrived and summer was approaching quickly since it's been very hot for a couple of days. Ai was currently getting ready for her not-date with Miyuki since today was his day off. He informed her that they would meet today in front of her house at 11:00 am. It was 10:40 am now. She has 20 minutes to get ready and she hasn't even had anything to eat for breakfast yet. Her body just rejected the idea of food going into her system which meant that she was nervous. She didn't know why was she nervous in the first place. It was not a date and it was just Miyuki. But the idea of being with him alone on a Sunday made her really nervous.

She eyed her wardrobe with major indecision. She didn't know what to wear. It was just a batting cage so she didn't have to get all dolled up, but Ai took pride in her appearance and she didn't want to look like a bum either. Besides she didn't want Miyuki to think that she was trying to impress him. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. It was easy. She just needed to pick something that was cute and casual. She was going to a batting cage so that ruled out skirts and dresses. What was left? Pants, shorts, and tops. Ai opted for shorts since today was really hot. _'It's decided.'_ Ai thought. She put on her cute drawstring pleated brown shorts, a basic white V-neck t-shirt, and sandals. Instead of wearing her crossbody bag she opted for her favorite mint green wristlet to just hold her phone, keys, cash, and her father's credit card. She looked at her reflection and decided that she looked casually cute without trying too hard. Then started combing her head and decided to part it on the side instead down the middle like she usually does. She wanted to have her hair up on a ponytail but unfortunately she didn't have long enough hair to have a long ponytail. Ai pushed those thoughts aside because then they would bring some painful memories that she would rather forget about. She put on some pink lip-gloss to not go out completely barefaced.

As soon as she was done the doorbell rang and she took her wristlet in a rush and made her way downstairs. Ai took another deep breath before opening the door to calm down her nerves. As soon as she opened it she was met with Miyuki's figure. "Good morning Yukimura-san!" He greeted cheerfully. He quickly took in her appearance and determined who was the stylish one out of the two of them and it was definitely not him.

"Good morning Miyuki-kun." She replied politely as she gave him a quick glance over. He was wearing a red baseball shirt, light-washed jeans, white sneakers, and a white baseball cap put on sideways.

"Are you ready to show me how it's done?" Miyuki asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, definitely." She said staring at him head-on with a confident look on her face even though she was pretty sure that she was going to embarrass herself in front of Miyuki.

"Haha. That's the spirit. Let's go." He said sporting that stupid grin on his face.

Ai closed the door behind her and they made their way to the batting cages. They walked for around 20 minutes and they talked about mundane topics before they reached their destination. Since it was Ai's first time there, Miyuki was the one who made the necessary arrangements and insisted that he was going to pay for their expenses since he was the one who invited her in the first place.

They made their way into the batting cages and chose one that was available in a far corner.

"Well Yukimura-san, ladies first. Show me what you can do." Miyuki challenged with a smug smirk.

Ai glared at him in annoyance and he laughed in response. There was nothing in the world that she wanted more than to wipe that smug smirk off his face. Unfortunately, the odds were not in her favor today. She prayed for a miracle so she didn't look like a complete fool today.

She stepped inside the batting cage with her metal bat and a helmet on. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ Ai thought as she positioned herself in what she thought was batting position and waited for the machine to pop out the balls.

Miyuki snickered as soon as he saw that because she definitely didn't even have a proper stance. She was a complete mess. As soon as the balls came at her she started screaming in fear that they would hit her. She would either swing too late or too early. Miyuki soon lost it and started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Stop laughing at me." Ai whined as she stomped her foot on the floor in frustration.

Her childish outburst made Miyuki laugh even harder.

'Oi Yukimura-san you are even worse than me when there are no runners on the field. How is that even possible? I thought that you were going to teach me a lesson." Miyuki relentlessly teased.

"Oh my god stop making fun of me. I told you that this was my first time batting." Ai continued whining and pouted.

Miyuki chuckled as his laughter was dying down. _'She looks cute pouting like that.'_ He thought.

"Since I'm so generous, I'm going to teach you how to bat okay?" Miyuki offered.

"Fine." She said in a dejected tone.

"Haha don't feel bad. First things first; your stance is all wrong and that's extremely important." He said as he approached her.

"And what is the proper stance?" Ai asked curiously.

"Well first you have to line your feet up beneath your shoulders." Miyuki instructed.

Ai followed his instructions. "You mean like this?" She asked getting into the position that Miyuki described.

"Well sort of. Your feet are too apart. You have to place your feet shoulder width apart or slightly wider. Your feet and your shoulders should be aligned perfectly." Miyuki explained.

Ai listened carefully and tried to align her feet with her shoulders.

"Yeah just like that." Miyuki exclaimed with a smile. "Now second step is to keep your knees bent."

She bent her knees but they were too low.

"No, not like that. You just have to bend your knees until you sink into the balls of your feet." Ai adjusted the position of her knees as per Miyuki's instructions. "Yup, just like that. You are a fast learner Yukimura-san." Miyuki oddly complimented.

"Thanks, I try." Ai said with a giggle.

"Aren't you modest?" Miyuki teased. Ai just stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyways, the third step is to plant your back foot on the floor. It's very important to keep both feet grounded firmly on the floor, and you can't forget to put more weight on your back foot." Miyuki continued explaining.

"Aye aye captain." Ai said as she planted her feet deep on the ground.

"Step 4 is to relax so you can hit the balls more accurately. Then step 5 consists of knowing how to grip the bat correctly. You have to lay the handle of the bat across the fingers of both hands and then wrap your hands across the bat." Miyuki said.

Ai did as instructed. "Okay, good. Now the next step is to line up your knuckles. Keep the tops of your fingers in one long row down the grip of the bat." Miyuki said as he watched Ai comply with his instructions. "No, not like that." He corrected.

He approached her moved her knuckles a little bit further up. "Like this." He said not seeming to care that he was invading her personal space. Ai felt her breath hitched as Miyuki touched her hands. "But don't grip the bat too tightly."

Ai looked away. "And then what?"

"Then you have to let the bat point upwards at an angle over your shoulder. You can't just let it rest across your back." Miyuki explained. Ai raised her bat up but the angle was wrong. "The angle is too wide." Miyuki said as he grabbed her arms to fix the angle of the bat. Then he realized how close he was too her. He tried not to blush so he didn't embarrass himself. Now that he was close to her he could smell the cherry blossom aroma that he missed so much. After he got his jacket back from her, his jacket carried her scent for so many days and he didn't mind it one bit. Miyuki was half-disappointed that today's weather didn't warrant wearing a jacket because that meant that there was no possibility of Ai wearing his jacket again, which meant that he was not going to be able to smell her intoxicating scent again unless he had her this close in the future. He inhaled her scent before continuing with his instructions. "The angle of the bat should be around 45 degrees." Miyuki said. Ai nodded timidly and Miyuki wondered if it had anything to do with their proximity.

"It's very important to keep your body in a straight line. Your toes, knees, hips, and shoulders should be aligned." He said as he touched her hips to make sure that she maintaining her body in a straight line. Ai's small blush and small squeak didn't go unnoticed. He smirked at the reaction he was causing on her. He looked down at her hips again and couldn't help but to check her out again and felt his travelling from her small waist, to her slight wide hips, and toned legs and calves. He wondered if she ran regularly.

"Am I ready to bat now?" Ai asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, almost." He said rather quickly. His hands left her hips and he turned on the ball machine again. "I'm going to help you with your first swing so you can get the hang of it. Ai just nodded her head in agreement. "Now, let's take a step back." Miyuki instructed and she took her step back. "I'm going to hold your hips again so I can help you move them when the ball comes flying." Miyuki warned as his hands rested on her hips once again. "You have to rotate your hips quickly. Don't forget to keep your eyes on the ball. Don't be afraid; it's not going to hit you." "Oh and one last thing is to bring your shoulders across your body following your hips." He said and she let herself follow Miyuki's lead when she rotated her hips and then hit the ball. Which she actually did.

"Oh my god! I did it Miyuki-kun!" Ai excitedly exclaimed.

"Of course you did it. I'm an excellent teacher." Miyuki boasted laughing out loud. Ai just rolled her eyes. "Now now, do it by yourself." Miyuki said as he let go from her hips and stood aside.

Ai remembering Miyuki's instructions kept her eyes on the ball and hit the next ball successfully as well. "I did it again!" She laughed in contentment as she hit most of the balls that the machine spat out. "This is so much fun!"

Miyuki just quietly chuckled to himself as he stood back. Ai looked radiant and in high spirits. It made him sincerely smile. She looked very happy which in turn made Miyuki feel very happy. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling all over as he watched her happily hit the balls. Why was that? And not just that but also why did he felt oddly satisfied with the fact that he was the only one who is witnessing this?

"Yukimura-san?" Miyuki called out.

"Yes?" She said as she still kept looking at the ball.

"How about a little competition now that you know how to bat? The one who hits the most balls wins." He challenged.

"Deal. You're on." Ai said with a serious tone. Miyuki always brought her competitive side out.

For the next hour and a half the two of them kept batting away. Needless to say Miyuki won the competition since he was the veteran out of the two of them. But he complimented her skills and said that he was willing to give her the rematch whenever she wanted. Ai was very happy with her newfound skills and teased Miyuki saying that she was probably better than him when there were runners on the field.

"So are you hungry?" Miyuki asked. "It's way past noon now."

"Actually yes, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything in the whole day now that I'm thinking about it." Ai replied.

"Hmm that's not good." Miyuki lightly scolded her. "What do you feel like eating?

"That's a good question." Ai said as she tapped her chin deep in thought. "Oh I know! There is a ramen place nearby." Ai proposed.

"The one that is like 5 blocks away from here?" Miyuki asked suspiciously.

"Yes that one!" Ai exclaimed. "Have you been there before?"

"Yes I have, and their food is so greasy. There is no way we are going there." Miyuki said in disgust.

Ai gasped in disbelief. "What are you talking about? No, it's not. That place is one of my favorite ramen shops and one of the best as well." Ai said defending her choice as she put her hands on her hips.

"One of the best?" Miyuki mocked. "Listen I was born and raised in Tokyo and I can tell you-

"So have I." Ai interrupted Miyuki angrily.

"I've never been outside of the city." Miyuki said.

"Same with.. Well no. I only been outside of Tokyo once. And I was 3 years old so it doesn't really count, but that's not the point." She screeched. Why are we even arguing about this? What does this have anything to do with ramen?" Ai asked contorting her face in confusion.

"It has everything to do with ramen." Miyuki said as if it should have been obvious. "Since I've lived here all my life I know where the best ramen shops and trust me that one it's not of them." Miyuki firmly explained as he pointed into the direction of the ramen shop.

"I've lived here all my life here as well and I've reached to this conclusion." Ai argued.

"Obviously a wrong conclusion." Miyuki retorted. "I can make a better ramen than them." Miyuki bragged.

"You cook?" Ai asked in disbelief. "Since when?" She asked raising an eyebrow cockily.

"Since I was 10 years old." Miyuki explained.

Ai narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I can't really see it, you know?"

"Fine. I'm going to prove it to you." Miyuki declared.

"Prove it how? When and where are you going to cook? We are in the middle of a sidewalk." Ai said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Easy. We can just go to your house and I will use your kitchen. Then I'll prove you that first I can cook and that second my ramen is better than your beloved greasy ramen." Miyuki said matter-of-factly.

Ai stiffened. Her house? Miyuki and her at her house? Alone? Is he really not thinking about what he is saying?

"Is there something wrong?" Miyuki asked arrogantly with a cocky grin. "Afraid that I will prove you wrong?" He taunted.

"No, I'm not afraid." Ai 'humphed' "It's fine. We can go back to my house."

"Excellent." Miyuki grinned and lead the way since he knew where she lived.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were already at Ai's house. As soon as they got there she looked for all of the ingredients necessary to make shoyu ramen(since she always has seasoned meat ready just in case) and laid it out for Miyuki to use along with an apron. She thought he looked sort of cute with her light pink apron on. She giggled when he grumbled about how it was not possible that she didn't have other aprons in other colors. _'Masculinity can be so easily threatened sometimes.'_ she thought.What was wrong with the color pink?

Her kitchen had a breakfast bar so she sat down on one of the stools as she saw Miyuki at work. He insisted that he didn't need her help since he was here to prove her wrong. She just eyed him with an amusing smile gracing her features.

"You know that me slicing up some vegetables isn't going to change the final result?" Ai asked Miyuki teasingly.

"I can't risk it." Miyuki said while slicing up some scallions. "What if your cooking is just as bad as your original batting?" He teased.

Ai gasped while grabbing her t-shirt dramatically. "I actually resent that comment. Just so you know I've been cooking for quite a while. I'm in charge of preparing all meals in this house." She explained while crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's that so? For how long then?" Miyuki said in mock disbelief as Ai nodded. "Have you ever poisoned your parents then?" Miyuki snickered while preparing the broth.

"I've been cooking since almost 2 years now. And for the record my father is alive and well just so you know." Ai said annoyed at his tone.

"So your mother doesn't eat your cooking Yukimura-san?" He asked curiously still not looking at her.

Ai paused for a bit. "My mother passed away around the same time." She tried to say evenly.

Miyuki stiffened for a quick second before resuming to what he was doing before. "I'm sorry to hear that Yukimura-san." He said feeling a slight pang of guilt.

"It's okay. It doesn't have to get all weird between us you know?" Ai said. She hated when people pitied her and didn't want Miyuki to do the same.

He dryly chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"Really?" She countered with a cocked eyebrow.

"My mom passed away when I was very young so I understand not wanting to tell people about it because then they all act all weird and treat you differently." He explained to her.

Her eyes widened at his revelation. "I'm sorry for your loss Miyuki-kun. But I'm glad that someone thinks the same way as me." Ai said in a low tone.

"Me too." He said while he turned to her and smile. "So we don't have to worry about treating each other as if we were terminally ill, correct?" Miyuki said in teasing tone trying to lighten up the mood.

"Correct." Ai nodded in agreement and then giggled. "It shouldn't take too long now. I'm assuming that I'm allowed to prepare the bowls?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't see how can you mess that up so why not?" Miyuki flashed her a cheeky grin.

Ai rolled her eyes jokingly and got up from her seat. Hanging out with Miyuki wasn't so bad. Dare she say that she enjoyed his company? Were they friends now? None of them had friends so it was ironic that they would end up as such. But did she only want him as a friend though?

Ai shook her thoughts away and decided to just live in the moment and then torment herself later with all of those questions. She washed the bowls as she took them out of the upper white cabinets and then dried them. "Lunch is ready now." Miyuki announced as motioning with his hand to bring one of the bowls to him.

They served themselves and sat at the breakfast bar saying a quick "Itadakimasu" before digging into their food.

' _Fuck.'_ Ai thought to herself. It was good. Very good. Damn him. Way better than her favorite ramen shop.

"So?" Miyuki challenged. "What do you think? Is it better than your beloved ramen or not?" He asked smugly.

Ai faltered a bit but quickly recovered and looked away. "It's good." She said. "You were not lying when you said that could cook." She wasn't going to lose this easily.

"I'm glad that you like my cooking Yukimura-san, but I believe that was not what I asked you." Miyuki smirk just grew wider knowing that she didn't want to admit it.

Ai quietly groaned in frustration and then slowly turned her gaze towards Miyuki. "I can say that it's slightly better." She somewhat conceded.

"Slightly better?" Miyuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup." Ai said as she continued eating.

"You are such a bad loser." Miyuki teased.

"No, I'm not." Ai said angrily. "I already said that yours was better, so what else do you want?" She huffed in annoyance.

Miyuki laughed. "Don't be like that Yukimura-san. I'm just teasing you." He said eating his noodles. "But answer me something else. Is my ramen better than yours or not?"

"I guess you have to find out." Ai replied cockily.

Miyuki chuckled. "Yes, I guess you are right." He took another bite of his food. "So.. On my next day off?" Miyuki asked a little bit hopeful.

"Yeah.. I guess, on your next day off." Ai answered a little bit unsurely.

"Then you are on." Miyuki winked at her and resumed eating his food.

Ai didn't respond and just continue to eat.

'They are going to meet again.' They both thought at the same time. Somewhat eager for that day to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I've noticed that I've got more follows/favorites and I'm really grateful for that. It makes me very happy that there are some people out there who like this fanfic and I appreciate the support; I don't care how small it is. So thank you.**

 **From now on things are going to start heating up so we'll see how it goes.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 6**

It's been three weeks since Miyuki and Ai had their batting cage non-date that Sunday and they have actually been in constant contact after that day. They mainly just texted since they were both very busy with their responsibilities(Miyuki more so than Ai) but sometimes they hung out during Miyuki's days off which were usually on Sundays. However, on rare occasions Miyuki drops by her house on weekdays after practice claiming that he needed space from his teammates. Ai did end up cooking for Miyuki to show off her skills which he weirdly complimented her on, but still maintaining that he was a better cook than her. Unfortunately, Ai couldn't bring herself up to disagree with him.

Miyuki was now certain that no one knew Ai as well as he did. Since she mostly kept to herself that wasn't really an admirable feat but it felt like one to him nonetheless. He learned that Ai is highly intelligent, focused on her studies, she actually jogs every morning, loves the sciences and loves to collect magazines of the subject as well, she is currently thinking about a project idea for some science fair, she wants to become a doctor in the future, she is almost always alone at home (which puzzles him), she has a high sense of responsibility since she takes her duties very seriously, but that she can be quite vain when she wants to be. She really takes care of her appearance and has noticed that sometimes she looks at her hair a little bit too much in his opinion. He knows that she paints her nails every week and that for some weird reason that's very important for her, what's even weirder is the fact that before every monday he tries to guess what color her nails are going to be (this week is a pale pink). He has also noticed that the few times he has been at her house there are always some shopping bags lying around the house. Miyuki thinks that this is particularly funny since he is now certain that Ai doesn't have any friends, and therefore doesn't need all of those clothes since she doesn't have anywhere to go or an active social life. Although this has caused him to tease her and call her a "princess" he doesn't really mind all of these factors because he knows that Ai is far from being a shallow person.

Miyuki has also learned that despite having some differences he and Ai were actually more alike than they were different. He learned that they both have lost their mothers, like to cook, they both have a sweet tooth, have a jaded viewpoint towards life, have mastered the art of fake smiling, like to keep to themselves, don't have any friends, like cheesy horror movies because they think they are funny, and they both proudly claim to be an 'Edokko'. They had simple differences such as her loving chocolate cake (it was her favorite) while he hated chocolate cake. She knew about fashion and was quite stylish, while Miyuki could barely dress. Even though Miyuki was the better cook, Ai was the better baker (something that Miyuki begrudgingly had to admit). Overall, they get along very well to the point that it might surprise people who know them due to their key major differences. Miyuki is known for being blunt, for his constant teasing, and overall nasty personality. While on the other hand, Ai is known for being well-mannered, kind, helpful, and soft-spoken which has lead her to be liked by her peers unlike Miyuki.

Which brings another difference between the two. He is socially inept since he can't interact with other people without resorting to teasing, while she simply is not. She is always polite with everyone she interacts with and always flashes her award winning smile to ensure people melt at her feet and keep them away from the real her. He think it's funny how much people like her when in many ways she was just like him. She just knows how to hide it better or just hides it unlike him. He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'tact' while she does, which is why because they both can say the same thing, but people wouldn't get offended when she says it, because she will say it in a 'nice way'. It's not like Miyuki would disagree with any of those adjectives. Hardly. But at the end of the day even if she was kind and helpful and all of those other things, she was still putting up an act with her soft-spoken respectful tone, and only he gets to see the real her.

He can't really criticize her for being fake when he is fake himself. Watching his mother agonize in pain when she fell ill when he was 6 years old just to watch her die a year later was both mentally and emotionally draining. And as if that wasn't enough, his father basically died with her leaving nothing but a shell of his former self. He was so hurt by the death of his beloved wife that he buried himself in work forgetting that he even had a son in the first place. After that, Miyuki promised himself that he was not going to become like his father, and to ensure that that never was going to happen he decided to keep people at bay. His bluntness, teasing, and fake smiles make people hate him and he wouldn't have it any other way. If he doesn't form bonds with other people there is no reason why would he be affected when they either leave, die, or just lose interest in him. His caged heart wouldn't get hurt this way. Love would never ruin him. Sometimes he wondered if Ai went through a similar situation as him since she is also a loner and her father seems like he is never at home.

Would Ai ever confide in him and tell him something like that? It's not like they were friends or were they? Although he enjoyed talking and hanging out with Ai, Miyuki was still confused about what kind of relationship did they had. They don't really talk in class, but they text during the evenings when he was done with practice, and sometimes went to hang out at her house. Those were things that friends did, correct? But did male and female friends did that? If anyone found out that he goes to her house at night, people would automatically assume that there is something romantic going on, which meant that their relationship wasn't clear cut and not very appropriate. Miyuki was also as confused with his relationship with Kuramochi. Well maybe not as confused since Kuramochi wasn't a girl. He is the only member of the team that Miyuki regularly talks to and the only person he talks to in class. Does that make them friends? Miyuki still wore his mask with Kuramochi and they have never had a serious conversation about anything. Their relationship was superficial to say the least. Miyuki was very apprehensive in calling Ai and Kuramochi his friends. They were both nice and loyal people who deserve to have great friends. And Miyuki could never be a great friend since he was not a nice person. He couldn't help but to feel as if he was insulting them for even suggesting the idea that they were friends in the first place.

At least Miyuki's mixed feelings towards Kuramochi were not nearly as confusing as those he has towards Ai. With Kuramochi he doesn't have to worry about checking him out or about anything sexual going on. At first, he blamed his teenage hormones when he first started checking out Ai. Then later along the way he stopped questioning himself and just checked her out whenever he had the chance. Kuramochi and his upperclassmen (mainly Isashiki) are not helping him by bringing porn to his room since it was the main hangout spot for the team. Miyuki didn't particularly care about porn, but porn made him think about sex, which made him think about girls, and that girl (the only one he talked to) happened to be Ai.

His situation with Ai is confusing and he knows that he has to do something about it soon rather than later. The easiest solution would be to stop talking to her, but to Miyuki's misfortune Ai was like a magnet and he just couldn't stay away from her. Why did he had to make her come to the baseball game? Why did he insisted on exchanging email/phone numbers? Why does he texts her? Invite her to the batting cage center and then invite himself into her home? Didn't he realized how bold he sounded? Since when he was so bold when it came to girls? Did he just became a smooth man all of the sudden? Does that mean that he likes Ai? _'No, of course not.'_ Miyuki thought as he stirred on his bed. He was currently alone in his bedroom. He was attracted to her, that much was certain. But like? He couldn't and he wouldn't. Miyuki didn't want a girlfriend and deal with feelings and all that. Those things would just distract him from his baseball.

Miyuki often at nights couldn't help but wonder if Ai was just as confused as he was. Was it possible that Ai would be attracted to him? She does let a teenage boy go into her house at night when she is alone at home. She never seemed bothered by that fact. She also never seems bothered by the fact that his eyes sometimes linger on her lips for a little too long. ' _I mean she has to have noticed it by now. There is no way that she hasn't noticed it yet.'_ Miyuki mused to himself. Just like she has to sense his eyes on her butt when she gets on her tiptoes to put away the plates inside the upper cabinets of her kitchen after they eat dinner. Just like she has to notice when he stares at her cleavage when she wear low-cut tops when they are at her home. He is not sure but he thinks that there is some sexual tension between them. Is he imagining it or does she feel it too? Miyuki didn't want to sound conceited and misinterpret things.

But all of this can't just be all in his head. She has to feel it too. Ai wasn't stupid by any means and was better at social situations than him. And if he dared say so, he would say that she checks him out as well. Sometimes they find each other staring at each other. Sometimes he feels her gaze on him; studying his features. At times he feels her eyes roaming all over his torso as if she were checking out his body. She has no qualms about touching Miyuki whether is to tap him on the shoulder, playfully slapping him, grabbing him when she gets startled by a scary movie, or getting close to him when they are watching movies together. Perhaps…. _Perhaps._ She was attracted to him as he was attracted to her. And if she was attracted to him and then what? Would they act on it? Would they hook up?

He internally groaned. Miyuki found that there is something oddly comforting about Ai's presence. Everything with her was so much easier. They could joke around for hours and not get tired. He always felt like he could relax and be at peace with Ai; as if she was his safe place. She put up with him and his personality, for the most part she didn't mind his teasing and always teased him back, her sense of humor was compatible with his which is why they didn't clash, she was caring, and supportive of him. Whether he liked it or not Ai has become an important person in his life and he had to ruin it by basically lusting over her. _'Why you Yukimura? Why-'_

A buzzing sound belonging to his phone interrupted his thoughts which meant two things: Either his father or Ai just sent him a text message. Miyuki hoped it was the latter as he grabbed his phone from his desk.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Hey! Guess what I got?'

Miyuki couldn't help but to smile. What kind of powers did she possessed to make him happy like this all the time? Then his phone buzzed again as he got another message from Ai. It was a picture of a DVD of a horror movie that they were talking about a couple of days ago. He decided to do what he does best: to tease her.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Are you sure you wanna watch that Yu-ki-mu-ra-san? You might get real scared this time around. It's supposed to be bloody and gory too.'

Miyuki snickered knowing that she would be probably be rolling her eyes now like she always does when he teases her. His phone buzzed in response in less than 30 seconds.

From:Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Me scared? The sight of blood does nothing to me so I don't know what you are talking about. I think you might be the one who is actually scared and want to pin it up on me to keep up with your cool facade.'

Miyuki laughed as he typed away a response.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Why are you so mean Yukimura? I was just being a gentleman and this is how you treat me? I won't worry about you ever again.'

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'You worrying about me? Ha! That's rich. I don't think you are capable of that.'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

' :( :( :('

From:Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Stop being such a dork. Do you want to watch it or not?'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Yes I'm going to watch it, but oi aren't you even going to apologize?'

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Fine. I'm sorry for hurting your pretty boy feelings. Will the great Miyuki Kazuya ever forgive me?'

Miyuki laughed at the last part. Was his never ending sarcasm and sass rubbing off on her?

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'I can forgive you my dear princess, but I don't know… I think you should be punished first. ;) '

He laughed as imagined her rolling her eyes again. But he instantly froze on his spot. _'Wait…. Was that flirty?'_ He looked down at his phone in horror. It was too late now, there was no turning back now.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Punished? Don't me laugh, what are you, my dad? What are you going to do? Spank me?'

' _Shit.'_ Was she flirting too? Or was she just teasing him? Something told Miyuki to stop this right now and just tell her that he would go to her house on Sunday, but he just couldn't help himself.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'And you are still sassing me? This just proves me that I should just punish you in order to make you earn my forgiveness.'

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Well considering that you still haven't answered my question yet, I can't help but to keep on being sassy. Pretty boys are really not that intimidating y'know :p'

Oh now she was just asking for it. He really wanted to prove her wrong.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'I thought you were smarter than this Yukimura-san. Never underestimate pretty boys. You never know when we can surprise you ;) '

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Then for your sake I hope you can prove me wrong next time we see each other. This Sunday?'

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'You'll see that I will prove you wrong like I always do. See you this Sunday.'

Miyuki put his phone down in mild frustration. He knew that it was stupid to feel like that since she was just joking, but it bothered him to no end that she would insinuate that he couldn't be taken seriously because of his looks. Miyuki was no stranger to pretty boy jokes since both his teammates and players from other teams always made fun of him because of his looks, but with time he has learned to brush it off and they don't bother him now. So why was it bothering him now? It was just Yukimura… Right? Since when her opinion became so important?

Miyuki groaned in frustration and made his way outside to the vending machines. Maybe some of his beloved black coffee would bring him some peace.

Yukimura was going to see that it's not smart to underestimate Miyuki Kazuya (even if she was just joking). All that Miyuki had to do was to think what he was going to do on Sunday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was already Sunday night. Miyuki knocked on Ai's door feeling a little anxious. Why was he anxious? Oh yeah because he wanted to do God knows what to her. Miyuki took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. ' _Calm down. It's just Yukimura. We are just watching a movie. A horror movie. Nothing erotic about that. Nothing it's going to happen. It's just a phase. It's just a phase. It's just a phase.'_ Miyuki repeated the mantra in his head somewhat hoping for it to work so he could look at Ai just like he did when he first met her.

The door soon opened and revealed the reason of his tormentous thoughts. ' _Oh God no.'_ He thought in frustration as he soon saw her. She was clad in a casual spaghetti strap pink floral print dress that complemented her creamy sun-kissed skin and whose length ended at her mid-thigh. She was wearing her hair down like she always does and greeted him with a smile. Miyuki gulped. _'Why do you have to be so beautiful?'_ Miyuki internally whined.

"Are you alright Miyuki-kun? You are standing there without saying anything," Ai asked him with concerned shown across her features.

'Uhh yeah.. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Hahaha,' He laughed nervously.

Ai looked at him with a quizzical look on her as he entered her house. Why was he fidgeting? Did something happened? "If you say so Miyuki-kun," She said in a not so convincing tone.

She quickly changed the subject. "Are you hungry or did you already ate dinner?" She asked still standing with him at the entryway.

"I already ate dinner at school. Thanks for asking," Miyuki answered her with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" She asked him narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Miyuki was never this polite. "Oh don't tell me that you are scared and the movie hasn't even started yet," She teased him with a smile while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahaha. You caught me Yukimura-san. That's definitely it. Nothing goes past you since you are so smart," Miyuki replied with a cheeky grin.

Ai's eyes were still narrowed as she couldn't quite figure out what was going on with Miyuki. "Your sarcasm isn't working you know?" "But I will eventually find out," She later added while walking towards the living room.

Miyuki just quietly followed her. The first floor of Ai's house was divided by the staircase that lead to the bedrooms and the bathroom upstairs. On the right there was the kitchen which was white (just like the rest of the house) with stainless steel appliances and a breakfast bar. Then a small dining room followed with just a table with four seats. On the left which is where they were heading, there was the living room. There was a plasma TV on top of a table, an L-shaped black leather sofa, and in the middle there was a small wooden coffee table which was currently holding a bowl of popcorn and a couple of drinks.

"Are you ready?" Ai asked as she took the remote to get the movie started.

Miyuki was already getting comfortable on her couch. "I'm ready when you are ready," He said with a smirk. Ai just rolled her eyes again.

"Y'know one day your eyes are just going to fall out of your sockets if you keep rolling them like that," Miyuki teased with a grin.

She playfully slapped him on his arm as she sat down on the couch next to him. "I don't need your sass tonight y'know,"

Miyuki just laughed at her. " I'm sorry Yukimura, but I don't think I can help myself. It just doesn't feel right to me when I'm not teasing people,"

"You should try being a normal person," She chided.

"Being normal is overrated. Besides that's rich coming from you since you enjoy watching people get murdered in slasher films. Don't you want to be a doctor? That's kinda creepy, don't you think?" Miyuki kept on teasing.

Why did he had to be so aggravating. "Just shut up," She said in frustration as she threw some popcorn at his face.

Miyuki picked some popcorn that fell on his lap and ate it. "You are so mature Yukimura-san," He teased her by using that sing-song tone that she despised so much.

Ai just turned and looked at him with a serious look. "You need to behave, alright?" She also crossed her arms to show him her best 'I mean it' look.

"Or what?" Miyuki challenged.

Ai froze for a second and realized that she didn't have a comeback. She started laughing quietly to herself realizing her own silliness and Miyuki soon joined her with his laughter.

"Wait, I know. I got it!" She exclaimed. "If you don't behave I'm going to throw the whole bowl of popcorn in your face," Ai threatened with faux seriousness.

"Really? That's all you got?" Miyuki deadpanned.

"Whatever." Ai said with a wave of her hand. "The movie is just starting," She added and then slightly sunk back into the couch.

"I'm going to turn off the lights but leave the lamp on just in case you get too scared," He teased her lightly.

Ai just grumbled and shot him a quick glare.

Miyuki made himself comfortable and started paying attention to the screen in front of him. And as the movie progressed they just sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the movie.

About 40 minutes into the movie the predictable killings have already begun and now the killer was looking for one of the main character's sidekicks. The only sounds came from the tv and Miyuki and Ai's occasional laughter as they made fun of how stupid the characters were when they chose the worst places to hide. The plot was predictable and Miyuki knew that the current character was going to die out in the forest, it was just a question of when it was going to happen.

Miyuki slightly turned to his left to see how Ai was doing. It seemed that she was doing fine so far. Which was too bad because it would have been funny if she actually got scared. He already could imagine all the endless teasing she would suffer at his hands. Miyuki smiled malevolently to himself.

"AHHHHH," He heard Ai scream as she jumped in surprised. The killer came out of nowhere and started stabbing his newest victim.

"Are you scared Yukimura-san?" He asked deviously with a knowing smile.

"No, I'm not scared." Ai said a little too quickly in his opinion. "It just startled me since I wasn't expecting it."

"Sure sure." Miyuki teased even though he knew that she wasn't lying but teasing her was so much fun.

The murder was starting to get more gruesome as the killer was still stabbing his victim and there was blood everywhere, and as if that wasn't enough the killer chopped up his victim's hand. "Oh god no, that's so gross." Ai said as she put her head on Miyuki's broad shoulder trying not to see the scene.

Miyuki stiffened. See? This is exactly what he meant? Doesn't she realize what's she doing to him?

He decided not to say anything. It felt nice having her this close and Miyuki took advantage of this moment to inhale her scent. She still smelled like cherry blossoms and it was as intoxicating as ever. _'Why do you have to smell so good too? Yukimura you are going to be the death of me.'_ He thought to himself. Ai still didn't move her head from his shoulder and Miyuki was half grateful for that. He discreetly tried to stare at her. Miyuki studied her features as she was devoting her full attention to the film. Her lips looked inviting as ever and he hoped to see her pout again since she always looked so cute when she did that. Not to mention that in more than one occasion he had the arduous desire to kiss those lips since for him it was considered an invitation to taste them. Then his eyes travelled down to her long delicate neck where he wanted to press down some kisses, all the way down to her shoulder and… Her chest. Both her dress and his position offered him a generous view of her ample cleavage. She had a mole at the top of her right breast which peaked his curiosity since it looked so sensual. The top of her bosom looked so soft and he couldn't help but want to find out for himself. He obviously couldn't do it.

Ai slowly met his eyes already feeling his gaze on her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked softly slightly closing the gap between them.

"I'm fine Yukimura-san," He said in a low tone looking at her lips move. His tone sending a shiver down her spine.

"You've been acting weird and it's sort of worrying me," She said concerned.

Miyuki's eyes left her lips to fully look at her. She was concerned which pleased him greatly. People didn't get concerned about him but Ai did and that made him feel special. Her pretty eyes were furrowed and he noticed the tiny creases forming in her forehead. Miyuki looked at her directly at her trying to figure out the strange color of her eyes. They were not fully blue but they were not fully grey either. It was weird but he loved them since he felt oddly at peace whenever he lost himself in those orbs. Little did he know that the way that he was looking at Ai was making her hazy as she got lost in his golden brown eyes. Even though she felt as if his intense gaze could melt her she just couldn't look away. His eyes were so beautiful and alluring and she didn't want to do anything else other than to stare at him.

She unconsciously bit her bottom lip. This innocent action sent Miyuki sensations that he hasn't felt before. Like tiny shock waves were coursing through his body. Now more than ever he wanted to kiss her over and over again. He looked down at her lips and then at her eyes, and then at her lips again. She was doing the same as they both unknowingly came closer to each other. Ai felt rooted in her spot and felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. Her mind was screaming at her to stop but her body was telling her otherwise. She wanted this. He wanted this. They both wanted this. Miyuki decided to let his instincts guide him and softly pressed his lips down onto Ai's.

Their kiss was so warm, gentle, and soft.

Miyuki timidly started moving his lips against her lips, gaining a little bit more confidence which each passing moment. Ai started mimicking his actions after slowly getting used to the idea of kissing Miyuki. Soon their movements became more fervent and passionate and Ai started wrapping her arms behind Miyuki's neck, bringing her body closer to his. Miyuki used this opportunity to circle his arms around her waist. The kiss felt hot and intoxicating. Feeling breathless Ai was the first one to break the kiss, but Miyuki didn't want to stop and started kissing her jaw and was going down the side of her neck. The contact of Miyuki's warm lips made Ai shudder in pleasure as she arched her neck to give him more access. She softly moaned which was music to Miyuki's ears.

Miyuki took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. "You smell so good Yukimura-san." He whispered in a low husky tone that sent shivers down her spine. Leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down her neck, Miyuki lowered her down onto the couch so he could lie on top of her. Ai quickly recaptured Miyuki's lips in a kiss with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Miyuki kissed her back even more fervently than before as he felt getting more and more turned on by Ai. Soon he felt something prod at his lips and smirked realizing that it was her tongue begging for entrance. More than eager to comply with her request, Miyuki opens his mouth to let her in. After all, who was he to deny her?

Miyuki explored her mouth with his tongue relishing in the sweet taste of her mouth. Miyuki's long strokes brushed against her mouth and it made her moan into the kiss which pleased him and made him more eager to keep going. Ai loved the taste of his mouth and mimicked his actions wanting to taste more of him. She felt as if she was on fire. Kissing Miyuki made her feel a warm tingling sensation all over body; specially in her lower region which caused her to move her thighs together in pleasurable discomfort. Miyuki noticing this let his hands roam all over her body, feeling the contours of her curves, and stop at caressing her thighs. She moaned louder as she felt both his touch and Miyuki's tongue brush the roof of her mouth which made him groan in response. Ai loved all the sounds he made: his low husky tone that sounded so sexy, his groans, his moans. She loved everything about him and it was making her crazy.

They soon parted again and Miyuki went back to kissing her neck which made Ai moan in pleasure. Her hands went up to his hair and she let her fingers go through his soft brown hair. Miyuki's eyes traveled from her neck and then to her chest where he saw the top part of her cleavage. His eyes stopped at the tiny black mole at the top of her right breast. He didn't just had an overwhelming urge to touch her soft mounds but also to kiss the tiny dot. He just found it so fucking sexy. Miyuki glanced at Ai with his eyes darkened with lust and then back at her breasts. He placed a small kiss on her mole and heard Ai hummed in contentment which encouraged him to go further. He started lapping it which made Ai arched her back in pleasure. Miyuki intoxicated with how he was making her feel, let his hands on her thighs to massage them as he went to the inner parts and up. Ai let a small whimper as she felt her nether regions to be more consumed with the warm tingling sensation. He wanted more. He wanted to go all the way up and touch her to see how badly she was affected by him. He wanted to taste her. To listen to her scream his name. He wanted to have sex with her… He wanted to have sex with her. Wait, he wanted to have sex with her?

' _Shit.'_ Miyuki thought as he quickly stopped what he was doing and shot up from his position. What the fuck he was doing? He went too far. Too far. ' _And not close enough.'_ A small voice nagged him inside his head.

Ai bewildered by his behavior looked up at him panting trying to look for an explanation on his expression. Miyuki just stared at her and his eyes traveled down her body. From his view he could see that one of her thin straps slid down, her breasts were threatening to spill out of her top, and then further down he could see a peak of her underwear. Miyuki stared at them. They were black and lacy. How did he want to slid his hands down there. Ai followed his line of sight and quickly realized in what compromising position she was in. With an alarmed expression she quickly sat down further from Miyuki and started fixing her dress and tousled hair with a blush on her face.

What the hell was she thinking? What the hell they were both thinking? A little further and they would probably be already doing….

She slowly met his eyes. He was clearly embarrassed as well with a small blush gracing his features. None of them knew what to say.

"I think I better get going." Miyuki said without making eye contact with her and getting up from the couch.

Ai just nodded since she felt like she didn't have the strength to speak up. Usually she would tell him to text her when he got back to the dorms. But now she can't utter a single word.

He left without saying another word and she heard the faint noise of the door closing.

Now what was going to happen to them?

He was right. It was not wise to underestimate pretty boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I hope y'all liked last chapter… Especially that last scene. I really tried my best writing that make out session scene and I think it came out quite decent. So it gave me confidence to change the rating of this fanfic from T to M because soon some more explicit things are going to happen…... If you catch my drift.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

It's been two weeks since Miyuki and Ai had their little heated make out session and things were beyond awkward between them. They didn't even greet each other in the mornings. Not to mention that they didn't have their usual late evening conversations anymore. The whole situation had Miyuki confused and his thoughts were scattered in a million different directions which led him to be distracted during practice. The other day he _almost_ failed to catch one of Kawakami's pitches which was something that never happened to him before which led everyone to be perplexed.

Miyuki didn't hate his current situation with Ai just because he was getting distracted at practice, or because he was more confused about his feelings towards her, but because he just missed her. He missed seeing her smile every morning when she greeted him, he missed texting her, he missed teasing her and her teasing him back, he missed going to her house, he missed the melodious sound of her voice, he missed her scent, he just missed her overall presence. He's been in contact with Ai in one way or another for almost two months now and she has become a fixation in his life. He didn't want things to end like this. Miyuki wanted to keep her in his life. But how would he keep her in his life when there is something much greater than a simple 'friendship' between them? What they were going to do about their feelings? Although his lustful desires have been quenched for a while he still felt the **need** of going further. An overwhelming need that grows stronger with each day that goes by.

That overwhelming feeling has not just distracted him from baseball or his classes but it has also become the reason for his lack of sleep for the last couple of days. His insomnia causes him to lay on his bed staring at the top bunk trying to go to sleep but no matter how hard he tries he just can't. All he can do is think about Ai and unfortunately those thoughts aren't very pure which in turn leads him to getting hard and sexually frustrated since he can't relieve himself while he has two other roommates in his dorm. To make things worse he has been having wet dreams about Ai. Miyuki doesn't know which one is worse: Not being able to jerk off to Ai or to have those dreams about her. His worst fear is that while he is dreaming about her he makes some weird noises in his sleep and wake up his roommates. He would be mortified if they heard anything like that from him since he just knew that they wouldn't let him live it down and would tease him endlessly.

Part of Miyuki regretted kissing Ai but the other part of him didn't. While their makeout session made things all awkward between and now he is facing the possibility of not talking to Ai ever again, he didn't regret kissing her. That was one of the most amazing experiences in his life so far. Everything felt so good. It was an indescribable feeling that made him feel beyond elated and would do anything to experience it again. He has never felt like that before. Now he can understand why his teammates are always bemoaning about not having a girlfriend. Having someone to do those things with sure felt nice.

Miyuki shook those thoughts away from his head since he was currently in his desk. They had a short 10 minute break and he was wasting his time thinking about Ai. Also the last thing he wanted was to get a boner while he was in his classroom. The day was far from over and there was no way that he could do anything about it if that would to occur. He averted his gaze away from the window and discreetly tried to concentrate on Ai. She was currently erasing the past lecture from their last class so the next teacher could have the chalkboard available to use after their break. Ai had a look of utmost concentration while completing her task. Miyuki unconsciously smiled. She just looked so cute when she-

"Oi, what are you smiling about idiot?" Kuramochi interrupted his thoughts with a cocky grin gracing his features. He was standing in front of Miyuki's desk with his hands shoved inside his pockets.

Miyuki didn't miss a beat and just looked up at him and smirked. "Oh nothing I was just thinking about our next practice match,"

Kuramochi scoffed. "You truly are a baseball idiot."

Miyuki just flashed him a cocky smirk.

In that moment, Ai brushed past Kuramochi with a quick 'Sumimasen' to go back to her seat and Miyuki couldn't help to follow her from his peripheral vision.

"You know what?" Kuramochi suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Miyuki perked up in curiosity and trying not to pay attention to Ai.

"You've been acting weird lately. As if you were always thinking about something else," Kuramochi elaborated.

' _Damn. Here we go again. Why does he have to be so damn sharp?!"_ Miyuki angrily thought.

"Hahaha. I don't know what you are talking about. You just said that I'm a baseball idiot, correct? So what could I possibly be thinking about other than baseball eh?" Miyuki teased with a smile.

Kuramochi narrowed his eyes in suspicion and then scoffed again. "Whatever. I will find out sooner or later. You can't fool me." The teen said as he took his seat to get ready for the next class.

Miyuki didn't even bother to answer him. Kuramochi was too damn observant for his own good. But since he was so damn observant did that meant that he knew that something was up with Ai and him? He did brought it up right after she went past by him. And he did mentioned her weeks ago when he was trying to convince him to go to the party. However, he hasn't mentioned her at all since then. _'So maybe I'm just being paranoid, right?'_ Miyuki asked himself.

' _Well, I certainly hope so.'_

*Time skip*

Miyuki was already in practice with the rest of the team preparing for the upcoming hell week of the summer training camp. His upperclassmen have mentioned in various times that there were no words to describe how horrible it was and that they felt like dying right after. One part of Miyuki was excited to see what was hell week all about but the other part of him didn't want to find out. Practice was already gruesomely tired as it already was and he didn't want to die from exhaustion at his young age.

This time around Miyuki could actually concentrate during practice and managed not to think about Ai for most of the practice time. They were already picking up their bags and heading towards the dorms to take a bath, eat dinner, or just start on their homeworks since students with failing grades were not allowed to play in tournaments. Some of his upperclassmen such as Tetsu-san and Isashiki-san along with Kuramochi have already declared that they were going to his room to hang out (as usual), which gave Miyuki little time for himself. Miyuki had no idea as to why they chose his dorm room as their designated hang-out spot but never really questioned it. While it would be nice to have some privacy he really didn't hate having them there. Although he always prided himself on being self-sufficient with no need of having friends, growing up as an only child with an emotionally neglectful father was lonely sometimes, so deep inside him he welcomed the company (not that he would ever admit it to anyone).

He went on his merry way to take a bath, eat dinner, and start on his homework cherishing the only moments of silence he would have for the night before they came to his room to play video games and watch movies. He hoped that they would only play video games since he wasn't in the mood to watch movies. Not that he would watch them in the end since he had to play shogi with Tetsu-san and massage Isashiki-san's feet (another thing that he can't explain how that came to be).

Soon his door opened and it revealed Kuramochi along with Masuko-senpai, Tetsu-san, and Isashiki-san. The others were probably coming soon.

"Hyahaha. Miyuki I hope you are ready to witness the battle of the century." Kuramochi exclaimed as he came in and started setting up the video game console.

"Battle of the century? It's that how we are calling Mario Kart now?" Miyuki teased as he was still sitting on his chair by the desk against the wall.

"Shut up. Mario Kart races are very important you know?" Kuramochi said annoyed.

"Sure, sure, hahaha," Miyuki kept on teasing.

"Miyuki, I hope you are ready," Miyuki turned around to see that the voice belonged to Tetsu-san. He was holding a shogi piece challenging to a match.

"I'm ready when you are ready Tetsu-san hahaha," Miyuki said while awkwardly laughing. He remembered the first time Tetsu-san asked him to play shoji. His senpai looked so serious and Miyuki seriously thought that he was going to be a tough opponent but it turned out that despite having such a deep passion for shogi, Tetsu-san actually sucks at it.

Soon everyone became engrossed in their own activities. Kuramochi and two of his gaming buddies started their death match of the century by playing Mario Kart. Isashiki-san was lying on the floor reading shoujo manga (who would of thought?) demanding Miyuki to hurry the hell up and beat Tetsu fast so he could massage his feet, Masuko-senpai was fast asleep on one of the bunk beds, and Miyuki praying for his shogi match to end soon. Miyuki was nowhere near an expert when it came to shogi but Tetsu-san just sucked so bad that it was painful.

"Ahh I almost forgot!" Isashiki-san suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone forgot about their current activities and turned around to see Isashiki and what he was currently babbling about.

"What did you almost forgot senpai? To bring an extra volume of the manga that you are reading to share with us?" Miyuki deviously asked.

"No you baka!" Isashiki yelled at him annoyed. "It's something much better than that." He said suddenly calm.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What is it?" Kuramochi asked curiously completely forgetting about his Mario Kart game.

"Hahaha you are going to see soon my dear kohai," Isashiki deviously said as he rummaged through his bag in order to look for whatever he was talking about .

' _Oh God no.'_ Miyuki suddenly thought panicked. _'Please, it better not be a porn film. Please, don't be a porn film. Don't be a porn film. Don't be a porn film. Don't be a porn film.'_ Miyuki repeated to himself in a state of panic as he was watching his senpai look for this mysterious object. He just wanted a nice relaxing PG-13 evening. Was that too much to ask for?

"Haha! Here it is!" Isashiki boasted victoriously as he held the object high in the air.

It was a DVD case.

With a semi-naked woman on the cover.

It was a porn film.

' _Fuck!'_ Miyuki thought. Why him? Why him? Why does God hates him so much? Porn makes him think about Ai, which makes him think about sex…. With Ai, which then makes him horny. Miyuki quietly whined to himself. He was tired of boners. He was tired of sexual frustration. Damn, he was tired of everything.

"Hyahahaha, why didn't you said anything before Jun-san?" Kuramochi asked with excitement evident on his face. Miyuki could tell that he was eager to watch this.

"Well I wanted to surprise my dear kohai," Isashiki said smugly.

All of the sudden everyone in the room perked up and were disconnecting the video game console in order to play the film. Including Tetsu-san who was so concentrated on the shogi match. Who would've expected that from the taciturn player? Even Masuko-senpai who was fast asleep suddenly woke up. Miyuki rolled his eyes. What was so fun about porn anyways?

The movie soon started and all the guys (except Miyuki) became immediately engrossed. Miyuki semi-grateful that he didn't have to play with Tetsu-san anymore just laid on his bed trying to get away from the TV screen as far as possible. He tried to distract himself with scorebooks but he couldn't because the lewd sounds coming from the movie didn't let him concentrate. _'God seriously hates me.'_ Miyuki bemoaned.

He gave up fighting it and opted to semi-pay attention to the movie instead. The storyline was cheesy and redundant, not to mention the dialogue, the actress although pretty obviously had fake boobs. Again, what was so entertaining about this? Miyuki thought as he watched the couple on screen engage in foreplay. He vaguely paid attention to his teammates but he heard something along the lines of how hot the actress was.

Sure, the actress was a very pretty woman but Miyuki thought that Ai was so much prettier and sexier than her. Ai was just so pretty with her blue-grey eyes, her silky shiny hair, her pink plump lips, her cute button nose. _'She is just perfect.'_ He thought despite not wanting to think about her. Miyuki couldn't help but to think about Ai and himself as he watched the couple on the screen. They vaguely reminded him of the last night he spent at Ai's house. The actors were now naked and Miyuki's eyes went straight to the actress's naked body. _'How does Ai look naked?'_ He wondered as he eyed the woman from top to bottom.

' _She must look amazing naked since she looks so beautiful with clothes on.'_ Miyuki continued with his musings. Ever since he saw her at the party he knew that she had a fantastic figure. Her body had curves in all the right places, she had a big chest (Miyuki thought that she had to be around a C or a D cup), flat stomach, beautiful toned legs and calves. _'And she has amazing thighs too.'_ Miyuki contently thought as he pictured Ai in his head (again). ' _They were so soft but firm at the same time. Oh how I want to grab them again.'_ Miyuki laid back on his bed completely forgetting about that movie. ' _Why didn't I grabbed her boobs when I had the chance?'_ Miyuki scolded himself feeling half-guilty for thinking about Ai like this. But he couldn't lie to himself. He really wanted to grab them. Just like he wanted to undress her so he could see and them touch them without any annoying fabric on the way. But he obviously just wouldn't stop there he deviously thought with a faint smirk on his face as he felt heat pooling down his lower region.

' _Oh God no.'_ Miyuki thought panicking as he looked down at his pants. He was hard and he didn't even realized it. ' _Oh shit, what do I do?'_ He panicked even more as he looked around the room for some kind of solution. The choice of his teammates' movie wasn't certainly helping him and his.. Situation, he couldn't jerk off since there were a bunch of guys in his room, and he just couldn't ignore it because his erection was getting too painful. ' _This is just great.'_

There was only one thing left to do and he wasn't happy about that.

"I'm coming back soon." Miyuki suddenly said excusing himself from his room a little bit too fast so his teammates didn't have the chance to ask him to get drinks for them. But not too fast so they wouldn't catch on his dilemma.

Standing in the hall he looked both ways before going to the bathroom on the same floor. He knew that no one went there and no one should disturb him. He wasn't proud of this. Hardly. But he has been denying himself for the last two weeks and you gotta do what you gotta do. Miyuki nervously gulped before going inside of the stall that was the farthest from the bathroom's entrance. While Miyuki was no stranger to relieving himself from time to time, he didn't really did that in public spaces preferring the privacy of his room.

Still a little unsure of himself he slowly loosened the string of his sweatpants and let them fall to the floor. Oh God, what was he about to do? Shaking his nervous thoughts away from his head he lowered his underwear at a much quicker speed than his sweatpants. _'If I'm about to do this, I better do this fast. While it's true that no one comes to this bathroom, I shouldn't really risk it.'_ He thought as he semi-nervously palmed his erection. Miyuki leaned back against the wall of the stall and exhaled in pleasure as he welcomed the feeling of the friction. Slowly forgetting about his apprehension he started picking up the pace as he was stroking his throbbing length as he groaned softly in ecstasy. He couldn't get too carried away and get too loud. What if people found out about this?

' _This would be so much better if Ai were here. How would I love for her to be the one to jerk me off and not me.'_ Miyuki mused while flicking his tip. As Miyuki looked down, he immediately pictured her right there on her knees with her usual smile on her face. Miyuki smirked. He always thought that she had nice lips. With those lips she could pleasure him in other ways other than jerking him off. Miyuki felt like an even bigger pervert but in the moment he didn't care as he stroked himself faster, definitely liking the idea of Ai in being other compromising positions. Jerking off to her just felt so good to even care about that in the first place. He imagined her as she took in his length and bobbed her head up and down sucking his dick. He felt himself in the verge of an orgasm. _'Your mouth must feel so good Yukimura.'_ He mused as he pumped a couple of times before cumming.

Yukimura Ai was certainly going to be the death of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

The following day Miyuki didn't even attempt to glance in Ai's direction. He didn't even stare at her back while she erased the chalkboards like she did every day. He was just too ashamed. Last night he sunk to a new low. Masturbating in a bathroom stall to a girl he practically just met? Didn't he came to Seido to play baseball? Now look at him. He is behaving worse than a prepubescent boy in Junior High. Miyuki needed to fix this situation and quick. But what was he going to do?

' _I have to man up and talk to her.'_ Miyuki suddenly declared to himself. _'She is probably going through the same thing I'm… Well without the jerking off in the bathroom part.'_

Even though he didn't know what was going through Ai's head it was obvious that things were awkward between them. She doesn't what to do either and is probably waiting for Miyuki to make a move.

It was decided. After dinner he was going to her house and confront her.

00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After practice Miyuki quickly took a bath and then went to the cafeteria to grab dinner in equal fashion. After he was done he almost ran out of the dorms to go to Ai's house wearing a pink T-shirt, his grey sweatpants, and white sneakers, and forgetting his baseball cap. He thought that if he spent too much time thinking about talking to Ai that he would somehow find the way of chicken out and not end up going. So his plan is pretty much just go, go, go.

But then what? As soon as her house came into view it dawned on Miyuki that he didn't know what he was going to say to her. _'I'm such a dumbass.'_ He berated himself. It was too late now. He was here. It was now or later. He knocked on her door without thinking about it.

"Coming!" He heard a voice saying from inside after a couple of seconds.

Soon the door opened.

"Miyuki-kun?" Ai said in disbelief when she opened the door and Miyuki's figure was revealed. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" He asked a little bit hasty.

Ai looked away with her cheeks flushed, obviously still not feeling comfortable looking at Miyuki let alone to speak to him. "Sure, come in." She replied unconvinced as she motioned him to come inside.

Miyuki went inside the house and they just stood on the entryway awkwardly for a few seconds. They were both visibly blushing.

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchen. I'll give you something to drink." She suddenly spoke up breaking the silence as she turned her heel to head towards the kitchen. Miyuki just followed her quietly.

"I don't have any of your beloved black coffee, but I do have some Oolong tea. Would you like some?" Ai offered as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Y-yeah that's fine, thank you," Miyuki said nervously.

Ai gave him his drink and Miyuki accepted it with a gracious nod.

They stood there in awkward silence again. Ai decided to let Miyuki collect his thoughts so he speak up first.

After a couple of more awkward seconds, Miyuki cleared his throat in attempt to clear his thoughts. He was the one who came here to fix things between them so he had to man up. "Yukimura-san I know that since that night things have been awkward between us, and I honestly can't stand it. I think that we should try put it past us and move on. I didn't mean that for it to happen… It just… Well things just got out of hand and escalated rather quickly," Miyuki tried to explain anxiously.

Ai took a deep breath. "I didn't mean for it to happen either. We just got carried away," She said a little more relaxed now that she was finally making eye contact with Miyuki. "I also don't like this awkward tension between us. It feels weird not talking to you since we've been doing it for a while now,"

"I'm glad that you feel that way Yukimura-san," Miyuki said relieved. "I really want things to be like they were before that night. I would really hate to end this school semester in such bad terms with you." He added honestly.

Miyuki's last words made Ai sincerely smile and soften her eyes. "I would hate to end the term like that as well Miyuki-kun. Specially because of something like that. I think that we just got carried away," She tried to minimize the situation.

"Exactly!" Miyuki explained. "We just got carried away. I mean these things happen right? Miyuki asked in an unconvinced tone.

"Totally," She agreed rather quickly as if she was trying to convince herself.

"At the end of the day we are just teenagers and it's normal. It was a Sunday night, it was kinda dark, and we were alone.." He trailed off. All that he was saying it was bullshit and he knew it.

"It's like we were asking for it. What we were thinking? Hahaha" Ai tried to follow his reasoning with an awkward laugh. "Our hormones just went crazy," She added while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, totally bonkers," Miyuki laughed awkwardly and she did the same.

They just stood there staring at each other awkwardly not quite buying what they were selling.

Miyuki took a good look at Ai. She was wearing a grey sleeveless T-shirt dress that showed off her incredible toned legs. The dress highlighted her curves and Miyuki couldn't help but to remember that night when he was feeling those curves. He felt his mouth watered. She leaned against the kitchen counter shyly, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his unwavering penetrating gaze. He was eyeing her as if she was a delicious piece of meat. Like if he was the hunter and she was the prey.

' _Fuck, why does he has to look at me like that? He is looking at me just like he was looking at me that night. With desire. With passion. Doesn't he know the power that his golden brown eyes possess?'_ Ai thought to herself as she felt that familiar warm tingling sensation below her waist. Unconsciously she rubbed her thighs together as she stared at him back.

Miyuki quickly took notice and he licked his lips as he looked at her from top to bottom. _'She looks good.'_ He thought to himself. _'Too fucking good to pass up.'_ Miyuki took one last glance and licked his lips again. _'Screw it. Who am I kidding?'_ He thought as he slammed her lips against her making her lean backwards against the counter even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and this time around he was the first one that begged for entrance with his tongue and she quickly obliged him. He kissed her even more passionately than last time. All of his pent up sexual frustrations were being pour into that kiss.

Ai moaned loudly as she felt his tongue stroking her mouth. Oh how she loved the taste of his mouth. His lips were soft and he tasted like peppermint. She has been yearning for this for the past two weeks and now she finally had it. Ai could tell that Miyuki was just as eager as her since he didn't spare no time in letting his hands roam freely all over her body. She moaned in contentment and let her hands roam all over his toned chest, his broad shoulders, and his strong back. His muscles were so well-defined and felt so hard and she wondered how he looked underneath his shirt. Miyuki feeling Ai's hands all over him groaned in pleasure into her mouth. Everything felt so good and it couldn't feel more right as well.

Ai broke away gasping for air. Miyuki was breathless too but that didn't stop him from kissing her. He kissed her jaw and then went up to her right ear and placed a kiss behind it which led Ai whine in pleasure. "You like that?" Miyuki asked in a low seductive tone. She just nodded as he licked the spot and sloppily kissed her trailing down her neck. "What about this?" He smirked against her neck and then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I like that too." Ai said in a low voice as she ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"You taste so good Yukimura-san." Miyuki complimented as he massaged her inner thighs.

Ai just gave him a small smile and kissed him back fervently. Miyuki responded back with the same passion and circled his arms around her waist to pick her up and sat her down on the counter. He didn't let the opportunity to go to waste and grabbed her ass as he squeezed it. Ai gasped in surprised into the kiss which let his tongue go into her mouth. Ai cupped his cheeks with her hands to bring him closer to her and deepen the kiss. She took this chance to caress his cheeks and trace his jawline with her fingers. Miyuki smirked cockily since Ai was not just responding to his advances but also showing him that she desired him as much as he desired her. He kept stroking her inner thigh as he nipped at her bottom lip playfully which made her bite his lip back. This felt like heaven and neither of them wanted this to stop. If this felt this good, Miyuki didn't want to imagine how good it would feel if they go further. His hand on her inner thigh made him wonder about aroused she would be. He felt his hand going slowly further up. Ai felt on fire and she was beginning to feel more and more wet as she felt Miyuki's hand be so close around that sensitive area. She wanted him to touch her there but…

"Miyuki-kun wait," Ai said as broke free from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with hooded eyelids drunk in pleasure and lust.

"What are we doing?" She asked him while feeling breathless and with reddened cheeks.

Miyuki quickly sobered up as his eyes got clearer. She was right. What were they doing?

"We just can't keep on 'getting carried away," She kept pressing.

"You're right," He conceded.

"So….?" Ai asked looking for an answer.

"It's obvious that we are attracted to each other." Miyuki started being honest with himself.

"Very attracted to each other, I might add," She said motioning to them.

Miyuki laughed cockily. "Yes, you are right." He agreed with her once again. "But even though I'm attracted to you I can't have a girlfriend. I'm not ready for that. Besides I don't even have time," Miyuki added hastily.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend either nor do I want one in the first place," Ai clarified in the same hasty tone.

"Exactly. We don't even see each other regularly in the first place so it wouldn't work at all," Miyuki further explained.

"But yet you want to fuck my brains out," She deadpanned.

"And so do you," Miyuki said in an accusing tone while glaring at her.

"Fine, so do I." Ai conceded half-embarrassed while slightly averting her gaze away from him. "So… What are we going to do?" Ai asked in a low tone.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Miyuki came up with an idea.

"Well we can… You know… Just do it," Miyuki proposed while blushing as he shoved up his hands down his pockets and looking away from her.

"You mean… Have sex?" Ai wanted to confirm equally embarrassed.

"Yeah.. Why not?" Miyuki said gaining a little bit more of confidence. He looked up at her. "I think it's a good solution to our problem. That way things can go back to normal and it wouldn't be so awkward anymore since our needs would be satisfied," He tentatively explained hoping that she wouldn't get offended.

"Are you talking about having sex with no strings attached?" Ai asked curiously and Miyuki couldn't detect whether she was offended or not.

"Yes, we would be friends with benefits," Miyuki clarified. "It would just be sex. No feelings involved." He added.

Ai blushed. _'Being friends with benefits with Miyuki?.'_ Ai thought. ' _And no feelings involved? Would that be easy?'_

' _Why am I saying? This is like playing with fire.'_ Miyuki told himself.

"Well guess since we are both so busy with our responsibilities it would be a good way to unwind besides we wouldn't be horny for each other anymore," Ai tentatively began as she leaned back a little touching the cabinets behind her.

Miyuki smirked. "So does that mean that you want to do it?" He asked as he came closer to her. His face only mere inches away from her's. Their breaths mingled and they were both entranced by each other's gaze. She felt her pulse quickened with excitement.

"We would be playing with fire," Ai said without directly answering his question.

Miyuki's smirk just grew wider. "Are you scared of getting burned?"

Now it was Ai's turn to smirk. She maintained her eye contact with him and then glanced at his lips and then regained eye contact with me. She wants him. She wants Miyuki really bad.

"I still have the condoms that our teacher gave us during health class last week." She said. "They are in my bedroom."

Miyuki grinned and quickly smashed his lips into her's. She broke the kiss after a couple of seconds and then grabbed his hand to lead him to her bedroom upstairs. Once they reached her door, she spared him a quick glance and then opened the door as she beckoned him to go inside. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. Was she scared of getting burned? Well it seems that she was about to find out.

Ai closed the door behind her as they desperately kissed each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Hello there! Omg my second review by xSilentFoxx made me so happy. I fucking love you too ;) 3**

 **I'll thank everyone again for their support from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I know that it seems like in the last chapter I was going to leave you hanging without giving y'all any… 'Details' but that was NOT my intention, it just that as I was writing the last chapter it felt like it was the right moment to stop so I did.**

 **So without further ado…. Let's get to it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Miyuki was kissing Ai passionately as she locked the door behind her. It was as if he was scared that she would vanish and he was holding and kissing her as aggressively as he could. Entranced by Miyuki's actions Ai couldn't help but to respond in the same fashion. Her fingers were running through his hair as his arms circled her small waist holding her close to him. Their tongues were possessively fighting for dominance as they basked in the feelings of desire and lust that they had for each other. Miyuki started grinding his hips into her's pressing her against the door looking for some kind of friction to relieve his ever growing erection which made Ai moaned in ecstasy as he groaned in response.

As much as she was liking all of this new foreign sensations she needed to breath and broke free. "You know that I have a bed right?" She teased as she playfully nipped his ear and placed kisses along his jawline and neck. She inhaled his scent and it was as musky and masculine as she remembered it. Miyuki didn't respond and just picked her up swiftly and lightly pushed her onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her as they resumed their previous actions. As Miyuki grinded his hips against her's she could feel his hard length against her thigh making her feel excited about what was to come.

"I think we can start by removing this." Miyuki said in a low tone as he tugged the hem of her dress. He spared a glance at Ai as if he was asking for her approval and she nodded thinking that it was cute that he wanted to make sure that she alright with all of this. Miyuki started rolling up her dress as she lifted her arms up so he could fully remove it leaving her clad in her underwear. Miyuki eyes widened and he licked his lips as he admired her in this state with her lacy white underwear set. She looked so soft, feminine, and a little bit angelic which turned him on even more.

Ai blushed as she felt his gaze on her and tugged at his shirt to remove it as well. Miyuki helped her by removing it once it was by his pecs and threw his shirt on the floor. Almost immediately Ai ran her hands through his toned torso and pecs as she kissed him with her tongue already in his mouth. Miyuki responded her back fervently as he stroked her tongue with long brushes. They soon broke the kiss and Miyuki started assaulting her neck with kisses which made Ai wrapped her arms around his strong back as she arched her back in pleasure. He soon noticed that her nipples were hardened against the fabric of her bra. Without thinking about it he started massaging her left breast as he was still kissing Ai making her moan loudly into the kiss.

Miyuki smirked at her reaction. _'If she reacts like this when she still has her bra, how would she react without it?'_ He deviously thought. His hands went immediately under her bra desperately looking for the hook but grunted in frustration as he couldn't it find it. Granted it was his first time but how hard could it be to find a hook damnit?! Ai giggled as she noticed his dilemma. "Miyuki-kun?" She called in a soft voice startling him. His eyes travelled up to hers in curiosity. "The hook is not there, it's actually here." She said as her two hands came in contact with the hook in front of her bra.

Miyuki softly laughed feeling stupid. Since when bras came with the hook in front? He placed his hands on top of her's. "Yukimura?" He said as he removed his gaze from her bra and bore his eyes into her's.

"Yes?" She asked as she was going to unhook her bra and in a tone that almost sounded as if she was entranced by his eyes.

"You can call me Kazuya. Just because there are no strings attached it doesn't mean that we have to keep such formalities where we are in the bedroom."

Ai's eyes widened in surprise at his request and then warmly smiled. "Alright then…. Kazuya." She tentatively said as if she was testing how to say his name. It felt strange, but nice nonetheless.

"Alright then Ai." He said liking the sound of his name in her lips and he liked the sound of her name in his lips. Miyuki's attention promptly went back to her bra. He unhooked it and slowly removed it from her tossing it aside. Her breasts bobbed for him to see and he looked at them speechless. _'They looked more beautiful than I expected them to.'_ He thought as he felt his cock hardening again making the pressure against his sweatpants almost unbearable. His eyes went directly to her right breast where she had the mole that fascinated him. He groped them affectionately and softly at first as he massaged them gently and then became more aggressive as he added more pressure and started tweaking her hard nipples between his fingers. He smirked in satisfaction loving the fact that her breasts fit perfectly in his hands. Ai loudly moaned in pleasure as she felt goosebumps thanks to his touch. His large hands felt so good against her soft flesh. She just loved feeling of the calloused surface of his hands.

Miyuki lowered his head down and his mouth went immediately down to lick her mole at the top of her breast as he continued fondling her left breast. He sucked it as he went down lower to her nipple and started sucking it harder and harder by the second. Ai was squirming in pleasure feeling her underwear get more damp as Miyuki continued his ministrations. "Kazuya" She moaned squirming as she threw her head back as he moved on to her other breast. Something snapped inside of Miyuki as he was caught by surprise by Ai calling out his name in pleasure. It made him feel so much more confident and his desire for her just exponentially grew. He just couldn't take it anymore and started loosening his sweatpants and taking them off. Now clad in his black boxers Ai could clearly see his erection through the fabric. Looking for some relief he pressed his cock against her thigh and started rubbing it. He groaned in ecstasy as he gladly welcomed the friction. Ai softly whined liking the feeling of his touch.

Miyuki licked the valley between her breasts and then went down leaving a trail of sloppy kisses until her flat stomach where he pressed a soft kiss just below her navel. His eyes went down to her lacy panties and soon remembered his earlier fixation while they were in the kitchen. His eyes met her's and she just smiled causing him to shot her an arrogant smirk as he pressed his finger against her core making her moan in pleasure. He could feel that she was wet and that pleased him greatly. He continued massaging her through her underwear making Ai squirm even more.

"No.. Please stop." She softly pleaded her tone betraying her words. He loved teasing her and could do this for a little longer but he wanted to taste her sooner rather than later. He complied after a couple of more strokes and started removing her underwear. As he slid them off her legs he realized that he got what he was yearning for. Ai was completely naked. Just for him. He thought that he was speechless when he saw her bare breasts but this was nothing compared to that. Miyuki was truly in awe. His eyes travelled from her eyes, her lips, her long neck, her collarbone, down to her breasts, to her stomach, her hips, and all the way down to her legs. Ai was truly a masterpiece; the most beautiful of them all.

Ai blushed as she noticed him staring at her without saying anything. She couldn't denied that she liked feeling desired. But she was feeling embarrassed under his penetrating lustful gaze and couldn't help but to cross her arms across her chest to hide her breasts and closing her legs in embarrassment. His eyes were even more darkened with lust and desire but she felt extremely self-conscious.

"Ai you don't have to do that." Miyuki said as he uncrossed her arms so they didn't obstruct his view. He spared one last glance at her body. "You are so beautiful and you have nothing to be embarrassed of." He added as he locked eyes with her's. Miyuki's words made her furiously blush and she averted her gaze away from his alluring eyes. Miyuki slightly flushed realizing what he had just said. But he meant it. He truly did. His eyes softened and softly smiled at her reaction since he thought that she looked so adorable. He delicately grasped her chin with his hand to make her have eye contact with him and she reluctantly did. Miyuki softly pressed her lips against her lips and she responded in a slow manner. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips he later deviously grinned at her. "I can't wait to find out how you taste Ai."

She shot him a confused look and then gasped when she felt his hands caressing her inner thighs. He placed sloppy kisses on each side of them and sucking them hard enough to leave his mark there. Miyuki smirked as he reached down to her vagina. He slipped a finger inside making her flinch in surprise. "You are so deliciously wet." He said in a husky tone that sent shivers down her spine. His touch felt so much more different now that her panties were out of the way. To Miyuki she felt amazing since she was more wet than he anticipated. He slipped another finger inside of her as he decided to stimulate her clit. He flicked it with his thumb. Miyuki grinned as he heard Ai moaning louder and increased the pace as he massaged her clit.

Miyuki licked his lips as he removed his fingers and lowered down his head between her legs. Ai was slightly confused but then things got very clear for her when she felt a wet and foreign sensation. He licked her hard clit a couple of times before penetrating her throbbing core with his tongue with speed that increased more and more with each passing second. The sensation was indescribable to Ai. She felt a warming feeling spreading all over her body. She squirmed and tightened her thighs around his head. Her back violently arched in pleasure as he starting suck on her swollen clit.

"Kazuya!" She screamed out as she tugged at his hair. Miyuki smirked loving the reaction that he was getting out of her. "You taste so good." Miyuki said as he groaned and sucked harder and faster.

Ai was feeling overwhelmed by the feeling of ecstasy was overcoming her. She felt as if something was building up more and more. It felt so good and she wanted more. "Please don't stop." She begged.

Luckily for her, Miyuki had no intentions of stopping. She tasted so good and Miyuki was very happy that he was between her legs. There is no other place that he would rather be at that moment.

She writhed and squirmed as he went by faster. "I think I'm going to cum." She whispered as she arched her back. The feeling of the indescribable pleasure was just building up and she felt like she could explode at any moment. Knowing that she was close Miyuki sucked on her clit a little bit harder enough to make her cum. As soon as she did he licked her clean and licked his lips as he looked up at her beaming. Ai was gasping for air after she was left breathless thanks to her ogasm.

"Where are the condoms?" Miyuki asked after a couple of seconds so Ai could catch her breath. She didn't answer and just turned to her side to open the first drawer of her nightstand. She quickly pulled up the condom and closed the drawer with the back of her hand.

"Catch." She said as she tossed it to him.

Miyuki grabbed it and put it next to him. He removed his underwear letting his erection sprung out of the pressure of the fabric. Ai widened her eyes and couldn't help but to blush. She quickly averted her gaze away from his hard thick length as he was putting on the condom. She was feeling embarrassed and all of the sudden she was feeling nervous as well. _'Oh my God, I'm truly about to do this. I'm going to have sex with Kazuya.'_ She thought anxiously as it dawned on her that she was no longer going to be a virgin. How bad was it going to hurt? She knew that intercourse was supposed to be painful and was feeling scared as well.

"Are you alright Ai?" Miyuki asked concerned since he noticed that she was a little pale now.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She stuttered unconvincingly.

Miyuki smiled realizing what was going on. "You don't have to be nervous Ai. I know that it's going to hurt but I promise that I won't be rough." He said as he softly looked into her eyes. She felt relief washed all over her as his golden brown eyes met her's. "Just relax, okay?"

Ai took a deep breath and nodded.

Miyuki softly kissed her on the lips as he positioned himself on top of her again. The truth was that he was feeling nervous as well. He didn't know what to was his first time too. Although he was pretty sure that Ai knew that as well he had to act with more confident to make her feel better since she was already freaking out. Miyuki took a deep breath as well to calm himself down. He collected his thoughts and tried to remember all that he has learned about sex. It was going to hurt a lot for her so he had to go slow to make it less painful.

He took his erected length in his hands and guided it towards her entrance. "I'm going in, alright?" He warned in anticipation. She just nodded. Miyuki penetrated her as slowly as he possibly could immediately feeling her tightness around his cock. Ai tensed up and winced in pain as she felt him penetrating her. She felt a painful heat spread all over her body and it only intensified as he went deeper and deeper.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"In pain." She truthfully replied.

Miyuki kissed her trying to take the pain away from her mind. She responded as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "I'm noticing that you are feeling a little tense, try to relax as much as you can." Ai took even deeper breaths to try to calm herself down. Miyuki now could feel that she wasn't as tense and thought that it was the right time to begin. "I'm going to start now, alright?"

"Okay." She said still feeling in pain.

Miyuki began thrusting into Ai at a slow and steady pace so she could get used to the sensation. He was already in ecstasy as he was loving the feeling of being inside of Ai despite the fact that it was a different story for her. He continued to kiss her to make things better for her and they began making out passionately. Soon Ai tried moving around to try to assimilate the feeling of Miyuki being inside of her. She started moving her hips in the same motion and rhythm as him and after a couple of more minutes the pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure. It was not as if the pain was completely disappearing, it was just that the pleasure overriding the pain.

Miyuki grinned at Ai's actions and was pleased to see that she was feeling better. He started picking up the pace since he figured that Ai was enjoying herself. And true enough she was moving at his pace while she was gasping for air. She wrapped her arms behind his back to bring him closer to her and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Curiously she started clenching her walls around his length which made Miyuki groan in pleasure. "That feels very good." He growled as he thrusted faster. Ai hummed in agreement and moaned against his neck as she clenched her walls more and more from time to time.

Sweat was beading in Miyuki's forehead and his breath was becoming more ragged as he went faster and harder. The pleasure was starting to get unbearable to Ai. She never imagined that she could ever feel like this. As Miyuki went faster she started losing her train of thought and could only concentrate on the feeling that he was giving her. Trying to get him closer to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ahhh Kazuya." She screamed.

Miyuki groaned in approval. "You feel so fucking good." He whispered huskily in her ear. She just smiled and nipped it playfully as she caressed his back.

Her moans became louder as he went faster. Miyuki didn't want to stop until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. He loved feeling her writhe in pleasure under him. Her face contorted in ecstasy and the sound of her voice brought such an immense joy to Miyuki. He has dreamt of her many times but this was much better than any of his wet dreams.

Ai started desperately gasping for air as they went faster. Miyuki was thrusting deeper and harder into her and she loved it despite the pang of pain. She digged her nails into his back which made Miyuki groan in pain a little but didn't let it stop him. Ai felt the familiar pressure building inside of her soon. "Kazuya more please… I'm going to cum soon." She softly whined in pleasure.

That was music to Miyuki's ears. He loved hearing her say his name, to moan in pleasure, to beg him for more. He increased his pace to comply with her wishes. He couldn't wait to make her cum not only to see her in pleasure once again but also because he wanted to cum too but couldn't afford to do so until she did it. He pumped into her a few times and she screamed his name as she hit by the waves of her orgasm. He came moments after Ai and felt it shudder throughout his body. She unwrapped her thighs from Miyuki's waist and they felt like jelly. They were both desperately panting for air as they were beginning to bask in the glow of their orgasm.

Miyuki lifted himself up and rolled over next to her still struggling for air. He could see Ai's breasts heaved up and down as she was gasping. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

" _I can't believe that we just did it. We just had sex."_ Miyuki thought as he slightly panted.

Ai was almost fully recovered now. She felt as if she didn't breathe for the entire time that she was having sex with Miyuki. _'Having sex with Kazuya…'_ It dawned on her.

They both glanced up at each other and blushed when their eyes met so they looked away from each other.

All of the sudden things were awkward between them. None of them knew what they should do now that they were done with their 'activities'. Which was funny considering that they had no problems to have sex.

"So.." Miyuki started. Ai perked up thankful that he broke the ice. "Did you… liked it?" He asked softly with his cheeks still flushed.

' _He is so cute and dorky.'_ Ai thought.

"It was nice." Ai began with a blush spreading across her cheeks. "It was very nice. Better than I thought it would be like. I liked it a lot."

"Really? I'm glad. I was thinking about the same thing." Miyuki said with a sense of relief.

"Yes, I mean it." She replied.

Awkward silence settled in once again. Why did it have to be like that?

They met each other eyes once again but this time they didn't avert their gazes.

Miyuki cracked a smile which made Ai smiled in response. Suddenly they started laughing out loud at how they were acting. After a couple of minutes their laughter was dying down.

"Why are we acting like this? We just had sex but we are still the same ones from before." Miyuki said while still laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe because we are lying down naked on my bed." Ai chuckled.

Miyuki spared a glance across the room. Her bed was big enough to have the two of them. It was a good size room with white walls just like the rest of her house, there was a small coffee table in the middle of her room, a desk against the wall where a couple of books and magazines rested on top of it, there was a door that was open wide enough to reveal that it was a closet, and had a large window covered with pale pink curtains. Her room was neat and organized which just screamed Ai. "Nice room." Miyuki teasingly complimented.

"Thanks." Ai giggled.

"So do you still want to continue with our little arrangement?" Miyuki asked her.

Miyuki's question caught Ai a little bit by surprise but she quickly recovered. "Totally. I don't see why not." She responded. There was no way that she was going to stop doing this with Miyuki. Tonight she felt so many new pleasurable sensations and she wasn't going to give them up just now.

Miyuki grinned in satisfaction. That meant that they could repeat their little rendezvous.

"Oh crap!" Miyuki exclaimed as he noticed the time in Ai's digital clock sitting on her nightstand. "It's already past 10:30 pm. I have to get going on." He explained as he got up from her bed and started looking for his garments.

"You are right. It's already late." Ai said in agreement as she looked at the time.

"Can I use your restroom?" Miyuki asked

"Sure, it's down the hall." She motioned.

He nodded as he left her room.

She put her on dress and underwear again to wait for Miyuki by the staircase. After a couple of minutes he came out fully dressed and they descended down the stairs. "Get to the campus safely." She said as she opened the door for him.

"Yes mom." Miyuki said in a teasing tone.

"That's so gross. Don't call me mom even if you are joking after we just had sex." Ai scolded him.

"Hahaha. I can't help it since you are always worrying about me." He said with a grin.

Ai rolled her eyes. He caught her by surprise when he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm going to let you know when I get to the campus." He winked as he stood by the threshold.

She nodded. "Good night… Kazuya."

"Good night Ai." He responded as he left.

Ai closed the door as she started grinning happily from ear to ear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ever since that night things went almost back to normal and they couldn't be more content. Miyuki could finally go to sleep without having to worry about wet dreams. Porn didn't affect him as much. No need to jerk off to Ai in the bathroom stall now that he had her all for himself. Life was all good. Miyuki didn't realized how happy and relaxed sex made him until Kuramochi pointed out that he was actually looking more happy lately.

Hopefully Kuramochi (or worse anyone from the team) never find out about what he had with Ai because then he would never live it down. He could already imagined him or the others teasing him and asking him about what happened with "I don't have time for girls" speech. They would probably be jealous since most (or none) of them have any type of experience and could take it out on him. Miyuki had already had his fair share of experience when it came to jealous teammates in the past, with people teasing him about his looks, teasing him about how all the girls only had eyes for him, and calling him a pretty boy. While it sounds like harmless comments, most of the time he could pick up the passive aggression in their tone, only rarely it was only considered harmless teasing.

Ai was just as content as Miyuki was. Not did they just started talking on a regular basis again, but they also found a solution to their problem. The day after they lost their virginity to each other Ai became incredibly worried about how the dynamics of their relationship were going to change. She wasn't sure if they would be able to just joke around, cook together, or watch movies together as they were doing before since they found a new activity to do together, but all of her doubts vanished as soon as Miyuki started talking to her like he always did before things got awkward between them. It was fairly easy to just text him back, tease him, and just be silly. Just like it was fairly easy to randomly start making out while they were watching a movie and end up having sex with him just like they did last Sunday.

' _Thank God I was just worried about nothing.'_ She mused.

But now Ai had a dilemma. She had some shopping to do and for the first time ever she was dreading it. This was very rare since Ai loved going shopping but since this wasn't like a typical shopping spree she was getting extremely anxious. The problem was protection. Both her and Miyuki lucked out with the condoms that she had from health class since they were talking about practicing safe sex, but now she didn't have any left. She originally only had two condoms and used them both since Miyuki came over during the weekend.

According to what she has seen on TV, movies, and overheard from girls talking in the bathroom the guys were supposed to buy the condoms, but she wasn't dating any 'normal' guy. There was no way Miyuki was thinking about buying condoms. First of all his brain mostly consisted of baseball. Second, he told her that they started a hell week summer training camp in preparation for the upcoming summer tournament. Which leads to the third point that he was busy as hell. He never left the campus other than go to her house. Which means that it's her job to get them and that if she didn't they wouldn't be able to have sex again. There was no way she was going to rely on the pull out method since she was too paranoid for that.

Currently Ai was in front of the pharmacy that she usually goes to when she has to buy tampons or any medicine to stock up her medicine cabinet at home. She stared back at her reflection in the window nervously. She was wearing a dark green halter top, light denim shorts, and strappy sandals. Her hair was up in a messy bun since the hot June almost July weather was driving her insane. She took a deep breath and entered the establishment. She made a beeline for the 'Feminine Care' aisle and grabbed a pack of tampons. This was the easy part. The hard part was just to come. She slowly walked towards the aisle where she knew the condoms were going to be at. Once she made it there, she looked both ways before stopping in front of them. Thank goodness there was no one around but why there were so many of them?! She gulped. _'Now which one do I pick?'_ She asked herself anxiously as she bit her lower lip. She read the labels and some of them were lubricated, non-lubricated, premium, 'ultra-thin' 'twisted pleasure', 'her pleasure', or 'bareskin'. _'I don't know what any of this means!'_ She whined quietly to herself. Not being capable of handling the pressure and the embarrassment anymore she just took two packets of them ( it said something about being lubricated) without looking at them so she didn't have to come back for more in a long time.

Ai speed-walked the hell away from the forsaken aisle and made it to the check-out area. Thankfully there was a small line so she didn't have to face the cashier anytime soon. Then an idea popped into her head. Didn't a lot of places had self check-out kiosks? Looking around the store with a hopeful expression she finally found her salvation. There was one in the corner and the best part was that there was no one there. She made a dash for it and quickly scanned the condoms first and then her box of tampons. Her hands were trembling as she inserted the money into the machine since she feared that someone would sneak up on her see what she was buying. But thankfully no one came and she just took her bag and walked out of there as fast as she could.

' _Mission Accomplished.'_ She grinned as she looked inside her bag.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miyuki was dying since it was currently the third day of hell week. He made his way into his bed and just collapsed. Tired couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling right now. His bones were aching and even breathing was painful for was 10 times worse than he imagined. Not to mention that the hot summer weather wasn't helping him since it made him sweat even more. Miyuki couldn't wait for this to be over. There was nothing more that he wanted than to fall asleep but he couldn't because his aching bones didn't let him. So he turned around to get his cellphone from his bag to check if Ai has sent him a message.

He frowned when he saw that there were no new messages. He decided to bother her. Unfortunately he didn't have the time (nor the energy) to hook up with Ai so teasing her was the next best thing. Miyuki started typing a message but then stopped and erased it. To be honest, he was starting to miss her. He hasn't seen her in almost 5 days (well they see each other in class but it doesn't count since they don't talk to each other) and he was missing her presence, the sound of her voice, touching her, and kissing her among other things. So he decided to call her instead which was rare because he didn't do it all the time.

He dialed her number and after three rings she picked up. "Moshi moshi?" He heard her soft voice on the other line. Unbeknownst to him he felt the corners of his cheeks curling into a smile.

"How are you doing Ai-chan?" Did you missed me today?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Ai-chan?" She inquired. He could already picture her with her raised eyebrows.

"It's my new nickname for you." Miyuki proudly declared. "Don't you like it?" He pouted.

"Is it going to be the new 'Yu-ki-mu-ra-san?" She asked mimicking his sing-song tone from when they first met.

"May-be." Miyuki responded playfully.

She scoffed. "You're impossible."

"I thought that was already established my dear Ai-chan." He cheekily replied.

"You're right, I shouldn't be expecting anything new from you." She said in defeat. "So how is hell week going?"

"Like hell." Miyuki deadpanned.

"Haha, you are so witty." Ai teased.

"Shut up." He pouted. "I'm really tired y'know? I can't even feel my bones."

"Aww my poor baby." Ai mockingly cooed.

"Have you always been this bad or am I rubbing off on you?" Miyuki asked with an amused grin on his face.

"I was an extraordinary upstanding human being before I met you, but all of that changed when you came into the picture and became a bad influence on me," She followed along. "Now I'm just a decent person." Ai sighed dramatically.

Miyuki laughed at her explanation and she joined him. As soon as he heard the sound of her laughter he was convinced that he made the right choice by calling her. He didn't just missed the sound of her voice but the sound of her laughter as well. It was just so sweet and melodious and it was like music to his ears.

"Ai-chan please don't make me laugh. It hurts so much." He complained.

"Are you really that much in pain Kazuya?" She asked with concern this time around.

"Of course I'm in pain. What part of hell well don't you understand?" He asked offended.

"Don't get so flustered. I'm sure that by the end of the week you are going to be fine." She replied trying to comfort him.

"That's way too long. I might die before that." He groaned in frustration.

"You have to be a man Kazuya." She playfully scolded him.

"Fine fine I won't die." He conceded. " After all I can't die before the summer tournament since my number one fangirl promised that she would see me play." He teased as all the traces of weariness left his tone.

"Exactly. We can have that happening can't we?" She teased.

"Not a chance. I can't die before I redeem myself in front of your eyes m'lady." Miyuki dramatically continued with his teasing.

She giggled. "You don't have to redeem yourself my brave dear knight. You just have to play like you always do."

The last part made Miyuki genuinely smile. "Aww you are so nice Ai-chan." He playfully responded as he closed his eyes. Exhaustion was overcoming him and he was fighting a yawn.

"But if you win then you might be rewarded." Ai said with a playful taunting tone. "When is the summer tournament going to start?" She asked curiously changing her tone almost immediately.

"Around mid-July. So have your reward ready m'lady." Miyuki responded in a half teasing tone and half low tired voice.

"I can't wait then." Ai replied.

"Me neither." Miyuki said in the same tired tone. His voice sounded so husky.

Ai smiled noticing the exhaustion in his tone. His sleepy voice was so cute but also sexy at the same time. "Go to sleep Kazuya. God knows you need it." She instructed.

"Okay mom." Miyuki easily said in defeat which puzzled Ai because he didn't put up a fight.

"Good night Kazuya." She said softly.

"Good night Ai-chan." He said wearily and then he ended the call.

He put his phone away and grabbed his sleep mask from his desk. Miyuki went under his covers and slipped on the black soft sleep mask over his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

July was already in full swing since the weather became hotter and classes ended until September for the new term. Although she was wearing a cool white sundress with sunglasses over her face, Ai was currently melting under the hot summer sun and simply couldn't understand how did Miyuki and the other players played under these terrible conditions. Just like she promised she was watching Miyuki's first game against another school in West Tokyo. They were currently in the seventh inning and Seido was winning 5-2.

Seido was holding up very well against the pitcher of the opposing team and there were two runners on base. Which was perfect, not just because it meant that Seido still had the momentum and upperhand but also because Miyuki was the next batter and he was an extremely reliable batter when there were runners on base. Unfortunately his week in hell didn't improve this flaw of his but there was going to be time in the future for that. She became really excited when she saw Miyuki walking towards the batter's box and hoped for the best since he was struck out the last time he was up to bat.

Naturally everyone (girls) in the Seido part of the bleachers started screaming his name in their annoying voices. Ai rolled her eyes in annoyance. She forgot the worst part of her baseball experience. Deciding to not pay attention to them, her eyes went back to Miyuki and saw him concentrate. The first pitch was a strike. Which was followed by two balls. Miyuki hit the fourth pitch perfectly and sent it flying over the fence resulting in a home run which lead the other two runners run all the way to the home plate. Ai beamed with pride and excitement as she saw Miyuki run through the bases with his fist up in the air. She smiled. _'That dork was probably trying to show off to me.'_ She thought to herself and quickly blushed in embarrassment. Wasn't that too conceited on her part?

She looked around to see her peers cheering for Miyuki. All the other girls were gushing about how cool Miyuki was. Ai smirked but she couldn't help but to feel that she was special. After all she was the only girl that Miyuki has ever been with and probably the closest person to him. Perhaps she was special after all even if they were just friend with benefits.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

Miyuki collapsed on his bed after having a long relaxing bath and nice dinner. They won the game 8-3 and after they came back from the stadium the team practiced a bit more for the upcoming games of the tournament. Thankfully the other players are still practicing their swing which meant that if Kuramochi and company come to his dorm then it's going to be much later. It was a long day so he wanted a little bit of privacy and tranquility.

He felt his phone buzzed and picked it up to see who it was. It was a call from Ai. He answered it. "Moshi moshi."

"Congratulations my handsome catcher! The team played well and your homerun was amazing." Ai beamed from the other side of the line.

Miyuki chuckled. She has been teasing him by calling him handsome catcher after she found out that a lot of people refer him as the handsome catcher of Seido.

"Thank you Ai-chan. I told you that I was going to redeem myself didn't I?"

"Yes you certainly did. Oh my God.. Were you asleep? You are probably tired and I woke you, I'm so sorry." She immediately panicked.

"Haha. No Ai-chan, don't worry. I'm lying on my bed but I was not sleeping. I'm not that tired since I'm already used to the numbness." Miyuki tried to explain.

Ai sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"Hmmm, that reminds me that you owe me a reward." Miyuki said grinning.

"Nani?" Ai asked confused.

"What? Don't tell me that you forgot. The last time we spoke on the phone you told me that you were going to give me a reward if I won." Miyuki reminded her hastily.

"Wait, you were actually paying attention? You sounded so tired when I said that, that I swore that you forgot that I even said that in the first place." Ai responded.

"Well I might have been tired but I certainly did not forget so I want my reward." He replied greedily.

Ai chuckled. "So what do you want Kazuya?" She whispered seductively.

Miyuki grinned when he heard the change in her tone. "Well I was thinking that I would love to hook up with you since we haven't have seen each other in a while." He said huskily.

"I think we can certainly arrange that." She said matching his seductive tone. "I'm all alone in my house right now."

"I can come to your house now?" Miyuki asked a little bit too fast. His need for privacy and tranquility already forgotten.

"Totally. But you are already in bed tired from your game, so we could arrange it for another day." Ai taunted him.

"I'm not tired." Miyuki fiercely declared as he got up from his bed. "I'm coming as soon as I can."

Ai giggled at his sudden change of attitude. "Alright then, I'm going to be waiting for you Ka-zu-ya." She said teasingly.

"You better be ready for me Ai-chan." He said in that familiar low sexy tone.

Miyuki ended the call and slipped on his sneakers before making a dash for it. He had to be fast and careful if he didn't want any of his teammates to catch him sneaking out of the campus .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

20 minutes later when Miyuki arrived at Ai's house he was greeted by her already in the front entrance with a smirk on her face wearing short shorts and a black tank top. He smirked at her back and smashed his lips against her's as soon as he saw. They quickly started kissing passionately as they let their hands to explore each other's bodies. Miyuki bit her bottom lip playfully as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed the door behind him without breaking away the kiss and went upstairs already knowing where Ai room was.

As soon as they got there, he pushed her onto the bed and immediately took off her clothes as she desperately did the same with his clothes. They let their instincts completely take over and lost themselves in the desire that they had for each other. Neither of them realized how much they have yearned for each other in the time that they haven't been together. Miyuki certainly missed Ai's soft body underneath him, her sweet kisses, and being inside of her just as Ai missed Miyuki being inside of her.

Miyuki smirked to himself as he was about to enter her. This was an amazing reward. An amazing reward indeed. Perhaps this could be the start of a new tradition.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was my first time writing a sex scene so I was pretty nervous about that. That is why the initial rating of the fanfic was T because my original idea was to just allude to the fact that they had sex and then start writing the next scene after that. But after writing that make out scene (which was also a first) it gave me confidence to keep writing and see how would a more explicit scene pan out. I just started typing chapter 8 and the words surprisingly just came to me. In my opinion, it came out very decent (hence why I posted the chapter in the first place) so I hope you think the same.**

 **Also while I was bored and without my laptop the other day I started writing an outline for this fanfic. Up until chapter 8 I had no outline, I just had an idea of what I wanted to write and just did it. But I wanted to be more organized so I planned out everything. If I stick to my outline (which I think I will), then this fanfic will be around 23 chapters. Once I start writing I'll see if that's the direction I want to take, but I don't see me deviating from my plot. That's not to say that I don't take suggestions. If you have an idea/suggestion or have a particular request, feel free to leave a review to tell me. I'll do my best to include it in the story.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Being friends with benefit with Miyuki was actually more easy than Ai thought. It's been almost 3 weeks since she started sleeping with Miyuki and it already felt like it was part of her routine. She would be lying if she didn't admit that at one point she was worried that she would start developing feelings for the handsome catcher. Because let's face it, who wouldn't? Miyuki was attractive, intelligent, and a has a good sense of humor. Granted his sense of humor could be a bit much sometimes and irritate the hell out of you, but it's not as if it was terrible. His cheekiness could be charming in it's own way. Miyuki was also (in his own way) caring. During final exams week he sent in more than one occasion text messages reminding her to not forget to eat, or to go to sleep, and reassuring her that it's going to be fine since she is so smart. Sometimes Ai had a tendency of taking herself too seriously with her studies and being with Miyuki allows her to relax, have fun, and just act silly for the sake of it sometimes.

Besides catching feelings (pun totally intended) would be a hard thing when it came to Miyuki. In a lot of ways, he was a lot like her. They were both emotionally distant and didn't talk about their feelings openly to other people, not even to each other. While it was true that Miyuki was the closest person to Ai and vice-versa it's not as if they knew each other darkest deepest secrets. Ai knew a lot of stuff about Miyuki but all of them were superficial since they never had any meaningful conversations. Even after they are done having sex, they just lie there close to each other and talk about silly stuff or just tease each other, or in the best case scenarios they decide to start round 2 which can lead to round 3 if Miyuki has more time to stay over. It seems that all that practice made him have crazy stamina.

Now that summer break was in effect there were no more reminder texts, school, or assignments to complete (she already completed her summer assignments). While she liked summer because of the sunny weather, sometimes it was too hot for her taste and she was always bored out of her mind since she didn't have anything to do. Sometimes she would go to museums but there are only so many times that you can go without getting bored. She didn't have any friends to hang out with and Miyuki was busy with practice and the summer tournament, leaving him little time to 'hang out' with her. Now more than ever she was grateful to Miyuki for introducing her to baseball. Thanks to that she had something to do whenever he had games since she has been attending his baseball matches during this tournament.

Miyuki told her than in two days they were going to play against Inashiro Industrial High School. It was going to be the final match of the summer tournament and it would determine which school would represent West Tokyo at nationals. Miyuki and his team have worked really hard and there is nothing more in the world that she would want than to see Seido win. Sometimes she remembers how devastated and disappointing they looked when they lost the game against Ichidai Third High School back in the spring and it was just horrible to look at them in that state. They really deserved to win and she really hoped that they would, not just for Miyuki's sake but for their sake as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Those two days have already passed and unfortunately Seido High School lost the final match and couldn't go on to Koshien. Everything was so eerily familiar since they already went through a similar situation back in the spring. Now in a familiar situation, Ai was lying on her bed trying to figure out what she should tell Miyuki. At first, she thought that it was going to be easier this time around since she knew Miyuki more than she knew him back then, but she was wrong. In a lot of ways this time around was actually harder because she really knew him now, so there is more pressure since she doesn't really have an excuse to mess up.

Suddenly she felt a buzzing sound on her bed and quickly noticed that it was her phone. It was most likely Miyuki since the only other person who would message her was her father and he was busy working.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Hey, can I come over now?'

Ai was surprised to say the least. Here she was trying to figure out what to tell Miyuki about his loss and he ends up texting her first. Besides shouldn't he be with his team? They were all probably pretty depressed just like they were last time. She knew that Miyuki got over losses rather quickly, but this time was different because not only the third years were going to retire but also this was the second time he lost his chance to go to Koshien. It should be more frustrating than the first time around. Nevertheless she typed a response answering his question.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Sure. I'll be waiting for you.'

Ai decided not to say anything about the game until she saw him face to face.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'See you in 20 minutes.'

Ai didn't respond and put her phone on her nightstand. She decided to fix her hair since it was a little messy. She removed her hair from her messy bun and started brushing it so she could wear it down in front of her vanity. Ai knew that Miyuki wasn't going to notice since he probably has more important things to think about, but she was vain to a certain point and couldn't allow him to see her any less than put together. Looking down at her outfit consisting of a light denim skirt and a white halter top she thought it was casual enough to not look like she dressed up just for him. Besides it's not as if he really took a good look at her outfit this afternoon. Then she sprayed herself with a little bit of her favorite perfume on her wrists. She didn't want to be obvious so she couldn't overdo it.

' _Perfect.'_ She thought as she examined her reflection in the mirror and straightened out her skirt.

She heard her phone buzz again.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'I'm already here.'

' _Damn. That was fast.'_ Ai told to herself as she looked at the time before going downstairs to greet him.

She almost ran down the stairs and opened the door to not keep him waiting "Hey Kaz-"

Ai was interrupted by Miyuki's lips pressing aggressively against her own. Not letting his sudden action surprise her that much, she almost immediately kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It hasn't been too long since the last time they have been together but she still missed him nonetheless. Miyuki's tongue was prodding her entrance and she instantly obliged him so she could let his tongue explore her mouth. Miyuki grabbed her waist and pressed her against the wall with some force. His eyes were dark with lust and desire which made Ai tremble with excitement. It was clear that he was angry and was taking it out on her, but he wasn't angry enough to seriously hurt her. Soon they parted and his mouth went directly to her neck and started sucking it hard enough to leave his mark there as he grinded his hips into her's. Ai could feel his erection pressing against her thigh which really turned her on.

As if he didn't realized that they were making out by her doorway, Miyuki started tugging at the hem of her top to take it off. "Kazuya wait." She pleaded between kisses as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go to my room. We can't do this here." Miyuki's pupils dilated as he snapped out of his trance. He immediately closed the door behind him and picked her up without saying a word while he went up the stairs towards her room. As soon as they got there he slammed the door behind him even harder than he did with the last door and aggressively pushed Ai down onto the bed like he has never done before.

Ai propped herself up on her elbows while she rubbed her thighs together staring at Miyuki. He has never been this aggressive before and it strangely turned her on. His usual golden brown eyes were bright as the sun but now they are so much darker and his usual soft eyes are nowhere to be found. There were no traces of playfulness or of his teasing personality. His eyes held nothing but pure carnal desire. He was looking at her like he didn't want to do anything else but to ravish her...And she couldn't wait to let him have his way with her. Miyuki took off his shirt and then his sweatpants swiftly before coming on top of her assaulting her lips with his forceful kisses. She felt his fingers going up her top in order to remove it and she finished off the job for him and then she unbuttoned her skirt and he helped her slide off her skirt. Miyuki instantly went for her bra after that.

He laid her down on the bed and started massaging her breasts making her moan in content. He forcingly tweaked her nipples making her yelped in pleasure. As he started sucking one of her nipples, one of his large hands travelled down her body and started rubbing her heat through her underwear. Miyuki pushed her panties aside and Ai soon felt one his calloused digits massage her clit. She was starting to lose herself with the different stimulations Miyuki was making her feel.

"Fuck you are really wet Ai-chan." Miyuki huskily whispered to her in her ear with a smug smirk on his face as he continued fingering her.

"I know." She affirmed in a soft voice locking her eyes with his own Then she placed a small kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his toned back. "It's all your fault so you better fix it." She seductively whispered to him in his ear.

Miyuki's eyes grew darker and a smug smirk appeared across his lips. "I wanted to tease you some more, but I really can't wait any longer." He huskily said as he shamelessly pressed his hard cock against her inner thigh.

She smirked as she looked down at his erection and then looked up at him to meet his eyes. "Good. I can't wait any longer either. I really want you to fuck me Kazuya." She said matching his tone.

"Do you really?" Miyuki teasingly asked her as he inserted another finger inside of her.

Ai flinched at his touch and let out a small whimper when she felt him flicking her clit. "Yes I really do. Kazuya please fuck me." She begged.

Miyuki smirk just grew wider; loving the fact that she was begging for him. "Do you really want me to fuck you? Do you really want me to fuck you real hard?" He asked her as he added a third finger.

She nodded with her face flushed. Ai felt like breathless and unable to talk.

"I can't hear you." Miyuki mocked as he stroked her harder.

"Yes please." She breathlessly pleaded.

"Now that's more like it," He grinned. "But only if you promise me something." He continued teasing her.

"What?" She hoarsely asked as her thighs clamped around his hand.

"Only if you promise me that you will scream my name at the top of your lungs." He possessively growled with his dark eyes returning.

Ai brought one of her hands up to his face. She caressed his cheek and then traced her fingers along his jawline, and then lightly rubbed her thumb across his soft lips. "I will scream as loud as you want me to Kazuya." She whispered to him.

He lightly grabbed her wrist and softly kissed her thumb. Miyuki later put her hand over her head and kissed her lips before turning his attention to the nightstand on their right. He quickly opened the top drawer and pulled out a condom.

Ai tugged on the waistband of his boxers to help him remove them quickly. His curved erection sprung out of his boxers and she ran her fingers along his thick length before pumping him causing him to groan in satisfaction. "You are hard as a rock." She lightly teased him.

"Stop." He grunted in slight annoyance as he removed her hand from his dick. Miyuki later slipped on the condom and removed her underwear.

Miyuki pushed her down and positioned himself on top of her.

Ai placed her arms around his broad shoulders as she felt him roughly entering her without warning. She felt the familiar heat spread throughout her body. Ai clenched her walls around in response trying to get used to him.

"Don't do that." Miyuki firmly commanded while trying to suppress a growl.

She didn't say anything since she didn't want to make him angrier. Ai never has seen Miyuki like this so she decided not to poke the bear for now.

Miyuki started thrusting into her much rougher than he would normally do in the past. Ai couldn't help put but to scream at the new feeling. He really wasn't lying when he said that he was going to fuck her real hard. It took a little getting used to and it was a little painful but that didn't mean that it didn't felt good and Ai wasn't enjoying herself. As he steadily thrusted into her she let her arms travelled down and caress his back as she pressed him closer to her and moved her hips at the same rhythm as him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt him picking up his pace and held onto him tighter. Miyuki started rubbing her legs and pressed one of her legs closer to his waist as if he was looking for more warmth and friction and wanted to feel her closer to him. He pressed his body down to her until it became physically impossible to become much closer.

He soon lost his steady rhythm as he thrusted into her faster and harder making Ai scream out in pleasure "AHH Kazuya." Her screams just encouraged him to go faster. He just loved seeing her lose herself in ecstasy that _he_ was responsible for.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck as she dug into his back with her manicured fingernails. Ai tenderly kissed and nipped his shoulder as she left her mark on his salty tanned skin. She moaned against his ear as she felt him hitting a particularly good spot. Miyuki turned his head and captured her lips with his own. He forcefully opened her mouth with two of his fingers and tongue down in a french kiss making Ai moan against his rough kiss.

His mouth left her own as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and licked it as he went up nipping and lapping her sensitive flesh until he reached her earlobe and bit it a bit harder this time around causing her to yelp. "You are not being loud enough." He darkly chastised her before thrusting into her much harder which made Ai arched her back go into a frantic screaming mess. "Good girl. That's so much better." He praised her feeling more satisfied.

There were no words to describe how much she loved that he was being this rough on her and she wanted more of this. She loved this new side of Kazuya. He seemed so dangerous, aggressive, and possessive and while none of the adjectives were positive ones they turned her on like never before. "Kazuya," She began pleading. "I want you to fuck me harder please." Sometimes she surprised herself since she didn't know that begging came so easy for her.

"Is that so?" He sucked on the spot below her ear and then complied with her wishes. Ai screamed louder as soon as Miyuki picked up his pace and stroked her harder. She tried her best to move her hips as fast as he was but it was so hard to keep up and the newly steady rhythm was already lost. Everything was becoming a blur and she felt that familiar indescribable amount of ecstasy building up inside of her indicating her that she was going to become undone soon.

Miyuki already familiar with Ai's expressions knew that she was going to cum soon and went a little bit faster so they both could cum soon. After hitting a good spot she finally reached her orgasm "Kazuya." Ai cried out. Soon after Miyuki became undone himself and blind with extreme ecstasy. He thrusted into her a couple of more times riding the waves of their orgasm.

As they were both desperately panting for air, Miyuki untangled himself from Ai and rolled over to the other side of the bed trying to catch his breath. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes as they both were calming down and basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. Usually at first this part was always kind of awkward for them, but with time they grew to like the silence that set in after they had sex.

After feeling a bit more calm, Ai turned on her side to face Miyuki and see how he was doing. He was blankly staring up at the ceiling as if there was something interesting going on up there. His breath was not as ragged as before and his eyes were back to normal, no longer clouded with lust. Ai let herself became entranced by his features. It didn't matter how many times she has done this, she would never get tired from looking at Miyuki. He was truly beautiful and couldn't help but to feel lucky that she was this close to him.

' _Wait… I forgot. He just lost a game today.'_ Ai remembered. He didn't look particularly upset but the way he acted tonight was very unusual and he is probably affected by the loss. Who wouldn't?

"Kazuya…" She began.

"Yes?" He inquired without tearing away his eyes from the ceiling to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Ai asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I just got laid." He cheekily replied as he turned his head to meet her eyes with a grin.

Ai smiled despite of herself. This was classic Miyuki but that wasn't necessary a good thing. She knew that he used jokes as a way to lighten up the mood and change the subject.

"You're impossible," She lightly laughed as she shook her head. "But don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm referring to." She lightly scolded as her tone changed to a more serious one.

Miyuki dryly chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine Ai-chan." He unconvincingly said.

Ai pouted. "Liar." She said as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Ouch. Why are you so mean Ai-chan?" Miyuki pouted.

"Because you are lying to me. There is nothing wrong with you being upset. In fact, it's completely normal. You and your teammates worked really hard to win and it must be very disappointing and frustrating." She berated him.

"You seriously need to work on your post-sex talk." Miyuki deadpanned.

"Ka-zu-ya." Ai menacingly growled.

"Listen, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I came here so I didn't have to think about that. The aura is just so gloomy back in the dorms and I just wanted to escape that. So can we not?" Miyuki said annoyed.

"I don't want to be nosy. You just look very upset. You don't act like this so I think there is something more going on than the loss. Something else is bothering you right?" She continued pressing him.

Miyuki looked away from her without saying anything.

"So I'm right." It wasn't a question but more like a statement.

Miyuki lightly grunted in annoyance.

Ai smiled at his childish behavior. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

She propped herself on her elbows and got up to prop up her pillows against the headboard of the bed and laid against them. "Come here." She patted the space next to her.

"What?" Miyuki incredulously asked as he cocked one of his arched eyebrows.

"I said to come here. Lay your head down on my chest. It has been a long day for you, hasn't it?" She said as she lightly grabbed his arm.

"Why?" He stubbornly asked.

"Just do it." She hissed.

Miyuki sighed in defeat and slowly got up from his position. He was starting to lay right next to her when he felt her hand pressing down his head to push him downwards so he could rest his head on top of her breasts.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"What? I thought you loved my boobs." Ai feigned innocence with a small grin on her face.

"I do, but this is weird." Miyuki replied as he felt his cheeks touching the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Just shut up and enjoy them." She commanded.

Miyuki made a noncommittal sound.

He soon felt her fingers going through his hair and massaging his scalp. Reluctantly Miyuki was starting to relax thanks to Ai's actions and let out a content sigh. He felt as his worries were melting away as she massaged his scalp. _'This feels really good.'_ He mused to himself as he made himself more comfortable.

Ai smiled when she sensed Miyuki relax under her. She drew circles on his scalp as she inhaled the scent of his hair. Ai could smell the notes of soap as she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. It was so so soft and she could stay like this for a long time without getting bored. Miyuki enjoying himself was a plus as well.

They stayed in silence for a couple of more minutes until Miyuki broke the silence. "I'm upset that we lost but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be fine tomorrow."

"Don't you think that's a little too soon? You don't have to be alright by tomorrow." She asked as she continued playing with his hair.

"It's better that way so I can move on faster," Miyuki explained. "That way I know where did I went wrong." He later added.

"Why are you assuming that you did something wrong? I think you were great even though you guys lost." She asked without stopping with her movements.

"I can't help but to feel that it's my fault that we lost." Miyuki admitted in a small voice. It seemed that Ai massaging his scalp was helping him to be more open.

"Kazuya, what are you talking about? You are not the only player on your team. Just like the team shares their victories with each other, the team shares their losses with each other as well. Nobody wins by themselves just like nobody loses by themselves either. So don't say that it's your fault. You gave everything you had."

"Well, that's the problem," Miyuki began. "I gave everything that I had but it's obvious that it wasn't good enough since we lost. Perhaps if Chris-senpai was still the main catcher we would've won." Miyuki dejectedly added with downcast eyes.

"Who is Chris-senpai?" Ai asked curiously. She never heard Miyuki mention him before.

"I met Chris-senpai back when I was a first year in Junior High when we played a game against each other. For the first time ever I completely lost and I could never beat him when we were in Junior High. He was the main reason why I even decided to go to Seido in the first place. I wanted to learn from him and eventually challenge him for the first string catcher position," He began explaining. "But that didn't happen since soon after I joined the team we found out that he was hiding a shoulder injury for quite a while and was demoted to the second string team. I obviously didn't want the catcher position like that, but there was nothing I could've done about that, so I decided that I was going to become the best catcher so I could fill his shoes but I always come up short. Chris-senpai is obviously the better catcher."

Ai absorbed all of this new information shocked at what Miyuki was saying. He always seemed so overconfident, arrogant, and without a care in the world, but here he was spilling all of his insecurities to her. She couldn't believe that there was someone in the world who made him feel like this.

"Since you are praising this person so much while putting yourself down then he must be really amazing," Ai began. "But guess what? So are you. Otherwise you wouldn't be recognized as such nationwide. You're an integral part of the team and you have saved them in many occasions. So don't put yourself down. I know that you missed your opportunity to go to Koshien two times already, but so did Chris-senpai when he was in your grade. You can't give up yet since unlike him, you still have two more years of high school left." She encouraged him.

Miyuki smiled at her words. "Thanks Ai-chan." He said with warm eyes as he looked up at her. "I feel better now."

Ai smirked. "See? I told you that you would enjoy it." She said teasingly.

"Yeah I guess your boobs are nice." Miyuki said in a mock unconvinced tone.

She slapped him on the head as they both laughed since the tension in the air lifted.

"Ai-chan?" Miyuki inquired as their laughter died down.

"What?"

"Why did you stopped?" He asked her motioning at her hands when he met her confused eyes.

Ai giggled when she noticed that she stopped massaging his scalp when she was giving him her speech.

She soon resumed her actions which made Miyuki very content.

He closed his eyes as he sighed. "This feels really good so you won't stop until I say so."

Ai giggled again. "Yes Sir." She mocked him.

Something told her that they were going to be in this position much often now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been a couple of weeks since the devastating loss at the summer tournament and summer was winding down as August was progressing. After that night, Miyuki was truly feeling much better and it helped him move on and practice harder so they could have another chance of going to Koshien in the fall. While opening up like that was kind of awkward at first, it soon continued on as a tradition. Miyuki felt safe and trusted Ai enough to confide in her and talk to her about his concerns, insecurities, or any new developments of the team.

One of Ai's favorite parts had to be when Miyuki told her about a possible new student that he met recently. Apparently he was a loud-mouth country bumpkin with no formal baseball training but had an interesting form and a weird fastball. His name was Sawamura Eijun. According to Miyuki he had guts since he challenged Azuma-senpai who was already going pro to defend another student, and Miyuki helped him since he thought that Azuma-senpai needed to be humbled down. For Miyuki's sake, Ai hoped that Sawamura chose to go to Seido since she never saw him be so excited when he was talking about a prospective team player. This Sawamura fellow seemed very interesting.

Today Miyuki was in her house and they were for once doing a non-sexual activity. Which might or might not have been due to the fact that she was on her period. They were cooking together after a long time of not doing it. They were making fried rice since it was a dish that they both enjoyed. Shockingly, Miyuki let her help him around and allowed her to chop up the vegetables. It was not as if Miyuki didn't trust her cooking, since he knew that she could cook, it was just that he was possessive when it came to the kitchen, and wanted to be the one in charge.

"Why don't you sit down and let me serve the dishes Mr. Chef." Ai offered even though she was already serving the fried rice on the dishes.

"Why do you even ask me if you are already doing it?" Miyuki asked with an amusing grin as he sat down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"Because otherwise you wouldn't let me do it." Ai replied matter-of-factly as she set down both of their plates down on the breakfast bar.

He nodded a quick thanks and they started eating in silence after saying a quick 'Itadakimasu.'

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Miyuki asked Ai as he noticed that she was eating while she was standing up.

"Nope. Sometimes I like to eat while standing." Ai explained.

"You are so weird." He chuckled as he continued eating.

"And so are you." She teased which made both of them laugh.

"Oh my God!" Ai suddenly exclaimed as she hopped up and down.

"What?!" Miyuki alarmly asked as his eyes widened in confusion and forgetting about his food.

"I just remembered that I wanted to ask you this. I've been meaning to ask you this very important question, but I always forget." She hastily said after she swallowed down her food.

Miyuki laughed loudly. "You scared me Ai-chan." He playfully scolded her. "What is it?"

"When is your birthday?" She asked with a serious expression on her face.

Miyuki blankly stared at her. "Really? That was your very important question?" He deadpanned.

"Yes that was my very important question." Ai confirmed without caring whether she sounded dumb or not.

"Why do you even want to know in the first place?" Miyuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I know that you are going to laugh at me, but I don't care," She began. "The thing is that I'm into astrology and all that. So I want to know your zodiac sign and it's very important for me to know." Ai explained.

Miyuki burst out laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life. Please don't tell me that you are obsessed with the Oha Asa and lucky items and all of that stuff."

"No, I'm not. I think that's a little bit too extreme. I would never carry my lucky items around." Ai replied while laughing. "But don't change the subject! Answer my question." She demanded reverting back to her serious tone.

"If you are really into that shouldn't you know what is my sign based on my personality?" Miyuki mocked as he bit into his food.

"Well I have narrowed it down to two signs, but I'm not sure." Ai explained.

"And what are those two signs my dear?" Miyuki asked.

"At first I was thinking about Leo, Sagittarius, and Scorpio. But then I narrowed it down to Sagittarius and Scorpio because you didn't strike me as a summer baby. I'm leaning more towards Scorpio though. I just want to know if I'm right." Ai replied. It was evident to Miyuki that she was very much into this.

He chuckled at how engrossed she was. "My birthday is on November 17th, so you are right, I'm a Scorpio."

"Yes!" She exclaimed in victory as she jumped out of excitement.

' _She is so cute.'_ Miyuki absentmindedly thought as he want back to his food. "So when is your birthday?" He later asked breaking the silence.

"My birthday is on March 1st so that makes me a Pisces." Ai boasted

"Ahh," Miyuki exclaimed. "I don't know what's that supposed to mean." He said with a teasing grin.

"It means that I'm a water sign and that I'm a mysterious, sensitive, intuitive, and laidback woman." Ai proudly declared.

Miyuki snickered. "Mysterious? Laidback? Where? That obviously doesn't apply to you."

"Yes. It. Does." She lowly growled as she shot him a cold glare.

Miyuki just laughed at her reaction. "If you say so Ai-chan." He said her name in that sing-song tone that she despised. "Why don't you tell me anything about my sign?" Miyuki asked changing the subject.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance and huffed. "Well, according to what I've read Scorpio men are supposed to be stern, independent, fearless, ambitious, may seem unemotional, and can be quite mean with their words. Does it ring any bells?" She asked cheekily.

"It actually does." Miyuki responded a little bit surprised. _'Especially that last part.'_ He added to himself.

"See? It's not stupid. Some of it can be quite truthful." Ai said matter-of-factly as she picked up the plates to wash them.

Miyuki didn't object to either her reasoning or her doing the dishes since she was going to put up a fight anyways. He just let both his eyes and thoughts wander. He has been coming to Ai's house for about three months now and he has never seen her father. Miyuki could understand that he was busy working, but there were times that he came to her house at night and left late around midnight or so and he still wasn't there. Didn't Ai felt lonely? The house was too big for her and they were in summer vacation so it's not as if she could get distracted with school. Besides she didn't have any friends to spend time with. At least Miyuki spent the majority of his time in the baseball field so he had little time to feel lonely.

"Don't you want some coffee Kazuya? Or maybe something else to drink?" She asked him interrupting his thoughts as she put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Water is just fine." He responded a little startled.

She just nodded and opened the fridge to look for the water pitcher.

"Ne Ai-chan?" He asked as she set a glass full of water next to him.

"What is it? She inquired as she took a sip from her own glass of water.

"Is your father coming home tonight? It's just that I've noticed that I've been here late at night a lot of times and I don't see him here or his car. So I'm just curious since you are here all by yourself most of the time." Miyuki explained.

Ai stiffened but quickly recovered. This was a sore subject for her. "My father has been away in a business trip. He is always busy at work so he comes late at night but he also travels a lot for work." She explained as she took another sip from her drink and averting her gaze away from him.

Miyuki felt pang of guilt sensing that he asked her something very private and sensitive. But he couldn't help himself since he was worried about her.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him slowly meeting his eyes.

"I guess I'm just worried that you are here all by yourself. It must be lonely sometimes. I know it's not uncommon for people around our age to live by themselves but still…" He trailed off embarrassed. His cheeks had a twinge of red.

"At first it was lonely but I'm already used to it so it's not a big deal." Ai responded with a small smile on her face.

Miyuki smiled at her back, but he knew that smile. It was fake. It was the same smile that he shot to people sometimes when he wanted to convince them that he was fine. "I think I know how you feel." He began.

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow in inquiry.

"At home it's only my father and I since my mother died. He is always busy at work too and at first it was lonely but I've grown used to it so I don't really care either." He half-lied.

"Really? Then I guess it's something else that we have in common then." She said.

"So it seems." He replied as he took a sip of his water.

"It's not all bad, right? Thanks to that we've become fairly independent." Ai grinned.

"I know, that's why our cooking skills are unmatched." Miyuki proudly boasted.

They both bursted out laughing. Both of them knowing that they were lying to each other. It was not okay. It was actually a big deal. They did care. But none of them had to bring it up. So they continued with their fake laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Ai was in the middle of her usual grocery shopping routine. She needed a few things and among them she needed coffee. Usually she only got french roast since that was her father's favorite flavor but now she had to get more. She wasn't a big fan of coffee but since Miyuki loved that drink almost as much as he loved baseball (she actually asked him) she had to buy a different kind since he liked it black. Straight up. Just bitter. How could anyone like something like that was beyond her. At least with the way her father liked to drink his coffee (cream, two sugar) she could somehow understand the fixation.

As she went out with her bags she noticed that there were some girls squealing about something as they were looking at a poster up in a mural. The girls left when as soon as Ai got to where the poster was and curiously she turned her head to see what it was.

' _Summer festival?'_ She said to herself as she examined the poster. Apparently it was in two days (Saturday) in the evening. _'A summer festival huh? I wonder what Miyuki thinks about them.'_ She smiled as she thought to herself and then shook her head in a frenzy as soon as she realized what she was thinking. Why would she think about Miyuki? It was not like he was her boyfriend or anything. ' _Although it would be nice to go see the fireworks with him.'_ She admitted to herself but then soon shook that thought. Going to the summer festival was something you did with friends or as a couple and they were neither. They were friends with benefits who only had sex and hung out in occasion and nothing more. They couldn't go out because then they would get too close.

Although they were already becoming close or just closer. In the last couple of weeks they have confided in each other multiple times about their insecurities or their parents. _'Yes, this is why.'_ Ai thought. ' _This is why I'm thinking about him. We are just becoming closer and it's starting to confuse me.'_ Ai tried to convince herself. Besides knowing Miyuki he probably wouldn't like it since it was going to be too crowded. And it's not like she was ever interested in summer festivals in the first place. She attended a couple of them when she was a kid but she hasn't gone to one in many years.

Ai looked towards the direction where the girls were headed. They were probably squealing in excitement because they were talking about their yukatas or about boys who probably asked them to go to the festival. Ai let out a deep sigh and started walking home. She was just nostalgic because of childhood memories. That was all. She was not sad at all. It's not like she wanted that annoying catcher to invite her so she could wear her yukata and watch the fireworks with him. Nope. She totally didn't want. That was not the case at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Omake:**

Ai was flipping through the channels on her TV the night before the summer festival (the one she totally didn't care about) bored out of her mind. Miyuki was busy with his off-season summer training menu and she hasn't seen him in a couple of days. Another reason why would it be impossible for Miyuki to go. He simply didn't have the time for those kind of things. But it wouldn't matter because she doesn't want to go with him. She didn't care whether he invited her or not.

Then she felt her phone buzz and despite herself picked it up swiftly to see who it was.

As soon as she read the message her heart sank and started aching very bad in disappointment.

' _I'm so stupid for even getting my hopes up for a minute.'_ She chastised herself as she put her phone away.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Ai-chaaan. I'm going to die. Practice is kicking my ass and all I want to do is go to sleep for the next year of my life :( :( :( '


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! Thank you so much xSilentFoxx! Your words are very kind and they make me so happy. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it.**

 **Also yes, last chapter I made a reference to Kuroko No Basuke lol. It is one of my favorite animes ever. I wanted to write something related to both of their birthdays but since we already know when Miyuki's birthday is, it made things easier for me because I only had to figure out which date would work best for Ai's birthday. I'm actually kind of into astrology and all that so I wanted to make Ai be interested in that as well as a way to distract herself from academics. So I did my research to find out which signs are the most compatible with Scorpio and those signs happened to be Pisces and Cancer. When I read the description for both signs as individuals and how their relationships with Scorpio were, I picked Pisces because it fit better with my plot, also because it had a lot of characteristics that Ai already had, and I also liked the dynamics of a Pisces/Scorpio relationship.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Idk if this is a tw, but I just wanted to give you a heads up that there is going to be mentions of illness; cancer to be more specific.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Losing the summer tournament was a devastating blow to both the Seido team and Miyuki himself. Going to Koshien is Miyuki's biggest dream and he along with the team were only a step away from attaining that dream. The last couple of weeks have been very rough to the Seido baseball team since everyone was pretty depressed. Emotions such as sadness, anger, disappointment, and guilt were running rampant across the campus. At first, Miyuki found this to be suffocating and usually sought refuge in Ai's house. It was not as if Miyuki was unsympathetic or didn't understand their feelings. It was actually quite the opposite. He knew how they felt all too well, which is why he escaped from them in multiple occassions. Sensing all that negative energy just made him feel worse and more guilty. Sometimes he couldn't help but to feel responsible for their loss.

Ai was a great help to Miyuki and there were no words describe how grateful he feels to have her in his life. When she first made him talk about how he felt about their loss and Chris-senpai, for the first time in a long time he felt as if an immense amount of weight was lifted off his shoulders. Since he didn't have any friends Miyuki seldom spoke about his feelings or hardships so it was a new experience to him. Talking to Ai felt so easy since she was supportive and was always there eager to listen to whatever he had to say. Not to mention how amazing it feels to lay on her chest and receive her relaxing scalp massages.

Miyuki did end up getting over the loss the next day just like he told Ai he would. He watched the video of their game, noted what were the issues with himself and the team, and started working on it right away. Miyuki did noticed that his actions rubbed his teammates the wrong way since he didn't waste time moping around, but he didn't care what they thought of him since his priority was to finally go to Koshien, and they only had few opportunities to achieve that goal. Although sometimes the feelings of guilt would gnaw at him in the back of his head, he always tried his best to shake them away, and concentrate on practicing.

His teammates also did their best to move forward despite being overwhelmed by all the different negative emotions. Their off-season summer training menu was very intense and didn't fail to kick their asses everyday. But no one was truly complaining. If it helped them to become better players then they would gladly go through that hell. Miyuki thought that the summer was going to be uneventful since they were only going to practice, but he was wrong. One day, Rei-chan brought a prospective new player. His name was Sawamura Eijun.

Sawamura Eijun was a loud-mouth kid who had guts. Whether it was because he was a stupid country bumpkin or courageous, Miyuki didn't know. He just knew that the kid had guts. He caught Miyuki's attention when he defended Nori from Azuma-senpai and challenged him on the field even though he didn't know him. But what definitely piqued Miyuki's interest was his pitching. He had both a weird form and fastball that was hard to catch. Miyuki thought he had a lot of potential and that things could get very interesting and exciting if Sawamura decided to join the team in the spring. But only time will tell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The summer flew by and now it was almost October. The weather was getting colder and the trees were slowly dying only to be reborn months later. Miyuki didn't have a preference when it came to the different seasons, but he liked fall well enough. It was not hot like summer so practice was easier around this time of the year and it was not as cold as winter so he didn't have to freeze his ass out while he was out in the field.

The fact that it was fall meant some other things that Miyuki didn't even knew about. Apparently the school was preparing for their annual sports festival, but since he was a member of the baseball team he didn't have to participate. It was not a surprise that Miyuki or the other players for that matter didn't really know much about it since they were always busy practicing. Usually this would go unnoticed by Miyuki and he wouldn't pay too attention to it, but the sports festival concerned Ai and therefore affected Miyuki.

Since Ai was the class representative she was in charge of making sure that a group of students from their class volunteered to participate in the relay among other sporting events that wouldn't require the participation of the entire class. Sometimes people were a pain to deal with, which meant that Ai's job wasn't as easy as it sounded. Miyuki sort of felt bad for her, but it seemed that Ai actually didn't mind. She was a very patient person, which was one of the qualities that he liked about her. In addition, since no one volunteered to be in charge of the first aid center, Ai decided to do the job since it was right up her alley, among with helping organizing the event.

For a change, she was just as busy as he was. Miyuki didn't know how he felt about that. At first, he was indifferent about it since he was very busy with practice and hasn't seen her in a while. But lately, he wasn't pleased about the fact that she wasn't readily available at all times for him to say the least. He knew that he sounded like a spoiled child but he couldn't help but to feel this way. Miyuki was already used to Ai always having time to talk to him on the phone, text him, or to let him go to her house to hook up. But now their time was even more limited than before. Miyuki couldn't wait until the damn sport festival was over and he could have her all to himself again.

"What are you thinking about?" Ai asked him interrupting his thoughts.

They were lying on her bed in the dimly lit bedroom. Miyuki was already in their usual post-sex position where he would lie his head on her chest and she would massage his scalp. Yes, he was just complaining about not having enough time with her while being with her. So what? It has been a long time since they haven't been together. Well at least long enough by Miyuki's standards.

"Nothing, I just spaced out." Miyuki lied. There was no way he was going to complain to Ai. It was not like he was her boyfriend or anything like that. He didn't really have the right to monopolize her time.

She seemed to buy it since she went back to drawing circles on his scalp.

"Can I use your restroom?" Miyuki suddenly asked.

"Yeah sure," She said as she removed her hands from his hair. "I'm going to the kitchen, do you want to something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He replied as he picked up his clothes.

"Not even a cup of deliciously bitter black coffee?" She teased as she put her t-shirt back on.

"Haha, well since you insist I'm going to accept your offer." He accepted as he left the room.

Ai just rolled her eyes and put on her some underwear on and her black leggings. She then made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to start making Miyuki's coffee.

"Hello again." He greeted after being gone for a couple of minutes.

"Hey! When did you get here?" She teased as she was looking for a mug.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I've been here for a while." Miyuki played along as he took a seat on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"It's that so?" She said as she took the coffee pot and pour it into the mug. "There you go. I hope is as bitter as you like it." Ai said as she set the white mug in front of him.

"Thanks." He said as he softly blew on it. "Aren't you going to have some?"

"No thanks, I hate coffee. Especially how you like to drink it." She said turning up her nose.

"What are you talking about? This is delicious." Miyuki exclaimed as he took a sip from his drink.

"I like a little sugar in my life. Something that would greatly benefit your drink." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"For what? It's just going to ruin it." Miyuki replied matter-of-factly as he continued drinking his coffee.

Ai just giggled. He was set in his ways and there was no way he was going to change despite his young age.

None of them talked and she didn't mind. Silence was often comfortable with Miyuki, which was one of the reasons why she liked spending time with him. There was no need to fill the air with senseless and needless chatter. She just took the mug after he was done to wash it, after he declined a second serving.

Miyuki decided to let his eyes wander aimlessly as he turned towards the dining room. They usually didn't eat dinner or hung out there since it was only the two of them, so he didn't really explore this area. Then something piqued his interest. There was a book on top of the table. Curiously he picked it up half expecting that it was going to be one of Ai's scientific magazines. But to his surprise it was a photo album. He grinned. _'There are probably embarrassing baby pictures of Ai here._ ' He thought as he took a seat and started flipping through the pages.

There were baby pictures indeed. There were pictures when she was a newborn with her parents, pictures from her first birthday, first day of school, at family vacations, and many more. Miyuki fondly smiled as a warm fuzzy feeling spread all over his body. She was a cute baby with chubby cheeks, big eyes, and short black hair. Then he flipped to the next page and found something unexpected.

"Kazuya, what are you do-? She froze in her tracks and her blood ran cold when she noticed what he was holding. ' _Oh God no_.' She dreadfully thought as her breath hitched.

Miyuki looked up at her. "I'm sorry Ai-chan. I just found this here and I was looking at your baby pictures." He tried to explain as he looked between the photo album and her.

Ai just stayed quiet which unnerved Miyuki but he was curious and wanted to know more about it.

"You don't have to answer this but… Were you ill?" He asked pointing at the picture of her as a little girl with no hair in a hospital bed.

Ai took a deep breath and then swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, I was ill," She finally said after a couple of seconds passed. "And it's okay. I'm not angry." She later added.

She took a seat across from Miyuki (who was relieved) and he turned his body towards her to face her. "I was diagnosed with Leukemia when I was six years old which is why you see that I'm bald in the picture," She began explaining as she motioned to the photo album. "Then the cancer went into remission when I was around eight. But then when I was ten I had a recurrence which is when the cancer returns, and that lasted around two years, so when I was twelve the cancer went into complete remission that time around." Ai explained in an even tone trying not to get emotional.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Ai-chan. But I'm glad that you are fine now." Miyuki offered her a small smile as he held her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled at him back.

"I can sort of imagine how tough it was. I never got sick like that but my mother got diagnosed with a terminal disease when I was kid, and she was in a lot of pain, so I'm glad that you are fine." Miyuki almost said in a whisper.

The air suddenly felt heavy but it was comforting at the same time. It felt like a safe space to confide in each other.

"It's interesting and sad at the same time to see how both the person who is ill and their family members are affected by illnesses. I remember feeling so guilty for putting my parents through that grief. They tried their best to be strong but sometimes you just notice when people are faking it." She said with a small sad smile on her face.

Miyuki dryly chuckled as he ran his hand through his short hair. "Yes, you are right. I remember that my mother always tried to be strong for my sake. She always had a smile on her face whenever my father or I entered the room," He revealed as his eyes softened and closed the photo album. "You know, at first I actually bought it. Call it childhood innocence or whatever," Miyuki scoffed and then grimaced at the memory. "But as her illness worsened I noticed that she was just pretending to be strong for my sake. I also remember feeling this immense amount of guilt because I was forcing her to do something that she probably didn't want to do."

Ai looked at Miyuki with a sympathetic smile. "That's not true," She said as she extended her arm across the dining room table and grabbed his hand. "I'm certain that she wanted to do it because she loved you and knew how hard it was for you to see her like that. I'm saying this out of my own experience. Even though I did faked some smiles in order to make my parents feel better I didn't feel burdened by it, because I loved my parents and wanted to make them feel better. Who is to say that wasn't the same in your mother's case?" Ai softly explained as she squeezed his large hand. His hand felt rough against her's but she liked it nonetheless.

Miyuki shot her a sympathetic smile as he squeezed her hand back. He noticed how small her hand was in comparison to his. It was small, delicate, and soft. Unlike his who were rough thanks to years of playing baseball. He really loved her soft hands."Perhaps you are right… But how did this ended up with you consoling me when I was the one who started this?" He joked.

"Yes, you did started this by being nosy," Ai teased him as she smiled feeling slightly better. "But I don't mind. I actually never talked about this with anyone so it made me feel better."

"Well, I'm glad that my nosiness helped you." Miyuki replied with a grin.

"I think that since you were nosy then I can be nosy too." Ai said with a smirk.

"It's that so? Now I think I know why you didn't get mad at me," Miyuki said as he laughed. "Either way I think it's fair. What do you want to know?"

Ai blinked twice. She didn't think it would be this easy. Maybe he is in a sharing mood since he got all nostalgic about his mother. "Well, remember when you first walked me home?" She started asking.

"Yes, I remember." Miyuki nodded.

"You mentioned something about that you were already used to people beating you up, but then you played it off as a joke. Was that a joke? I felt like you were lying to me." She asked tentatively as if she were afraid of the answer.

Miyuki let out an incredulous chuckle. _'Please don't tell me that she is like Kuramochi now.'_ He thought to himself.

"I can't believe that you actually remember that Ai-chan," He laughed one more time and let out a heavy sigh. "The truth is that I didn't 100% lie to you. You asked me if I was ever attacked by thugs and I told you the truth; fortunately that has never happened to me. However, I've been physically attacked in the past." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Ai widened her eyes in surprise. "By who?" She alarmingly asked.

Miyuki sighed again. Those weren't exactly happy memories. "When I was a kid I was bullied by the older kids in my baseball team. Imagine being the shortest player in the team with my big mouth? It was going to result in a disaster sooner or later. They didn't like that I didn't mince any words with them whenever I criticized them because I was younger than them. So they beat me up a couple of times. But I always went home, cleaned up my injuries, and showed up to practice before them. They were weirded out by that, but eventually they realized that it didn't matter how many times they beat me up I wasn't going to shut up, so they just left me alone." Miyuki laughed at the last part.

"Oh my God, that must've been horrible. I can't believe they did that to you." Ai said in disbelief. Concern gracing her features.

"Oh c'mon, don't look at me like that. I'm not a wounded puppy. I'm fine. I didn't care about that back then and I certainly don't care about it now." Miyuki said as he dismissively waved the issue with his hand.

"I'm not pitying you, I'm really not. I swear. But don't say that it was not a big deal because it was. Those kids were older than you and you were probably scared, which there is nothing wrong with that." She seriously said.

"I was not scared." He scoffed as he leaned back in his hair.

"Yes, you were." She said emphasizing every word as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, I was not." Miyuki stubbornly protested as he rolled his eyes.

"Liar." Ai simply said.

"And how would you know?" Miyuki asked suspiciously as he narrowed his brown orbs at her.

"Because I was bullied too and I remember that I was scared." She revealed as her eyes faltered a bit.

"Did it ever got physical?" Miyuki asked concerned as he leaned forward to be closer to her.

"No, fortunately no one ever beat me up. But I was bullied by these girls in my class when I was in junior high," Ai began explaining. "I also lost my hair after the second round of my treatment and when I started school I wore a wig. I felt so sad and embarrassed about it that I didn't talk to anyone in my class and mostly kept to myself. But these girls found out that my hair wasn't real, so whenever I went to the restroom they would be there sometimes, and held me against the wall so they could remove the wig and they would play with it, and taunt me for my lack of hair." Ai said with a strained voice and trying to fight her tears back.

Miyuki felt anger boiling inside of him. He felt more angry and hurt at the fact that she got bullied than him getting bullied. How could anyone be so heartless towards someone who has gone through so much? How could anyone hurt Ai-chan? She was so kind and sweet. Miyuki let his anger subside and held her hands in his own. He looked at her with soft tender eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Ai-chan. Those girls were cruel and heartless and you didn't deserve that at all."

Ai just smiled at him and squeezed his hand again. "Thanks. But at least it didn't last the whole three years of junior high since my hair started growing back around my second year." She said as she ran her hands through her dark locks. "It's not as long as it used to be y'know? Before I got ill I had long hair that reached way past my shoulders. I'm going to show you," She said happily as she reminisced and opened the photo album to flip through the pages. "Here, look," She said as she pointed to a picture from her fifth birthday party. She was wearing a blue dress and her then long tresses were covered in ribbons and had the biggest smile he had seen. "They were so long then." Ai longily said as she tugged on her hair that slightly went past her chin.

Miyuki smiled as he examined the picture. Ai did looked happy and full of life. She doesn't quite look like that anymore since in more than one occasion he has noticed that she has a sad expression when she thinks that no one is looking at her.

"Your hair was beautiful back then, but I think it looks beautiful the way it just looks now." Miyuki said with a sincere smile.

Ai returned his smile. The way that Miyuki looked at her with his caring eyes and soft smile made her feel truly special. "Thanks. I'm not that sad about it since it has grown a lot since the school year started. At first I had a bob but now it's longer than that. I think by our second year is going to touch my shoulders. " She said in a hopeful tone.

"Probably. But even if it doesn't it wouldn't matter because it looks great either way." Miyuki complimented. Now he understood why he always saw her checking her hair every time she caught her reflection on something. He wanted to reassure and make her feel beautiful in her own body.

"Since when are you so nice?" Ai teased him feeling slightly embarrassed. He was never like this with her. She liked this sweet soft side of Miyuki that comforted her. Miyuki had this comforting aura around him that always made her feel safe.

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice." Miyuki boasted.

They both burst out laughing.

"Ai-chan?" Miyuki asked seriously after he was done laughing.

"What?" Ai asked in sheer curiosity noticing the change of his tone.

"Have you mentioned any of this to your father?" He tentatively asked her. The idea of Ai suffering in silence really tugged at his heartstrings.

Ai stiffened and and averted her gaze away from him. "No, I haven't," She admitted as her cerulean orbs slowly met his golden brown ones. "My father and I don't really talk a lot. Ever since my mother died, he works long hours and he is always on business trips. He claims that he needs to work that hard because of my past medical bills and to pay for my school tuition. But I know that's not 100% true. He is just burying himself in work as a way to cope with my mother's death. So as you have already noticed it's only me most of the time. " Ai said with a saddened expression.

Now it was Miyuki's turn to stiffened. He knew that story all too well. "It seems that we have another thing in common." He sarcastically said as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" She asked him even though she had an inkling.

"My father basically died with my mother. Right after she died he started burying himself in work and forgot that he had a son. Since he has his own factory which is right next to our house, we weren't really far away from each other physically, but emotionally we were and still are oceans away." Miyuki bitterly explained. "I only knew that he knew that I even existed because he always used to leave me money every week on top of the dining room table so I could feed myself."

"It's that why you learned how to cook? Because you were tired of buying meals which probably wasn't even real food." Ai asked.

Miyuki dryly chuckled. "Yes, that was why. I was tired of frozen meals. So I learned how to cook. It wasn't because inspiration suddenly struck me in the kitchen." He said as he reminisced when he made his first meal.

"The same thing happened to me. My father until this day just leaves money and credit cards on the table for me to use. I guess that is his way of parenting." Ai said with an unamused chuckle.

"It's that why you are a shopaholic?" Miyuki teased lightening up the mood.

Ai dramatically gasped. "Excuse me? I resent that. I'm NOT a shopaholic." She declared offended as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course you are," Miyuki accused with a teasing smirk. "I always see new shopping bags around the house and your closet is full of clothes. I bet that you don't even use half of those clothes, but you just keep on shopping anyways." He cackled.

Ai glared at him. "My father obviously wants me to spend his money so why not humor him?" She said conceitedly.

"Better use him for something useful like your retail therapy right?" Miyuki played along.

"Exactly," Ai said with a cheeky smile. "It's the least he can do for emotionally neglecting me." She joked.

Miyuki laughed. "We are really fucked up aren't we?" He asked with his expression turning somber. It was a question but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, we are." Ai agreed absentmindedly.

"We are broken." Miyuki said in a flat tone as he reached over to hold her hand once again.

"We are emotionally defective." Ai continued as she drew circles on his calloused hand.

"Emotionally defective? That's not even a phrase." Miyuki snorted.

"Who cares? It is now. Either way you know exactly what I meant." Ai replied as she dismissively waved her hand.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her silliness.

Then they burst out laughing again.

What else could they do? If was not as if their parents were going to start showing interest in their lives. There was no reason to cry over spilled milk. Both of their fathers were fucked up and in turn fucked them up as well too. They didn't had any intentions of fixing one other; it was actually quite the opposite, they had no problems with enabling each other. They were fine with being emotionally fucked up. At least they weren't alone in this. It was a strange and sad situation to bond over with, but they felt closer to each other like never before. Whether that was a good thing or not didn't matter to them in that moment. All they knew that it felt right and that for the first time in their lives they didn't feel so lonely in this world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ai was lying on her bed under the comfort of her sheets fruitlessly trying to will herself to sleep. She couldn't go to sleep since a certain ikemen catcher was on her mind. What on Earth possessed her to open up to Miyuki that way? While opening up and talking about your feelings to other people can be considered as a good emotionally healthy thing, it was not a really wise thing to do. She was friends with benefit with Miyuki and only that. Friends with benefits had sex and then they were supposed to bounce. But now that they have been sharing these intimate details about their lives with each other the lines are starting to blur, and she was starting to feel something else other than physical attraction for the catcher and she was heading towards dangerous territory.

' _Why him? Why? Why? Why?'_ Ai lamented as she tossed and turned around in bed.

Miyuki Kazuya kept on drawing her closer and closer to him with every interaction that they had and she couldn't help but to keep on getting closer. He was the light and she was the moth. There was something vibrant and alluring about him and she just couldn't stay away from him. His golden brown eyes shine bright like the sun when he is happy and they are soothing in a warm brown when he is calm. His laugh was deep, rich, and loud and even though it was usually at expense at others it couldn't be more comforting to Ai's ears. His body always radiated warmth which always made her feel safe and happy in his strong arms. Which is why she loves it when he holds her tight when they have sex since it was so comforting. His musky masculine scent was so intoxicating that it never failed to put her at ease. He was just beautiful inside and out despite his twisted personality or at least to her he was.

Who was she kidding? She was not heading towards dangerous territory; she was already there. She was in the war zone. Miyuki was also like the sun and when you get too close to the sun it won't only blind you, but it will burn you as well.

Which it did.

She was hopelessly and madly in love with Miyuki Kazuya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Poor little Ai-chan admitted to herself that she is in love with our favorite catcher, but can or will Miyuki arrive to that same time conclusion? Hmmm, we'll see.**

 **I currently have 6 reviews, 6 followers, and 6 favorites. I just think that's hilarious lol.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and my storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

One would think that after Ai admitting to herself that she was in love with Miyuki she wouldn't lie to herself anymore, right? Well, that would be a wrong assumption. She could be just as stubborn as the catcher. After that night she tried to convince herself that she was probably confused since there were many things that Miyuki and her bonded over and therefore felt closer to him. Closeness that she is misinterpreting as love. Of course, it had to be that. After all, she was just a teenager, and what does she knows about love anyways?

With that in mind she went on with her business as usual and hung out with Miyuki like she always did. Everything was fine and there was nothing weird going on between them. Well…. Not really. She was a little bit distant with him lately. Sometimes she would decline his invitations to hook up claiming that she had homework to do, which is something that she has never done before. Also before she didn't mind cuddling or massaging his scalp after they were done having sex but lately she avoids that if she can. Ai felt like she was in a tricky situation because she didn't know how to create the perfect distance between them.

Overall, if she was being honest to herself, Ai was feeling very confused. She wanted to keep going with the friends with benefits arrangement that she had with Miyuki, but at the same time she felt scared every time she was with him. She didn't want to have feelings for the catcher since that wasn't part of their plan. It's supposed to be sex with no strings attached and no feelings whatsoever. That would just complicate things. For better or for worse she already got used to Miyuki's company and she didn't want to lose it. She hates to admit this but, it actually feels kind of nice having someone to be with, to talk to, and hang out with. And not to mention the sex was also great.

Sex was definitely clouding her judgement. It didn't help her situation at all. Every time they did it she felt so much more closer to him and as if they were forming this impenetrable special bond between them. But that couldn't be further than the truth. For Miyuki it was just a way to unwind from the pressures of being the main catcher of the first string team and let his teenage hormones go wild. Although he was different from other guys, he was still a hormonal teenage boy at the end of the day. Deep inside, she knew that she was more to him than a quick lay and that he cared about her. But as nice as that sounds it actually made things harder for her, because it gave her a small sense of hope.

That small sense of hope is the one responsible for always making her think that it's November during the last couple of weeks. Before she entered high school, this month only meant that December is just around the corner and therefore the second term was coming to an end. But now November was special to her because it was Miyuki's birthday month. His birthday is in almost two weeks and much to her dismay she wanted to spend his birthday with him. She didn't know why though. It was his birthday, not her's so therefore she didn't have to feel this strongly about it, but she just did. Ai would feel very special if he decided to be with her on that day. It was going to be on a school day, so it would be like a regular day, but he could always swing by her house after he was done with practice. The problem with this was that she didn't know how to bring it up to him. He would probably become suspicious and she would look like a clingy girl.

Did Miyuki even cared about his birthday? He was such a baseball idiot that he probably forgot that his birthday was coming up soon in the first place. Since his mother died when he was young and his father has been emotionally distant since then, he hasn't probably celebrated his birthday in years. Knowing Miyuki he would probably say that he was used to it and doesn't care about it since after all it was just a normal day. That it wasn't a special day since he was just turning a year older, or if he was feeling in a sarcastic mood he would probably say something along the lines that being a step closer to death was nothing worth celebrating for.

The other problem that she had concerning Miyuki's birthday was that she didn't know whether to give him a birthday present or not. The clear answer was a resounding 'NO' since he wasn't her boyfriend or her friend, he was just the guy that she was sleeping with (boundaries remember?), but the other part of her (the one with the hope) wanted to give him a gift. He didn't have any friends and his teammates probably didn't know about his birthday. She just felt so bad that he was going to spend his day without anyone acknowledging it and she wanted it to make it special for him.

Which led to _another_ dilemma. If she decided to give him a present, then what was she was going to give him? Miyuki was both a simple and complicated guy at the same time. He was a simple guy who only cared about baseball and basically disregarded anything else. He was simple enough that when she would ask him questions such as 'What's your favorite food?' or 'What's your favorite color?' He would always reply that he didn't have a preference. Simple right? No, it was not simple. This meant that it was really hard to gift him something for his birthday. Back when he first answered these type of questions to her, his answers didn't bother Ai, but now they did since she was in this predicament. Why couldn't he just form an opinion about something? Why couldn't he just have some basic preferences?

The best gift would be baseball related but it was hard to give him something such as that because he was in a prestigious team that supplied him with all of the things necessary. She couldn't buy him a new mitt because she didn't know if he even needed a new one, and she also wasn't well versed in sports equipment so she wouldn't know which mitt to get him. He enjoyed cooking very much, which meant that she could give him a cookbook, but she didn't know if he even collected them in the first place. Ai didn't want to give him a cookbook that he already had or wasn't interested in. She could always cook for him but he was always territorial over her own kitchen that she thought it wouldn't work out.

Since baseball and cooking are ruled out that meant that clothing was next. Miyuki certainly didn't care about fashion. That was so obvious that he didn't even have to tell her that. Ai didn't mind that he had a bad fashion sense because it was part of who he was and she somehow found it endearing. He doesn't really need clothes since most of the time he is either in his school uniform or baseball uniform. She knew that all the players changed after practice and had dinner and some extra practice wearing their own clothes, but it still didn't feel right to her.

' _What does Kazuya need?'_ Ai closed her eyes in deep thought for a couple of minutes. _'That's it!'_ She exclaimed in victory. She has noticed that Miyuki never wears a hat even though the weather has been getting colder with each passing day. She has also scolded him in the past for not taking care of himself and telling him that he would get sick sooner or later. Miyuki laughed it off and made fun of her for acting like a mom but he still hasn't worn one yet. Maybe she could buy him a hat. That sounded like a good birthday gift. But she was still not convinced. Buying a hat for him felt a little.. Impersonal. Which was good because she didn't need to get more personal with him. However if you are going to do something, better do it right.

Perhaps she could knit a beanie hat for him. _'Wouldn't that be going overboard?'_ She mused. Totally, but it was perfect. She wanted to do this and when Ai sets her eye on something nothing will stop her until she gets it. Ai opened one of her nightstand drawers and quickly pulled out all of the yarns that she had and dumped it on her bed. There was red, blue, yellow, purple, black, brown, and green. The green quickly caught her eye. It was a dark green and even though Miyuki said that he didn't have any favorite colors she had a feeling that he would like it. Ai also thought the color would suit him.

She quickly grabbed her needles and started knitting as she pushed the nagging thoughts telling her that wasn't supposed to do this anyway away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Today was November 17th. It was Miyuki's birthday. Ai was in her room staring at her phone lock screen, or more like glaring at the offending date. She hasn't talked to Miyuki in the entire day and during the last two weeks he didn't even mention anything related to his birthday. Ai was hoping that he would tease her telling her something along the lines that she owed him a present or anything like that. But much to her dismay he didn't, which meant that she couldn't find a way of discreetly ask him about any possible plans. What's worse is that she actually finished knitting his hat and now didn't know whether she should give him the hat or not.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she lied down on her bed. When did everything became so complicated? Well, at least she would send him a text wishing him a happy birthday and then see if he was in the mood to come to her house.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Hey! Happy Birthday pretty boy :) I hope you are having a marvelous day full with fun baseball stuff :P '

She set her phone down not expecting him to answer her text soon since he was probably busy. But she was wrong since her phone buzzed 30 seconds later.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Thank you so much Ai-chan :) I actually forgot about my birthday today so I can't believe that you actually remembered it. I normally don't care about my birthday, but today I wished that I could go to your house and 'celebrate' it. God knows that I need it. But I can't since I'm busy with my demanding pitchers tonight, maybe next week ;) '

Ai felt her heart sank when she read his text. She felt sick to her stomach. On one hand she was happy that he wanted to spend tonight with her, but on the other hand it made her feel sad. He only wanted to have sex with her and nothing more. Ai felt stupid because she knew that she didn't have the right to get sad since he wasn't her boyfriend. He didn't need to expect anything from her other than sex. She felt stupid for getting her hopes up. She felt stupid for knitting him that hat. She felt stupid for crying now.

She quietly sobbed in frustration and disappointment. He was such an idiot but couldn't get mad at him since it wasn't his fault that she fell for him. It was not his fault that she wanted to spend his birthday with him and became so focused on the idea without even asking him in the first place. This was just another cruel reminder that she was truly in love with Miyuki because if that wasn't the case, then she wouldn't be feeling this disappointed. She couldn't cover the sun with one finger anymore and had to start with being honest with herself. She was in love with that damn handsome catcher.

Did he felt something for her other than physical attraction? She would like to think that she had some kind of chance with him. Miyuki wasn't emotionless, he was just guarded with his emotions just like she was, because he didn't trust people easily. Besides how all of this could only be in her head? He had to feel something for her. Even if it was not love, but he had to feel something for her. He has confided in her in many occasions. He talked about his past and his issues with his father. Those were real tangible moments that they had and bonded over. She couldn't be the only one that felt like they were creating a special bond. He had to feel something.

' _Why did I have to fall for a Scorpio male?'_ Ai thought as she bitterly laughed. She felt silly as soon as she remembered. Back when she researched everything about Scorpios and their relationships with Pisces. Apparently they were a very good match. So good that Pisces was one of the most compatible signs with Scorpio along with Cancer. So according to astrology they were a match made in heaven. She thought so too since they were similar but not to the point that they were the same exact person. She remembered bits and pieces of what she read:

' _Scorpio and Pisces are different zodiac signs with the same element, and that's what bonds them so well. They have a great overall understanding of each other.'_

' _Pisces woman can always make a great match for a strong and stern Scorpio man. She seems to get pulled in all directions often and needs to lean completely on her Scorpio lover for protection, stability and help in making such decisions. Scorpio man has her total confidence and has the ability to talk with her as she is a very patient listener. He is also able to share his inner most secrets and dreams with his Pisces woman and entrust that she keeps them with her and only her.'_

Or

' _A Scorpio man is strong willed, intense and justified with his convictions. He has magnetism in his personality which makes him different from everyone, wherever he goes. Getting in a relationship with Scorpio is no less than a dream come true for any woman as he is one man who gives loyalty, admiration and tender love altogether making a woman to live her life to its fullest.'_

And who could forget something that described her almost to a T:

' _A Pisces woman is simply courteous, sincere and caring with sprinkle of empathy and astuteness as well. Pisces woman can be naive and unrealistic about the world and other people, but it is simply because she is innocent and assumes the best of her surroundings.'_

That last part really stuck with her. Was she being naive by hoping that Kazuya had feelings for her too? But this gave her so much hope…..

' _They just go hand in hand together, plain and simple. The bond formed between the Scorpio man and the Pisces woman is so strong and so amazingly deep on so many levels that it would take ages even for them to solve the mystery of their love.'_

Ai rubbed her eyes in frustration and decided to stop thinking about astrology. Even if she thought that it described them perfectly it probably apply to other Scorpio/Pisces couples. She sent him a text and tried to forget about everything.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'We are only celebrating if you behave ;) '

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aren't we being a little impatient tonight?" Ai teased Miyuki between kisses as he pushed down her onto the bed and kissed her mercilessly.

"I'm the birthday boy remember? I can be impatient if I want to since you are my present." Miyuki said with a sexy smirk on his face as he unbuttoned Ai's blouse.

She shrugged out of her top. "Your birthday was last week, so I don't know what you are talking about," She teased with a devilish grin. "But I'm willing to overlook that since I'm a very nice girl." Ai added while she tugged at the hem of his green baseball shirt and helped him remove it so she could ran her fingers through his toned torso.

Miyuki returned her grin as he fumbled to remove his sweatpants and then he placed an open mouth kiss on her lips, and she quickly obliged by letting his tongue inside as she traced the contours of his jawline and cheeks. Miyuki's hands went directly to her bra and swiftly removed it now an expert in the subject after all of this time. He gently fondled her breasts eliciting soft moans from Ai's lips. Pleased with her reaction Miyuki tweaked her nipples with his thumbs and then lowered his mouth to her right nipple where he licked it and then gradually sucked on it harder each time. He then moved on to her other nipple but not before leaving his mark on the beauty mark that he loved so much. Feeling smugly satisfied as he saw Ai arching her back in pleasure he then removed her plaid skirt along with her underwear leaving her completely naked.

Miyuki softly massaged her thighs as he left a trail of sloppy kisses on each of them. "Spread your legs wider." He commanded in a low husky voice. He could easily force her legs open with no resistance from her, but he liked giving her orders in bed.

"Like this?" She asked innocently as she opened her legs giving him better access to her throbbing core.

He smirked. "Yeah, just like that." Miyuki said as he lowered his head and tasted her making Ai flinch because of the contact of his tongue lapping at her opening. He hummed in contentment as he vigorously ate her out sending vibrations through all of her body and making her squirmed as she tugged on his hair.

"Kazuya please stop." She pleaded as she tightened her legs around his head. Miyuki held her legs in place and sucked on her clit making her yelp.

"I'm not done teasing you first," He said with a cocky grin as he continued with his ministrations as he felt his cock twitch in desperate need for some friction. "But if you insist.." He trailed off as he stopped and started fingering her.

"That's not what I meant." Ai said trying not to moan.

"Oh really?" He teased with a devilish grin as he added another finger and stroked her at a faster pace. "Then what did you meant?"

"You know exactly what I meant." Ai retorted in an annoyed tone.

"No, I don't actually. Please refresh my memory." Miyuki continued teasing her as he rubbed circles over her clit. He smugly smirked. He knew exactly what she wanted but he loved to hear her beg.

"I want you to fuck me Kazuya," She begged knowing that's what he wanted to hear. "And I know you want to fuck me too. Your dick must be hard as a rock now."

Miyuki grinned in satisfaction and looked down to his underwear where he could see his erection poking through. She was right. He was hard as a rock and he wanted to fuck her now. He stopped fingering her and removed his underwear to toss it on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

She took the condom on her nightstand and threw it at him which he successfully catched and ripped it open and slipped it on.

He positioned himself on top of her and she felt how he was slowly penetrating her entrance as she moaned at the friction. Miyuki lazily thrusted into her at first to completely savor the moment since he loved feeling himself inside of Ai but soon picked up the pace and went faster and harder and she started grinding her hips at the same rhythm as his. Ai moaned louder as he went faster and circled his shoulders for support. Feeling lost in ecstasy and calling out Miyuki's name as he fucked her mercilessly.

Miyuki groaned both in pleasure and satisfaction. He was also in ecstasy just like Ai was since he loved the indescribable sensation that sex gave him, he loved having her body pressed to his, how tight she felt, and every time she clenched her walls around his length as he thrusted into her with fervor. It turned him the hell on. It never failed to drive him crazy. What also never failed to drive him crazy was watching her flushed, writhe, panting, and hearing his name roll out of her mouth in pure ecstasy as she begged him for more and more. Miyuki couldn't wipe off the smug smirk off his face since he knew that he was the only one who was making her feel like this.

He wanted more of this. More of her. He felt sweat beading on his forehead and like he wanted to cum soon but he wanted to drive her crazy with pleasure like he has never done before. So an idea popped into his head. He devilishly grinned as his eyes darkened with lust. Miyuki abruptly stopped making Ai whine in disappointment as she felt him slipped out of her and slightly kneel in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly furrowing her eyebrows in confusion feeling half annoyed and half curious at the same time.

"I'm going to do something, watch." He simply said.

"Wh- Ahh," She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her legs and raised them upwards and started thrusting into her making Ai scream in pleasure almost instantly. At this angle Miyuki was not just going much more deeper but he was also hitting all the particularly good spots that he was not reaching before. He was so deep inside of her and it was driving her mad. "Kazuya," Ai called out as she rolled her eyes and arched her back in ecstasy. She was tightly grabbing the pillows behind her as she felt as if she was drowning in pleasure. "Please, please don't stop." She begged as her hips moved at his rhythm.

Miyuki grinned at the marvelous sight before him. He had her just like he wanted her. She was a complete mess and he couldn't love it more. He grunted feeling more than satisfied with himself. He was also drowning in pleasure. ' _Fuck, this feel so damn good. She feels so fucking good too.'_ Miyuki thought as he picked up his pace. Miyuki closely observed her writhing form underneath him and admired her curves as he was groaning and grunting. ' _She is so fucking beautiful.'_ He thought as he saw her face contorting with pleasure. A genuine soft smile graced his handsome features when he couldn't stop thinking about how cute she looked. All of the sudden Miyuki felt warm fuzzy feelings overcoming him. Warm fuzzy feelings that were nothing like the familiar sensations he felt during sex. It was weird because it was the same feeling he got back when they went to the batting cages.

Pushing those thoughts away he thrusted faster and harder since he knew that she was about to cum soon. With one more thrust after he deeply hit one good spot Ai screamed his name out as she came harder like never before, releasing her hot fluids around Miyuki's thick length. She felt her orgasm shudder throughout her body as Miyuki came soon after her and felt his body jerked as his fluids filled the condom. They both felt the tingles of the aftershock of both of their orgasms as they desperately gasped for air. Miyuki sighed in contentment and lowered his body on top of her to softly kiss her forehead and then placed a chaste sweet tender kiss on her lips as he rested his forehead against her's. She smiled into the kiss and softly kissed him back as she cupped his cheeks, softly caressing them with her thumbs, without thinking how uncharacteristically this was from him. He softly bored his brown orbs into her own and she couldn't help but to smile as she felt that familiar warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body. She could always get lost in his beautiful eyes. Ai also felt warmth radiating off his penetrating gaze. He gave her one last peck as he groaned and rolled over next to her panting for air.

Ai felt slightly disappointed with his sudden action but didn't think much about it since it was not unexpected. They usually don't talk after they are done, which was fine since they both just basked in the afterglow of their orgasm. This was an overly familiar scenario that she has grown accustomed to by now. Besides there is no reason to complain or feel disappointed since he just tenderly kissed her. For a brief moment he was sweet and caring. Miyuki never did that but tonight he was just different. Perhaps he was already starting to feel something for her. Ai hoped that was the case because that would just make her the happiest girl in the world.

She tentatively looked at him from the corner of her eye. Closely observing him to try to see if he would make any move to get closer to her. Since he was a touchy-feely mood perhaps he would want to cuddle with her or just ask her to massage his scalp. Ai softly giggled to herself thinking about all of the possible scenarios.

Miyuki suddenly got up, removed his condom to throw it in the trash can, and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Ai asked a little alarmed as she shot up and sat down on the bed, moving a little closer to Miyuki.

"It's getting late so it's better if I leave now," He nonchalantly explained as he put on his shirt. "Besides I don't want Kuramochi to start getting suspicious. It's really hard to lie to him."

Ai's heart dropped. She felt frozen stiff in her spot. _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_ She thought as she felt the tears threatening to fall. This was not supposed to happen. He was just acting all sweet and loving less than 5 minutes ago and now he was leaving as if nothing happened. Granted they were friends with benefits and this is how it was supposed to be. You have sex and then you leave. And she has been acting a little distant from time to time lately, but it has never been like that between them. She has never completely iced him out like he is doing it to her right now.

Ai softly laughed. "Yes, you are right. It is getting late and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." She carefully said trying to not let her tone betray her.

"I'm going to talk to you later, okay? Oh and don't worry I'll see myself out and make sure to lock the door on my way out." He said with that familiar grin on his face.

"Alright then, good night." She forced herself to smile.

"Good night." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Ai stared blankly at the door and then started sobbing as soon as she heard the faint sound of the front door closing. She buried her face in her pillow as tears streaked down her cheeks. She felt sick to her stomach. For the first time ever she felt used and like she was nothing but a mere object. She knew that she wasn't being fair to Miyuki since this was their arrangement. She couldn't be mad at him for acting like this since she agreed to this. But this is how Ai felt. Sad, disheartened, broken, and used. Why did he had to act like that? If that was his plan since the get-go then why did he had to act like he cared about her tonight all out of all nights? Why did he had to play with her feelings like that?

Why did she had to fall in love with him? Love wasn't supposed to hurt this bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miyuki has been feeling weird in the last couple of weeks since that night of his 'birthday celebration.' He has this odd feeling of dread and is manifesting into a knot inside the pit of his stomach and it has everything to do with Ai. This was worse than when things became weird between them right before they started being friends with benefits. At least that was an easy situation to deal with since sex was the solution. But this? This is nothing compared to being horny 24/7 since he is potentially dealing with the upcoming threat of feelings.

To be honest, Miyuki had conflicting feelings towards Ai. When he was with her whether they were having sex or not, he was always happy to be with her. They always had fun cooking together (he did most of the cooking), watching movies, joking around, and not to mention that the sex was more than amazing. He felt closer to her every time they had sex. Miyuki loved the bond that they were forming together but at the same time hates it. He hates that he likes feeling close to her. He hates that he rarely ever fakes his smiles when he is with her. He hates that he feels an odd sense of comfort when he is with her. He hates that he likes all of those things. He hates it because it means that he is becoming attached to her. Perhaps too attached to Ai. Growing fond of her. And nothing good can come from that. He can't get attached to her or to anyone for that matter because that only leads to pain and suffering.

The worst part is that he knows it and feels it when they have those little intimate moments but he just can't help himself. He can't make himself stop. He _just_ has to go and ask her about her past, text or call her just to bother her (when in reality he just misses her), comfort her, confide in her like he has never done before with anyone else, and fucking kiss her like he did that stupid night. He felt that damn strange warm feeling when they were having sex and couldn't shake them at all. Which was what lead him to kiss her and hold her after they were done. Miyuki never did that since he was always trying to create some boundaries between them but the couldn't help himself that night.

He knew that he was a jerk for leaving like that and that he probably hurt Ai's feelings that night. But he had to somehow fix the situation. They are becoming way too close for his liking. It was already bad enough that they confided in each other, but now he was becoming all touchy-feely with her? He needed to stop that at all costs. If they continued like this then they (or he) would start developing feelings for each other and there was no way that he wanted a relationship with her. He was not ready for that and didn't want any sort of feelings involved.

Hopefully he didn't hurt Ai too much and hoped that she would understand the predicament that they were in. But Miyuki wasn't so sure. She has been acting weird lately. Well, not just lately. She has been acting weird since before his birthday. He noticed that she was distant with him sometimes which partly bothered him because despite himself he liked feeling as if he was important to her and that she cared about him. But at the same time tried to be understanding because he knows all too well that they need boundaries. But after that night, she has been acting even weirder than before. They only have been together one time since that night and she has stopped texting him. Although not as fast she still answers his text messages and greets him in the morning when they see each other in class, but she never initiates any conversation with him. Her answers are always short and never seems interested. She never went out of her way to engage with him in any way.

He knew that she was avoiding him and hoped that things would go back to normal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ai was definitely avoiding Miyuki as well as she could. She didn't want to stop seeing him or break off their arrangement but she wanted to sort her feelings out before they resumed having sex again. She was feeling very conflicted. More conflicted than she ever felt before. Part of her knew that things would become easier if she just told Miyuki that she didn't want to keep being friends with benefits with him. Now more than ever because sex is making things worse when it comes to her feelings. She feels like crying every time that he leaves and doesn't show much affection. She didn't have to tell him the real reasons. With some stupid excuse that he would probably buy was more than enough. But the problem was that she didn't want to stop.

She was deeply in love with Miyuki and didn't want to stop seeing him. She knew that she was hurting herself by being with him and that most likely she was a masochist for not breaking things off with him, but she didn't know what else to do. The other option was to confess her feelings for him, but Ai didn't know how Miyuki felt towards her, so therefore she didn't know how he would react. It could just make the situation worse than it already was.

Besides if she couldn't even give him a simple beanie hat then how on earth was she going to confess to him? Just the mere thought of it makes her nauseous. Lately she has been feeling sick due to the delicate situation going on with Miyuki. Always feeling anxious, jittery, and with unbearable headaches. Most nights she cries herself to sleep because there is nothing that she hates more than the unknown. She can't remember the last time she felt like this. Was Miyuki feeling as bad as her?

' _He probably doesn't care.'_ Ai bitterly thought. She knew that Miyuki wasn't heartless but that didn't mean that he was in touch with his feelings. With a guy like him it was best to fall out of love with him so they could get their weird 'friendship' again, but it was easier said than done. Ai knew that deep inside she didn't want to stop loving Miyuki because being with him always brings her an immense amount of happiness. That is exactly why she was a masochist. She is not trying hard enough to forget about him and she is definitely not doing herself any favors by secretly hoping that he would return her feelings.

She was also not doing herself any favors by deluding herself into thinking that he was sort of her boyfriend. For example, it's already December and winter break is quickly approaching. The problem with that was that she couldn't help herself and wondered about Miyuki's plans for the upcoming break since she knew that the baseball team went home around that time. Which lead to her getting her hopes up about spending Christmas Day and New Year's with Miyuki. But her dreams and hopes were dashed when she discreetly inquired about his plans for the winter break and he told her that he was just going home for the break.

At least this time around she didn't feel as bad as when he told her that he was busy on his birthday. So that meant that she was sort of making some progress but at the same time that meant that she was getting used to heartache and that wasn't a particularly good thing.

But why did he had to go home? It was not as if he was doing anything since his father always worked leaving him alone. She would probably be home alone as well so it was going to be so much better if they just spent the day together. It was not like they had anything better to do. Ai knew that it was better this way since they had to put up some distance between them, but she couldn't help but to feel disappointed.

' _Love sucks.'_ Ai internally groaned.

Damn that pretty boy catcher.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the last day of school and most students were already out of the campus for the winter break. Ai however was one of the few students to be on campus since she had to stay to take care of some last minute things before the break so she was just starting to leave after she was done changing into her shoes.

"Ai-chan?" She heard a familiar voice call her name as she was walking towards the school's gates. Of course she already knew who it was since he was the only one who called her like that.

"Hi Kazuya." Ai greeted with a forced smile as she stopped and turned around to meet the catcher's eyes. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, white sneakers, and a green parka jacket. _'He is still not wearing a hat.'_ She amusedly noted.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" He tentatively asked her as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. His cheeky grins nowhere to be seen.

Yes, things were still awkward between them.

"I had to take care of something before leaving. What about you? I thought that the team was allowed to leave today." Ai asked him genuinely curious. She wasn't expecting to see him today at this hour.

"Oh we are, but I'm leaving tomorrow," He responded absentmindedly. "Are you going home?"

"Yes, I'm going home now."

"Alone?" Miyuki asked with a teasing grin. "At this time? Don't you know how late it is? What if some thugs kidnapped you on your way home?"

Ai rolled her eyes. Old Miyuki was back. "It seems that you still have a vivid imagination," She said with her tone dripping of sarcasm. "It's not even that late to begin with since it's not even seven pm, so I can go home by myself perfectly fine." She added as she slightly huffed.

Miyuki laughed at the reaction he got out of her. It sort of felt like they went back to their old ways. "It might not be that late, but it's still very dark and dangerous, and there is no way I'm not walking you home." He firmly said as he pointed towards the sky.

Ai followed the direction of his index finger and noted that he was right. There were no stars tonight and since it was winter the sky was pitch black despite the fact that it wasn't even that late to begin with.

Ai let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope." Miyuki cheekily replied as he started walking ahead.

She humorlessly laughed and shook her head at his idiosyncrasies before starting walking right behind him.

Surprisingly they walked together in comfortable silence even though things were sort of awkward between them. But it seemed that none of that mattered now and if she didn't know any better she would say that things went back to normal. This reminded her of when he first walked her home that night when they went to that party. Ai spare a glance at Miyuki and noticed that he hasn't changed that much in the last six months. Well, maybe that wasn't true. He grew a little taller and his body is more muscular now due to the arduous baseball training. But he is still the same cheeky bastard of always. A small smile spread across her lips. ' _It's been 6 months already?'_ She melancholically thought. It was crazy how much her life has changed in just 6 months.

Ai looked up the sky in contemplation. The sky was dark but she soon noticed small snowflakes falling from the sky.

"It's snowing!" She exclaimed in childish glee as she removed one of her gloves to feel the snow on her hand.

Miyuki smirked at her reaction. "Of course, Ai-chan. It's winter and that means that it's supposed to snow." He teased.

"Oh shut up." She lamely retorted as she stuck out her tongue at him.

That only made Miyuki laugh loudly. "I didn't know you could be this childish Ai-chan," He said in a mock sing-song tone.

"You are the last person who should be calling other people childish when you thrive on teasing everyone all the time." She huffed.

"Precisely my dear," Miyuki said. "Since I'm already childish then that means that you need to be the mature one here." He added in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ai rolled her eyes not even bothering with coming up with a response.

She giggled. This was not bad. It was not bad at all. Maybe this was what they exactly needed.

"Ne Kazuya?" She asked as she focused on the snow falling. It was already accumulating on the ground at a very fast pace so it probably meant that they would have a white christmas.

"What is it?" Miyuki wondered while not looking at her direction.

"Do you like the snow?" Ai asked as she cocked her head to the side to meet his eyes.

Miyuki slightly widened his eyes in surprise at the simple question. He never really thought about it. He looked up at the sky as if he was in search of an answer. The snowflakes were sort of pretty.

"I guess it's fine, but I don't really have a preference for it," He answered as he watched the snowflakes fall. "I never really gave the snow too much thought to be honest." Miyuki added as he averted his gaze to meet her eyes.

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds as they locked eyes.

Ai slightly scoffed as she broke eye contact with him. "You never change do you? You don't care for colors, you don't care for seasons, you don't have a favorite food," She laughed. "Is there anything you like or have an opinion about besides baseball?"

"Well, I like-"

"Don't say cooking!" She quickly interrupted wagging her finger at him.

"Then I have nothing." Miyuki deadpanned.

They both laughed as they quickly approached her house.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" She suggested as she started looking for her keys in her bag. "I can make you a cup of cof- AHH." Ai screamed as she felt that she was going to fall due to the slippery ground.

Thanks to his catcher reflexes Miyuki quickly catched her and held her by her arms before she fell down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked with obvious concern gracing his features.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ai said softly as she locked eyes with him. "Thanks.. For catching me." She timidly added as she felt herself getting immersed in his golden brown eyes. Miyuki intensely looked back at her just like he did that night. She felt her breath hitched in her throat. Their breaths mingled in the air forming small puffs of air. Ai was losing herself in Miyuki's eyes again. His gaze was always so penetrative and intense. It was as if he was looking into the deepest part of her soul and she felt bare before him. Ai saw how his eyes travelled from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes. Miyuki soon closed the distance between them as he pressed his warm lips against her's. She closed her eyes in contentment welcoming his much desired kiss and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and tender.

They parted after a few seconds much to Ai's dismay.

"Of course, I catched you." Miyuki lamely joked.

"That was such a bad joke, even for you." She said with no humor in her tone.

He smirked as he helped her get up and then pressed her body close to his and rested his chin on top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm and Ai instantly hugged him back desperately seeking more warmth than he was radiating right now since she hated the cold weather. Miyuki felt like a fireplace and she selfishly thought that he was her personal fireplace. Warm and cozy just for her. She buried her nose in his shirt inhaling the scent that she missed so much and pressed her ear on his toned chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat was so relaxing and it made her smile. Miyuki kissed the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her dark locks. He let out a sigh of content as he reveled in the intimacy that they are just sharing.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Just enjoying each other's presence. Not even thinking about the moment that they are sharing and the consequences that it might bring.

"Ai-chan?" He said breaking the silence looking down at her.

"What?" She softly responded as she looked up without letting him go.

Miyuki stared at her for a split second before answering her. "It's getting colder and we probably look like idiots standing in front of your house when we just can go inside."

Ai laughed softly. He was right but she didn't want to let go. Despite herself she unwrapped herself from Miyuki and grabbed her keys from her bag to open the door.

They made their way inside quietly. Ai immediately took her shoes off and shrugged out of her jacket while Miyuki did the same. She then turned around to face him and noticed that there was a lot of snow residue on his hair and extended her arm out to shake it off his hair as she laughed.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki asked curiously amused by her actions.

"What do you mean? Don't you feel all that snow on your hair? This is why I've been telling you to wear a hat, but you never listen to me." She chastised him playfully as she got out the last bits of snow.

"It's just too much work Ai-chan," He pouted. "But thanks though."

"You are so lazy but you're welcome," She said as she started heading towards the kitchen but Miyuki grabbed her wrist stopping her dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Ai turned around to face him as she suspiciously looked at his hand holding her wrist and then back at him. "Don't you want to go the kitchen and get some coffee?"

Miyuki released her wrist and met her eyes. "Ai?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want coffee." He firmly said as he stared back at her. His eyes suddenly clouded with desire.

Ai was a little startled by his response but quickly recovered as she spared a quick glance over at him. "Then what do you want?" She asked as she tentatively took a step forward to get closer to him.

"I want you." He huskily whispered to her.

There were no words to describe how happy those three words made her She started feeling butterflies in her stomach making her giddy with excitement.

The corner of Ai's mouth turned into a smile as she beamed up to him and closed the distance between them as she softly but firmly kissed Miyuki.

She knew what he really meant by his last phrase, but that didn't mean that she couldn't pretend that his words meant something entirely different.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Last chapter was a little bit angsty with a sprinkle of fluff. I'm warning you that the next couple of chapters might or might not be like that :P**

 **Last chapter was set on December 24th.**

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Feedback is always appreciated!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

Being with Miyuki certainly was an amazing unexpected early Christmas present. She thought that she wasn't going to be with the catcher until next year since she hasn't solved her 'feelings issue' yet, but Miyuki wanted to be with her tonight and Ai couldn't find the strength to deny him. Besides, how could she resist him when he told her that he wanted her in that low husky sexy tone that never failed to give her goosebumps, make her heart beat faster, and turn her on? Not to mention that the way he looked at her, with his eyes dark with desire but with a twinge of tenderness, just made her melt in his hands. Ai always feels breathless and speechless every time he bores his eyes into her own despite knowing him for over 6 months now.

What was also unexpected was how caring and tender Miyuki was being tonight. It was not just because he held her in a warm embrace outside of her house, but also how different he is acting now. For the first time she is laying her head down on Miyuki's chest while she absentmindedly traces the contours of his abs. Ai knows that she has to be on the fence about that since he has acted this way in the past but then flips the script on her. She really needs to protect her feelings. But Miyuki has this unknown mystery power over her that makes her not care about any type of consequences and just cares about basking in the moment. It feels very nice and it makes her feel loved and cared for and she just loved that feeling. Which really frightens her because it means that she can potentially get her heart broken by Miyuki.

' _But what can possibly go wrong?'_ Ai thought as she briefly closed her eyes. She was essentially cuddling with Miyuki after they had sex. He is holding her close with his arm wrapped around her waist while letting his fingers dance across the soft flesh of her waist, hips, and back. Although her sheets are just covering them up to their waists, she feels warm and cozy just as she did earlier in the evening. Thank God that Miyuki always ran hot. She was content. Beyond content. She was were laying down together in comfortable silence. It was as if they were a couple and they are just enjoying a bonding intimate moment. Perhaps he is developing feelings for her and since he is such a dork whose communication skills are far from being his strong point, this is his way of showing Ai that he wants something more.

Miyuki moved his hand all the way up to her head and ran his fingers through her midnight black locks before kissing the top of her head. Ai hummed in contentment as she lovingly looked up to him to meet his eyes with a small sweet smile. Miyuki stared down at her making her heart beat faster and he kissed her softly on the lips. Ai responded back in the same fashion as he cupped her cheek with his right hand. She nibbled on his bottom lip relishing on the softness of Miyuki's lips causing him to smile.

They kissed for a couple more minutes until Miyuki abruptly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Kazuya?" Ai asked with hooded eyelids feeling dazed and lightheaded from the kiss.

"I was thinking that it's better if I leave now. It's getting late and I don't want to be snowed in." Miyuki explained a little bit hasty as he motioned to the window so she could see accumulating snow.

No. He was not doing this again. Absolutely not.

"What are you talking about? It's not even 10: 00 pm yet, you said that most of your teammates already left, and even though it's snowing it's not as if there is a snowstorm outside." Ai alarmly said as she sat in the bed gathering the sheets to cover her chest. "Besides worst comes to worst you can always spend the night if you are unable to make it back to the dorms."

Miyuki burst out laughing. "What is it Ai-chan? Are you missing me already when I'm not even gone?" He teased with a cheeky grin.

Ai shot daggers at him. "Hardly," She haughtily stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You can do whatever you want, I don't really care. Suit yourself."

He just smirked at her response. "I can't blame you for missing me already. I'm such an amazing person to be around with, am I not?"

"Just delightful." Ai deadpanned as she put on a simple white t-shirt.

Unreasonable or not. She was angry at Miyuki. She was also sad and disappointed, but mostly angry. This is not the first time he pulls this stunt on her and right now is making her furious. That aside, now he is using humor to deflect from the situation. Why can't he make up his own damn mind? How can be tender and caring one minute, and then cold and detached the other? He had such a twisted personality.

"Oi, you don't have to do that," He said as he put on his pants. "I can lock the door on my way out just like the last time." Miyuki added as he was putting on his sweater.

' _Just like last time huh?"_ Ai sarcastically thought. It was as if he was rubbing salt on her wounds.

"I was going downstairs anyways," She flatly responded without facing him as she finished getting dressed. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, I'm ready." Miyuki answered dumbfounded. He was taken back by Ai's behavior since this is the first time that he is sensing that she is angry. And to make things worse she is angry at him. Just his luck. This is making him anxious.

Ai opened the door and Miyuki just followed her downstairs until they reached the entryway where he slipped on his shoes and put on his jacket. "It was nice seeing you before the break started." He tentatively began as he faced her.

She slightly averted her gaze away from him. "Yes, it was nice I guess." Ai dismissively said as she leaned besides the wall with her arms crossed.

Miyuki slightly flinched noticing her indifferent tone. They were just fine less than 10 minutes ago and now they are back to square one. "Well, I guess that we'll see each other after the break." He tried again.

Now it was Ai's turn to flinch. She immediately looked away from him and crossed her arms across her chest looking dejected. She felt a pang of pain in her heart and that feeling was replacing the anger that she felt towards him. That means that he has no intention of seeing her during the break. The perfect time to get together since he wasn't busy with baseball practice, but he could care less about that. "Yes, you are right," She conceded. Then she slowly met his eyes again. "Merry Christmas then." Ai said with a forced smile. Already knowing that she was going to start crying right after he leaves.

"Thanks.. Merry Christmas to you too." He flatly said as he eyed her carefully while returning her smile.

Miyuki noticed the change in her demeanor and became even more worried. Even though there were subtle changes, he was an avid reader of people thanks to his catcher position and could notice that she is feeling something else other than anger. But he is panicking. Just because he knows how to read people very well it doesn't mean that he knows how to interact with people in these kind of cases.

' _What do I do?'_ He wondered. Part of him wants to leave since he could potentially just make things worse, but the other part of him wants to stay since he would not feel comfortable leaving her upset like this.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes even though Miyuki was supposed to leave.

Ai was waiting for him to make a move.

Miyuki was wondering how he should act.

Ai was going to speak up but then saw that Miyuki was going to say something so she stopped midway.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" He simply asked as he firmly looked at her.

Ai's heart sunk and was beating faster all of the sudden, her palms were feeling sweaty, and she felt as if the room was spinning. All of this because Miyuki just asked her that simple question that wasn't so simple. Was she too obvious? Does he know that she has feelings for him?

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you asking me that?" She cooly answered his question with a question looking a bit perplexed, widening her eyes in surprise for dramatic effects.

"Well, it's just that you been acting weird, so I was just wondering if something was going on with you." He sheepishly said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She feigned ignorance. "Weird, how?" Ai asked back trying not to sound defensive.

"I just thought that you were mad at me even though that making you real mad is the last thing I wanted to do tonight." Miyuki explained.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." She evenly said as she shot him a small smile and fixed her posture.

That was a half-lie. Now she was more sad and disappointed more than mad. His actions are really confusing.

"Really? Because I noticed your mood change when I said that I was leaving." Miyuki replied not believing what she was saying.

"My mood changed because I was just surprised since it was so sudden." Ai said trying not to fully meet his eyes. "Your actions sometimes confuse me and that's what threw me off."

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "What do you mean by that? When did I confused you?"

Ai's pulse quickened with nervousness and her eyes widened. How does she explained it without revealing her true feelings? "Well…," She began. "It's just that you were more…. Affectionate at first, which confused me by the way, but then you abruptly stopped when we were kissing and told me that you were going to leave." She fully explained as a blush crept on her face.

Miyuki was stunned. He didn't know that the conversation was going to take this turn. Something tells him that he just opened Pandora's box, but decided to do what he knows best: to play it off. "Hahaha, Ai-chan. I don't understand, how was any of that confusing? It's what I usually do. We have sex and then I leave." He said in a playful tone.

"No, it's not what you usually do." Ai protested looking firmly at him. She couldn't believe that he was joking about this.

"No?"

"No." She maintained.

"Then how is it any different from before?" Miyuki asked maintaining full eye contact with her.

"Well…," She stammered a bit. "You know… You don't usually hold me or kiss me right after we have sex and then treat me coldly like you did tonight." Ai accused.

"Treat you coldly?" Miyuki asked confused as he took a step closer to her. "Does me leaving really bothers you? I don't see why my behavior is off-putting to you when you have done the same thing to me, but you don't see me complaining to you, do you?" He accused back.

Ai faltered as her mouth hung slightly open in disbelief, certainly not expecting him to bring that up and took a small step backwards since she felt that Miyuki was so close to her to the point that she felt intimidated by him. "I've never done that." She denied his accusations.

Miyuki scoffed. "So are you actually denying the fact that you have been acting weird and distant since October?" He asked as he intensely gazed into her eyes blue-greyish eyes.

Ai couldn't find the strength to look away from his penetrating gaze. "Why are you bringing that up anyways? Does that bother you?" She asked instead not being able to answer his question.

"No, it doesn't bother me," Miyuki hastily clarified. "But I'm bringing it up because you are being a hypocrite by accusing me of the same thing that you have done in the past." He said raising his voice a little louder, "And I'm also tired of this awkwardness between us that YOU have started."

Ai let out a humorless laugh in disbelief as she put her hands on her hips. "Me? I have started this? So this is all of my fault and you haven't done anything wrong?" She scoffed as she pointed to herself dramatically. "I'll admit that sometimes I acted a little bit distant, but I **never** led you on like you have. YOU are the one who started this not ME." Ai accusingly pointed at him with her index finger.

"How did I led you on? Because I kissed you just like I have a million times before. I'm clear on what we are and the type of relationship that we have. I don't act in a passive aggressive way when things don't go my way and make a fuss acting as if I were your boyfriend. We are not in a relationship." Miyuki made sure to make the last part clear.

Miyuki words's stunned Ai and she felt rooted in her spot. Hit by waves of pain and heartache. She already knew what they were and didn't need to be reminded of their status. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she felt the heavy weight of her secret on her shoulders. "I already know that." She bitterly said.

Miyuki not oblivious to the tension in the air carefully examined her features and could tell that her anger dissipated and her sadness came back again. He felt a pang of guilt. Perhaps he was too hard on her and the last thing he wanted to was to hurt her. "I'm sorry if I was too mean," He awkwardly started in a low voice as he took a step towards her. Apologizing was certainly not his forte. "It's just that I don't like it when things get weird between us and I wanted to know what was really bothering you." He said softly gazing into her eyes. "I just want us to be in a good place and in order to do that you have to be honest with me." Miyuki added softly.

Ai smiled touched by his words. She just didn't hear the sincerity in his words but also saw it across his face as she saw his handsome features relax. His eyes softened up and had the most endearing expression on his face indicating that he wanted to make up. She softly sighed. "Kazuya, I should apologize too. I don't what came over me. I also want us to be in a good place and I'm willing to put this past us." Ai offered a truce.

Miyuki returned her smile. "I'm glad that you want the same thing as me," He began. "But apologizing and not talking about the real root of the problem it's not going to work. Sooner or later we are going to have this conversation again if we don't fix this. So you have to tell me what's wrong." He firmly stated.

Ai could hear her heartbeat in her ears and she felt like the room was spinning. She was certain that Miyuki was going to accept her apology and move on, but he actually wants to fix the issue. _'Why?!'_ She screamed in her head as she noticed that Miyuki was searching for an answer in her eyes.

"I already told you that I don't know what came over me. Let's just forget about it. We apologized and it's not a big deal." Ai said as she awkwardly laughed trying not to let her tone reveal her anxiousness.

"Ai you are an excellent liar and I'm saying that because I've seen you do it everyday at school, but you can't lie to me." He declared looking at her in suspicion. "Don't say that it's not a big deal because I know that it is. So tell me what's wrong."

She felt sick to her stomach again and felt that her palms were sweaty again. Her breathing was ragged. It felt like doom's day. She can't lie to Miyuki and he used her first name which means that he is serious about this and won't let go. Ai thought that after going through cancer treatment not once but twice, nothing in the world will scare her again, but boy was she wrong. She felt so scared again. What was going to happen if she told him the real reason behind her behavior.

Ai met his eyes and like always she couldn't look away. "I- I- I.." Her pulse quickened even faster.

"You what?" Miyuki inquired as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Ai felt his hot breath. Miyuki's closeness was suffocating and she couldn't breathe. "I.. Uh… I." She stammered for a bit and then took a deep breath to calm down her nerves.

' _Well here we go.'_ She thought.

"I like you." Ai softly said as she meekly bore her eyes into his brown orbs and trying to fight off her tears.

Miyuki stood still as his eyes widened in surprise and shock registered across his features as he took a step backwards.

' _Wait what? This was not supposed to happen.'_

They stayed in silence as they both registered the gravity of her statement. It was like they were both frozen in time.

"What do you mean you like me? We said that there were not going to be any feelings involved." He questioned obviously still in shock over what she just said.

"I know, I know," She began sobbing. "I didn't plan on this to happen but it just did alright? I didn't decide to fall in love with you Kazuya." She added as she wiped off her tears.

Miyuki shook his head. "No, no, no. You are not in love with me," He said taking another step backwards. "You are confused." He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"No, I'm not confused." Ai firmly stated.

"Yes, yes you are," Miyuki maintained. "This is all of my fault. I already knew that we were starting to have an issue with boundaries but disregarded it anyways which was a mistake on my part. We shouldn't have never call each other by our first names, hang out as often as we did, bond after having sex, or talk about our personal lives. Those are things that couples do and that's why it clouded your judgement," Miyuki explained. "But you are NOT in love with me, you just think you are."

"No, I'm not." Ai exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." Miyuki insisted.

"Don't do that!" She hissed as she stomped her foot both in anger and frustration.

"Do what?" Miyuki asked.

"Patronize me as if I were a child," She said with tears streaked down her cheeks. "While I do think that the things you mentioned definitely brought us closer, I know for a fact that I'm not confused. For better or for worse, I'm in love with you and I can't change that." She declared as she looked into his eyes.

"You can't love me," He said in a low voice. "It's impossible."

"Why is it impossible to love you?" She sincerely asked.

"Because…," He trailed off as he looked away. "I'm not a good person to love. You don't really know me. So it's better if you forget about me."

Ai looked at him in disbelief with tears in her eyes. "Kazuya," She began softening up her tone. "Of course I know you and I still fell in love with you."

"No you don't," He maintained. "You don't know the real me. And even if you did, there is nothing to love or even like about me." Miyuki added in a barely whisper.

She felt her heart sank. "Kazuya is it really that hard for you to believe that someone can love you?" Ai asked him while softly looking at him.

Miyuki felt uncomfortable under her sweet caring gaze. "I'm just being realistic. I have an unbearable, twisted, and nasty personality and I would just end up hurting you. Heed my words: forget about me already."

Ai started sobbing again as she covered her face with her hands. "I know that you don't have the easiest personality," She mumbled and then removed her hands from her face. "But I honestly don't think that it is that bad."

Miyuki scoffed.

"No, I'm being serious," She said. "I like it most of the time because it's part of who you are. Your teasing while it gets under my skin sometimes, it makes me laugh most of the time. I feel happy like never before when I'm with you."

"Ai…," Miyuki started feeling a little flushed. No one has ever said that to him. "That's the fake me."

"I know that most of that is the fake part of you. I've noticed that you use that as your way to deflect and get out of uncomfortable situations. You use your twisted sense of humor to keep people at bay. I get it. I'm just like you. Even though it's fake, I still like this part of you because it's not as fake as you think it is. Even though I don't fully know the real you, I know that deep inside you are still that same dork who likes to tease people." She pleaded trying to convince him.

Miyuki stood still as he gazed into her eyes trying to register her words. "The real me is no better than the fake me."

"You are not giving yourself enough credit," Ai shook her head. "I think that you are beautiful inside and out," She said lovingly. "I think-."

"Stop," Miyuki firmly commanded. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"I won't stop because this is how I truly feel and what I think about you," Ai said as she shook her head. "I really mean it when I said that you are beautiful inside and out. You know how people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul? I didn't believe that until I met you. Your golden eyes are beautiful and I love them. I love how they have this small glint whenever you are up to no good, I love how they shine as bright as the sun when you are happy and I've noticed that you are the happiest when you are out on the field. I love how they soften up when you are concerned about me. And I love how you look at me when you want me whether it's out of carnal desire or not. Your gaze is always so intense and I always feel like I can get lost in your eyes alone. They either can radiate passion or kindness with the same fervor. Your eyes are like the sun and I'm like a moth who can't help but to fly so I could be closer to the light even if I know that I may get burned. I-"

"Ai-" He began interrupting.

"I've also noticed that there are traces of sadness buried deep inside you. Deep inside those walls that you have built over the years. That's how I started noticing the real you. When you think that no one is truly looking at you and you let your guard down… I see you, even if it's for a quick second, but I see you," She said not letting him interrupt her. "Just like I notice when you fake your smiles or not. Fake or not I still love it when you smile; they are both beautiful anyways. I know the difference between them because your fake smiles never reach your eyes but regardless of that it never fails to make me smile. I love it especially when you smile at me. I love how it always gives me butterflies in my stomach. I love how it makes my knees feel weak. I love how your smile makes me so happy and as if I was walking on air. I always feel the happiest girl in the world. And what makes the happiest is that I've only seen you real smile whenever you are playing baseball and when you are with me," Ai choked back her sobs. "That makes me feel so privileged not just because it means that I'm important to you but also because I'm lucky enough to see it.

"Ai please stop." Miyuki softly pleaded.

"I love how happy you get whenever you talk about why you like being a catcher. I will never forget how your eyes lit up and how genuine your smile was when you told me about the first time you decided to volunteer for that position." She continued as laughed at the memory and wiped off her tears.

Miyuki averted his gaze away from her without saying anything.

"I love when show you concern towards me. I love how you always check up on me to see if I didn't forget to eat or if I'm resting like I should be. I love how you always joke about something to distract me when I'm stressed out. I love how you make me feel carefree. I love when you hold me close to you and kiss me just like you did earlier tonight. I love when you are close to me. I love how you relax in my embrace and let me massage you. I love how your voice lowers when we are together. I love how you play with my hair. I love how my sheets smell like you. I love how comforting your scent is. I love how comforting your overall presence is. You always keep me warm. I love how you make me feel safe when I'm with you. I love being with you," She said tearfully. "I love your difficult personality no matter how twisted and complex it is. I love all of you Miyuki Kazuya." Ai finished with her voice breaking down at the end.

Miyuki stood there in silence not knowing what to say. He didn't have the guts to meet her eyes. Here she was pouring out her heart to him and Miyuki didn't have a clue of what to do. Ai was crying. She was upset, more upset than he has ever seen her… And it was all his fault.

"Ai…," Miyuki began as he softly met her gaze. She still had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm making you cry and making you feel this way," He apologetically said. "However, I'm afraid that I can't return your feelings. I don't want to be in a relationship so we can't be together."

Although she knew that this was going to happen, Ai felt as if a ton bricks just fell on top of her. His words were more painful than she ever could imagine. She felt the prickling sting of new tears threatening to fall once again.

"Why?" She asked in small voice trying to keep her voice steady. "Don't you feel anything for me? I can understand if you don't love me, but you really don't feel at least an ounce of affection for me Kazuya?" Ai added in disbelief.

"Ai..," He let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's not do this. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"So I was only a quick lay for you? It's what you are trying to tell me?" She asked as she let out a sob.

"No! Of course not," Miyuki quickly clarified. "I care about you and you are important to me," He admitted in low voice. "I can't deny that."

"So why can't we be together then?" Ai meekly asked her eyes searching for an answer in Miyuki's eyes.

"Just because I care about you doesn't mean that I love you. There is a big difference between caring and loving someone." Miyuki hastily explained.

"Then why did you kissed me back in November right after we had sex? Why did you hugged and kissed me outside of my house? Why did you want to cuddle with me right after we had sex less than an hour ago? You never used to do that. You never showed any type of affection towards me in that way, but then all of the sudden you started changing." Ai firmly asked with her tone getting louder and louder with each question.

Miyuki quickly panicked. "All of that was a mistake and I never should've done that. That is why we are in this predicament right now."

"You didn't answer my question." Ai stated as she bored her orbs into his.

Miyuki felt uneasy under her scrutinizing gaze so he looked away. "It was like I already said. We were acting more like a couple so it messed up with both our heads and that's why I did those things." He explained.

"I don't believe you," She simply stated matter of factly. "You are probably scared of admitting that you perhaps like me."

"Ai, don't get your hopes up alright?" Miyuki quickly perked up. "I care about you but I don't love you nor do I like you. I'm not in love with you. I didn't overly confuse things between us just because we had sex." He said in a harsh tone staring right into her eyes with dark clouded eyes.

Ai stiffened realizing the harshness of his tone and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I should've been more careful with my actions. I can't fix what's already done, but I can do something about the present. The best thing for us would be to stop seeing each other from now on." He said softening up his tone a bit.

Ai's eyes widened in shock. "W-w-what do you mean not see each other? Are you saying that you don't want to be friends with benefits anymore? That you don't even want to talk to me anymore?" She asked panicking.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Miyuki coldly confirmed.

"B-but why? This is my problem and I'm the one who has to fix it. Since you don't return my feelings, I will just forget about you. We don't have to stop talking and pretend that nothing happened between us." Ai tried to reason with him.

"No Ai. I can't do that to you. I'll just end up hurting you more and that's not fair to you. We can't be together anymore." Miyuki said standing his ground.

' _No, no no. This can't be happening'_

"But you won't be hurting me, I promise. This is all my fault," She sobbed. "Please don't leave me Kazuya." Ai pleaded as she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

Miyuki shook his head as he pulled away from her and turned his back to her. "I'm sorry Ai."

' _No, no, no. He can't leave.'_

"It's better this way. Goodbye." He said in a barely audible whisper as he closed the door behind him.

' _Not him too.'_

Ai collapsed down onto the floor as she cried and sobbed louder than before.

She knew that something like this could happen but she never fathomed that it was going to be this painful. Why did she had to tell him how she felt? Why couldn't she just made something up? Now everything was worse than before because Kazuya broke things off completely. No more text conversations, no more phone conversations, no more movie nights, no more cooking together, no more sex, no more anything.

She was alone.

Again.

They played with fire.

And she got burned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there! The end of last chapter was kinda angsty and this chapter will most likely be sort of the same :P. But I promise that the angst won't last forever and that there will be happy chapters SOON.**

 **But can you believe how Miyuki ruined Christmas like that? It's nothing sacred anymore? Tsk Tsk.**

 **Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. One of my latest reviews from a guest user (Blub) made me really happy and surprised me because it meant a lot to me that you liked the way I'm portraying Miyuki. He is a complex character so that's definitely a big compliment to me, so thank you! And of course SilentFoxx you are sweetheart like always!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Chapter 13**

Ever since that devastating night Ai has sunk into depression. Most of the time she just felt numb with pain. During the break, she spent most of her time lying on her bed and she hardly ate or slept. She could only think about Miyuki. She never thought that things with him were going to turn out the way it did or at least not that soon. While deep inside of her she knew that he wasn't probably going to return her feelings, Ai didn't expect herself to act the way she did. Ai always took pride on the fact that she always had her emotions in check and never begged anyone for anything, but it seems that she was more of a mess than she thought she was. What was all that about? She didn't remember the last time she cried that much and much less in front of somebody. Crying was reserved for when she was alone in the privacy of her room, not in front of your 'fuckbuddy' when he was 'dumping' you. That was totally pathetic.

What was also pathetic was when she poured out her heart to Miyuki like that. What came over her? She had no idea. Perhaps she was tired from the burden of keeping that secret from him and the moment she said the words 'I like you' it was as if she opened the gates of her heart and all the emotions just kept flooding in. Perhaps it was only out of her sheer desperation and she foolishly thought that maybe that was going to persuade Miyuki into changing his mind about her. Ai certainly felt stupid now. All that time wasted thinking that she had a small chance with him until the very last moment.

But what was really pathetic (like the most pathetic) in Ai's opinion was when she begged him not to leave and suggested that they still could continue to hook up after he specifically said that he didn't want to see her anymore. Where was her dignity? If he didn't want her then there was no reason for her to grovel at his feet, but her brain didn't register that during that night. Maybe that's why people say that love is blind and makes people do stupid things. Ai always figured that if she ever found herself in a relationship that she would never act like crazy lovestruck girls who would do anything to be with the guy that they like. But alas it seems that she was wrong (again).

Perhaps she feels so much more lonelier than she originally thought and in consequence her need for company is so much stronger. It was the only explanation that she had for why she is so hung up on Miyuki and her actions. Unfortunately, it made her both look desperate and to be actually desperate. What did he thought of her? She would be mortified if she found out that he didn't held her in the same regard as before. Often at night when she couldn't sleep, her mind would wander and wonder if Miyuki thought that she was like the other girls and was nothing but a bimbo who confessed to him just because of his looks.

Miyuki's initial reaction at her confession also influenced her to bare her heart out to him. She couldn't deny that it hurt her to see Miyuki so shocked at her confession. Till this day it still baffles her that he had a hard time believing that she had feelings for him. Miyuki was one of the most popular guys at school because of his looks and baseball skills. He got confessions almost every week if not every other day. What was so hard to believe about her liking him? To him now she was just one more in his ever growing list of confessions. Was it because he thought that she wasn't going to develop feelings or because he actually thinks that he is unlovable?

But that's crazy right? How can he think he that is unlovable? Specially when he is so arrogant, overconfident, and cocky. Also When he is….. Well when he is.. Him… Miyuki Kazuya. A good looking guy, a nationwide known catcher, popular, intelligent, and both charming and charismatic in his own dorky way. He is so many great things and his cheeky personality didn't deter him away from those qualities.

After getting used to his teasing remarks and her annoyance she thought that Miyuki was a godsend. The truth was that she was no stranger to the evil that was depression. Her mother's death completely devastated her since her mother was both the closest person to her and her best friend. Her mother would always have a bright big smile on her face trying to be supportive when Ai was sick in the hospital. She always tried her best to look happy so in turn Ai could be happy and find strength to make it through the rough treatments. Ai also remembered her mother's tears of joy when the doctor told them that her cancer went into remission and they made so many plans of things that they would and places that they would visit after she was discharged from the hospital. Unfortunately, none of that came into fruition.

However, what really put the nail in the coffin was her father's emotional neglect. There are no words to describe how sad he was when she passed away since she was the love of his life. At first, he would drown his misery in alcohol almost forgetting that he even had a daughter. At least he hired a babysitter to take care of her for a while since she needed special care after she got discharged. After a couple of months when he was done grieving, he picked himself up and buried himself in work at the office, and when he felt that he wasn't busy enough he always volunteered to travel for work whenever it was necessary. He still does that until today. Unfortunately for Ai that means that she is alone in her house most of the time. At first she cried herself to sleep because the pain of her father's neglect was too much to bear, but with time she learned to accept it. She learned to numb the pain by immersing herself in her studies, school activities, and shopping. Till this day whenever she feels depressed she goes shopping as soon as she musters the energy to get up to forget about her pain. Sometimes she has breakfast with her father if she is lucky enough since he wakes up early in the morning and comes home late at night. But having breakfast with him is not enough for her.

Although she never admitted this to herself, Ai felt lonely everyday until Miyuki arrived into her life. She already gave up on her father and she had no friends. At first she was apprehensive into letting the catcher in since she has trust issues because of her father's neglect and due to the bullying she endured, among other things, but he somehow smuggled himself in and the rest was history. She soon discovered that her shtick of not wanting friends was a bluff and that she was only lying to herself. At first, it was their greetings in the mornings that made her day, then it moved on to whenever he texted her, and then it was whenever he came to hang out at her house. She wasn't lonely anymore since she had him in one way or another everyday. Ai became greedier as the days passed by and never wanted to let go of her happiness known as Miyuki Kazuya.

Her greediness is what is making her feel guilty now. Another thing that she had to confess was that she totally knew that Miyuki was starting to lust after her. She always noticed when his gaze was fixated on her breasts or when he stared at her ass ever since their non-date at the batting cages. She never cared because she was physically attracted to the handsome catcher (who wouldn't be?) and wanted to be with him. So taking advantage of this she would get close to him when they watched movies, grab his arm, or playfully slap him on the arm whenever he teased her in order to rile him up a little more since she craved him as well. It's her fault that things ended this way because she allowed things to go as far as they did. Before Ai knew it, she was hooked and couldn't find it in herself to say no to him every time he wanted to be with her. If she would' ve never pursue Miyuki in the first place then she wouldn't be suffering now. She could've at least still have him as a friend.

While her actions got her what she wanted, it was only for a short amount of time, and now she is back to square one again. No Miyuki whatsoever. Here she was, going crazy wondering whether or not she was going to get to spend Christmas with him or at least New Year's. But she got neither of them. She didn't see him during the winter break, she didn't have a 'romantic' non-Christmas-date with him, she didn't even went to the temple with him for New Year's. But what's worse now it's that there is no more movie nights, no more cooking together, no more sex, no more phone conversations, just no more Miyuki. He didn't want to talk her anymore. The only sighting of him that she got was when she went to the convenience store one day and saw him featured on a sports' magazine. She might've bought the magazine or not.

Okay, she totally bought that magazine, who is she kidding? In her defense, it was a really good picture of him in his baseball uniform and he had his helmet on. She loves when he wears his catcher helmet on the field because his bangs are pushed back and she can see his entire gorgeous face. Aaaand this is why she is in the situation that she is currently in. Ai knows that she has to forget about him. The guy himself told her that he didn't want anything to do with her. But it's easier said than done. She hated herself everytime she picked up her phone in hopes that it was him that texted her or called her. Even though it hurt her so much and she felt pathetic, it was so hard to forget about him. For better or for worse he was her first love and she wasn't going to forget him that easily. Ai knows that she has to do it, but she is not sure if she is ready to let go of him. At least not yet.

School is now back in session and things are beyond awkward and uncomfortable between them. There is no way to avoid each other since they are in the same class, they sit in the same row, and to make things worse she sits behind him. Her chest tightens every morning when she sees him. How is she supposed to forget him when she is staring at his back for the majority of her day? They hardly make eye contact with each other, but sometimes she feels that he briefly looks into her direction sometimes. Ai wondered whether he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him or not. Even if he didn't like her it was an emotional night for the both of them. She also wondered if it is going to be like this for the rest of their high school career. Hopefully that wasn't going to be the case. Ai at the very least hoped that they could be friends one day even if he never returned her feelings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Although he was the one who rejected Ai's confession Miyuki was also having a hard time with this situation. Ever since that night, Miyuki has been riddled with a feeling of guilt. He can't help but to feel that he is the one who is completely at fault over what happened with Ai. He should've known better. He already was fearing that something like that could've happened. He _**just**_ knew that they were getting too close. Way too close for comfort, but never in a million years he thought that it was going to happen this soon. Saying that Miyuki felt foolish and naive would be an understatement. How could he ever thought that something like this wasn't bound to happen? At the end of the day, no matter how guarded Ai was, it didn't mean that she was exempt from developing feelings for him. After all not everyone was like him.

If Miyuki could travel back in time he would change things and would never start sleeping with Ai, even if that meant that he had to stick to jerking off in abandoned bathrooms. Not because he regrets being with her, but because that was the only way he could spare Ai from despair. She doesn't deserve to suffer and cry over someone as wretched as him. Ai deserves someone who is worthy of her and can make her happy. If he would've never proposed that ridiculous idea to her, then none of this would have happened. He cares about her; he really does. Which is why it hurt him to his very core when he saw her suffering and crying over him. Part of him wanted to hug her and comfort her in that moment, but he knew better than to do that. That just would've made things worse and he would've sent her mixed signals. Sending mixed signals was his second biggest mistake (the first one being having sex with her). That was the main reason why she thought that they could possibly have a chance together. He led her on whether he wanted it or not and the consequences were devastating.

How was it possible to hurt someone that you care about? Only he could do that. Not only did he hurt the person who he cares about the most but he also hurt the one person who has helped him immensely in his life. It was ironic how life sometimes turned out to be. One of the many things that Ai mentioned that night was that she thought that he was as bright as the sun, when he thought the same of her. The truth is that the only sun between them was her. She was like his little personal ray of sunshine all for him and only for him. Once he discovered baseball, Miyuki never had any interests other than the sport, but all of that changed when he met Ai.

After he met Ai, Miyuki finally had someone who was there for him. With a deceased mother, an emotionally neglective father, and no friends Miyuki doesn't really has a large emotional support system that he can rely on. He never cared about that because he knew that the last part was his own doing and he was a firm believer on the saying 'you make your own bed, now you have to lie on it.' He would be lying if he said that at first when he was younger that it didn't bother him that his father never went to his baseball games claiming that he was busy with work. He even felt dared he say a little bit envious of not just his teammates, but also envious of the kids of the opposing teams. Most of the time, whether it was a parent, grandparent, sibling, or friend someone was always there to cheer them on. Miyuki had no one and often ignored the sharp pang of pain that he felt in his chest. However, with time Miyuki learned to accept it and grew apathetic about it.

But all of that changed when he met her. It changed when he made her go to his game that first time during the spring tournament semifinals. He can't really explain why he wanted her of all people to attend, but he liked the idea of someone going to the game to see **him** play. Well, maybe not just someone, but her specifically. There was something about her that just clicked with him and he thought that no one else was fit for the task but her. Maybe it was her personality- a calm gentle spirit but radiant and passionate at the same time when the when the occasion called for it, or her beautiful smile, or maybe he just enjoyed annoying her more than anyone else. For whatever reason was, he wanted **her** and only her to attend and see him play.

Miyuki never told her this, but losing that match was not just hard for him because he lost his chance to go to Koshien with his team, but also because he wanted to show off to her and win the first game she ever saw him play. He felt ashamed and disappointed that he couldn't made her proud that time and bowed that it wasn't going to happen again. Casting those feelings aside, he trained harder to be stronger on the field for the next tournament so he could win next time and also for her. She motivated him to work hard as never before without really pondering as to why her approval was so important to him. They were not a couple, they were not really friends, and he never really cared about what other people thought of him, so her opinion didn't have to hold as much weight as it did, but it just did, and perhaps it still does.

Miyuki likes to think that reason he cared so much about her opinion was because she was and still is the only person who attends his matches to cheer him on. While he knows that she only went the first time because he basically forced her to do so, he also knows that he never forced her to promise that she was going to see his other matches, and he certainly didn't forced her to actually fulfill her promise. Which is why it made him happy that she went through the trouble of going to the stadium, sit there for hours under the scorching hot summer sun, and watch him play during the summer tournament. That is something that no one (not even his own father) has ever done before, and he always tries his best on the field in order to pay her back the favor.

Begrudgingly Miyuki had to admit that Ai made him feel less lonely. Not only because she was at his games, but because of her overall constant presence. Thanks to her, he had somewhere to be at if he wanted a break from the pressures of being on the team. Thanks to her, he could pretend that he was a normal teenage guy who is just fooling around when he was with her. She offered him company whether it was via phone/text conversations or just with her physical presence. She worried about him which often resulted in her scolding him for not wearing appropriate attire in the cold weather. She also made sure that he kept up with his schoolwork since he always only does enough to have average grades on his classes, so he could devote most of his time to baseball. Hell, she even remembered his birthday when he genuinely forgot all about it.

In a lot of ways Ai reminded him of his mother. Always there with her warm and caring presence, worrying about him, but also supporting him at every step of the way. Therefore, Ai was able to fill the hole that was left by his father so long ago. A big dark hole that swallowed him little by little as time went on and before Miyuki knew it, he already felt prey to depression. He never wanted to admit it because that would be like to admit weakness, and one thing that Miyuki wasn't was weak. But now that Ai is out of his life, and he was feeling as if he was a missing a huge gap in his life, he couldn't deny it anymore. He was depressed and he still might be depressed.

Although he was left devastated after his mother died, he still clung to a small hope that him and his father were going to get through the grief, back when he was a small boy. His mother was the one responsible for creating that hope because one of the last few things that she said to him was that his father was going to take care of him and was going to make sure that everything was going to be alright, so he believed her. Optimism was one of his mother's defining qualities and her positive outlook on life never failed him to make him feel better when he was feeling down. 'So why would it fail then?' that was what he thought. Oh, but how naive he was. Other than financially taking care of him, his father rarely ever showed any kind of affection towards him.

His small hope was quickly dashed when his father first broke down after his mother's funeral. He locked himself up in the bedroom and never once bothered to ask Miyuki how he felt or comforted him. His father's behavior deeply hurt him and made him wonder if he ever did something wrong to him or he just simply forgot about him. At 7 years old, Miyuki understood that the death of a loved one hurt tremendously since he felt it himself, so he just figured that his father only needed time since the pain was too much for him. So Miyuki waited… And he waited. And then he waited some more, until he realized that his father was never going to change. That day was never going to come. His spirit was broken and his soul died the day his mother died.

Miyuki finally realized that he was alone.

He remembers the day he realized that he was alone in this world. It was his eighth birthday and it was the first birthday that he was going to spend without his mother. He was dreading that day because it only brought him painful memories since his mother promised him that they would do something special for his birthday, but unfortunately that never happened. Nostalgia and broken promises aside, Miyuki was hoping that for that one day alone his father was going to show some interest in him, and was going to try to make it special for him. Miyuki didn't ask him for anything. He didn't want presents, a birthday dinner, or a birthday cake. Miyuki didn't think that he asked for much. He just wanted to spend some time with his father so he didn't have to think about his mother's absence. But his father disappointed him. When he arrived home from school, he was only greeted by a slice of chocolate cake bought from the convenience store and a note saying happy birthday on the dining table.

That was far from enough for Miyuki. He remembers being angry. He remembers being sad. He remembers the despair and frustration. His eight year old brain couldn't understand what he had done to deserve this. Why couldn't his father just say that in person? Why couldn't he at least have dinner with him? In that moment he realized that he didn't have any parents. That he didn't have anyone that cared about him. His father was the person who was supposed to care and love him the most, but he didn't. So if his own father didn't care about him, then how could he expect that some other stranger was going to love him? He had no one. He was alone with nothing but his aching heart.

Miyuki cried himself to sleep that night just like he did when his mother first died. But amidst his tears, he bowed to himself that he was never going to cry for anyone else ever. He promised to himself that he wasn't going to break down and become nothing but an empty shell. But most importantly he bowed that he was never going to become like his father. So in order to fulfill that promise he built walls around his heart to protect himself from suffering that same fate. With his blunt and sharp words, teasing remarks, and arrogant smirks it was easy to keep people at bay and guard his heart. It's been a cold and lonely road but it has been worth it, because until now no one has been able to truly hurt Miyuki. Not even those mean-spirited bullies from his middle school days.

Fortunately for Miyuki, he found the wonderful world of baseball soon after that day and it was the perfect refuge for him. As soon as he discovered baseball, he fell in love not just with the sport but with the catcher's mitt as well. The catcher position looked like the most fun since the catcher was the one who in a lot of ways controlled the game. He was the one who called plays from the pitcher, he could order the fielders around sometimes, and he also had to read the batters in order to figure out which play was the best. Being a catcher was so much fun and he was and still not willing to give up that position to anyone. It also didn't hurt that baseball gave him the perfect excuse of not going home until late in the evening, so he didn't have to spend a lot of time in his cold empty house that he couldn't even call home anymore. Which is why he decided to dorm at Seido even if he doesn't live terribly far away from the school.

Baseball helped him with his feelings of depression since he felt the happiest when he was out on the field playing games or practicing. Unfortunately for Miyuki you can't play baseball 24/7 and there are times when you have to rest and dedicate time to other responsibilities such as schoolwork. Which meant that baseball couldn't help him in those moments since he couldn't push those looming depressive thoughts that crept on him to make both his heart and soul ache with anguish and despair away. Those thoughts always followed him around like a dark cloud over his head and he never could figure out how to get rid of them away for good. Baseball can't cure depression and in turn Miyuki can never be truly happy.

The worst moments for Miyuki were when he was alone in his dorm with nothing to do. That's why he always tries to be busy at all times so he doesn't get consumed by depression and loneliness by staying up late at night reading scorebooks or watching games from opposing teams. But that also changed when he met Ai. After he met her, he didn't felt lonely anymore since he had someone that made him feel at ease and comfortable enough to talk to and spend time with. Miyuki felt that she was the perfect person to be in company with since she was just like him in many ways. They both were essentially orphans who were navigating through life alone with no one in their corner. They both resorted to create a mask and build walls around them in order to protect themselves. They were both broken or emotionally defective like she once said. They also both foolishly thought that it was going to be fine if they only confided in each other and in no one else since they were so alike.

They made that exception because having someone on your corner makes you feel so much more elated than Miyuki wanted to admit to himself. Nothing beats the feeling of knowing that you have someone who can you go to and talk to about whatever issue you are having, someone who is there to help you, and someone who is there willing to give you advice. That was Ai to him. Ai was… Home. He vaguely remembers how home feels like since he last had one before his mother died almost 10 years ago. His mother made home feel warm and safe and that's how Ai is. She is warm and safe. She is warm and safe, comforting, caring, radiant, and makes him feel like he is a better person than he is. She makes him smile for real. She just makes him happy.

Wait….. She makes him…. Happy?

It's that normal? Isn't he complimenting her a whole lot? While he does admit that he cares about her, he is going a little bit overboard with the way he is describing her. But that doesn't mean that he is in love with her… Right? He can't be in love with her. That's impossible. That's outrageous. Although he made the mistake of getting too close to her, it wasn't as if it was too close to the point that he would start having feelings for her. Unlike for her, everything was very clear to him. He was not in love with her. Just because a person can brighten up your day with their smile doesn't mean that you are in love with that person. There is a reason why platonic feelings and platonic relationships exist. Yes, that was the word. Platonic. Platonic is the perfect word to describe how he feels towards Ai.

Besides even if he felt something remotely romantic words towards her he had no right to love her. Even if she had feelings for him. Just because they were both broken didn't mean that Ai was as bad as him. She wasn't beyond repair. He would only bring her pain. The best was to try and to stop thinking about-

"Oi Miyuki, oi! Are you daydreaming?" Kuramochi exclaimed while slamming Miyuki's desk to try to get his attention looking very frustrated.

"Huh?" Miyuki snapped from his thoughts while confusion graced his features as he scrunched his face up in bewilderment.

It took Miyuki a couple of seconds to register where he was. It was currently their free period and the last thing he remembers is staring into the window which is when he probably started spacing off.

"Are you sick? What's wrong with you? I've been calling your name for the last 2 minutes or so." Kuramochi said annoyed while standing in front of Miyuki's desk with a frown on his face and shoved his hands down into his pockets.

Miyuki grinned. "Oi don't tell me that you are worried about me Kuramochi." He teased him reverting back to his old self.

Kuramochi quickly startled. "Of course not you idiot! Why would I worry about a bastard like you?" He asked annoyed a little bit too loud resulting in some classmates turning their heads around to see what was all the commotion about.

"Oh c'mon there is no shame in admitting that you like me. After all who could blame you?" Miyuki teased him again with his trademark arrogant smirk.

Kuramochi growled. "I'm not worried about you," He said in a low menacing tone. "You just weirded me out there for a minute. You are not the kind to space out."

"Sure, sure." Miyuki said as he laughed at Kuramochi's reaction.

Riling people up was so much fun.

"Arghh you are impossible." Kuramochi said exasperated.

"Well, why thank you." Miyuki grinned.

"It was not a-," Kuramochi began but then stopped. "You know what? Forget it. I'm not going to fall into your trap again." He decisively declared.

"Aww you are no fun." Miyuki pouted.

"Stop playing games and tell me what's wrong with you." The green-haired teen demanded as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki feigned innocence the best he could hoping that his widened eyes could sell his ignorance of the issue.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I mean!" Kuramochi accused him with a glare of his own. "You have been acting weird ever since we came back from break," He began to explain. "You are always staring into space, you don't talk as much, hell you are not even teasing people every 10 minutes like you used to." Kuramochi finished in amazement.

The bespectacled boy blinked. "You want me to tease you?" Miyuki asked perplexed as he cocked his head to the side.

"NO, I don't want you to tease me," Kuramochi exclaimed while getting more aggravated. "I'm just saying it's weird. You not teasing people is so…. Unnatural. I can't help but to think that there is something wrong with you."

"I've been acting that weird huh? Well thanks for telling me. Today I'm going to tease everybody twice as much. After all we can't have them thinking that I've gone soft, right?" Miyuki cheekily asked.

Kuramochi looked at him in horror. What the hell has he done? "No, no no. I'm not saying that you have to do that. No one misses your teasing remarks, you hear me? No one." He tried to reason with the catcher before it was too late.

Miyuki laughed at the shortstop. "No, no. My dear Kuramochi, don't try to change your mind. You were the one who made me see the light so don't try to stop me now." He said while snickering.

"You are the worst you bastard!" Kuramochi shot back. "You know exactly what I meant."

Miyuki laughed at the expense of his teammate while Kuramochi grabbed him by his collar causing many murmurs from their classmates and worried glances.

He absentmindedly glanced across the room without paying attention to Kuramochi and his gazed quickly fixated on Ai.

She was currently talking to a guy that was from another class by the doorway. Ai was smiling politely to the unknown guy. Miyuki slightly frowned as some strange feeling stirred inside of him. For some strange reason he didn't like seeing her smile and look so happy with that guy. It was not as if Ai didn't smile in the presence of other people. This was not strange from her since it was one of the reasons why she was so well-liked by her peers. But that didn't stop Miyuki from internally glaring at that guy (he couldn't actually do it because then Kuramochi would notice). The catcher examined the guy. He was slightly shorter than him, had short black hair, brown eyes, and a slender build. In other words, he is what other people would describe as attractive.

The stranger obviously liked Ai. He looked way too happy to be in her presence. Laughing and looking very animated judging by his erratic hand gestures. Ai just giggled at his excitement of whatever they were talking about just like she used to when she was with him. Miyuki wondered if Ai was truly having a good time with this guy or was just laughing to be polite since she was very good at pretending.

Unconsciously, Miyuki hoped that her mask was currently on and that she wasn't enjoying herself with him.

But why though? Wouldn't it be better if she was genuinely having a good time with him? After all Ai deserved to be happy after going through so many hardships in her life.

Yes, it was for the best if she actually liked this guy.

Then she could forget all about him.

Yes, it was for the best.

Right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! I hope last chapter wasn't too depressing. I'm just mentioning that because even though I'm not a very emotional person, while I was writing Miyuki's backstory I felt kinda like sad. It was very weird to write something that almost made me tear up.**

 **I'm going to try to lighten up the mood with this chapter.**

 **Thanks for the new favorite! As you know I always appreciate feedback in any shape or form.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. If I did then Sawamura would probably be at the very least an average batter. Not to mention that there would be more scenes of Miyuki wearing his compression shirt without his jersey on. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

Time has been going by quickly considering the fact that Miyuki hasn't been himself for over a month now. He is still feeling pretty depressed with the whole situation with Ai but is getting better at pretending that everything is fine with him. Miyuki couldn't put his guard down because Kuramochi was almost onto him a couple of weeks ago. Ever since then, he made sure to push away all thoughts related to Ai when he was either around Kuramochi or the rest of his teammates. It seems that it has been working because Kuramochi hasn't interrogated him again and everything was back to normal with them.

Depression isn't the only feeling that Miyuki has been experiencing ever since Kuramochi confronted him that day in class. It was also the same day where he saw Ai and that guy talking very comfortable with each other, and ever since he saw them other type of feelings have taken over him. It was such an uncomfortable feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach and the worst part is that he can't quite put his finger on it. He felt stricken with dread, sadness… and Anger? That last emotion was the thing that was truly throwing him off. He guessed that it was sort of understandable not liking seeing the girl who you used to have sex with talk to another guy, but did that justified his anger?

Much to Miyuki's dismay he has seen them together many times after that and everytime he saw them together he had this overwhelming urge to interrupt their conversation and drag Ai away from him. It sounds ridiculous but that's how he strangely feels. Every time he sees them together he can feel his blood boil with anger but at the same time he feels sick to his stomach with a feeling of anxiety. Why is he so angry? What is he so anxious about? But most importantly why was he becoming more and more obsessed with this guy as time goes on?

Miyuki never took an interest in knowing his classmates or anyone besides the team but all of that has been changing as he is noticing that Ai is becoming much more closer to the unwelcoming stranger. So Miyuki actually started discreetly eavesdropping in other people's' conversations to find out who this guy exactly was. After all he couldn't allow Ai to get hurt by another person since he already hurt her, or at least that was the excuse that he told himself. Miyuki was quite surprised that his eavesdropping plan worked as fast as it did, since he figured that it would take a couple of days to collect data, but he was proven wrong. He found out everything he had to know in a record time of one day. Which also means that his classmates are worse than a bunch of gossiping housewives.

The name of the guy who has been lately harassing Ai is Yamamoto Atsushi. He is in the same grade as them, he is in class 1-A, he is a Cancer, his blood type is negative O, he is 5'8, one of the top students in his class, is one of the best players in the soccer team (who knew that Seido had a sports team besides baseball?), and was known as an all around attractive nice popular guy. He owed this valuable information to some girls in his class who just wouldn't stop gushing about how cute Ai and Yamamoto would look if they were an official couple. Miyuki's stomach flipped when he heard that since it was not as if it was they were lying.

This Yamamoto dude was the perfect match for Ai. Until now, he hasn't heard nothing but good things about this guy and he didn't seem like he would hurt Ai. Despite that fact Miyuki couldn't bring himself to feel happy for her even though he knew that she could be truly happy. He hated feeling like this this. Why couldn't he just be happy for her? He couldn't possibly be feeling…. Jealous.. Right? Why would he feel jealous? He didn't have feelings for her. He didn't have feelings for her at all.

But he does feel angry, anxious, helpless, and sad all around the same time. So what could he possible be feeling other than jealousy?

Miyuki tried to shake those thoughts away because then he would start to space out and even though it was lunch period, that didn't meant that Kuramochi wouldn't notice. The last thing he needed was to Kuramochi question him again. Instead, he tried to focus on his surroundings. It was Valentine's day and girls were frantic carrying their bag of chocolates to give to their crushes. Miyuki thought that Valentine's day was a stupid holiday that even though it was supposed to celebrate something pure such as love and friendship it has been terribly commercialized. Unfortunately not many people thought that way and by people he meant the girls in his school.

This morning he got chocolate from 10 different girls before he could even change into his slippers. He has gotten chocolate from other 15 different girls during the breaks, and he already lost count over how many girls have approached his desk during this lunch hour. The worst part is that the day is far from over. His shoe locker is already stacked and he had some by his bookbag. Next year he was going to bring a bag with him to solve this predicament. What was he supposed to do with all of that chocolate anyways? While he likes some sweets, he doesn't really like chocolate. It reminds him of chocolate cake and that reminds him of his father. Most likely he will share the chocolate with his teammates. Not to sound conceited, but he didn't think that they got as much chocolate as he did.

Many guys would kill to be in his place right now so they could have all the chocolate that he had. Since he has been eavesdropping on people's conversations he has heard in more than one occasion different guys saying that they hoped that they were get some chocolate whether it was from their crushes or just some courtesy chocolate. Needless to say that some of them didn't get any and now are whining about it. If Miyuki could, he would get up in this instant and give them all the chocolate that he got. But he couldn't do that. Even if he is known for being an asshole sometimes, he just couldn't give away the chocolate he got in front of everybody. All of those girls spent hours making that homemade chocolate and it would just be plain rude. While it's true that he didn't ask for them, he wasn't that heartless and couldn't bring himself to do that. He would never intentionally hurt someone.

Although if there was something that Miyuki had to admit it would be that he was annoyed by these girls and the ones who confessed to him. First, they never failed making him uncomfortable even though he has now mastered the art of rejecting girls. A simple 'I'm sorry I don't have time for anything but baseball, I can't return your feelings.' always sufficed. They were also a waste of this time. But the thing that annoyed him the most about these confessions were their reasons as to why they claimed they liked him. They all sounded the same.

It was always things such as:

'You are very handsome Miyuki-kun.'

'You are so amazing Miyuki-kun.'

'You are very charming.'

And the one he hated the most:

'I love your smile, is so beautiful.'

His disgustingly fake smile.

He remembers the first time he heard that phrase and almost scoffed in the middle of some girl's confession back when he was in his last year of junior high. At first he found it amusing but now it just irritates him. Whenever he hears that alleged compliment he wants to retort back with how fake it is. The last confession that he got was a couple of days ago and he didn't know how he could find the strength to not badger the girl questioning her supposed feelings for him. In what ways was he charming? Amazing? Was his smile beautiful? None of these confessions were genuine. None of these girls actually liked him or loved him like they claim that they do. They just like him because of his looks and his popularity. It's all superficial. They all like his fake mask not the real him.

Miyuki supposed that he couldn't be really mad at the last part. After all he was the one who created that mask so he couldn't actually get angry at them believing that that was the real him. They had no idea of how twisted he truly was. But at the same time how could anyone claim loving someone when they haven't even talked to that person? Without knowing them? At least Ai knows him. Although her confession led to the end of their relationship, Miyuki couldn't deny that it was so painfully honest and raw. It was genuine. He deeply respected her for that. None of her words were superficial and her reasons for falling for him were valid enough. How can something so painful could also bring him joy? Miyuki can't ever see himself being brave enough to confess his feelings for someone the way that she did.

Which makes him strangely nostalgic. Did Ai already forgot about him? Would she make chocolate for him if they still would be in speaking terms? Would he want chocolate from her? After all, girls only make homemade chocolate for the guys that they like, so he wouldn't really be getting them because then her feelings would be too obvious. Unless she bought them from a store to give it to him as courtesy chocolate. Miyuki deeply sighed. _'I would eat some chocolate from Ai even if I'm not too crazy about them.'_ After all, she was the one only person with whom he has shared an intimate connection with. He was closer to her than to any of his teammates.

' _Wait.'_ Miyuki alarmingly thought in panic. Today is Valentine's day. The day when girls give their crushes chocolate and Ai has been talking to Yamamoto lately… Does that mean that… She gave him chocolate?

' _No, no impossible,'_ The catcher thought. He hasn't stopped eavesdropping during free periods both in class and in the hallways, and no one has mentioned anything about Ai giving him chocolate. As far as he knew they were just talking. No one has mentioned anything about them going on dates as well. For all he knew Ai didn't even like the guy and was just talking to him out of politeness. She didn't treat him any differently. She was always nice to everyone. ' _Kazuya calm down and breathe.'_ Miyuki thought to himself.

The thought of the mere possibility of this guy who barely knows Ai getting chocolate before him silently angered Miyuki to no end. He could already feel his nostrils flaring and his fists were unconsciously clenching on top of his desk. It was to no avail that he kept telling himself that Ai wouldn't fall for him that easily since she also had a mask. The bad thing is that her fake mask is so good that it hardly slips off and Miyuki can't figure out whether she is faking with Yamamoto or not.

' _Okay, maybe I'm a bit jealous. But what do I have to be jealous of that guy? I'm ten times better than him. He is your typical cookie cutter all around nice jock that is popular with everyone. There is no way Ai would fall for that. Yes, exactly. There is no way. NO freaking wa-'_

"Miyuki-kun? Miyuki-kun?" A feminine voice timidly called out to him.

Miyuki's head spun around shaking away his thoughts. He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves as he took in the figure of the girl who was calling his name. She was a petite blonde girl with a pixie cut and green eyes from another class, and was looking down in concern while hiding something behind her back. Miyuki shot her a small fake smile. "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

The girl immediately looked away in embarrassment as her cheeks were tinted with a lovely shade of red. "Oh n-no there is nothing wrong Miyuki-kun," She stammered in a low tone. "I just wanted to give this chocolate to you." She said as she mustered up enough courage to face him and extended her arms out to give him a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

' _Great, more chocolate.'_ Miyuki sourly thought.

"Ahh you are so kind. Thank you so much for the chocolate." Miyuki said as he smiled and took the chocolate from her hands.

"I made different kind of chocolates since I didn't know what kind you liked." She said still painfully shy with a blush on her face.

"That was very considerate of you. Thank you again." Miyuki curtly nodded.

"It was no problem, I have to go now- Bye!" She dashed before Miyuki could respond back.

"Hyahaha, it seems that she was scared of you." Kuramochi teased as he approached Miyuki's desk and watched in amusement as the girl frantically ran away from Miyuki.

"What can I say? It seems that I have that effect on the opposite sex." Miyuki gave the shortstop a cheeky grin.

"Did she ran away once she discovered how twisted you truly are?" Kuramochi chided with a smirk on his face as he sat down on his chair in front of Miyuki.

"No, my dashing good looks was what made her nervous." The bespectacled catcher replied arrogantly.

"Che. You're such a conceited bastard." Kuramochi said annoyed as he turned up his head.

"What? Don't tell me that you are jealous because I got chocolate and you didn't?" Miyuki taunted as his grin grew wider.

Kuramochi shot daggers. "Me? Jealous of you? HA!" He scoffed in disbelief. "I could care less about the fact that you got enough chocolate to start your own bakery with and I didn't." He spat in anger obviously his tone betraying him.

"Wait. No one has given you any chocolate so far?" Miyuki mocked him in faux disbelief.

Kuramochi growled at him as his fists clenched. He looked as if he was ready to pounce on Miyuki as he got up from his seat but the catcher was unfazed by this and just grinned at him.

"You bastard." He menacingly muttered.

Miyuki just snickered. Messing with people was so much fun.

Kuramochi took a deep breath to calm himself down. "No, I have not received any chocolate from anyone," He replied in a strained tone. "Not everyone is as lucky as you who just get piles and piles of chocolate despite the fact that you are an evil bastard." The shortstop sneered as he gestured towards the chocolate boxes on both his desk and by his bookbag.

"Oh you are talking about these?" Miyuki asked in feigned innocence. "You should see how stacked my shoe locker is." He said with an innocent grin.

"I HATE YOU! You are the worst!" Kuramochi exclaimed as he slammed his hands on Miyuki's desk.

Miyuki obnoxiously laughed. "Well, why thank you. I try my best."

"It's. Not. A. Compliment." Kuramochi enunciated every word.

"Oh don't worry my dear Kuramochi. Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually a quite generous person which is why I'm going to share all of this chocolate with you and the team after practice. I bet they are sulking just like you are." Miyuki teased with his trademark grin on his face.

"I don't know about the rest of the team but I don't want your pity chocolate." Kuramochi growled in exasperation.

"It's not pity chocolate," Miyuki retorted back with an offended look on his face. "How am I supposed to eat all of this chocolate anyways? I'm going to get cavities." The catcher said in a matter of factly tone.

"You truly are the worst," Kuramochi deadpanned. "Most of us in the team wishing to have more free time for a girlfriend when you don't even care. And the worst part is that you are the one who gets all the attention. Life is really unfair sometimes."

Miyuki shot him a quick smirk and then got distracted when he noticed Ai entering the classroom. For once she was alone but that didn't mean that she wasn't with that Yamamoto guy.

"You are right. Life can be unfair sometimes." Miyuki said absentmindedly, his teasing tone nowhere to be heard, trying to avoid eye contact with Ai. His upbeat mood already changing once he came back to reality.

The catcher's mood change didn't go unnoticed by Kuramochi as he carefully eyed him.

Something was wrong with Miyuki and he was determined to find out what was troubling him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sky was already pitch black indicating that practice was finally over and Miyuki along with the other players were already making their way over to the dorms. Just like he told Kuramochi about sharing chocolate, he offered them to his teammates and told them that they could pick it up in his room later if they wanted to. Poor innocent Miyuki thought that it was a generous offer, but it was met by glares from his teammates. Isashiki-senpai yelled at him saying something about how he was showing off to them, when he was NOT. For once in his life he had good intentions and this is how they pay him? He is not showing off, he just wants to get rid of the chocolate as soon as possible.

His explanations fell on deaf ears and it was to no avail. Miyuki just opted for leaving all the boxes and bags of chocolates that he got on the cafeteria table and whoever wanted it could take it. It was a long day and all he wanted to do was to take a bath and finish his homework as soon as possible so he can get some much well-needed beauty rest. Hopefully his upperclassmen along with Kuramochi got so mad at him that they decide against going to to his dorm to hang out, so Miyuki can have some peace.

' _Perhaps this misunderstanding can pay off.'_ Miyuki thought as he snickered to himself as he made his way to the shower stalls.

Miyuki thought that this was going to be an ordinary bath, but boy was he wrong. He was immediately met by more glares from both the same and different team members. ' _What the hell did I do now?'_ He thought without making eye contact with anyone. However that didn't stop him from feeling uneasy under their scrutinizing gaze. Miyuki anxiously gulped and seriously thought that his life was in danger. He undressed, scrubbed, rinsed himself as fast as he could so he could get out of the bath as quick as possible.

Who knew that Valentine's Day was such a big deal to everyone?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the night wasn't easy to Miyuki since it seemed that people were still mad at him because of nice his generous offer. But at least he got to eat his dinner in peace and now was trying to do his homework. The keyword here is trying. His biology homework was a little harder than he expected and there were some concepts that he didn't fully understand, but what made the homework harder was not the actual content but the subject in general. Biology reminded him of Ai because it was her both favorite and best subject. During the last term, he could've easily just ask her for help but now that was out of the question.

Miyuki sighed in defeat. ' _Is this is how going to be for the rest of the year? Or worse for the rest of high school?'_ He hated himself for missing her. He also hated himself for obsessing over her alleged relationship with the popular soccer player. Miyuki couldn't deny that he was a little bit jealous of him. Although Yamamoto doesn't know Ai as well he does, he is probably a hundred times better than him. He probably would never make her cry, he probably doesn't have daddy issues, or trust issues, or abandonment issues. Doesn't have a fucked up childhood that caused all of his issues. Most likely he is emotionally stable unlike the emotionally stunted catcher. Since everyone says that is he is such a nice guy he is also probably very smooth and not a dork. Miyuki slumped back in his chair. _'Since when is he so insecure?'_ He whined to himself. This is exactly why he didn't get close to people in the first place, but now the damage is done and there is no point in lamenting his past decisions.

' _Did Ai gave him chocolate in private? Is he going to ask her out for White Day?'_ Miyuki wondered. He selfishly hoped not. Miyuki didn't want to be her boyfriend but he also didn't want her to be with another guy other than him. He knew that it didn't make sense and it was very selfish of him, but he couldn't help it. If they got together then he was going to lose her forever. And to make matters worse the damn guy was a Cancer, and he remembers Ai saying that Pisces were compatible with them. Miyuki had no luck; not even that damn fake astrology thing was on his side. What the hell was he going to do? Wha-

'Knock Knock'

Who the hell is bothering him now? "What?" Miyuki asked a little bit too harshly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's that the way you answer to your guests?" Kuramochi dressed in a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants, asked annoyed at Miyuki's tone as he opened and closed the door behind him.

Miyuki loudly sighed and then rubbed his temples to calm himself down. "Sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting anyone since everyone looked like they were ready to kill me." He explained with a teasing smirk, but the shortstop saw through him. Miyuki was upset about something.

"Well, I can't blame them considering the shit you pulled a couple of hours ago." The green-haired teen replied amused as he approached Miyuki and leaned on his desk.

The bespectacled catcher just shook his head in mock disappointment. "That's the last nice gesture that I'll do in my life."

"Yeah, yeah. You are so nice and we are nothing but ungrateful bastards." Kuramochi dismissively said as he checked Miyuki's homework.

Miyuki just watched him with amusement as the shortstop flipped through his notebook without explanation. He figured that he wanted to see his notes since Kuramochi sometimes didn't pay attention in class. "Well, you said it not me." He fake laughed one more time.

Kuramochi made a noncommittal sound as he peeked at Miyuki from his notebook. "You don't fool me you know?"

' _Oh God no, here we go again'_ Miyuki thought. _'What am I supposed to say? That the girl I used to be friends with benefits with confessed her feelings for me and I 'broke' up with her telling her that I didn't love her, but in reality he has conflicting feelings over her? That he is jealous of some random guy because he might potentially take what he considers is his? Yeah right.'_

"You know that I don't know what you are talking about right?" The catcher feigned innocence as he propped himself up on his desk.

"You have been acting weird since lunch time and I bet that the same thing that was bothering you weeks ago, it's the same thing that is bothering you now." Kuramochi stated seriously boring his eyes into the catcher's brown orbs.

"Again with the same thing Kuramochi? I didn't know that you cared about me this much." Miyuki flashed him his trademark grin.

"W-what who said I was worried you idiot?!" The shortstop sputtered. "It's just that you sometimes get distracted in practice and I don't want it to affect the team in games." He said fighting a blush from spreading across his cheeks and looking away from the catcher.

Miyuki felt a wave of disappointment hit him but quickly recovered and curved the corners of his cheeks into an even wider grin. "Don't worry, I would never allow anything to distract me while I'm playing a game. You out of all people should know that." He said the last part a little bit more seriously as his expression changed matching his tone. His cheeky grin nowhere to be seen.

Kuramochi's eyes widened in shock getting caught off guard by the catcher's serious tone. He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds and then sighed in defeat as he got up from Miyuki's desk and shoved his hands down his pockets. "Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'm just going to tell you this: there is nothing wrong with talking to people and sharing your problems and feelings with alright? You don't have to carry whatever burden you're carrying yourself. If you want to talk then I'm here to listen."

Now it was Miyuki's turn to be in shock. He gaped in disbelief for a second and then quickly recovered. "Thank you. I'll have that in mind." He simply said as he gave him a warm small smile. And he meant it. Miyuki was deeply touched by Kuramochi's words and felt grateful for them even if it was for the team's sake and not for him.

' _So this is how his real smile looks like eh?'_ The shortstop thought a little amused.

"Sure, no problem," Kuramochi said as he started heading out. "G'night."

Miyuki contently smile once again. "Good night."

There is nothing wrong with talking about your problems or feelings eh?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Although she still hasn't forgotten about Miyuki Ai has been doing a lot better emotionally. At least now she didn't get all nervous whenever she saw him in the mornings in class. Or at least she was fine until today. Freaking Valentine's Day. She has been dreading this day since mid-January because it was going to be a cruel reminder of her not being with the guy she loved. It also hurt her because while all the other girls at school made chocolate for their crushes, Ai was stuck at home doing nothing. She wasn't even on speaking terms with Miyuki so there was no way she could make chocolate for him. Under what excuse? At least if things were like before then she would have more of a chance to make him some, but we can't have everything that we ask for. To say that she was disappointed it would be the understatement of the year.

Ai originally expected it to be a bad day, but she was wrong. It was ten times worse than she imagined for the following three reasons. First, seeing all those couples across campus act all lovey-dovey made her stomach churn in disgust and jealousy. Why did they got to be happy while she was stuck sitting behind Miyuki without being able to say anything to him? Second, Miyuki was actually more popular with the opposite sex than she thought he was. The first thing she noticed when she arrived to school was Miyuki trying to stack up all the boxes of chocolate that he got in his shoe locker. He had more than 20 boxes without exaggeration and it wasn't even 8:00 am. As if that wasn't enough, he received more and more chocolate from different girls as the day went on. His desk was overflowing with them. Ai couldn't help but to glare at the sweet goods on his desk. She was beyond jealous because she wanted to be the only one to both make him and give him chocolate. She has been fuming with anger the entire day and not even the bath that she took once she arrived home helped her relax.

The third reason annoyed her just as much as the second reason. The third reason had a name: Yamamoto Atsushi. He was from class 1-A and he started talking to her one day after she accidentally bumped into him in the hallway when she was carrying a heavy stack of papers that she had to deliver to the teacher's lounge. Naturally she offered her apologies while he just shrugged it off as he shot her a dazzling genuine smile, introduced himself, and helped her carry the papers. She accepted his help since she didn't want to repeat the incident. Ai didn't thought much of it and figured that it was going to be both the first and last time she spoke to him. Pleasantries were right up in her alley and she always exchanged them just to be polite.

But Ai was wrong (again). She began to see more and more of him after that day. Ever since then every morning he greets her when they see each other by the shoe lockers and she greets him back as courteous as ever. Again she didn't thought much of it. They always had meaningless small talks where she learned that he was his class representative, played soccer, and was seriously considering to run for the student council. She thought that these were useless details. Ai didn't care much for him, but she always engaged in conversation with him to be polite, and always shot him gracious smiles. After all she had a mask to uphold.

At first she wasn't bothered by his advances because she figured that he was just being friendly and she was already used to contrived chatter. However, much to her dismay he grew more and more persistent as the days went by. He was everywhere. Yamamoto-kun approaches her in the hallways, during free periods, during lunch time, hell even at her classroom. His persistence can only mean one thing: he likes her. Ai doesn't want to sound conceited but she really doubts that he just wants to be with friends with her. The problem with this is that she is not very good at rejecting confessions because they make her very uncomfortable. She has been confessed to by two different boys back in junior high but she rejected them in the most awkward way ever. Ai is a cool, calm, and collected person who doesn't have issues with any social situations, but throw in confessions and she becomes a stammering blushing mess.

Even though he annoys her, Ai feels bad for him because she knew that sooner or later she is going to have to break his heart just like she had her heart broken by Miyuki. She doesn't want to lead him on and make him believe that he has a chance with her, and has tried to be less friendly and cut their conversations shorter, so he could get the hint, but it seems that she is not doing a good job because he keeps coming back. Also she didn't even give him store-bought courtesy chocolate so he could get a hint, so hopefully tomorrow he doesn't approach her. Ai is really trying to let him down softly so she doesn't hurt him the way that Miyuki hurt her, but his persistence is certainly not helping her. On one hand, she wanted him to confess her to sooner rather than later so she could end this situation quickly, but on the other hand she doesn't want that to happen because she will handle the situation poorly.

It was definitely a lose/lose situation.

Another factor about this that she hasn't thought of until now was how they must've looked to the rest of the school population. She was already aware of how much girls loved to gossip sometimes and most likely the entire class thought that she either liked Yamamoto or was dating him by now. Generally Ai didn't care about what other people thought or said about her but this time was an exception. Miyuki has seen her talking to Yamamoto and what if he thought they were dating? What if he already heard all the gossip? She knew that Miyuki didn't keep up with that sort of stuff but that doesn't mean that he hasn't overheard anything by accident. She would be mortified if Miyuki thought that she was dating some other guy. That would deter him from approaching her. At this point she already accepted the fact that Miyuki doesn't like her, but that doesn't mean that she wants him completely out of her life.

Ai didn't think that it was not too late to become friends. If it were up to her they would be more than friends but unfortunately that's not up to her. Miyuki had to make that move and he was not interested in her unlike Yamamoto. She knew that it wouldn't be the worst idea to be more open-minded and give him a chance. After all she was just almost 16 and was way too young to be hung up on one guy that didn't want her. Yamamoto was obviously into her and was pursuing her to show her that he liked her. But at the end of the day, he was not Miyuki. Sure, he was a nice and attractive guy (Miyuki was hotter though). In addition to be less superficial, she was not just into him. He didn't light up a fire in her like the catcher did. He wasn't exciting at all. Ai knew that if she agreed to date him, everything would be so predictable, boring, and cookie-cutter. Yes, he was fighting for her, but he wasn't Kazuya.

It was stupid but she rather pine over some indifferent pretty boy catcher than to date him.

Why can't Kazuya fight for her too? Does he even care that some random guy is getting a little bit too cozy with her. While it's true that he rejected her, they were together for over 6 months and that had to mean something for him. She didn't want to discredit men, but sometimes they could be.. Simple-minded and possessive. Since he was the one who took her virginity, doesn't he at least feels some alpha-macho possessiveness or jealousy that bothered him everything he saw them together? Did she meant that little to him?

' _Oh great, now I'm even more upset.'_ She sourly thought to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fortunately for Ai today was so much better than Valentine's Day not only because she didn't have to see every other girl harass Miyuki but also because Yamamoto hasn't approached her in the entire day. She knew that he was in school today so it was not as if he was absent and that was the reason why. Perhaps he finally got the hint that she wasn't interested in him when she didn't give him any chocolate yesterday. She did noticed that he was somewhat expecting some chocolate from her because he 'discreetly' kept asking her about if she already gave chocolate to someone. Ai figured that was his way of trying to fish for information, so she shut him down quickly and told him that she didn't make chocolate for anyone. Which wasn't a lie.

Ai couldn't remember what was the last time she ever felt so relieved. There was no way that he was going to pursue her after yesterday's debacle. Which was great because it meant one less problem for her to worry about her. That also meant that people would stop gossip about them and Miyuki wouldn't get the wrong idea about them. Ai closed her eyes as she sighed in contentment enjoying her stress-free lunch period _'Yes, everything is al-'_

"Ano Yukimura-san?" She hears an unfortunately familiar deep masculine voice interrupting her thoughts. Ai tentatively opens her eyes fearing to see who she thinks she is going to see. And there he was looking a little frazzled and avoiding direct eye contact with her.

"Yes Yamamoto-kun?" Ai replies softening her gaze and flashes him a courteous smile.

"Sorry to disturb you… But I was wondering if you could spare a few moments of your time?" The black haired teen said as he nervously ran his fingers through his short black hair and looked away with a blush across his cheeks.

"Ano…" Ai started nervously as she stared at Miyuki's back from the corner of eye. Why did they have to sit so close together? There was no way that he is not listening to this exchange between them. He was reading one of his beloved scorebooks and he tends to forget about his surroundings when he reads them, so her only hope was that he wasn't paying attention to them right now. "I guess… Sure why not?" Ai obliged him as she stood up from her chair. What was she supposed to say? No. She was clearly not busy so she couldn't come up with some lame excuse.

"Thank you so much Yukimura-san." He said with a sense of relief as he shot a small nervous smile.

Ai just nodded in response and let him lead the way hoping that Miyuki wouldn't notice that she was gone with him.

Little to Ai's knowledge a certain catcher was paying attention and heard everything they said. He closed the scorebook as his eye narrowed in determination towards the direction that they had left and stood up to follow them as discreetly as he could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

' _Oh please no, tell me that this is not happening.'_ Ai thought in despair as she examined her surroundings. Yamamoto has led her to the courtyard and that only could mean one thing. He was going to confess. It was not a very original idea but that was besides the point right now. Why, why is he doing this now? Didn't he got the hint yesterday when she didn't give him any chocolate? Why is he such a masochist? She pushed her thoughts away to concentrate on him and figure out how was she going to reject him. He looked even more nervous than before as his cheeks turned redder and he was looking down to the ground. Ai also noticed the sweat beading on his forehead and for a moment she pitied the guy. Not so along she was in the same shoes as him.

"Yukimura-san." He called out as his head shot up, straightened his posture, and made direct eye contact with her.

"Yes Yamamoto-kun, why did you brought me here?" Ai feigned innocence as she carefully eyed him.

"Well… I.. There is something I have to tell you." He gulped as he bored his brown eyes on her blue-grey orbs.

Ai let out a deep sigh deciding what she should do now. "Does it by any chance has anything to do with you asking me out or confessing to me?" She asked him without faltering. In her opinion, the best thing to do was not to let him confess and bare out his heart to her. She knows how painful it is to finally muster up the courage to confess your feelings only to be shot down minutes later. Hopefully it can be less painful this way for him.

Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise not expecting her to say anything like this. "Well actually yes… I didn't know that it was that obvious…. But Yukimura-san I do like you, in fact I like you a lot and I was wond-"

"Let me stop you right there," Ai stated as she raised her hand to stop him. "I don't think it's fair to let you continue when I already know my answer. The truth is that I've been suspecting that you had a crush on me since about two weeks ago and I've been unsuccessfully trying to let you know that unfortunately I'm not interested. I'm sorry." She finished apologetically.

Yamamoto flinched at her rejection and visibly gulped a thick lump in his throat. "B-but you still haven't given me a chance Yukimura-san. Maybe if you go out with me once you will start liking me. Please give me a chance," He pleaded as he pressed his hands together in prayer position. "I promise that you won't regret. I started liking you ever since you bumped into me in the hallway. You are so beautiful, intelligent, kind, and not as vapid as the other girls in the school. You are not superficial and very down to earth, and any guy would be lucky to have you." He finished his confession in a hopeful tone despite the fact that Ai interrupted him.

Ai tried not to snort. _'That I'm not superficial? He obviously doesn't know me.'_ She thought to herself in amusement as she remembered the one time she almost went crazy because her mani/pedi appointment got cancelled at the last minute.

Ai cleared her throat to recollect her thoughts. "You are so kind Yamamoto-kun," She began. "But unfortunately I can't return your feelings. If I accept to go out on a date with you I would just be hurting you because a date won't change my mind. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. It doesn't have anything to do with you Yamamoto-kun. You are a very nice guy with a good sense of humor and I think that any girl would love to go out with you. Unfortunately, I'm not that girl," Ai explained as she apologetically slightly bowed down her head to him. "Please accept my apologies."

Yamamoto looked down in disappointment. The pain of rejection really stings. "I see. It's alright Yukimura-san."

Ai softened her eyes as she took in his pitiful figure. "I'm so sorry. I know that being rejected is very painful. But I hope that you are able to find a girl that likes you back." She said with a genuine smile.

He lifted his head up to meet her eyes. "Have you been rejected before Yukimura-san?" He asked curiously.

Ai stiffened in surprise not expecting her to ask this question and looked at him nervously as she started to sweat.

Yamamoto blushed realizing how nosy his question was. "Ahaha, I'm sorry Yukimura-san. You don't have to answer that. It was a very intrusive question," He started laughing nervously. "As you can see I'm a very persistent guy."

Ai giggled. "Yes, I have noticed. Truth be told, I thought that you were going to give up since I didn't give you any chocolate yesterday." She admitted.

He looked away in embarrassment as his face flushed. "Yes, you would think that I would get the hint after that right?" He sheepishly said as he laughed. "I figured that I had to take a chance or else I would regret it in the future. So sorry for bothering you Yukimura-san." He said apologetically as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh no don't worry, you don't have to apologize," She replied as she frantically waved her hands dismissively. "I don't mind and I really mean that. Besides you don't have to apologize for being persistent. Trust me one day it will come in handy, especially when it comes to relationships. It means that you won't hesitate to fight for the girl you like." Ai encouragingly said.

His cheeks curved in a big genuine smile. "Thank you so much Yukimura-san. Your words mean a lot to me." He said feeling a little better.

Ai laughed. "I'm glad that I could be of help."

"Yukimura-san I hope that one day, the guy that you like fights for you." He said as he gave her a small wink.

Her eyes widened in surprise and then her lips curved in an amused smile. "You really are nosy." She chided.

Then they both burst out laughing.

Unbeknownst to them, Seido's handsome catcher was spying on them from afar with a crushed expression on his face, believing that there was a new couple on campus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Miyuki saw Ai laughing with that guy his heart dropped, his chest felt tight, and he felt like as if he couldn't breathe. Although he couldn't hear anything that they were saying he clearly saw them laughing which meant that they were happy. Which also meant that he confessed to her and she accepted his feelings. Why else would he invite her to the courtyard if not to confess? Why else would they be laughing if she didn't reject him? That was it. Miyuki was never going to have Ai in his life ever again and it was all his fault. After that, he went through a rollercoaster of emotions. At first, he was sad and spaced out throughout all of his afternoon classes, but then anger took over him and he went hard as ever in practice; batting twice as hard which caught the attention of his teammates who all complimented him for being on fire today, and now he was back to being sad while he was in his dorm.

Miyuki hated being sad because he tends to sulk and when he sulks he feels even more depressed. But he couldn't help but to feel this way. He felt anguish over the fact that Ai is most likely is dating someone now, but he also feels angry because another person had to audacity to take what is his.

' _How dare he!'_ Miyuki angrily thought as he shot up from his bed and started furiously pacing back and forth across his room. He was more than aware that his thoughts and feelings were irrational. First, Ai does not belong to him or anyone else for that matter. Second, they were never an official couple or dated at all, so Ai could date whoever she wanted. Third, Ai confessed to him and told him that she was in love with him and he coldly rejected her knowing that he had mixed feelings towards her. Which meant that it was all his fault and he didn't have any right to get angry at Yamamoto or Ai. He is angry mostly at himself. He is angry because he is confused. He is angry because he doesn't want to feel this way. He is angry because his anger is forcing him to question his real feelings. If he is angry then that means that he is jealous, and if he is jealous then that means that he is…

"NO." He yelled as he stopped before slamming his both fists down his desk.

' _No, no, no. It can't be. I can't be in love with her.'_ Miyuki thought as lowered his head down on the desk.

He can't be in love with her. He just couldn't. He promised to himself that he would always guard his heart so that no one could hurt him almost a decade ago. If he loved her then that meant that he let her in and wanted to be with her. That might not be a problem to anybody else who is seeking companionship and want to experience love, but to Miyuki it's the most dangerous and scariest thing that he can experience in his life. It's so dangerous and scary that for once Miyuki who prides himself in liking challenges so he could overcome them, rather run away from and don't face it head on. Love was not a baseball match where if he lost then he could pick up the pieces, practice harder, and then come back stronger. Love could go horribly wrong. Love can make him end up just like his father; the person who he vowed never to become like.

But was love always like this? Can't it bring some happiness without the despair that he is so desperately dreading? He doesn't know. His only example was his parents and that didn't end well. Miyuki knew that his parents loved each other very much and most likely would've still been together if it weren't for his mother's death. He often wondered whether his father regretted meeting his mother or not. Whether or not the pain and suffering of losing the love of your life was worth it if it meant being with that person for such a short amount of time. People often do stupid things in the name of love and they all claim that it's worth it. That love is such a magical wonderful and beautiful feeling and that it can be so rewarding if you fight for it.

Was he ready to fight for it?

Was the possible heartache worth it?

Was Ai worth fighting for?

' _Of course she is.'_ Miyuki retorted back to himself as he lift his head up from the desk and ran his fingers through his short brown hair gaining clarity for once in a seemingly long time.

He softly smiled to himself. It's funny how life works out sometimes.

He found love in Ai.

Miyuki didn't have to remind himself of how wonderful Ai was and how much she has done for him. Since day 1 she has accepted him just like he is. With his baseball obsession, arrogant smirks, teasing grins and remarks, his bluntness, his lack of communication skills, and his occasional coldness. She welcomed it, she accepted it, and loved it. That was one of his most favorite things about her. She didn't try to change him; she didn't try to fix him and god knows that he needs to make some changes in his life.

Ai needs to make some changes in her life as well but he doesn't want to change her or fix her either. She loved him just like he was and he loved her just she was. To the naked eye they were both attractive, popular, and excelled in their respective areas of interest, deemed to be perfect, but they both knew that the statement couldn't be further from the truth. That was the core of their relationship, that they are two seemingly perfect imperfect people and instead of making each other be better, they enable each other. They were broken together. Although that wasn't the way the relationships were supposed to be, Miyuki couldn't love it more. That was who they both were. He didn't want to change and he didn't want her to change either. He was fine with being the way he was as long she was with him because at least that way it wouldn't be painful.

Miyuki wanted to be broken and emotionally defective with her.

Yes, now he knew what he had to do.

Hopefully it wasn't too late and she still loved all those things about him.

Either way… There was nothing wrong with talking about your feelings and problems.

Right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there! Like I said before, I tried to lighten up the mood last chapter and hopefully I achieved that. The same goes for this chapter… You'll see for real this time ;)**

 **Now now our favorite pretty boy catcher already came to terms with his feelings (finally Miyuki) took him long enough, don't you think? Lol**

 **To clarify any confusions about the end of last chapter, I'll tell you that just in case you didn't know, Ai means love in Japanese. That's why Miyuki found it funny and said 'I found love in Ai.'**

 **Fun fact: That's also why I named the OC Ai.**

 **Thank you so much for the review/favorite. I really appreciate any kind of feedback!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Also this chapter is going to be really long so….. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

Chapter 15

' _What the fuck am I doing here?'_ Miyuki dreadfully thought as he stared at the front door of Ai's house after he just rang the bell. Reality just dawned on him. What possessed him to basically run all the way to her house when it was almost midnight? After he realized that he was in love with Ai he frantically looked for his shoes and jacket and bolted out of his room to reach her house as fast as possible. Miyuki feared that if he waited any longer then he would psych himself out and not confess to her. Besides he has a rival for Ai's love that he needs to take into account and every minute counts. Well, what's done is already done. Hopefully Ai didn't mind being disturbed this late at night.

Miyuki perked up when he saw the light inside turn on and heard the sound of someone turning the doorknob. This was it. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and he anxiously swallowed hard the thick lump in his throat. When the door opened Ai's figure was revealed. Her eyes immediately widened in shock when she noticed who it was, obviously not expecting to see him. He forgot the last time he had her this close. She looked so beautiful and angelic clad in her white silk nightgown that reached her mid-thigh and highlighted her curves beautifully, she had a bit of bedhead, her eyes were glossy, and her cheeks were adorned by a lovely shade of red probably caused by the cold winter weather. He felt her eyes travel down his body as if she was trying to make sure it was truly him. Ai was at a loss for words not knowing what to say.

The catcher found himself in the same position. Now that he was there and had her up close he didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Miyuki has always been terrible when it came to conveying his feelings. He didn't know where to start. Miyuki looked at her nervously. _'Crap. I have to speak up first. I was the one who came here in the first place.'_ He berated to himself trying to collect his thoughts.

"Kazuya what are you doing here?" Ai asked breaking the silence in genuine curiosity.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you. I know that it's late but this is extremely important and I couldn't contain myself and wait until tomorrow to talk to you at a more decent time." Miyuki replied as he locked his eyes with her's.

"Kazuya.." She began with a crestfallen look on her face. "I don't think that this is a good idea. You already said what you had to say and I don't see why-"

"Please, hear me out," Miyuki pleaded as his eyes softened to show his desperation. "It won't take long, I promise." He said as he got closer to her.

"I.." She wanted to protest but seeing Miyuki's determined brown eyes and firm stance the words died in her mouth. "Fine." Besides he was so close to her and his presence always overwhelmed her.

Miyuki sighed out of relief. "Thanks." He flashed her a small smile.

Ai shivered at the sight of his charming smile and averted her gaze away from him to not let herself succumb to his charms. "Make it quick." She firmly said.

"I-uh… Well you see," He awkwardly began and flinched when he saw that Ai shot him a glare. "Ai, you know that I suck at these kind of stuff dealing with feelings, so here I go." Miyuki declared as he took a deep breath.

Ai beckoned him to begin with a motion of her hands and he would swear that he detected a little amused smirk on her face, but couldn't tell with certainty since she quickly composed herself.

Miyuki shook his head to clear his thoughts and cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you that I wasn't 100% honest with you the last time we saw each other," He said gaining more confidence as he maintained eye contact with her. "I told you that I didn't love you or liked you for that matter, when in reality at that time I had mixed feelings for you. I knew that I enjoyed your company and I'm not just talking about the sex," Miyuki quickly clarified. "I also knew that I cared about you a lot and had no problem admitting that. But when it came to the topic of having feelings for you, I was more on the fence about it. I didn't want to be honest with myself because that would mean that I had to admit some things that I wasn't ready to face."

"But throughout this time that we've been apart I've been reflecting a lot about me and about us too. I've been thinking a lot about you. About how bad I felt for hurting your feelings. About how I missed you and wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know if that was such a good idea." Miyuki sheepishly admitted.

Ai's lips curved in a small smile. "Kazuya.." She said in a barely audible whisper sounding touched by his words.

"Tonight I realized that I had to be honest with myself and face my fears head on, and when I did that I asked myself what was I was so afraid of. Why did the mere thought of having feelings for you terrified me. And when I asked myself that then the reason behind that became very clear to me. I was scared of falling in love because that would mean that I had to bare my heart out to you. The truth is that I love you Ai-chan. I love you more than anything in the world. Loving you is so wonderful but at the same time it's so scary. I'm not scared of commitment or anything like that, that it's not why I couldn't admit my feelings for you. I'm scared of giving you the power of breaking my heart because love can terribly destroy you, and I promised myself that that wouldn't happen to me."

"But I'm here tonight. I'm here despite the fact that I'm still scared about that and knowing that probably those fears won't fade away anytime soon, but I'm here. I'm here because you are worth it. I'm here because you are worth fighting for. I'm here because I'm willing to risk having my heart broken. I'm willing to do that because I love you. I love you because you brighten up my day. I'm no sun, you are the only one who is the sun here who lightens up my day with your sweet gaze, your bright smile, your melodic laughter, and even with your scolding." He finished the last part with a small humorless chuckle.

"I love you because you are warm, captivating, kind, caring, and passionate. You are truly beautiful inside and out. I love you because you are a fighter. You are so strong since you battled cancer not once but twice, and you are still here trying to move on with your life. I love you because you have your own way of making all bad things go away. I love you because you make me feel safe with you. I love when you get excited about those science nerdy things like I call them and you start rambling about that, even though I can only understand about half of the things you are saying. I find it very endearing. I love that you don't dumb yourself down when you are with me. I love that you show me the real you to me and only me. I love that when you confessed to me you didn't list any superficial reasons like most girls do. I love that you are sometimes vain and fret about the most silly things like your nails and how you ask me every time whether I liked them or not. I love your hair just the way it is now and I don't think you need to have it long like before in order to be beautiful. I love how you've never tried to change me even though you and I both know that I can't dress for shit, but you never say anything about it or have tried to raid my closet." He broke in laughter as he looked at her giggling.

As their laughter died down he continued with his confession.

"I also love that you are very much like me. I love that we both wear a mask. I love that we are both broken. I love that we are both emotionally fucked up with daddy issues, because I think that help us to understand each other better and in turn it made it easier for us to forge a strong bond. When we are together we are happy, like…. Truly happy, and it doesn't matter if we are broken or not because when we were together I felt that all of that didn't matter. I felt as if we could be our real selves when we are alone."

"I don't know whether it's too late or not, but I needed to tell you that I love you and that I want you. And that hopefully you still haven't changed your mind about me…." Miyuki awkwardly trailed off as he looked away with a blush adorning his cheeks scratching the back of his neck.

Ai stared at him both in disbelief and amusement. This is all she ever wanted and she couldn't believe that the day was finally here. She also had to admit that she enjoyed looking at him be so uncomfortable because this was out of his comfort zone. It also didn't hurt that he looked so cute and endearing.

But things are not going to be that easy for him.

"So you say that you love me," She began in a disinterested tone as she nonchalantly crossed her arms across her chest and leaned down on the door frame. "So what?" Ai challenged.

Miyuki took a step backwards taken aback by her question. "W-what do you mean so what?" He stammered in confusion.

"Well you said that you love me and that you want me. But we both know that 'want' can mean different things. So what do you want Kazuya? What did you expect to gain from this confession? Do you want to be friends with benefits? Do you want to be my boyfriend? Are you asking me out on a date? What do you want?" She firmly asked him as she bored her serious blue-grey orbs into his own.

Miyuki flinched as his eyes widened and gulped a thick lump down his throat. But then calmed down taking a deep breath when he realized what she wanted from him.

"I don't want to be friends with benefits anymore. I want you. I want all of you. I only want you to be mine. I want to be your boyfriend. I know that I'm not perfect. I'm far from being boyfriend material-"

"Oh I know." Ai sarcastically chided with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Can't you not interrupt me?" Miyuki asked her angrily. "Woman, I'm trying here, like I'm seriously trying and you-"

"Okay, okay, okay, fine don't get mad. I'm sorry. Continue." She said with no apologetic hint in her tone as she stifled her laugh.

' _She is totally enjoying watching me squirm.'_ Miyuki grumbled to himself as he saw the amusement glaze her eyes.

"As I was saying," He began enunciating every word as he glared at her. "I know that I'm not boyfriend material. I'm not very good with remembering dates. I'm not very romantic. As you can see, I'm very awkward when it comes to everything related to feelings. I'm not very open with my emotions and I don't like to talk about them, and I probably won't unless you force them out of me. I will probably unintentionally hurt you sometimes. I also won't have a lot of time for you since I dedicate most of my time to baseball, so that means that we probably won't get to go on dates that frequently or even see each other for that matter. That Yamamoto guy that you were talking to probably is better than me, but I love you. I don't deserve you, I really don't. You are a much better person than me and you deserve someone that will probably make you be better. But I love you with all of my being and I love you more than anyone else would; including him. So I was wondering, if you knowing all of this about me would make me the honor of accepting me as your boyfriend?" Miyuki timidly asked as he shuffled closer to her until there was a small gap between them, inviting her to close it.

Ai didn't say anything for a few seconds as she absorbed all of his words. Miyuki was holding in his breath and looked as if he was about to pass out, and she couldn't help to softly smile as she closed the gap between them and cupped his cheeks with her hands. They felt cold to the touch but Miyuki didn't care as he bent down to press his forehead to her own and snaked his arms around her waist to press her closer to his body.

"It's not too late -kun did confessed to me today but I rejected him." She clarified.

"It's that so?" He sheepishly asked trying not to sound too excited.

She nodded. "And you know what else?"

"What?" He asked a little hasty.

"Kazuya," She began as she briefly closed her eyes to open them later. "I do want you to be my boyfriend." She whispered.

Miyuki's lips curved into a broad smile. "Really?" He asked in a giddy tone.

She laughed in amusement at his reaction. "Yes, really." Ai then softly pressed her lips to his slightly chapped lips and he immediately responded to her kiss. It was short and chaste but sweet.

When they parted soon after that he rubbed his cold red nose to her equally cold one. She giggled at the cold touch as she stared lovingly into his eyes. "I love you Kazuya."

"I love you too." He said breathlessly before ghosting his lips over her and later pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back as she fought back a shiver. "Are you cold?" Miyuki asked concerned.

Ai nodded. "Yes, a little bit."

Of course she was. It was midnight in February. The night was very cold and brisk since it was winter. He quickly noted that she was just wearing a flimsy silk nightgown and cursed his timing as he hastily took off his black jacket and draped it over her shoulders as he circled her body with his strong arms to press her body to his once again, leaving him clad in his red hoodie. "There you go." Miyuki said as she pressed her head on his toned chest and he rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent that he missed so much. She responded by wrapping her arms around his body.

"Thanks." Ai graciously said touched by his actions.

Miyuki just responded by kissing the top of her head.

Ai tilted her head to meet his brown eyes. "Did you just grew taller Kazuya?" She asked amused as she noticed a slight difference in his height.

Miyuki smirked. "Actually yes, I did. I grew one inch ½." He boasted.

"Oh wow," She mocked with a grin. "A whole inch ½ ."

"Oh shut up." He playfully said as they both erupted in laughter.

"Ai-chan?" Miyuki called out suddenly his tone turning more serious.

"Yes?" Ai inquired still maintaining eye contact with him.

"I kinda realized that my timing for breaking things off with you wasn't very good," He began looking apologetic. "I'm sorry for ruining the winter break, Christmas, and I guess New Year's too."

"And Valentine's Day too," She added in a playful tone. "But it's fine, really," Ai quickly clarified so she didn't hurt his feelings. "You still have my birthday and White Day as well to make it up to me." She teased with a cheeky grin.

"I understand your birthday, but White Day?" Miyuki feigned disbelief. "I don't remember you giving me any chocolate so why should I give you a present or take you on a White Day date? ." He teased with a playful smirk on his face.

Ai glared at him as she untangled herself from him. "Ka-zu-ya." She menacingly growled at him.

Miyuki laughed at her reaction. "I'm just kidding, relax princess," He clarified as he grabbed her arm to bring her body closer to him and hold her again. "I promise that I'll make it up to you," Miyuki sincerely said and then his tone changed to a teasing one. "Now, don't leave me because then I'm going to get cold." He pouted.

Ai tilted her head to meet his eyes once again."Do you really promise?" She asked in low innocent voice as she pouted.

Miyuki loved when she pouted since she never failed to look adorable like that so he gave her a small kiss. "Yes, I promise my dear."

Ai snaked her arms around his neck to bring it closer to him as she softly but passionately kissed him. Miyuki responded with the same fervor as he tightened his arms around her waist. She soon felt his tongue prodding between her lips and she quickly obliged him. He let his tongue slowly but fervently explore her mouth to relish in her sweet taste since he hasn't kissed her in a long time. God how much he missed her. As his long strokes massaged her tongue she moved her mouth against his, mimicking his actions and let her fingers run through his caramel locks. Miyuki heard her moan into the kiss as he let his hands roam all over her curves desperately wanting more of her. Ai tried to break the kiss but Miyuki chased after them almost immediately and bit her bottom lip before claiming them again, as he grabbed her ass and grinded his hips into her trying to find some relief for his semi hard-on. She moaned at the contact but broke the kiss once again. "Kazuya wait." Ai breathlessly pleaded.

"What is it? You don't want to be with me?" Miyuki panicked as he was trying to catch his breath. Maybe she didn't want to be with him and try to take things slow since they are a couple now.

"Of course I want to be with you, but we are going to get sick if we stay here any longer," Ai explained as she shivered. "Do you want to come inside?" She offered.

Miyuki shot her a dazzling smile. "There is nothing that I would like to do more now."

Ai coyly smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him inside the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They assaulted each other with kisses and caresses on the way upstairs to her room all the way until they landed on her bed and removed their clothes off. This time around their kisses and touches were different from before. They were so loving and tender as if they were trying to say how much they loved each other. Perhaps it was because they missed each other, or maybe because this was their first time being together as a couple. They didn't know but it didn't matter. All they knew it's that it was a magical night for the both of them and they were never going to forget about it.

Ai was underneath Miyuki with her arms wrapped behind his back as they passionately kissed each other. Her hands roamed all over his broad shoulders and strong back until she reached the small dip and went back again while Miyuki's face was buried in the crook of her neck as he was leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on her neck making her softly moan.

"I really did missed you Ai." Miyuki said in a low husky voice as he stopped with his actions and looked tenderly into her eyes.

Ai felt her breath hitched as she let herself be mesmerized by Miyuki's eyes. She forgot how intense, alluring, and captivating his gaze was and responded by cupping his cheeks with her soft hands. "I missed you too." She whispered as she traced the contours of his cheeks along with his jawline and stared back lovingly into his orbs making the moment more intimate than it already was. Their breaths mingled in the air, her heart was beating faster, and he was giving her goosebumps. It was nice to have him this close after a long time. They didn't have to say anything to transmit their feelings for each other in that moment. Ai carefully examined Miyuki's beautiful eyes that were behind his black rimmed glasses as her fingers lightly touched them. She wanted to see him without them.

"You can take them off if you want." Miyuki whispered to her without breaking eye contact with him.

Her eyes widened in mild shock at his words. He always had this weird quirk where he never wanted to take off his glasses even if they were having sex so it surprised her that he was giving her permission to take them off. Ai decided not to question him since she always wanted to see him without his glasses on. She slowly removed them and placed them on her nightstand and then turned back to face him. She knew it. His eyes looked so much beautiful without his glasses on the way and much more piercing as well.

Ai gave him a small smile as she started caressing his cheeks with her thumb and Miyuki closed his eyes in content for a couple of seconds. "Why did you let me to remove your glasses this time around?

Miyuki took her right hand off his cheek and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand before turning his deep gaze back to her. "Because they are my last barrier and I wanted to take them off before we make love for the first time." He huskily said.

Before Ai had time to react he plundered his lips against her own and she immediately reacted with the same fervor as him as she circled her arms around his neck.

Yes, this night was going to be magical indeed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miyuki Kazuya was the happiest guy in Seido. No scratch that, he was the happiest guy in the world. He was walking alone back to campus on a cold winter night, freezing his ass out, but that didn't matter since he was coming from his girlfriend's (yes, girlfriend) house. It also didn't matter that it was almost 3:00 in the morning and that he was probably going to be falling asleep in class in a couple hours, and that probably he was going to die in practice due to lack of sleep as well. All of that was just secondary.

He was with Ai in all the sense of the word now. No more confusions, no more awkwardness, no more stress, no more drama. Everything was right in the world. That's how Miyuki truly felt; as if everything was right in the world and nothing could ever mess it up. Miyuki wanted to do cartwheels all the way to campus. He was so elated that he saw the world much more beautiful and alive already, even though it was the dead of winter and nothing was technically growing. Who knew that he could be such a sap?

Who also knew that a sole person can have this effect on you? It was so amazing but terrifying at the same time. However, Miyuki didn't ponder too much on the latter.

Miyuki was not only happy about being an official couple. While coming to terms with his feelings and confessing made him feel as if a ton of weight was lifted from his shoulders, being with Ai tonight was what sealed the deal for him. It was far from being their first time together but he almost wishes that it was, since he just spent the most happiest time of his life with her. Tonight was so beautiful, special, and magical. He didn't want to keep on sounding corny, but making love with the person you love the most is so much more meaningful and special than to have sex with someone you don't love.

He felt so lucky that Ai gave him a second chance because if it weren't for that then they wouldn't have bonded in the way they just did. Come together as one. Miyuki didn't think it was possible, but he loves her even more now. Now that he has her, he doesn't want to screw it up. Miyuki knows that he told her that he was far from being boyfriend material and that she shouldn't expect much from him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try to make her happy. He wanted to prove to her that he was worthy of her love and being her boyfriend. She mentioned that he had her birthday and White Day to make it up so he had to come up with something for those days. Which was easier said than done. Miyuki is such a dork and nowhere as smooth some people might think and he has no idea on how the dating thing works. However, that doesn't mean that he will give up since he loves challenges and has never back down from one before, and he wasn't going to start now.

Miyuki bowed that Ai was going to have the best time on her birthday.

Piece of cake.

He only has 13 days to figure it out though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been a very busy 13 days for Miyuki to say the least. On the bright side, he didn't have any major issues to sulk about and Kuramochi stopped interrogating him. Well, he did noticed that Miyuki was "disgustingly happy" and that it annoyed him, but he did said that it was nice, so that was a positive. However, on the not so bright side Miyuki has been scrambling to think about gifts for Ai and plan out something special for her, but since romance isn't his forte he really struggled. At least he knew that he didn't have practice on her birthday so he had the time to be with her. The problem was that he didn't know what to do. Ai wasn't much help since she claimed that as long she spent the day with him she was going to happy. It was not as if Miyuki didn't believe her but he wanted to do something special for her.

He later turned to the internet for help which surprisingly was not very helpful. Miyuki didn't know if he was already too jaded or what, but…. There are way too many corny people on this world. As soon as he typed in the words 'birthday present ideas for girlfriends' the cheesiest things appeared. Handwritten letters for different occasions such as when you are having a bad day, I love you because _ frame, candy jars, matching T-shirts, and so much more. Just cheesy, cheesy, cheesy, and more cheesy. None of that was him and or her for that matter. Yes, Ai was a girly girl but she didn't like any of those things. The internet also failed him when he looked up date ideas and a lot of them suggested outdoor ideas such as hiking. _'As if.'_ Miyuki scoffed. Ai would kill him if he ever took her outside of the city. She like himself doesn't know anything besides Tokyo and none of them really think that that's an issue. He can already imagine her on a hiking trail complaining, whining, and pouting saying that she was a city girl and that she doesn't do nature.

But then an amazing idea came to him since he is such a genius. She loved astrology and was always talking about her sign pisces. That was it. Pisces are basically fish for him, fish equals aquarium. It was the perfect place to take her out on her birthday. It was related to her birthday, it wasn't that far from them, she loves sea creatures because she thinks they are cute, she is a nerd about this stuff and he can already picture her going crazy reading the informational posts and listening to the podcasts to learn everything about them. It was the perfect idea and he was a genius. He also figured out her gift and one of them was related to her sign as well. Miyuki felt really good about himself.

Dressed in a red sweater, dark wash jeans, a green parka jacket, and brown boots he sneaked out of his dorm trying not to attract attention from his teammates. He left a little earlier to pick up one of Ai's gifts before heading to her house. He also had in tow her main present but he was going to sneak it in once he was inside her house, to give it to her later.

Excitedly he lightly jogged to her house and rang the doorbell. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

'Coming.' He heard her muffled voice from inside.

Then Miyuki heard the doorknob twisting and her figure was soon revealed as she opened the door. She looked beautiful in a maroon cable knit sweater, a black skater skirt, along with matching silver necklace and bracelet, black tights and light brown ankle boots. Her hair was pulled back down and he could tell that she had light makeup on judging by the lipgloss, eyeliner, her long eyelashes due to her mascara, and the reddish blush on her cheeks.

"Hi Kazu- Oh my god you got me flowers?!" She screeched as she lightly bounced on her feet.

"Yes, I decided to get some flowers for my favorite birthday girl. Do you like them?" He asked with a cocky smirk loving the reaction that he got from her as he extended them to her.

"I love them babe, thank you so much," She exclaimed with a smile on her face as she took the bouquet from his hands and gave him a small peck on his lips. Ai motioned him to come in and he closed the door behind her as she admired her flowers. They were a beautiful bouquet of white jasmine and lilacs. "They are so beautiful," Ai gushed as she took in their scent. "I'm going to put them in water and then we can leave okay?"

"Fine by me," Miyuki said as he followed her into the kitchen and saw her pull up a vase from one of the cabinets. "I'm glad you like them." He sheepishly said as he tried not to blush.

Ai noticed it but didn't say anything about it as she filled the vase with water. "I love them. They are actually my favorite flowers along with orchids," She revealed as she turned off the faucet and put the bouquet inside the vase. "So you did very well. How did you figure it out? Don't tell me that you used your catcher-like mind reading abilities?" She teased as she placed the vase on the dining room table and approached Miyuki as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahaha, you know me Ai-chan. I'm such a genius that it was easy for me to figure it out," He boasted with his lips curving into a cheeky grin as he circled her small waist with his strong arms. Ai sent him a playful glare and Miyuki responded by capturing her lips in a small but deep kiss. "Happy birthday Ai-chan." He whispered in a husky tone when they parted.

Ai smiled. "Thanks." She replied in a low tone before pressing her lips against his soft ones eliciting a small groan from the catcher.

"You taste like cherries." He said lightly licking his lips.

His comment caused her to giggle. "Yes, it's my new lip gloss," Then she widened her eyes in panic. "B-but if you don't like it then I can change it." Ai frantically said.

Miyuki laughed at her reaction and gave her a small kiss again. "Don't worry I like it," He reassured her and made her sigh in relief. "You already tasted sweet so now you taste even sweeter."

Ai giggled. "Kazuya that was sweet but-" She gave him a small peck on the lips. "That was corny, even for you." She mocked as she laughed.

Miyuki shot her a small glare "Oi that was not nice," He grumbled as he pouted. "Just shut up and put on your jacket so we can leave."

Ai just laughed harder at his reaction while she slipped on her black scalloped jacket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Oi Kazuya, tell me where are we are going," Ai demanded as they came out of the train and walked towards the exit. "Pretty please." She pouted.

Miyuki snickered. "No can do, princess. I don't care how cute you look pouting, I'm still not telling you." He teased.

Ai stomped off as her pout became bigger. "Obviously not cute enough because it's not working." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

' _She really can't stand it when she can't have it her way.'_ Miyuki mused as he laughed to himself.

"Oh don't get me wrong, it's really cute, but I want this to be a surprise," Miyuki said with a cheeky grin. "Besides you are a smart girl, you are going to figure it out as we get closer Ai-chan." He finished saying her name in a sing-song tone.

She instantly shot him daggers. "You know that I don't like that so stop it." She menacingly hissed.

"Or what?" Miyuki challenged with a cocky smirk.

Ai stiffened for a couple of seconds and Miyuki just knew that she was scrambling for something to say. "Or I'm going to come up with a nickname for you." She lamely threatened.

Miyuki burst out laughing as they crossed the street. "Ohoho I'm so scared," He taunted making her glare at him again. "So tell me what kind of nickname do you have in mind…. Ai-chan?" He kept on taunting her with using the same sing-song tone.

Ai sharply inhaled as she thought about it as she walked along with him. Then an idea came to her and she smiled deviously and tapped her chin. "Hmmm I was thinking of something really cute, you know?... What do you think of Kazu-chan?" She suggested.

Miyuki cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Kazu-chan?"

"Yes, it's cute. Don't you think so.. Kazu-chan?" She asked mimicking his sing-song tone from earlier.

"No, it's not cute." Miyuki retorted his tone turning serious.

"Too bad because I think it's really cute," She mocked as her lips curved into a cheeky grin. "You know what? I can't wait until the season starts again so I can come cheer for you," Ai began as she looked dreamily into her boyfriend's eyes. "This time around I'm going to cheer for you so loud that the entire stadium will hear me say 'Ike ike Kazu-chan or ganbatte Kazu-chan.'" She teased with her grin growing wider.

"You wouldn't dare." Miyuki said in a low tone as he narrowed his eyes at her. He would be mortified if she actually did that.

"Try me." She challegenged as she winked at him.

Miyuki grumbled. "Since when are you so devious Ai-chan?" He pouted.

"I learned from the best." She cheekily replied.

Miyuki couldn't help but to laugh at her reply as they approached their destination. She joined him in laughter unknowingly of the fact that they just arrived.

Ai gasped. "Are we going to the aquarium?!" She excitedly asked him as she noticed the place coming into view.

"What do you think?" He replied with a cocky smirk again loving her reaction.

She squealed as she lightly hopped. "I love aquariums and I love you too." Ai exclaimed before kissing him and then lightly bounced all the way to the entrance.

Miyuki just smiled at her reaction. Nothing made him happier than seeing her happy and act like a kid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Just as Miyuki predicted Ai was very happy at the aquarium and was fascinated by all the information that she learned from the marine creatures. He was enjoying himself as well considering that he never got the chance of going on outings such as these when he was a kid. The place was huge with receding lighting creating the perfect ambiance to observe the animals. They had a variety of many different fishes such as bellied newt, char, crayfish, catfish, and animals such as jellyfish, ducks, seals, penguins, and dolphins. Since she would always tell him about the extra information she knew regarding the animals, Miyuki would tease her by telling her facts of them that he just read off the information bulletins as if he knew about it already. She would just roll her eyes at him and then wander off. He just followed around her with an amused smirk across his lips and often teased her telling her that she looked like some of the funny-looking fishes there.

"It's that so?" She asked feigning offence at his comment. "It's funny that you mention it because I think that you look like this guy over here." Ai teased him as she pointed to a water tank.

"Like that one?" Miyuki pointed at a fish. " You mean the one with the weird whiskers? What is that? A catfish?" He asked her examining the fish. He or she was not cute at all. It was relatively large, with a brown back, yellow sides, red-orange fins, and some weird 'whiskers' on his jaw.

"It's a red-tail catfish to be more specific," Ai corrected him. "And they are not whiskers, they are called barbels Kazuya." She lightly scolded as she wagged a finger at him.

"Ahhh I see," Miyuki said as he looked at the red-tail catfish swim around.

"It's actually a big deal that they are here because they are from South America and they usually live in rivers." She informed him matter-of-factly. Miyuki just nodded and let her continue. This is what he meant when he said that he liked when she rambled about these kind of stuff. It was nice to see that she was so passionate about sharing her knowledge with him.

"Ne Ai-chan? I think that you are blind because I don't see any resemblance between us." He teased.

Ai gasped in shock. "Really? You don't see it. It's in the eyes, check them out." She played along as she pointed to the eyes.

They just burst out laughing as they starting walking in another direction approaching the outdoor section of the aquarium. The smell of fish immediately assaulted their noses as they stepped in.

"Oh my god the penguins are here," She squealed in excitement as she leaned over the rail and watched as many of them swam in the water or walked around the ground. "They are so cute." She gushed.

"Never found them cute." Miyuki grumbled as he settled next to her and wrinkled his nose.

"What?" She screeched. "What's wrong with you?"

He just shrugged his arms.

"They are so small and cute with their little gait. Also did you know that penguins are very like us humans?

"It's that so? How come?" He asked in curiosity as he turned to face her.

"Well they look out for each other, they love to play and have fun, they smile a lot, and you know what else?

"What?"

"Most penguins are monogamous and only have one mate during their lifetimes." She said.

"It's that so? Then maybe I have something in common with them." He huskily whispered.

Ai smiled as he leaned in to kiss her and she responded as her fingers ran through his brown locks. "You are so cheesy Kazu-chan." She whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Miyuki and Ai were back at her house after they spent the whole day at the aquarium. They watched a show that they had with the dolphins of the aquarium and Ai couldn't stop gushing about how cute they were. The couple later went to grab something to eat and made their way back home when the sun was starting to set. It was a fun experience for them and it shaped to be the best birthday Ai has had in years.

"Kazuya, thank you so much for today. This is the best birthday I've ever had." She said smiling from ear to ear as she took off her shoes and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you had fun Ai-chan." Miyuki sincerely said as he returned her smile and held her tightly as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You know what? I love how today was very much in tune with my sign since I'm a water sign." She continued.

"Oh trust me, I know." Miyuki boasted.

"So it was intentional?" She asked and her smile grew wider when Miyuki nodded. "Wait! My flowers are also-"

"Associated with Pisces. I obviously couldn't get you real lotus flowers which is your birth flower, so I got you the next best thing." He said with pride swelling in his chest.

Ai squealed. "You are the best Kazuya!" She kissed him on the lips."Are you going to stay any longer?" She later asked.

"Of course. I have to give you your birthday present." He cheekily replied.

Ai frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Didn't I already got it?" She was really puzzled.

"Nope," Miyuki confirmed popping the letter 'P.' "I have one more thing to give you that I hid here earlier, so go to the living room and I'll come in a sec to give it to you." He instructed with his trademark grin gracing his features.

Ai was really curious so she didn't put up a fight and did as instructed as she sprinted towards the living room.

She sat on the black leather couch patiently waiting for her boyfriend.

"I'm here." Miyuki announced in a sing-song tone as he was hiding something behind his back.

"Took you long enough," Ai chided. "Now come here and tell me what is it." She instructed as she pat the space next to her.

"My, my aren't we impatient?" He teased as he say besides her. "Here you go." Miyuki said as he handed her what appeared to be some sort of book wrapped in aquamarine wrapping paper.

Ai tentatively took it and carefully examined it before gently opening it not to destroy the wrapping paper on the side. "A scrapbook?" She questioned as she saw the light blue book with dark blue undertones.

"Open it." Miyuki beckoned.

She opened it just like he told her and her eyes widened in shock as she realized what it was.

"All of those are the email messages that I didn't send you for one reason or another ever since I got your contact information. Sometimes I didn't want to appear too clingy, or they were even too forward, and there also ones of me apologizing for what happened during Christmas Eve ***** ," Miyuki explained as he grew redder. "I wanted to give you this because I wanted to show you a part of me that I'm not comfortable sharing with you."

Ai couldn't believe that he would give her something so personal. She looked down to read it and caught one dated the same night she confessed to him, where he apologized and asked about her well-being, and many others during the winter break saying that he doesn't want things to end like that and would like to have her in his life. Ai smiled because she was content with the fact that he often thought about the same things that she did during their break.

"Thank you Kazuya." She said as she looked up and bored her eyes into his. "This is the best present ever. I can't believe that you gave me something so personal, I will always cherish it. You are the best boyfriend ever." Ai genuinely gushed with a delicate smile gracing her features.

Miyuki was taken aback but then quickly recovered. "You just wait until White Day." He said with a cocky grin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED** …

 **Additional Author's note: Remember that asterisk**: Well that means that I want to give credit where credit is due. I got the idea of Miyuki giving Ai a scrapbook of all the messages that he didn't send her primarily during their break from a Miyusawa fanfic titled 'Royal Blue' written by WhyTheHandBasket where… Well I don't want to spoil it. If you haven't read it and you like Miyusawa then I suggest you read it. It's on AO3. It's very cute with a sprinkle of angst.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 152

**Hello there! I hope y'all had a very happy halloween. Mine wasn't really eventful because I had ankle surgery back in May and I really can't be walking around. Which is one of the reasons why I started writing this story because I needed something to do with my time. So bed/houserest for me yay!**

 **Anyways I'm not posting this chapter so soon after chapter 15 because I particularly felt like spoiling the people who are following this fanfic. As much as I love you my brain doesn't allow me to write that much in such a short span of time. What happened was that my original idea was to have this chapter part of last chapter, but as I was writing it, I realized that it was too freaking long. It was 23 pages long and counting. So I decided that I was going to cut it in two, because I didn't want a convoluted chapter. That is why this chapter is going to be on the short side like my first three chapters were. Basically this is chapter 15.2**

 **Also remember when I said that this story is going to be 23 chapters long? Well since this is the second time this happens to me then it's going to be 25 chapters long. Unless of course the same thing happens to me a third time.**

 **One last thing.. OMG it's November! Which means that the countdown for our pretty boy catcher's birthday begins. :)**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own the lovely Ai and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 15.2

"Kazuya where are we going now?" Ai asked Miyuki as they were walking down the busy streets of Tokyo lighted by the street lights since the sun already set. It was White Day so there were many couples walking down the streets while holding hands and looking very happy. Ai and Miyuki were the exception since they weren't holding hands. Ai sometimes wondered if they looked like a couple since they both refrained from PDA. She didn't particularly minded since she thought some things should remain private, and besides while she enjoyed being spoiled by her boyfriend, she wasn't overly into romantic things.

"We were going to get something to eat remember?" Miyuki answered her with a cheeky grin.

Ai shot him a glare. "Yes, I know that part, but I'm asking where are we going to eat?"

"Ahh you'll see soon." He said while snickering.

They were just at the planetarium where they went for their date. It was another surprise by Miyuki and she was just overjoyed as she was on her birthday. She had a lot of fun since she loved astronomy (Miyuki kept making fun of her calling her a nerd) and the projections of the galaxy, planets, stars, and constellations were both amazing and beautiful. Miyuki obviously couldn't contain himself and had to point out that Ai was more beautiful than all of the stars combined. She just rolled her eyes but secretly loved it since it did wonders for her ego. It was also sweet of him. Also just when they were in the aquarium, Ai kept telling all the random facts that came to her head in childish glee, which made her blush in embarrassment when she realized that perhaps she was coming off as overbearing. Miyuki assured that it couldn't be further from the truth since he loved when she did that because her intelligence was one of the things that he was most attracted by. His words just made her blush even more and it didn't die down soon after that. Much to her dismay Miyuki lightly teased her for the remainder of their stay.

"Why are you stopping?" Ai asked when he came to a sudden halt after they crossed the street.

"Because we are here genius." Miyuki replied in a matter-of-factly tone as he pointed to the building with his index finger.

Ai just rolled her eyes and flipped her side ponytail without dignifying that with a response. Instead she followed his finger and her eyes stopped at a cafe. It was a small building with a brown roof and it was surrounded by different flowers. It looked cozy and warm from inside since she could tell that the place was dimly lit. Her eyes then went up again to see the name of the establishment and widened when she realized where she was. "Wait is this-"

"Yup." Miyuki simply confirmed already knowing what she was going to say. It was the same cafe that Ai has talked about before in the past. They practically just opened but it was already getting rave reviews due to their delicious food, specially their desserts. She wanted to try it since she loved sweets and as long as it isn't chocolate Miyuki is fine with sweets as well.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that you took me here." Ai gushed.

Miyuki just smirked. "Wanna go inside?" He motioned.

Ai just nodded and they made their way in. They were immediately greeted by a hostess and she guided them to their small rectangular table. She was right the place was very cozy and warm. Ai took off her jacket before sitting down revealing her black peter pan long sleeve cream colored blouse with tiny black ribbons and matching black cuffs, tucked in her high waisted black buttoned up ruffled skirt, black tights, and black flat ballerina shoes. Miyuki did the same revealing his dark blue sweater and brown pants and sat across from her. Ai happily took a menu when their waitress gave it to them and immediately looked at their selection.

"Oh Kazuya look! They have so many different kind of desserts. They have a variety of cheesecakes, tiramisu-"

"Oi what are you doing thinking about dessert when you haven't even eaten dinner yet?" Miyuki lightly scolded her.

Ai pouted. "But they look so good." She protested as she pointed to the sweet treats on the menu.

"I don't care. Dinner first." He cheekily ordered her around.

Ai eventually agreed with him and they both ordered dinner appropriate meals soon after that. They made small talk about the silliest things, Miyuki's baseball tales, and about Ai's latest science projects as they waited for their meal. Once the waitress arrived with their orders, they ate in comfortable silence most of the time and adjusted to the background noise of the people chattering. The key phrase being 'most of the time' since Miyuki bothered Ai by taking food from her plate and she did the same thing to him as payback. Overall they had a nice meal.

"Now it's dessert time." Ai declared as she opened the menu again.

Miyuki just laughed in amusement. "What are you going to order?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I kinda want the white chocolate cheesecake but I also kinda want the tiramisu at the same time, so I'm confused." She pouted due to her dilemma.

"Poor little Ai-chan is so conflicted with these life or death decisions." Miyuki mocked her as he playfully pinched her cheek.

"Stop it," She grumbled slapping his hand away. "Don't make fun of me. This is a very hard decision to make." Ai huffed.

Miyuki couldn't help but to laugh at her. The funniest part was that she was actually serious. "Just pick both." He said as if it was the easiest solution.

"I can't eat both," She scoffed while she looked at him with disbelief as she leaned down on her chair to cross her arms across her chest. "I'm going to get fat. Do you know how many calories are in a cheesecake?"

"You are not going to get fat just because you ate a cheesecake and a tiramisu." Miyuki said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ai humorlessly laughed. "Easy for you to say," She sneered. "Men not only burn calories faster than women, but you are even luckier because you are in the baseball team and due to the intense practice, you don't have to watch what you eat because you are going to easily burn those calories."

Miyuki rolled his eyes and disregarded her glare. "Listen, I'm not going to entertain this anymore," He declared. "I'm going to order both of them and then we are going to share it, so you don't consume all those dangerous calories." He explained his idea in a mocking tone.

She squealed and her glare was quickly replaced by a loving tender gaze. "Baby you are so smart." She complimented as she took his hand across the table to squeeze it.

' _She was ready to kill me less than a minute ago, and now I'm her 'baby'? Damn, she is scary.'_ Miyuki mused as he quickly suspiciously eyed her but quickly recovered. "But of course Ai-chan, I'm a genius." He boasted as he laughed.

Ai joined in the laughter as he later ordered their desserts and the waitress took their menus away. The waitress came back with their orders minutes later and they digged in. Ai decided to try the cheesecake first and Miyuki immediately could tell that she loved it.

"Oh my god Kazuya, this is so delicious," She exclaimed with a heavenly sigh. "C'mon you have to try it." Ai said as she cut a piece with her spoon and offered it up to him.

Miyuki tentatively eyed her. The thought of Ai feeding him in public made him sort of uneasy but he soon pushed those thoughts away trying to get out of his comfort zone and then closed the distance between them. He slowly chew it tasting the sweet treat. "You are right. It's very good." He conceded. Which he meant it despite the fact that it was white chocolate.

"Do you like the tiramisu?" She asked as she took another bite from her cheesecake.

"Actually yes, I do," He admitted. "Do you want to try it?" Miyuki offered knowing the answer already.

"Yes please," She said before slightly leaning forward and took a piece from his plate and then popped it in her mouth. "This one is so good too. See? I had a very difficult problem." She playfully teased him before taking another piece of the tiramisu.

Miyuki chuckled at her silliness while being grateful that she helped herself. He didn't know if he could bring himself to feed her a piece just like she did. Something told him that Ai already knew this and that's why she did it. Which is one of the favorite things about their relationship. Sometimes they just understand each other without saying a word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After spending a wonderful day together they were back at her house in her kitchen. Ai was putting her dessert in the fridge that she got at the cafe. Just when Miyuki asked for the check their waitress gushed about how good they looked together and told them that they were the cutest couple ever before giving them a piece of cake on the house. Who knew that looking cute could get you free stuff?

"Are you sure that you wanna keep that Ai-chan? Aren't you afraid of falling into temptation?" Miyuki provoked her.

"Those who have self-control don't have to worry about falling into temptation." Ai confidently stated as she cockily placed her hands on her hips.

"Isn't someone a little bit too cocky?" He teased.

"I think that make us two." She retorted as she passed him by to check her flowers that were on the dining room.

Miyuki just frowned and followed her. "Maa why are you so mean Ai-chan?" He pouted as he circled her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Because you are mean too." She said as she cupped one of his cheeks from behind.

"I'm mean when I have a gift for you?" Miyuki asked in a casual tone while grinning from ear to ear.

Ai immediately turned around. "You have another gift for me?" She asked trying to hide her excitement. "You sure are spoiling me."

"I'm spoiling you but don't get used to it." He chided.

"Trust me, I won't," She deadpanned. "Which is why I'm taking advantage of it now," Ai joked. "So tell me, what is it?" She asked giddily.

Miyuki smirked at her reaction as he searched the inside pocket of his black jacket and he soon revealed a small black rectangular box. "Here." He simply said as he extended her present to her.

Ai took it from his hands and slowly removed the lid of the box and carefully placed it on the mahogany table. Her eyes widened when she noticed that it was a silver necklace. She picked it up and held it in the air to appreciate it. Ai's lips curved into the biggest smile when she examined it. It was a silver necklace with a catcher's mitt pendant and inside the words 'you are my best catch' was engraved in tiny letters.

"Do you like it?" Miyuki sheepishly asked as his cheeks burned.

"Are you kidding me? I love it. Thank you so much," She gushed. "Kazuya, this is so beautiful. I love it. I'm going to always wear it, I promise," She hastily said unable to contain her excitement. Ai hugged him out of the blue and smashed her lips onto his. "I love you so much." She whispered after they parted.

Miyuki became more embarrassed by Ai's actions. "I love you too." He said in a low tone as he averted his gaze away from her. How he hated acting like this. Why couldn't he be more cool at times like this?

Ai just giggled and decided not to tease him. "Can you help me put it on?" She asked trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Sure, why not." Miyuki said trying to ignore his blush, as he took the necklace from her hands, and she turned around while she lifted her hair so he could put it on. "There you go."

Ai happily turned around to face him as she looked down to see the necklace on her neck. Miyuki couldn't deny that it made him happy not just to see how content she was with her necklace but it also pleased him to see her with something that he gave her. It was just a necklace, but to him it was a more of a mark saying that she belonged to him. Was that messed up?

"Kazuya.." She began with a sudden timid tone. "There is something that I want to show you.. Wait here ok?" She requested and made a dash to go upstairs before he could even nod. Miyuki was disconcerted. What could she possibly wanted to show him?

"I'm almost there." Ai announced as she was descending from the stairs panting.

"Are you okay?" He asked half amused half concerned as he was staring at her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She confirmed once she caught her breath.

"Alright then.. So what is this important thing that you have to show me? Miyuki asked barely containing his curiosity as he tried to peek at what she was hiding behind her back.

"Well.. I.. You see I got this present for you quite a while ago," She tentatively began with red starting to tint her cheeks. "I got it for your birthday to be more precise, but I didn't give it to you because I was afraid that you would think that I was too clingy." Ai confessed.

Miyuki flinched with shock as his brown orbs widened. "A present? For me?" He couldn't believe it.

Ai simply nodded with her cheeks still ablaze. She slowly brought the present from her back and extended her arms to give it to him. It was a small paper brown bag.

Miyuki slowly took it from her hands curiously and as soon as he looked into the bag his eyes were met with a dark green color. He picked it up to see what it was. A green beanie hat.

Ai felt as the heat of her blush was increasing. "I'm sorry that I took so long and I know that it's kinda foolish to give it to you now with spring approaching." She started rambling.

"Don't worry Ai-chan, I love it." He said as he flashed a genuine smile.

"Really? I'm so happy that you like it," Ai said relieved. "But hopefully it will fit you, but I think it will fit because I was very careful when I was knitt-"

"You made this for me?" Miyuki suddenly asked interrupting her while intensely boring his eyes into her own.

"Y-yes." She stammered nervously at Miyuki's gaze.

Miyuki placed it on his head as soon as she said it looking determined as ever. "It's perfect." He declared.

Ai looked at him a bit perplexed and then started laughing when she realized how much of a dork he was. "Kazuya, what are you doing? You don't have to wear it inside." She had to admit that he looked cute with his beanie.

"But I want to," Miyuki insisted. "I'm always going to wear it." He said as he pulled her in and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She soon circled her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

They soon parted and she rested her chin on his chest with her head tilted to meet his eyes. "Do you really like it?" She asked timidly.

"How can I not like something that you made for me?" Miyuki replied with another question.

"Don't say those sweet things because you embarrass me." Ai said in a muffled voice when she buried her face on his chest to hide her blush.

Miyuki laughed and she felt his body vibrate with his laughter which made her feel content as she happily sighed when she inhaled his musky scent. She truly felt at home when she was in Miyuki's tight embrace. In that moment it hit her how much she has missed him. When was the last time they have been together this close? They haven't spent much time together since her birthday due to their busy schedules so they really needed this time. "Kazuya, do you wanna go up-"

"Ai?" She heard a masculine voice that it not belonged to her boyfriend call out her name. Which meant that was her-

"Dad?" Ai incredulously asked as she perked up and untangled herself from Miyuki. The latter immediately stiffened at the mention of the word 'dad' and slowly turned around towards the kitchen where the voice was coming from.

Both Miyuki and Ai felt the tension and the awkwardness in the air.

Miyuki's eyes were soon met with a middle-aged man with small build, he had dull brown eyes unlike Ai's grey-blue, and a beard. He felt himself calming down when he realized that he really didn't look angry but more like… Amused?

"Hello Yukimura-san, my name is Miyuki Kazuya and it's a pleasure to meet you." Miyuki politely greeted as he slightly bowed trying not to sound nervous.

Her father chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Yukimura Kenta" He greeted Miyuki and then turned his attention to Ai. "Don't you two stay up too late alright?"

Ai faltered a bit. "Y-yes dad."

"Alright then, I'll leave you two alone. Good night then." Ai's father simply said as he picked up his can of beer from the kitchen counter and made his way upstairs.

"Good night!" Ai and Miyuki simultaneously said back.

They didn't utter a word until they both heard her father's bedroom door close. Then they looked at each and burst out laughing.

"That was awkward." Ai finally said.

"You think? I thought that he was going to be mad at me." Miyuki revealed.

Ai chuckled. "Me too." She agreed.

"Ai-chan were you going to invite me upstairs?"

Ai immediately covered her flushed face with her hands. "Yes." She sheepishly admitted as she looked at him between her fingers.

Then they both burst out laughing again.

"I'm sorry this night is not going to end the way we both hoped it would." Ai apologized.

Miyuki pulled her in an embrace once again. "I had the best day with you so it doesn't really matter." He said in a low tone before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Ai softly smiled. "I had the best day too."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last two part chapter.**

 **I didn't randomly introduced Ai's father just because. He is going to serve a purpose for this chapter, and it's going to be more clear why he didn't really care about his daughter having a boy over late at night very soon.**

 **As you might or might not know, this fic is cross-posted on A03. I'm bringing that up because I recently got a comment there which is like the equivalent of a review here and it totally cracked me up. It was in relation to the last scene where they are interrupted by her father, and this person was like 'they could have just have sex in the living room.' And I just thought it was hilarious to the point that I made a reference to that in this chapter, so when you see this: *** that's what it means. It's not a typo.**

 **Also I'm so sorry for the delay. First I actually wrote around 16 pages and then I got a mini writer's block, but then I started feeling ill with cramps, headaches, lower back/neck pain, and overall irritability(hooray for menstrual periods!). So when I finally got in the mood to write, it was election day here in the U.S. and I thought that I would just vote and then get to writing, but naturally I got engrossed with following the results, and then Donald Trump won….. sooo yeahh. You draw your own conclusions. Anyways the chapter is finally here.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Thank you for the support and enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Ai was setting down dishes containing toast, eggs, and bacon on the dining room table for breakfast. She usually ate in the kitchen not seeing the necessity of eating all by herself in the dining room, but her father was actually here and was going to have breakfast with her. Which also explained why she was pouring coffee in a mug and set it down on the table as well since she didn't drink coffee.

"Ohayou Ai." She heard her father greet as he made his way to the table and sat down on his chair. He was wearing one of his usual dark business suits but draped his jacket on his chair.

"Ohayou dad." Ai greeted back with a small smile and then took a seat as well after smoothing out her school's uniform skirt.

They both said a light 'Itadakimasu' before they started to eat in silence.

It was not exactly an awkward silence but Ai sometimes wishes that they could talk at least a little since they don't see each other much. In the past she has tried numerous times to spark up a conversation, but he never tries to keep the conversation alive by giving one word answers. So she has learned that there is no point in hoping in that because that only hurts her feelings even more.

Ai tentatively looked at her father as he took a sip from his coffee but then looked away before he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Ai?" He called out.

"Yes?" She inquired as she spun her head around to meet his eyes.

"Honey your food is always delicious so I never have any complaints but…" He trailed off with a slight grimace trying not to hurt her feelings. "I think that this time around you weren't as generous with the sugar for this coffee as you usually are. I don't have any problems with my blood sugar you know?" He joked.

Ai flinched and her eyes widened as she panicked. "I'm so sorry father," She apologetically started as she stood up from her seat and went to the kitchen to get the sugar. "It's just that I haven't prepared coffee for you in a while and this is the way Kazuya likes it so that's why it's all bitter like that. Suminasen." Ai explained as she came back from the kitchen with the little glass sugar jar and put it down on the table before taking her own seat again.

It was fair to say that Ai didn't like making mistakes as she was a bit of a perfectionist. Everything had to be in order with her studies, her looks, her cooking, and her life just in general. So she was always a bit hard on herself, thankfully she had Miyuki by her side who always made sure that she didn't go overboard.

"Thanks but don't worry, I'm not going to bite your head off over some sugar," He laughed as he poured some sugar into his drink with a spoon.

Ai chuckled to humor him before resuming eating her breakfast still feeling a bit awkward over the incident.

Her father tentatively eyed her as he took a sip of his coffee now to his liking. "So.. This Kazuya is the same guy who was here about a month ago, correct?"

Once again her eyes widened in panic. _'Damn. How could I let that slip out? Now he is going to know that Kazuya has been coming here for a while."_ Ai nervously thought.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Yes, that would be correct." Ai confirmed in an even tone.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked as he took a bite of his toast.

Ai gulped and tried to ignore her sweaty palms. "Yes, Miyuki Kazuya is my boyfriend." She replied in the same tone.

How was he going to react?

"Oh look at that, you are all grown up now." He chuckled.

Ai awkwardly laughed since she really didn't know what to expect from him.

"So tell me more about him," He said. "Describe me this boyfriend of yours." He beckoned with a warm smile wanting to let her know that she was not in any kind of trouble.

Ai felt her tense muscles relax and let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding in the first place. "Well he plays baseball." She began explaining encouraged by her father.

Her father's brown eyes widened with surprise. "He is a baseball player? Your school is renowned for their baseball team, so he must be really good right? What position does he play?" He enthusiastically asked her.

Ai gaped at her father's sudden enthusiasm. After her mother died he never seemed interested in anything that had to do with her until now. She couldn't help but to feel giddy with excitement at this new revelation. "He is amazing," Ai gushed beaming with pride. "He is the main catcher of the first string team and he is recognized for his abilities nationwide. I even have a magazine where he is featured on." She said as her lips curved into a big smile.

Her father noticed the change in her mood. "That's truly amazing," He sincerely said. "So how did you guys met and since when have you been dating him?"

"We are in the same class so that's how we met," Ai replied to his first question. "And we've been dating for a couple of months now." She vaguely answered the last question. Her dating history with Kazuya was kind of complicated since it didn't start in a conventional way. Needless to say her father doesn't need to know that part of their story together.

"Ahh I see," He noted as he cut his bacon. "I noticed that you had a bouquet of flowers around your birthday, was he the one who gave the flowers to you?"

"Yes," Ai happily nodded beaming with joy and pride once again. "And he also gave me this necklace for White Day." She added as she held the silver catcher pendant between her fingers for him to see.

"That's very nice," He complimented. "It seems that he is a nice kid and treats you nice right?"

"Totally," Ai exclaimed. "He was like a total prince on both the day of my birthday and White Day, and he always take cares of me." She spilled out. Ai couldn't help bragging about her boyfriend. Despite his flaws he was truly amazing and she was lucky to have him in his life.

He smiled revealing some fine lines and wrinkles on both sides of his mouth. "Judging by your attitude it seems like you really love this boy, or am I wrong?"

A blush crept on her cheeks. "Yes, I do." She said shyly looking away from him. Admitting that to another person other than the catcher proved to be a little bit uncomfortable.

"And does he loves you too?" He asked.

"Yes, he loves me too." She replied with a smile.

The older Yukimura let out a hearty laugh. "My little girl might belong to some other man sooner than I expected."

Ai looked at him puzzled. "Dad, relax. We just turned sixteen years old," She said. "Besides I don't belong to anyone. Just because I'm in love with Kazuya doesn't mean that he owns me or that he will own me in the future." Ai clarified getting a little heated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," He raised his hands apologetically. "Either way this is the first time I've seen you this happy. So I'm happy that you are happy." He said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks dad." Ai beamed. Why was she so nervous? He is obviously fine with their relationship and it seems like he will just let them be. Hopefully he wasn't going to ask her to meet her boyfriend because then that was going to be embarrassing for her.

"Well, your spring vacation is approaching, correct?" He asked changing the topic.

"Yes, is there something in particular about it?" Ai really didn't care about unless Kazuya was going to be free during that week of course.

"You know how my company offers us bonuses and paid vacations right?"

"I do," She stated. "Are you going on vacation?" She asked. The question might sound weird to outsiders but it was really normal between them. Ai only went once on vacation with her father and that was going to be her last one. It wasn't fun at all because he basically ignored her during the entire trip while he hung out with his other co-workers having the time of his life. This is why even though she was happy that they were having an actual conversation right now she was holding a back a little bit with her emotions. He could really be hot and cold at times and she knew better than to get her hopes up Just because he was paying attention to her this morning, it didn't mean that she was going to be happy to go on vacation with him only to be ditched later.

The second reason why she hated it, was because she got stuck with the kids of his co-workers around her age that were on vacation with them as well and she hated every single minute of it. Some of them were stuck up if they were the kids of some high-ranking employee in the company, and the ones who were sort of nice always followed the snobby kids around because they wanted to be in their good graces.

It was NOT a good experience at all.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go together," He said in a hopeful tone. "We would be going to Okinawa and you could al-"

"Dad, thanks for the offer, but you know that I hate going on vacation. It's better if you go by yourself." Ai interrupted him.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I know that even though I don't really know why."

Ai gasped in disbelief. "Because you ditched me last time."

"I didn't 'ditch' you," Her father said dismissively. "I just left you alone so you could socialize with kids of your own age, it's not my fault that you don't the have the necessary social skills to do so."

She shot him a glare. "I have more than enough social skills to deal with any situation." Ai retorted.

Her father rubbed his temples exasperatedly before speaking up. "Listen, I'm not going to argue about this anymore. If you would've let me finish then you would've know about my offer to you instead of fighting about the semantics of the situation."

Ai eyed him suspiciously. "What offer?"

"I was thinking that since you never go out and I need a vacation then it would be a good experience for the both of us to travel so we could relax, and to make this experience more enjoyable for you I was just thinking that you should invite your boyfriend on the trip with us. What do you think?" He asked getting excited.

Ai's mouth hung open in shock. "Are you kidding me?" She asked as she saw her father's expression deflate. "Dad, don't you think that's weird?"

"How is that weird?" He looked puzzled. "Are you saying it because you think that I'm going to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend? Because I won't. I'll leave you two alone to have fun in the island. Besides that way is a win-win for you and I. You will enjoy yourself because you will have enjoyable company and I won't have to see you sulk and possibly ruin my trip."

Ai rubbed her temples in disbelief and tried to sort her thoughts to see where she should start first. "Dad, it's weird because first you don't even know him," She drawled out slowly after she took a deep breath. "And second we are teenagers. You are not supposed to be okay with your teenage daughter be alone with her boyfriend."

"Why not?" He deadpanned. "Listen, I'm not stupid and I was young once so I definitely understand. I work long hours and I'm also away on business trips a lot which leaves your here alone for most of the year. You are a beautiful sixteen year old girl and your boyfriend is a handsome sixteen year old boy, are we going to pretend that he probably hasn't spent the night in more than one or two occasions?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Ai dramatically gasped. "It's that what you think of me?" She asked offended. "He has never spent the night here." Technically it was not a lie since he was accusing of having her boyfriend sleep over and that never has happened. The gall of him. Making that terrible accusation.

"I don't really care. You are a smart girl and I know you will do the right thing and take care of yourself." He said finishing off his breakfast as she was taking a sip of her orange juice.

Ai almost choked on her drink. Was he implying what she thought he was implying? "Since when are you like this? So… I don't know… Open-minded and relaxed I guess?'"

She couldn't believe it. He didn't really care about his only daughter possibly not being a virgin anymore. Now she felt dumb as hell. The last time Kazuya was here she was kind of horny and didn't have sex with him because her father interrupted them. _'I should've fucked him in the living room.'_ Ai sourly thought***.

"I've always been like this," He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I leave you alone here when I'm at work because I trust you and I know that you won't burn the house down. Which has led you to be more independent and that is far more than girls your age could say. You cook, you do the grocery shopping, run errands, and clean the house. With those skills you'll be an excellent working mom for when you marry your boyfriend." He finished proudly.

"And do you think that's parenting?" Ai asked him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice ignoring his obsession with her hypothetical upcoming nuptials with Kazuya.

"Well yes. Parenting is about preparing your children to become independent adults so they can prosper in the adult world, and I think that you are more than halfway there, the only thing you need to improve on is your money management skills, but I think that's my fault because I spoil you too much." He nonchalantly explained.

Ai stiffened as she felt a pang of disappointment in her chest. "That's not parenting because you didn't teach me any of those things, I figured them out by myself." She hissed.

"Well that's how I do things whether you like it or not. A father's job is to financially support his family and I've done that by giving you this roof over your head, paying your school tuition, setting up your college fund, and footing the bill of your excessive shopping. I don't think there is anything you should complain about." He said the last part a bit harsh as he stood up and and placed his dishes on the sink.

"Mom is probably rolling in her grave right now." Ai bitterly said as she crossed her arms across her chest with a scowl on her face.

"Well it's not like you would know since you never go to visit her." He harshly retorted as he picked up his suit jacket from the chair to head to work.

Ai looked away feeling hurt fighting back the tears. This is exactly what she meant by saying that he was hot and cold.

The older man ran his fingers through his short black hair knowing that he had been too harsh with his only daughter. "That was too harsh and I'm sorry," He said awkwardly. "Just think about my offer and ask your boyfriend. I'm not irresponsible so I'm not going to travel that far away and leave you here alone, since that could be dangerous. So that means that you are going with him or without him and that's final." He said in an authoritative tone as he shrugged into his jacket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Ai has been distracted the whole morning thinking about how to approach this situation with Kazuya. Part of her felt silly that she was dreading asking her boyfriend whether or not he wanted to go on vacation with her. It felt like first world problems. On the other hand, it was a weird question just because they haven't been dating for a long time. Besides she didn't know how Kazuya would react. Would he be weirded out or laugh in her face? _'Probably the latter.'_ Ai thought picturing his trademark cheeky grin as she descended down the stairs on her way to run an errand at school. _'I'll probably ask hi-'_

"Ahhh." She screamed as she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist and bumped her head onto an overly-familiar toned chest.

"Shhh." Miyuki said as he pulled her in close towards underneath the staircase to hold her and leaned against the wall. They would get in trouble if a teacher found them talking in the hallway.

"Kazuya what are you doing?" Ai whispered-shouted as she lightly slapped on his chest.

"It's that the way to greet your boyfriend who just wants to say hi to you Ai-chan?" He asked while pouting.

Ai rolled her eyes and then laughed despite herself. He was so silly sometimes that it wasn't even worth it getting mad at him. The bespectacled catcher tightened his arms around her waist and pressed a small kiss on her lips and then rested his forehead on her's. Ai closed her eyes as she felt their breaths mingle in the air. They stood in silence for a few moments enjoying each other's presence. "I missed you." He whispered as he closed his eyes as well.

"I sit behind you in class every day." She deadpanned as she opened her eyes revealing a playful glint.

"That's my point," He said matter-of-factly opening his brown orbs. "I don't get to see your pretty face."

Ai giggled as she circled her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck. "Aww my poor little Kazu-chan misses me. At least I get to see your back but you can't see me at all." She pouted.

Miyuki pecked her pouty lips. "I might not see you but I do know that you have been acting weird all day," He said both his tone and expression turning sober. "What's wrong?"

' _So this is what this is about huh?'_ Ai thought. It was cute that he was worrying over her but at the same time she didn't want to have this conversation this soon, especially after her father's hurtful words.

"Weird how?" She feigned innocence trying her luck.

"Ai please." Miyuki said as he bored his penetrating golden brown eyes into her own.

Ai sighed knowing that she would have to spill the beans. "I just had a conversation with my dad this morning where he asked me to do something sort of weird." She explained as she fidgeted with the lapel of his jacket.

"Weird how?" He asked perplexed still holding her close.

She took a deep breath. "He wants to go on vacation to Okinawa and doesn't want to leave me behind because it's too far away for his liking." Ai continued now moving on playing with his tie.

"That's your problem? Going on vacation? Well that means that you are going to leave me alone during the break but that's fine. I will survive." He playfully joked.

"Well it doesn't have to necessarily be that way.." She trailed off as Miyuki looked at her puzzled. "My father told me to ask you if you would like to come on the trip with us." Ai sheepishly revealed.

"Me?" Miyuki asked shocked pointing at himself. "Why? He doesn't even know me."

"He wanted me to ask you because I don't like going on vacation with him because he ditches me to go drinking with his friends and I get bored because I refuse to socialize with the kids of his co-workers because they are insufferable," She started explaining. "But he doesn't want me to 'ruin his trip' with my sulking so his solution is to bring you along," She said using air quotes. "That is if you want of course." Ai quickly clarified.

"You're right that is weird," Miyuki admitted. "Your father doesn't even look like the drinking type," He commented. "It's that why he didn't get mad at us for being that late alone in the your house?"

"Appearances are deceiving. My father likes to drink. Ever since my mother died he has found refuge in alcohol, he just doesn't drink as much now because he needs to be sober for work," Ai explained. "He works hard but he likes to play hard as well since that's how he copes. And that's all what matters to him." She said the last bit in an even tone.

Miyuki carefully eyed her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. We both know that this is something that we just get used to with time." She said with a reassuring smile.

The catcher bitterly smiled remembering their reality but soon pushed those thoughts away. They couldn't change anything. "Well, the team goes home during the spring vacation, so I'm free during that week." He sheepishly said.

Her eyes sparked up. "So do you want to go?" Ai asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged. "Just give me the details of the trip so I can ask or more like inform my father of where I'm going to be at."

Ai beamed. "Thank you so much." She said gratefully as she hugged him and buried her face on his chest and happily closed her eyes.

Miyuki hugged her back. "I just agreed because I want to see you in a bikini." He joked as he stroked her hair.

"I have more than my fair share of swimsuits." She said in a slightly sultry tone as she hugged him tighter and inhaled his scent.

"I can't wait for spring vacation." Miyuki dreamily said as he felt his mouth water at the thought of Ai in a bikini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe that we just got out of an airplane," Ai exclaimed." But I also can't believe that we are finally here." She said excited.

"I just can't believe that I actually made it all the way here with my hand still intact." Miyuki chided with a cocky grin as he glanced at his right hand. Ai swore that she was fine and that it wasn't a big deal that she was going to get on an airplane for the first time ever…. Until the plane started taking off and she grabbed his hand in fear and squeezed the hell out of it.

Miyuki couldn't even make fun of her because he was in a great deal of pain. Other than that, the flight was actually fine for him and even got to enjoy watching the islands from above, the sky and the beautiful sunset from the window seat.

"Oh shut up," She pouted. "It was my first time so I was allowed to get scared."

"It was my first time too but you didn't see me freaking out, or did you?" Miyuki teased with a cheeky grin.

Ai glared at him and was going to retort back but her father interrupted her.

"Kids, I'm going to check us in, wait for me here alright?" He instructed.

"Hai." Both Ai and Miyuki simultaneously said.

They were in the lobby of a western type hotel in Miyako Island. The hotel didn't just look huge from the outside, but the interior was equally impressive because it was so grand. The floors were covered with lush dark red carpet and the chandeliers on the ceilings created the perfect ambiance. A little further in you could see the big olympic size pools and the hotel had more of a beachy vibe with different types of plants throughout the place.

"This place sure is big, so don't go wandering off or you will get lost, alright Ai-chan?" Miyuki teased once again.

"I'm not going to get lost," Ai deadpanned. "If anything you might be the one who gets lost." She said turning her head up at him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Miyuki chuckled. "Babe you know I'm just playing around with you." He said wrapping his arms around her body, but even then she didn't budge. Miyuki was fearing that he might be provoking her too much.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. 'Babe' or 'baby' was a term that he used only when he was in a _extremely_ affectionate mood or when he was trying to appease her when he knew that she was in trouble. Knowing this she decided to have some fun.

"If you keep this up then I guess tomorrow I'll have to wear my beautiful brand-new one piece swimsuit instead of my bikini," She casually threatened. "I was thinking that it would be such a shame not to wear it." Ai dramatically said averting her gaze away from him with a loud sigh.

Miyuki stiffened. "You don't have to do that," He hastily said. "I m-mean you can wear whatever you want. I'm sure that you will look beautiful either way." Miyuki quickly clarified. He knew what she was doing and he refused to be her puppet. She was not going to have him whipped.

"It's that so?" She mockingly asked. _'He is so stubborn.'_ Ai thought.

"Yep," Miyuki feigned disinterest by shrugging his shoulders but then grinned when an idea came to him. "Besides it doesn't really matter you know? I've already seen you naked." He said with an arrogant smirk.

Ai's first instinct was to glare at him, yell, or get mad at him. But she stayed calm, cool, and collected. "Alright then." She dismissively said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Miyuki felt sweat beading on his forehead. He didn't know if it was because of the hot weather or because of their current exchange. He couldn't believe that he failed to get a rise out of her.

' _Damn, she is good.'_ Miyuki thought.

They just stood in silence waiting for someone to crack first.

"Are you two alright?" Ai's father asked as he was approaching them.

"Yes father we are fine," Ai reassured him. "Do you have the room keys?"

"Yes, here they are," He said as he handed one to each of the teenagers. "Kazuya you are going to have the single which is room 217 and Ai you are in the same room as me in 218 across from his room." The elder man explained.

"Arigatou Yukimura-sama." Miyuki respectfully said.

Ai felt relief wash over her as soon as he said that she was going to share a room with him. At least he was pretending to be a decent parent in front of her boyfriend. Although he was putting up a front with Miyuki, she knew that she could hang out in her boyfriend's room whenever she wanted, without her father batting an eyelid. Ai was disappointed when her father showed that much disinterest in her life, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down, and would reap the benefits instead.

The trio soon made their way up to the second floor and arranged a plan to meet up for dinner after they all take a desperately needed shower before heading over to their respective rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my goodness Kazuya this beach is so beautiful," Ai gushed. "Look." She said excitedly pointing towards the ocean. It was also a bright sunny beautiful day and the weather was perfect.

"Yes it's very beautiful." Miyuki agreed as he took in his surroundings and the smell of salt in the air. It was a beautiful beach indeed. The contrast between the white sand and emerald green waters made it a striking sight to behold. It feels very peaceful even though there are a lot of people throughout the enormous beach tanning, frolicking, swimming, and playing games. Also the fact that the weather was perfect and he wasn't melting didn't hurt at all. Miyuki could get used to this. He thought that the adjustment was going to be hard since he was already used to the hustle and bustle of the city, but he was definitely wrong.

"Is it okay if I set down the blanket there? It's not too far from the shore." Ai asked pointing to a spot not far from them.

"I'm fine with that." He said following her. Miyuki observed her walking ahead of him, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a long white cover-up dress over her swimsuit and Miyuki cursed the fact that it wasn't sheer enough to see what she was wearing underneath there. After their banter in the lobby they didn't discuss the issue any further since they were having dinner with her father at the hotel's restaurant and that wasn't an appropriate dinner conversation. As he was showering last night, Miyuki was nervous about having dinner with Ai's father because he didn't know what kind of man he was, since they didn't really talk during the plane ride. However during dinner he gave the impression that he was very nice and very interested in knowing him and how he was doing in baseball. One thing that struck Miyuki as odd was how permissive or laid-back he was. After dinner he told them to feel free to explore the hotel, it's surroundings, and the town and to contact him if they had any issues. He didn't have a problem with them being alone for so many hours? Well, Ai did said that he liked to ditch her to go drinking so maybe it's not as weird.

"There it's done," Ai declared pulling Miyuki away from his thoughts. "Are you using sunscreen now?" She asked rummaging through her white beach bag with vertical blue stripes looking for something.

"No, why?" Miyuki replied as he curiously looked at her looking through her bag.

Ai gasped. "What do you mean why?" She exclaimed. "We are in the beach that's why. Please don't tell me that you never wear it when you spend all that time outside playing baseball."

"I only wear it during the late spring season and all throughout the summer." He lazily explained.

"Oh my God Kazuya you are killing me. You are supposed to wear it everyday," Ai scolded. "C'mon sit down, I'm going to put some on your body." She instructed as she pointed down to the navy blue blanket.

"Alright then, whatever makes you happy." He complied as he took off his white t-shirt and was only left with his red swimming trunks.

Ai turned around to put her bag down and since she was feeling a little warm with her long cover-up, she shrugged it out her shoulders revealing her mint green two piece swimsuit whose bikini top was double criss crossed. "Are you ready?" She asked as she faced him.

"Ye-" Miyuki started saying but stopped when he looked up to her. His eyes nearly fell out of his sockets and he gulped down a thick lump in his throat. Ai looked gorgeous with her swimsuit on. The mint green color complimented her newly slightly pale skin tone due to the past winter weather, her bikini showcased her toned curves perfectly, the criss cross part of her top revealed a sliver of smooth flesh, and her breasts were sitting high, firm, and perky. He felt his mouth water. Why was he feeling like this? He has already seen her naked more times that he could count. Damn teenage hormones.

"Are you alright Kazu-chan?" She asked with a hint of a cockiness in her tone.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Let's do this." He replied sitting down. There was no he was going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him practically drooling over her.

"Alright then." Ai mockingly said. She sat down facing him and took off his glasses half-expecting him to put up a fight, but it seems that he was more comfortable with her touching his precious glasses now. Ai squeezed some sunscreen onto her left palm and with her right fingers she dab into some and started slowly applying it on his cheeks.

Miyuki let her continue with her ministrations in silence as he felt his eyes travel down her body. She was so close to him and all he wanted to do was to touch her curves. His brown eyes stopped at her breasts. _'They look so nice.'_ Miyuki internally whimpered as he turned his attention to the beauty mark on her right breast and he wanted them to fondle them so bad. It didn't help that he loved the touch of her soft hands as well.

"Are you enjoying looking at my breasts or at my beauty mark?." She asked interrupting his internal dilemma as she moved down to his neck.

"Your breasts," He quickly responded. "They are in my face." Miyuki explained as he met her eyes knowing that was a lame excuse since he was far off.

Ai looked at him unconvinced. "Babe, my boobs are almost touching your chest, they are nowhere near your face. Are you really that blind without your glasses?" She chided. "It's okay if you were looking at my beauty mark. I know that you a sort of fetish with that, but I don't mind at all."

"I don't have a fetish." He stubbornly denied.

Ai giggled. "Maybe not in the full sense of the word, but you do like it…. A lot I might add." She added teasingly clicking her tongue.

"And how would you know?" He asked before determining to admit it.

She giggled even more. "Are you serious?" Ai asked him with a playful glint in her eyes. "Every time we have sex you lick it and not to mention suck on it as well. I don't think that there has been a time where you haven't left a hickey there."

Miyuki's face grew hot. For some reason he thought that she would never caught on to his fixation. "No, I do not." He lamely denied.

"Yes, you do." She said in a sing-song tone as she moved on this broad shoulders.

He looked away knowing that it was futile to deny it. "Alright then, maybe I think it's a little bit sexy, but I wasn't specifically ogling at it," He admitted. "It's just that your boobs look extra nice today." Miyuki complimented as he lightly groped them.

"Are you groping me in public?" Ai asked amused. "There are children here you know? You are such a pervert." She teased with no hint of anger in her tone.

Miyuki flashed her a cocky smirk. "So what? We don't know anyone here." He said shamelessly grabbing onto her breasts.

"Don't tell me that you are into public sex." Ai teasingly said.

He laughed out loud. "I actually wouldn't mind having sex here if we were to be alone."

Ai dramatically gasped. "You're such a pervert," She said as she playfully slapped him on his shoulder which only made Miyuki laugh harder. "How can you be such a pervert and such a dork at the same time? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't even know myself." He admitted with a sly grin as he let his calloused hands trace the contours of her curves.

"Either way I'm not going to have sex on the beach," Ai declared as she resumed her actions. "I heard that you get sand in your vagina, and unless you are washing the sand out of my pussy, we are not doing anything here." She concluded.

Miyuki burst out laughing and he fell down on the blanket holding his abs. "Please stop, why did you had to say that?" He asked between laughs. "My abs are dying because I can't get that mental image out of my head."

Ai couldn't help but to join him in the hysterical laughter. "Stop," She said between hiccups. "I'm not done yet so stop playing around." Ai ordered failing to keep a steady voice.

Miyuki did as instructed while he was dying from a fit of laughter. "Anyways, from where did you heard that?"

"I overheard some older girls say that one day while I was in the girl's restroom as school." She answered.

"I wonder if I would get sand in my ass." Miyuki wondered out loud.

"Maybe." Ai said as they laughed.

As Ai was applying some sunscreen on his chest she noticed how much more toned it was. She also didn't fail to notice that he was starting to develop a six pack due to his rigorous baseball training. Ai didn't mind rubbing her boyfriend's body for the whole day if necessary one bit.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Miyuki asked with a cocky grin.

"Maybe." She coyly replied as she looked back him innocently.

"Maybe huh?" He asked in a husky tone and slight lustful glint in his eyes as he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Ai moaned into the kiss and Miyuki took this as his chance to thrust his tongue inside her mouth and massage it with long brushes. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he grabbed her hips to lift her up so she could straddle him. They both moved their lips against each other with more and more fervor making him grab her ass and pushed her hips against his.

Ai broke the kiss to get some air and then rested her head on his shoulder to get some air. "It's interesting how we hardly kiss in public or hold hands for that matter, but we are here basically humping each other." She ironically said.

Miyuki chuckled. "Yes, you are right. I guess it's the tropical air."

"Sure, the tropical air," Ai mocked. "It doesn't have anything to do with you being inpatient."

"Well I guess I was a little bit inpatient,"Miyuki conceded. "It's just that you look so beautiful with your swimsuit on that I couldn't help myself." He admitted looking down at her eyes.

"Ahh I was wondering why you haven't mentioned anything yet." Ai said lifting her head up from his shoulder.

"You know that I wasn't going down without a fight." He admitted.

"At least you are honest." She said with a cocky smile.

"And you are gullible." Miyuki stated with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked him perplexed.

"That I'm seriously not going down without a fight." He declared as he picked her up in his arms.

"AHHH," She screamed as he ran with her towards the ocean. "Kazuya STOP." Ai pleaded to no avail as he dumped her in the water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

After their time at the beach they decided to later grab some lunch and then head into town to do some exploring of their own. They also had dinner by themselves that evening and decided to go snorkeling in another nearby beach the next day and tried the local snow salt ice cream. Ai's father stayed true to his word and didn't really bother them. The only time that all three of them were together was the time that they had dinner on their first night on the island. Ai only has seen his sleeping figure when she comes back at night and in the mornings before she leaves to meet Miyuki for breakfast.

"So what do you want to do on our last day?" Miyuki asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

They were currently in the hotel's large dining area with high ceilings and marble floors where the breakfast buffet was being held. They were eating a western style breakfast in a small dark wooden table for two tucked away in a corner from both the noise and people walking around trying to serve themselves as much food as possible.

Ai took a bite of her croissant while she was giggling in a way that made Miyuki suspicious. "You'll see." She coyly said.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do I feel like I should be scared?" He asked setting his coffee down.

"Because you are paranoid." She deadpanned.

Miyuki glared at her not looking convinced.

"Fine, fine," Ai conceded. "I want to go to the seashell hall," She revealed and proceeded to explain after Miyuki beckoned her to. "It's a place where they have exhibits of shells from all over the country, along with different kind of shell art and shellwork. But the main reason why I want to go there is because you can make your own shell art and I want to make my own so we can have our matching ones." She excitedly declared.

"So that means that I have to make one too?" Miyuki asked not nearly as excited as her.

"Of course." Ai simply replied.

"I don't mind… But after today I don't want to hear you say that I'm corny or cheese, because this one just takes the cake." He teased with a cheeky grin suddenly changing his mood.

Ai shot him a glare. "It's not corny, it's cute." She defended her actions as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Miyuki cackled. "Sure, sure Ai-chan." He continued teasing in a sing-song tone knowing that she hated it.

"It's too early for you to be annoying me this much… Kazu-chan." She sneered.

"It's never too early or too late to annoy you but… You are never going to drop that nickname aren't you?" Miyuki asked his tone turning sour.

"Nope." Ai simply replied as she popped the letter 'P' with an innocent looking smile.

Miyuki sighed in defeat. "Then let's get those shells." He said as he stood up from his chair revealing his black and white striped t-shirt, khakis, and white sneakers.

Ai happily clapped. "I can't wait." She said smoothing out the bottom part of her floral navy blue romper and starting leading the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was official, Miyuki hated arts and crafts and especially if they had anything to do with shells. Why was this so damn hard, he had no idea. At first everything was fine when they arrived since he didn't mind being in a fairly big building where there were shells everywhere. All of them were very beautiful and unique in their own ways since they came in different colors, shapes, and sizes. The shell art that was also being exhibited was both interesting and beautiful as well since it looked very intricate whether it was just decorative painting on the actual shells or shell art shadow boxes.

The problem started when Ai decided it was time to try and make something on their own after watching the artists making their shell art, and dragged him to room where they sat down on a table with other people as well. At first Miyuki thought that it couldn't be that hard since they decided to do bracelets thinking it was the easiest thing do for two creative-challenged individuals such as them. Ai was an intellectual and Miyuki was an athlete so art didn't really have much of a place in their lives. However life was cruel and it didn't pass a long time before he started struggling with his bracelet. It was supposed to be fairly easy since all he had to use some string, small shells, and beads. A little kid could do it better than him. At least eventually he got the hang of it and has completed most of it. _'Now if I can just tie it together.'_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Are you almost done?" Ai asked him without taking her eyes off her little project. "I heard you cursing more than one or two times." She said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Miyuki pouted when he peeped her tone. Although she struggled as well in the beginning, Ai is a fast learner and got the hang of it before him. "Yes, I'm practically done," He replied ignoring her tone. "What about you?"

"I… Just.. Finished." She declared as she fixed some last minute details and held it up for him to see in the palm of her hand.

Miyuki looked up and leaned in to see the object in her hand. It was a small bracelet with navy blue and yellow beads along with small conches between the beads.

"Do you like it?" Ai asked him a little anxious.

Miyuki smiled knowing that she actually tried her best making this for him. "Yes I like it very much. The colors are nice."

Now it was Ai's turn to smile. "I used Seido's school colors because I wanted to make a sort of good luck charm so you can go to Koshien soon during our second year," Ai revealed with a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "Of course I can't guarantee that it will work." She said embarrassed.

Miyuki was touched by her words and gave her a warm smile before kissing her cheek. "Thanks Ai-chan. I promise that I will wear it during the tournaments next year," He said in a low tone as he delicately took it from her hand slipped it on his right wrist. "It looks nice right?" Miyuki flashed her a smirk.

"Yes, it does. I'm glad you like it then," She said abashed. "So.. Show me mine now." Ai wanted to change the topic since she became easily embarrassed by situation like these.

"Oh right," Miyuki remembered and turned his attention back to his work of art on the wooden table. "I don't think it's as nice as yours, but I really tried." He confessed embarrassedly while picking it up and held it on his palm for her to see.

Ai giggled. "It's fine, I don't mind," She assured him as she picked it up from his hand. "Kazuya what are you talking about? This is actually not that bad." She said as she admired it. His was different from her's because he used orange and lavender beads as well as scalloped tiny shells between the beads of the same color. She probably wouldn't have used shells of the same color so it wouldn't be very matchy-matchy but she didn't mind because it was very pretty and most importantly he made it for her.

"Really?" He asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "You probably can buy prettier ones."

"Yes, I really meant it. It's so pretty and it's also very special to me because you were the who made it." She reassured him as she slipped it on and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Mine is also like a good luck charm you know?" He said after parting from their kiss.

"Oh really?" She curiously asked.

Miyuki nodded. "You usually stress out about tests so when I can't be there to calm you down, you just can wear it for good luck and remind you that I'm there for you." He explained before realizing what words were coming out of his mouth.

"Awww baby that's so cute." She gushed as she got up from her chair and sat on his lap to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her body with reddened cheeks. "Now who is being cheesy here?" Ai teased.

"Oh shut up." Miyuki lamely retorted as Ai laughed at his expense.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After they left the seashell hall the couple made their way into town to do more sightseeing and immerse themselves in what the island had to offer along with the beautiful breathtaking views of the ocean and lush plants. Just like the previous days the weather had been bright and sunny with the occasional relaxing warm breeze, but now the sun was getting hotter since it's getting at it's peak. Miyuki didn't have anything to complain about but Ai wasn't too happy about it claiming that it was too hot.

"That place where we just ate was great but I think I spent more time waiting for you to get out of the bathroom than we did eating there." Miyuki teased as he walked alongside her down the quaint streets and slowly entering the outskirts of town.

Ai rolled her eyes. "Shut up Kazuya," She scolded a little exasperated. "I already told you that the humidity was killing my hair and I needed to fix it," Ai explained for the third time as she ran her fingers through her dark wavy locks that now were frizzy. "Besides you can't rush perfection." She teased in a conceited tone.

"And yet you never have to wait around for me." Miyuki teased once again with his lips curving into a wide grin.

She glared at him. "Aren't we a little cocky?" Ai asked him annoyed.

"I think we are both past that stage already." He cheekily replied.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him and then flashed him a small smile. "I blame you and your bad influence. You have corrupted me."

Miyuki burst out laughing. "Sure, sure Ai-chan. It's not as if you were bad enough before you met me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ai feigned innocence. "I'm an angel." She declared with the best impression of an angelic smile.

They both just laughed at their silly banter and continued walking without really knowing where they were heading to.

"It's that a lighthouse?" Miyuki asked pointing a little bit far ahead from them atop of a small hill.

Ai followed his finger and widened her eyes in surprise. "Actually yes it is," She confirmed. "Oh! I remember now. This is the Hen-Nazaki lighthouse and it's one of the country 50 lighthouses." Ai said.

"It's that so? That's really interesting." Miyuki commented as he turned his attention back to the white tall lighthouse.

"Yes, and you know what else? Not only people say that you can see the most beautiful view from there but that also it is at it's peak around now actually at 2:00 pm since the sun is the brightest now." She gushed excitedly.

Miyuki chuckled at her excitement since she always a resembled a little kid at a candy store. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go." He said walking ahead of her with no warning.

Ai was taken a little aback since she didn't propose to go but figured that he just read her mind. She picked up her pace to match his and walked alongside with him.

After they reached the lighthouse they paid a small fee and then made their way up. Carefully going up the steps in the narrow space they took in their surroundings considering that they have never in a lighthouse before. They reached the dome-like top after going up 96 steps which was not a really hard feat considering that they are both in shape. Ai ran towards the edge and leaned on the railing.

She was speechless. It was more gorgeous than she thought it was going to be. The cloudless sky was so blue and clear and the bright sun was blazing which in turn made the deep navy blue ocean glisten. Ai could hear the crushing but yet relaxing sound of the waves crashing together many feet below her. She inhaled the salty air, felt the cool breeze on her face, and she couldn't have felt more at peace. Everything felt so serene.

"This is truly perfect Kazuya." She whispered without turning to him.

"Yes, you are right," He agreed in a low tone mesmerized by the breathtaking view and snaked an arm around her waist to press her close to his body, which made Ai take this opportunity to wrap her arms around him. "But you know what? I think that we are even more perfect," Miyuki continued as he rested his chin on top of her head with a small smirk on his lips looking down at her while she rolled her eyes. "Specially you." He finished with no hint of playfulness in his tone.

Ai slightly widened her eyes in surprise but quickly recovered and flashed him a small grin. "Well, I can't argue with you there."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello there! I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and that it was worth the wait.**

 **I also hope that you got more of an insight of Ai's life outside of Miyuki along with her relationship with her father. To clear any confusions or questions you might have I will briefly explain how he feels towards Ai. He actually loves his daughter in his own way which is providing for her. Deep inside he knows that he is emotionally neglecting her which is why he is pushing her to be closer with Miyuki b/c he feels that he can fill the void that Ai has in her life. He doesn't fill the void himself because he doesn't feel mentally capable of doing that, so he just drinks and works hard at his job. Regardless he wants Ai to be happy without him.**

 **There is going to be a little bit more about Ai and her father but that's going to be a little bit later. Right now we are going to dive right into the timeline of the first season and then continue until the end of the second season. If everything goes according to my outline then that means that there are only 8 chapters left including this one. I can't believe I'm slowly approaching the finish line.**

 **Also if you live in the U.S. please stay safe, it seems that we are living in some turbulent times. Hopefully it won't last long. Stay safe and good wishes to all!**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Miyuki couldn't believe how fast time goes by and that now he was a second year along with Ai. They lucked out and again got into the same class together 2-B, only that this time around Miyuki insisted that she was not going to sit behind him in the same row by the window because he wanted to see her face. So while he chose to sit right next to the window, Kuramochi in front of him like last year, she picked the seat next to him in a different row. It was an adjustment for Ai, but she didn't mind since staring at his back wasn't that much fun either.

Although they were officially dating for about four months or so (Both Miyuki and Ai are not very good with keeping up with dates), the catcher hasn't told anyone that he was dating her and by anyone he means Kuramochi since the shortstop was the only person aside from Ai that he regularly talked to. They didn't really act like a couple at school since it was not in their nature to be overly lovey-dovey in public so no one knew that they were a couple and people assumed that they were single, which lead to both of them being on the receiving end of unwanted love confessions. Taking this into consideration, Miyuki suggested to keep acting like they used to back in their first year and be as discreet as possible. At first he was nervous because he didn't want Ai to think that he was embarrassed of their relationship but she quickly agreed saying that it would be easier that way since they wouldn't attract too much attention. That was one of the reasons why Miyuki wanted to keep their relationship a secret. But it was also because he was afraid of how some girls would act and how they would treat Ai. He knew that he had a lot of fangirls but what he didn't know was how nice these girls were supposed to be. Miyuki would hate for Ai to suffer because she was being bullied again by some jealous girls. It was not just worth it in his opinion. They were very happy this way and they didn't need the world to know about their relationship.

On a lighter note, he was also worried that his teammates would 'bully' him as well. Miyuki deep down knows that his teammates are overall good people and nothing like his previous teammates from junior high. They would never seriously bully him and they actually value him as an integral part of the team even though they didn't like his personality. This was one of the reasons why he feels so committed to Seido and actually cares about them. Seido in a lot of ways is like the home he didn't have. He would never let them know that though since he still has trust issues due to his relationship with his father and the bullying that he endured. Although he knew that he would never endure that kind of bullying here, that didn't mean that his teammates wouldn't give him a hard time about having a girlfriend. He already could imagine them being shocked asking how someone can be interested in him, and how it was not fair that he has a girlfriend when he didn't even care about girls in the first place. Miyuki predicted that Kuramochi and Isashiki-senpai would be the ones who would be livid and give him the hardest time.

Staying on the baseball topic this past month of May has been really interested. First, he found out that that kid Sawamura chose to come to Seido and that excited him because he seemed to be unpredictable and a little bit of a wildcard. The excitement didn't deter him to play an admittedly dirty trick on him on the first day of school when he tricked him into sneaking in the line because they were both late to morning practice. In Miyuki's defense, it was the second time he arrived late to practice on the first day and he didn't want the coach to find out. Unfortunately, it was all in vain because the coach did noticed that he was late and made him run extra laps as punishment along with Sawamura. Luckily for the catcher, the coach let him practice with the team as soon as he apologized, but boneheaded Sawamura didn't fare as well and ran by himself for weeks.

Needless to say, Ai scolded him in numerous occasions for what he did to Sawamura on the first day and urged him to apologize because he was not being a good senpai. Miyuki thought that she was overreacting, but he couldn't deny her wishes knowing that things most likely got out of hand with the poor kid. So beckoned by his girlfriend, he has tried to get on Sawamura's good side by approaching him and helping him warm up sometimes. Well technically that wasn't what Ai told him to do. She told him to apologize to the first year but there was no way Miyuki was going to seriously do that. He hated apologizing and admitting that he was wrong. So being a little bit nice to him was going to suffice. Which for Miyuki was more than enough because the first year was irritating, loud, stubborn, simple-minded, rude, and he also didn't treat him with respect even though he was younger than him. Yes, Miyuki did more than enough to repay his debt.

For the most part his relationship with Sawamura was fine. After the first day incident the only hiccup that they had was when he insulted Chris-senpai and Miyuki just snapped and put him in his place for disrespecting the former main catcher like that. Chris was the person who Miyuki respected the most and he couldn't bear the thought of anyone saying anything bad about him after all the hardships that he has been through due to his injury. Fortunately after that, Sawamura learned Chris's story and his perception of the third year completely changed and chased him throughout campus trying to show how sorry he was and earn his forgiveness. Although deep down inside Miyuki was slightly disappointed that the coach didn't let him form a battery with Sawamura just like the first year wanted because his unpredictability was exciting, he is happy that it ended up being the way it did. One of Sawamura's strongest traits is his energetic and positive attitude and that same attitude has saved Chris from his despair. Now he doesn't look like a dead man anymore and his eyes have come alive again. In turn, Sawamura was a diamond in the rough and Chris was the most knowledgeable about baseball and he is giving the first year the necessary guidance in order to unleash all of that potential. They were the perfect match.

Another unexpected surprise was the arrival of Furuya Satoru. He was also a first year and his pitch was amazing and unlike anything he has seen before. He was also exciting in a different way than Sawamura. While the brunet was loud and energetic, the tall dark-haired first year was quiet and reserved but displays his strength with his monstrous pitch. Miyuki feels blessed that he gets to work with two new first year pitchers with complete different styles. This is why he loves being a catcher. Not only because he gets to catch their amazing pitches but also because he will get to see them grow for the next 18 months and he knows that they will surprise him at every step of the way. They are both determined to become the ace that the team desperately needs and the wildest thing is that the catcher actually thinks that either of them can do it. Their current main pitcher Tanba-san is a great pitcher but he lacks self-confidence which makes him not play consistently well and hence why he is not the definitive ace of the team. Kawakami is also a great pitcher but he lacks confidence as well. Furuya or Sawamura are the only ones who can fill that spot. High school baseball was going to be more exciting than he initially thought it would.

'Buzz.'

Miyuki felt his phone vibrate and then picked it up to check the latest message since he was currently talking to Ai.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'So how do you feel about that? Do you want Sawamura or Chris-senpai to be on the first string team?'

Miyuki sighed. He was telling her about his day and how there were only two spots left in the first string team. He already knew that Kominato Ryousuke's younger brother Haruichi was going to get one of those spots because his batting is simply too good for second string. So that meant that there were only two spots left. Today Sawamura and Chris formed a battery in a second string game and they both played really well. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Chris has been playing regularly for the past year. But Sawamura showed great prowess and improvement on the diamond as well. So who was the coach going to pick? Who does Miyuki wants the coach to pick? On one hand, if Chris gets into the first string team again then Miyuki could compete for the main catcher position fair and square unlike the first time, which is something that he has felt very disappointed over because he was robbed of that chance. However, at the same time Sawamura has made a vast improvement and catching for him would be so fun and exciting. Not to mention that his energetic attitude makes him the moodmaker of the team and that could greatly benefit them.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Honestly I don't even know. I don't think that I would feel 100% happy with either choice but I guess we'll see soon. I have to go a meeting where the coach will tell us his decision. Talk to you later.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my goodness Kazuya, your muscles are so tense." Ai exclaimed as she massaged his stiff shoulders while they were both sitting on the floor.

They were both at her house studying in her living room and they took a small break so Ai could give him a massage. The poor catcher was tired from his summer hell week camp but thankfully that has ended. Textbooks and notebooks were scattered on the coffee table along with notes from various classes. Ai insisted that Miyuki needed to take his studies seriously and stop doing the bare minimum just to pass his classes. She refused to believe that her boyfriend could be a dumb jock.

Miyuki let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt his muscles relax. "Thank you so much Ai-chan." He genuinely said.

Ai gave him a kind smile in response as she hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yes, much better. Your massages are amazing and I really needed that since I'm so stressed out." He complimented as he held one of her hands.

"Why? What happened?" Ai asked concerned.

Miyuki let out another loud sigh. "Well for starters summer hell week kicked my ass, then we can add the fact that both Sawamura and Furuya are overbearing asking me to catch their pitches all the time, which are two things that I can deal with, but…" He trailed off. "Our ace Tanba-san recently just got injured while playing in a practice match with another team."

Ai gasped in shock. "Is he all right?" She asked as she lifted her head up from his shoulder and Miyuki turned on his side to fully face her.

"Yes, he is fine," Miyuki replied. "He got hit by a ball and it cracked his chin but he is fine. However, he is going to be out of commision for three weeks and won't play until the quarterfinals."

"That sounds horrible but thank god he didn't receive any other damage," Ai said. "How is the team doing with the news?"

Miyuki ran his fingers through his short brown locks. "The team is not doing that well," Miyuki admitted looking down. "Especially the third years. They all seem pretty down and somber. Watching him get hurt probably brought back memories to everybody of when Chris-senpai got injured last year."

"It's quite understandable since you all especially the third years spend so much time together," Ai noted. "I'm sure that they are going to pull through soon, but that means that the first year pitchers have to step up to the plate right?" She asked as she rested her arm on the couch.

"Yes," Miyuki confirmed. "Chris-senpai and I are working overtime with those two to get them to improve as much as possible in time for the summer tournament."

"Which is what is stressing you out." Ai stated.

"Exactly, but all that there is left to do is to do everything that is in our power to go to Koshien." Miyuki declared in an optimistic tone.

She giggled. "Well, that's the spirit but… You are not really going to Koshien or the summer tournament for that matter if you don't finish your schoolwork." Ai quipped with a teasing smirk as she pointed to their school materials on the coffee table.

Miyuki groaned in annoyance. "Don't remind me." He pouted.

Ai laughed at his reaction as they both approached the table once again. "Oh c'mon it's not that bad since we are almost done." She tried to be encouraging.

"Yeah I guess you are right." He absentmindedly agreed as he picked up his pencil and started working on a math problem.

Ai resumed her work as well but couldn't help but to peek at what he was doing since he looked so concentrated with his intense gaze on the paper and his pursed lips. Also he was doing something that caught her interest as well..

"Did you just solved that without a calculator?" She asked amazed.

Miyuki looked up from his notebook and met her eyes. "Yes why?" He asked.

"What do you mean why? Because it's weird seeing people do math problems without a calculator. Are you that good in math?" Ai inquired as she forgot about her studies.

"Math is my best subject and is the only one where I do extremely well without even trying," Miyuki said. "Also I don't like using calculators because it takes too much time so that's why I don't use them most of the time. I only use them when I'm not really sure about my answers to double check." He nonchalantly explained.

Ai looked at him with stars in her blue-grey eyes as she eyed him up and down. Although she had better grades than him, math was her weakest subject and she had to study twice as hard to do as well in math as she does in her other subjects. Also she genuinely thinks that solving problems without a calculator is really cool and….. Attractive? Sexy? This is weird but she is slightly getting turned on by this. He just got ten times hotter than before. Ai _just_ knew that her boyfriend wasn't a dumb jock and just needed a little push to get him to actually try. Which actually turned out to be true because his grades are higher than his usual average grades ever since she forced him to study.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miyuki asked as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Like what?" She feigned innocence.

"You are looking at me as if I was a piece of meat," He replied still confused and then a light bulb turned on. "Wait," Miyuki started as a devious smirk spread across his face. "Are you getting turned on by this?"

She started laughing because his question made feel her slightly embarrassed. "Honestly.. I can't even fake it," She admitted as Miyuki started snickering. "I'm not that good in math so your brain is so attractive to me right now." Ai said motioning to his head.

Miyuki was in a fit of laughter. "My brain is turning you on? Do you want to fuck my brain?" He asked teasing her.

Ai couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Stop it." She pleaded as she covered her face with her hands.

"I didn't know that you were attracted to that kind of stuff," He continued teasing. "So from now on are you going to ask me random math questions while we are having sex?"

Ai just lost it as she rolled over on the floor. "I'm telling you that you need to stop and no I won't do that." She said between hiccups.

This was gold and there was no way in hell Miyuki was going to let this go. So he obviously continued. "Then in the middle of sex I'm just going to solve random math problems and I will probably be like: 650 divided by 25 is 26." He joked as he snickered.

"Oh my God YES Kazuya!" She exclaimed pretending to have an orgasm as she arched her back.

They both burst out laughing as Miyuki joined her on the floor. Tears were coming out of both of their eyes and Miyuki was saying something about his sides hurting.

As their laughter died down, Ai turned her head to make eye contact with him and her expression turned serious. "All jokes aside, if you actually do that then someone will be taking care of his erection by himself that night." She threatened in a low tone.

Miyuki turned pale as a ghost and nervously gulped. "Yes ma'am."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fortunately both Sawamura and Furuya did improved tremendously in time for the summer tournament with their drive and determination. They just played the first two rounds of the summer tournament and both of those games have been called games which is a great start for the team. Miyuki is happy that the first year pitchers have shown improvement and also because everything is going fine until now even though Furuya's pitching won't be as effective in their later matches when the opponent finds out about his weakness, but tonight he was not going to let that bring down his mood. He was in a good mood. He was content. Scratch that, he was happy. He was happy and the best part is that neither Furuya or Sawamura have asked him to catch their pitches tonight. This needed to be celebrated. Which meant only one thing.

"Hey Ai-chan?" He said when he heard that she picked up the phone on the other line.

"Oh hi Kazuya," She greeted absentmindedly. "Great game today. It was a short one too as well." Ai added changing her tone trying to sound more interested.

Miyuki frowned not liking her tone at all. "Oh yeah Furuya did pretty good. But that idiot needs to learn more control and pace himself or we won't do as well against higher level teams."

"Well I'm sure that he will pull through. One thing that he has along with Sawamura is perseverance," Ai said in an optimistic tone. "But speaking of them, why aren't you catching one of their pitches? It seems like you are always with them."

"They haven't asked me tonight because I tricked them again into staying in my room with our senpai." Miyuki replied while snickering. "By the way, is that jealousy that I'm detecting?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm not jealous," Ai stated firmly rolling her eyes. "I know that it's your job to practice with them. Besides I don't mind sharing you with them as long as you remember that I'm your main chick." She joked back.

"Oh trust me you don't have to worry about that," Miyuki reassured as he chuckled. "You have bigger boobs than them," He teased. "And you smell so much better and treat me a lot nicer. " He continued teasing.

"You are not coming over tonight." Ai deadpanned.

Miyuki's jaw dropped and his eyed widened. "Why not?" He panickedly asked.

"Because we have finals soon and I'm really worried about the math test since there are some things that I don't really understand so I have to study really hard." She explained getting aggravated.

"B-but you sound like you are stressed out and if we have sex then it will help you unwind and concentrate better," He stammered while trying to convince her. "Trust me it works for me."

"Kazuya," She began in a serious tone. "We are not going to have sex tonight or anytime soon until I feel ready for this math final. So suck it up and rub one out." Ai firmly finished leaving no room for argument.

"What do you mean until you feel ready?" Miyuki alarmingly asked. "The final is in about two weeks. That means that I won't probably get any during all of that time?!"

"That is exactly what it means." She confirmed.

"But I'm horny." He whined.

"Kazuya stop it, you sound like a five year old." Ai scolded.

"What 5 year old is going to whine about not having sex? What kind of perverted mind do you have?" He cheekily retorted.

"I'm going to hang up right now." She threatened fed up with his attitude.

"Wait no!" He pleaded. "You said that there are some things that you don't clearly understand and I'm good at math. So how about I help you so we both can get what we want," Miyuki proposed. "I'm an excellent teacher." He boasted.

Ai stopped for a second considering his proposal. "Well I could really use your help if you have the time to help me." She admitted.

"I do have the time," Miyuki hastily insisted. "So I can come over and help you."

"Oh no. Absolutely not," She shot the idea down. "If you come then I'm going to get distracted. I know you and I know myself and we would probably end up naked before doing any studying."

"Then what do you suggest?" The catcher asked her.

"Let's facetime so you can show me how to solve the equations I have problems with. I don't need to see you I only need to see how you use the formulas." She proposed.

"But Ai-chan I want to see you. Why are you so mean?" He protested.

"That's sweet but I don't trust you right now. I know how you get when you are horny," She said in faux apologetically tone and then an idea struck her. "Oh! This just occured to me. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Miyuki suspiciously asked.

"You tutor me tonight and if it really helped me then I will give you a special reward." Ai proposed sounding a bit sultry at the end.

Miyuki perked up. "What kind of special reward?" He asked trying not to sound too intrigued in a low tone.

"It's a surprise worth waiting for." Ai teased in the same sultry tone.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." She cheekily said.

"Alright fine, deal." Miyuki agreed.

"Deal," Ai giggled. "Trust me you are going to love it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miyuki ended up tutoring Ai that night and surprisingly enough it ended up helping her a lot to the point that she could do all the extra work equations on her own and got them almost all of them correct. It was a surprise to her but not to him. After all, he was an amazing teacher and it was obvious that she was bound to do better after being taught by him. Now all that was left was for her to hold her end of the bargain and he couldn't wait for that. In the meantime the team was practicing for their game with Akikawa since their pitcher Shunshin was really good and had excellent control. Miyuki loves pitchers with good control and he got a hit off him so he couldn't be more satisfied. It was a great but difficult match. At least they pulled through and advanced to the quarterfinals. Miyuki usually doesn't see Ai after the matches since he has to stay back and watch the games of their future opponent and also because one of his teammates could see them together and become suspicious. Most of the time he doesn't care about that because what counts for him it's that she actually came to support him and that's enough for him, but this time around he wanted to see her right after so she could give him a 'good job' kiss for his good batting today. Miyuki hardly has a praise kink but he does love when Ai compliments him and says that she is proud of him. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Did I got this problem right?" Ai asked him pulling him away from his thoughts.

Miyuki was slightly startled but didn't show it for long and leaned in to check what she has done. They were studying in her room sitting on the floor by a small table that she had in front of her bed after he convinced her that he wouldn't pull any tricks while they were studying and distract her. Miyuki kept his word and he hasn't done anything at all. He only gave her a small peck when they greeted each other earlier to show that he meant business. The more calm Ai feels the faster he is going to get laid.

"Actually yes, it is correct," Miyuki said as he looked up from the notebook. "Which means that you got them all right." He added smirking.

The corners of her lips curved into a satisfied grin. "I can't believe that I got them all right. I feel so much better now," She happily exclaimed. "This is all because of you. Thank you so much baby." Ai said as she hugged him and pressed her lips softly on his cheek.

"Well I did told you that I was an excellent teacher." He boasted with an arrogant smirk.

Ai rolled her eyes. "Aren't you so humble?"

Miyuki chuckled. "Jokes aside, you don't have to thank me. Your notes have helped me too and thanks to you my grades are much better now. So we are even." He said gratefully.

She smiled. "Maybe but you still helped me more," Ai insisted. "All I did was to give you my notes and you figured it out on your own. While you on the other hand to to tutor me multiples times like the good teacher that you are." Ai said as she rested her hand on top of his hand that was on the floor and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Excellent teacher." Miyuki corrected with a cheeky grin.

Ai rolled her eyes once again. "Excellent arrogant teacher."

"I might be arrogant but I'm devoted to my favorite student." He retorted as he took her hand that was on top of his and gently squeezed it.

She coyly smiled. "Yes, you are very devoted," Ai drawled out as she caressed his calloused digits and ghosted her hand over his exposed arm since he was a wearing a pink t-shirt and went all the way up to his shoulder. "I was thinking that maybe it's time that you get your special reward." Ai sultrily suggested in a low tone as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Miyuki bewildered by her sudden change broke the kiss a little bit too soon for Ai's taste. "What happened? I thought that you didn't want any distractions."

"But that was before your tutoring sessions and now that I'm such a better student I was thinking that we could have some fun just like you wanted." She explained as she captured his lips in a kiss again as she grabbed his neck with one her hands to pull her down closer to him. This time around Miyuki didn't broke the kiss and kissed her back harder moving his lips against her. The catcher groaned as he let his hand roam all over her back and squeezed her ass desperately wanting to remove her denim shorts making her moan into the kiss. He began by tugging at the hem of her white V-neck t-shirt and pulled it out of her head as she did the same with his t-shirt. Ai resumed kissing him again as she let her soft warm hands wander over his well toned torso. Miyuki didn't waste time and started unbuttoning her shorts and removed them as well. He was going to pull her white lace underwear down as well.

"Aren't we a little impatient?" Ai teased after she stopped him.

Miyuki looked her a bit puzzled. "You just said that we were going to have some fun." He protested.

"We are but first I'm going to give you my special reward remember?" She asked keeping her sultry tone.

"What kind of reward?" He curiously asked her feeling his erection uncomfortably twitch inside his pants.

Ai gave him a sexy smirk. "Sit on the bed." She ordered as she softly pushed him to get up from the floor.

Miyuki warily did as he was told. As soon as he sat on the edge of the mattress he was going to tell her that he didn't get it until the words died in his mouth when he saw her kneel in front of him.

Now he clearly understood.

Ai began fumbling with the drawstring of his sweatpants until she felt Miyuki put his hand on top of her's. "You don't have to do that." The bespectacled catcher said slightly apprehensive.

"But I want to do that," Ai told him. "I want to please you." She insisted as she noticed his reluctant appearance and his tensed up muscles.

She did wanted to do that. She truly did. He eats her out most of the time and she wants to please him as well. This was not the first time Ai was going to give Miyuki a blowjob. At first when they began having sex she didn't do it in the beginning because she was embarrassed, but then she found the courage to do it. Miyuki has never forced her to do that or has asked her to go down on him for that matter. Which slightly disappointed Ai. She didn't know what was his problem, as far as she knew guys loved getting blowjobs so why was he any different? Ai has only done that a couple of times and she was the one who initiated it all of those times. And even then she was never fully in control because he ended up fucking her mouth all of those times. Then the answer came to her one day after she really thought about the dynamics of their sexual relationship. Miyuki was the dominant one most of the time when they were having sex (which she didn't mind) and he loves being in charge whether it comes to sex or baseball. After she realized that, the answer was so glaringly obvious: he hates being in a vulnerable position. Well, he was going to have to get used to it. She wanted to be in control and make him feel good.

"Are you sure?" He asked her trying to change her mind.

"What is it babe? You don't want me to give you a blowjob?" She pouted. "I'm starting to believe that you don't like it when I do that."

"W-what? No no. I do like it. I like it a lot," Miyuki insisted. "It's just that.. I was afraid-"

"Afraid of what?" Ai interrupted. "I'm the one who is kneeling." She teased as she untied the drawstring and started tugging the waistband of his sweatpants.

Miyuki gulped down a thick lump down his throat. "Haha I guess you are right." He laughed nervously.

He could be such a horrible liar sometimes.

"Baby I just want to please you and make you feel real good. Will you let me do that please?" She asked while boring her beautiful blue eyes into his in a seductive but sweet and innocent voice that sent shivers down to the catcher's spine. He would never admit it but he loved when she used that tone with him and he felt his cock get harder. It didn't help that she was contradicting her oh so innocent tone by stroking his length through his pants.

Miyuki lowly groaned in response and felt his muscles relax. He really wanted her to go down on him but hated feeling so helpless. She might be on her knees but she literally had him by the balls. But how he could deny her? He couldn't deny that he was feeling very smug over the fact that she is practically begging him to let her suck his dick. "F-fine." He relented as he lowered both his sweatpants and underwear and she helped him remove them as she tossed them aside.

Ai licked her lips in anticipation. His throbbing thick cock was leaking with pre-cum and her hand immediately went to the base to grab it and then she lowered her mouth to suck on the head to lick the pre-cum away making a loud pop sound as her lips left his cock making him moan. He tasted salty which she didn't mind. She slowly licked the underside of his cock as she spared a glance to him not fully wanting to make direct eye contact just yet and continued with running down her tongue along his length from the base down to the tip. Ai felt Miyuki grow more comfortable and relaxed as he breathed in deeply.

Knowing that he was feeling more comfortable made her feel more confident and prompted her to take the rounded head of his cock in her mouth and she at first slowly sucked on it softly to tease him but later did it harder eliciting low groans from Miyuki who also grabbed her hair in response loving the feeling of her hot mouth on that sensitive area. Ai slowly took his length inside her mouth until she took it him all in down her throat and bobbed her head back and forth as she sucked his cock. Miyuki felt his breath hitched and couldn't help but to grunt and moan louder. She was going at a lazy pace making sure that they were both savoring every second of this experience. Miyuki glanced down at her and was pleased to see her all engrossed with her ministrations. Watching his cock appear and disappear from her mouth fascinated him to no end. Maybe letting her do this more often wasn't such a bad idea.

Ai bobbed her head back and forth faster this time around making loud lewd popping sounds sending Miyuki farther into the edge as he strengthened his grip on her head. She glanced up to see him just in time as he threw his head back in pleasure and held the sheets of her bed tighter in one of his hands. Ai smirked in satisfaction. She loved that she was pleasuring him and making him feel this way. It was empowering knowing that she could have this effect on him. Miyuki looked down at her again and his brown eyes locked with hers. Unlike the other times, Ai didn't look away in embarrassment. In fact, she maintained eye contact for the first time and it made her feel so much better and confident. He was groaning, panting for air, sweat was beading on his forehead, his lips were pursed, and his eyes were hazy with both lust and ecstasy. Sometimes he was just too damn attractive for his own good.

Miyuki also thought that Ai looked attractive. She just looked too damn sexy for him with his cock in her mouth. Not to mention that she looked sexier while maintaining eye contact with him instead of looking away. It was such a turn on. Her newly quick pace made him want to thrust himself into her mouth before completely losing himself, but something told him that Ai wouldn't be happy with that. Obviously that didn't stop Miyuki from trying. "You look so sexy like that and I really want to fuck your mouth." He began in a husky tone hoping to convince her.

Ai shook her head. "No," She said as she stopped and ran her through hands along his length instead. "Not this time around. I'm in charge tonight." She firmly declared as she took his cock in her mouth again making her gag and started deep throating him.

"Ai." He loudly moaned her name out in ecstasy as he felt closer to climax forgetting about her denying his request. Miyuki tightened his hold on her and pushed her head down his cock making her gag again. He heard muffled sounds coming from her but didn't care as he felt the warm pressure building up and begging to be released. She sucked on harder knowing that he was close to cumming. "Fuck. I'm going to cum now." He warned before releasing his hot fluids down her throat as white flashed before him and she swallowed his load. Miyuki groaned as he felt himself growing limp and untangled his hand from her hair. Ai leaned back on the floor licking her swollen lips clean.

"That. Was. Amazing." Miyuki breathed out as he fell down on her bed.

Ai smirked. "I told you that you were going to like your special reward." She smugly said as she climbed up on her bed next to him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I thought that it was a good way to start the second year of high school arc of my story ;)**

 **I can't believe that there are seven chapters left now. Which means that I'm almost done with this and it's very bittersweet. But I have writing plans for the future which I will reveal later on. I hope you will be interested in that.**

 **Happy Birthday to the pretty boy catcher Miyuki Kazuya! It should be illegal to be as pretty as him.**

 **Again thanks for the support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

In the last couple of days the team has been working and practicing very hard for their game with the dark horse of the tournament: Yakushi High School. They thought for sure that they were going to face off against Ichidai Third High in the quarterfinals, but Yakushi had a fearsome first year batter that changed the tide of the game with one monstrous swing. His name was Todoroki Raichi. With a batter like that on the opposite team it meant that it was up to the pitchers to step up to the plate and figure out a way to stop Todoroki. As if that wasn't enough, Yakushi also had their ace Sanada Shunpei who basically was the improved version of Sawamura which meant that their batting lineup had to work twice as hard as well.

Facing such a formidable team like Yakushi was scary because this was a single elimination tournament but at the same time it was exciting for Miyuki. He loved challenges and figuring out ways to defeat strong teams since that was what makes baseball so much fun. Practicing for the game occupied most of his time which didn't allow him spend time with his girlfriend. This was not a surprise to neither of them since they knew that he was going to be extremely busy during the season. Ai was also very understanding and didn't hold this against him and was very supportive of him as well. However, that didn't mean that he liked being apart from her for so long. They haven't seen each other since that night when she gave him his 'special reward' which was not that long ago but he still missed her. Was he starting to become clingy? That was the last thing he needed.

Although Miyuki hasn't spent time with Ai in the last couple of days and his mind has been occupied with his catcher responsibilities, he has noticed that there is something wrong with Ai when they have talked on the phone or texted. She seems distant which is weird because she was just fine when he left her at her house. Ai looked very happy, they had sex, and he stayed for a little longer after that. She was fine and nothing seemed to indicate that she was upset. But Miyuki knew her and noticed right away how her mood seemed to change overnight. Aside from being distant as if her mind was elsewhere, he noticed some sadness and dejection in her tone, and promptly asked her if there was something wrong but she insisted that she was fine and was only a bit tired from school. Even though Miyuki thought of that at first, he quickly rejected the idea because he has seen Ai tired and stressed from school before and it was nothing like she was acting now. Usually she would be more snappy, frazzled, and not in the mood to be joking around with him. But since the last two days she hasn't been acting that way and instead she wasn't very talkative or interested in any of the conversations that they had. She also didn't respond to his texts as frequently as she used to or pick up her phone and when she finally did then she would give him some bogus excuse.

Miyuki needed to confront her soon but with the game tomorrow he couldn't go see her at her house. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with Ai. The idea of Ai being distraught or in pain just doesn't sit well with him. He always wanted her to be happy because that is just what she deserves and just how he likes to see her. He was also curious about her issue because whatever happened must be really big since it hasn't been a long time since she was fine. That really scared him. What if it was something so bad that not even he could fix? Ai was not just sick once but twice in the past, what if she got sick a third time and doesn't want to tell him?

' _No, no, of course not.'_ Miyuki shook those negative thoughts away. Typical him of always assuming the worst. She was physically fine so she wouldn't be sick. _'Yes, she was fine.'_ Miyuki reassured himself. But not for long because then he dwelled on some more negative thoughts. Why didn't she want to tell him? He was her boyfriend after all and he feels like he has the right to know what's wrong with her. Doesn't she trust him? Granted, he was not always physically there for her since he was always busy but he really wanted to be there for her. He wanted her to share all what happens in her life and her feelings with him so he could console her if needed. Miyuki doesn't want any more secrets between them because secrets was what affected their relationship at first.

Being on the dark gave him major anxiety not just because he didn't know what was ailing his beloved girlfriend but also because it made him feel insecure. Although he always projected an overconfident and arrogant exterior Miyuki was actually really insecure deep down inside. He knows of his shortcomings and is extremely critical of them which leads him to always think the worst and freak out. That's why when he first met her he was reluctant of calling her his friend because he couldn't fathom the idea of anyone genuinely wanting to be his friend. He knew that he wasn't the best boyfriend. He knew that there were other guys that were more suitable to be her boyfriend than him. Guys that would have more time available and be more devoted to her. Guys that would have more experience than him and not be as clueless as he was sometimes. Guys that overall just would be better than him.

What if the real reason behind her strange behavior was that she didn't want to be with him anymore? Maybe he was an even worse boyfriend than he thought he was and she wanted to break up with him. That she didn't love him anymore. Miyuki would be heartbroken. He truly loves Ai; more than he could ever imagine that he would and more than he could possibly hoped to convey to her. He knew what the risks of starting a relationship with her would be. He knew that he gave her permission to break his heart and stomp all over it if she wanted so the minute he confessed his feelings to her. Miyuki also knew that he was being irrational. She gave him a blowjob the last time they saw each other for god sakes. What was the likelihood of her falling out of love with him after that night? He still didn't know much about love but he knew that people didn't fall out of love that quickly. Something that didn't have anything to do with him happened to her and that's why she was acting weird.

Miyuki tried to calm himself down but it was to no avail because he has called her twice and she still hasn't answered any of his calls. His plan was that if he called her to ask her whether she was going to his game or not and she said yes then that meant that they were fine. If she was mad at him or something then there was no way that she would come to the stadium tomorrow morning and make up some bogus excuse again. If she hopefully said yes then that meant that they were fine and Miyuki could have some peace.

'Buzz.'

Miyuki opened the message as soon as he felt the phone vibrate.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'I just noticed your calls. I'm sorry that I didn't pick up. My phone was dead.'

Miyuki frowned. Ai was lying and he knew that because she would never let her phone die. She was a bit of a control freak and she would never let that happen. What is she hiding?

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'It's okay, don't worry. I just wanted to ask you if you were coming to the game.'

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Of course I'm going to your game tomorrow. Why wouldn't I?'

The catcher let out a huge sigh of relief. This seemed to indicate that they were fine.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Ahaha. I'm just checking Ai-chan. It's just that you have been acting weird lately and didn't know if you felt up to it.'

He wanted to get to the bottom of this situation and find out the truth. Maybe she would tell him something now.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'I'm not 'acting weird' I'm just tired and stressed out like I've said before.'

Miyuki frowned. So she is sticking to her story. Ai is stubborn just like him so he shouldn't be surprised.

Then he felt his phone vibrate again.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'Since I'm tired like I mentioned, I'm going to bed now. Good night :) '

The catcher gritted his teeth in annoyance. Now she was blowing him off? Again? But then his anger subsided when he realized that he was being selfish. Something was wrong with his girlfriend and he needed to be supportive.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'I'm not going to bother you anymore with the same questions again. Remember that I'm always here for you and I will certainly be here when you are ready to talk to me. I love you.'

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Miyuki Kazuya

'That was very sweet thanks, I will remember it :) I love you too and I can't wait to see you kick some ass tomorrow.'

Miyuki smiled and then put his phone away. Although Ai still didn't confide in him, she didn't exactly deny it either. Something told him that at the very least their relationship was fine. At least he found solace in that. Just as promised he wouldn't bother Ai anymore. She would talk to him when she was ready to do. Hopefully that was going to happen sooner rather than later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ai beamed with excitement as she saw Seido win the game against Yakushi. It was a tough game and that first year batter Todoroki was amazing. He had the power of silencing the stadium in shock with only one powerful swing. Miyuki didn't do bad either and she was proud of him and happy that the team advanced to the semifinals. One thing that struck her as odd was how Miyuki kept glancing towards her direction in the bleachers since he never does that but didn't dwell on it too much. What worried her though was that loud first year pitcher Sawamura. The poor thing looked broken when Todoroki got a home run off him. Hopefully he was going to pull through and it wasn't going to affect his pitching in the future. Miyuki talks about him quite a lot and he seemed like a funny fellow. He never failed to make her laugh with his idiosyncrasies when it was his turn to pitch. There were no words to describe how loud he was and there was no way that no one in attendance couldn't hear him.

She started making her way out of the stadium but then decided to go to the restroom instead. Today was really hot since the sun was beaming and it didn't help that it was humid as well. She desperately needed to freshen up because she felt all gross, sweaty, and sticky despite the fact of wearing a light spaghetti-strapped white romper with vertical thin black stripes, her catcher's mitt necklace, and her hair up in a messy bun. She had her hair down originally but had to put it up when she it was getting frizzy and matte due to the humidity. Ai also underestimated how much her hair has grown, which was stupid because she even had bangs now. She was literally melting and it was not a pretty Ai never saw Miyuki after the games because if she did then she would be so embarrassed. The catcher didn't know this but… she sweats… A lot… Like bullets or gallons. Obviously he knew that she was human and that she is more than capable of sweating but that didn't mean that she wanted him to look at her when she is a mess. Ai always had to look impeccable, especially for him.

' _This is heaven.'_ She blissfully thought as she washed her face with the much welcomed cool water in the restroom. When she was finished she examined her reflection in the mirror and didn't like what she saw. Not only because she was a sweaty mess but also because she was starting to get dark circle under her eyes. Ai hasn't really slept in the last three days since she has a lot going on emotionally. Although she told Miyuki that she was coming today as if that was the most natural thing in the world, it actually was harder than she thought it would be since Ai has been going through a rough time. Fortunately, she found the strength to come and support her boyfriend. Ai knew that was very important to him even though he would never admit it out loud. It also didn't hurt that she could distract herself for a couple of hours.

' _I hope Kazuya doesn't keep asking me what's wrong with me.'_ Ai dreaded as she came out of the restroom and started heading towards the direction of the exit.

"Ai-chan?" She heard a familiar male voice call out her name down the corridor.

"Kazuya?" Ai exclaimed in a puzzled tone as she turned around to see him. He was still wearing his baseball uniform but already changed his sports goggles to his black rimmed glasses, and he was waving at her showing off the blue seashell bracelet she made for him back in Miyako Island. She thought it was cute and looked down at her wrist to see her own bracelet.

She was instantly greeted by his trademark smirk. "What are you doing here? You usually don't stay that long." Miyuki asked as he got closer to her.

Her eyes widened in panic when she realized that he was looking at her. He was looking at gross and sweaty Ai _'Oh no.'_ She whined to herself. "W-well I just needed to use the restroom." Ai stammered while explaining.

"What a coincidence, I had to use the restroom as well," He smiled. "But why are you acting like that? You look scared." He suspiciously asked.

"It's nothing, you just caught me off guard because I wasn't expecting to run into you." She awkwardly laughed at the end.

Miyuki made a noncommittal sound and then seemed convinced by her explanation. "Aren't you going to congratulate your amazing boyfriend?" He teased forgetting about her behavior. "Where is my kiss?" Miyuki said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No Kazu-chan no," Ai resisted as she tried to pull away from his embrace while holding onto his chest. "You are sweaty." She protested as she previously scrambled her brain for that excuse. The truth is that she doesn't want him to touch her and feel how sweaty she is.

"But it's only one kiss." He pouted while maintaining his firm grasp on her.

"Fine," Ai relented and gave him a small peck on his lips. "Now let me go." She demanded.

Miyuki frowned not satisfied. "That's my congratulatory kiss?" He asked sort of annoyed. "Quit playing around and tell me what's going on with you?"

Ai froze in horror as she suspiciously eyed him and he stared back at her. This is exactly what she was dreading. The problem was not that she didn't trust her boyfriend and couldn't tell him her secrets, it was just that she didn't felt ready to confide in him just yet. She knew that she was going to get very emotional the minute she told him what was going and she wasn't ready for the impending waterfall of emotions from her part.

"Since when do you care when I'm sweaty? Why don't you want to kiss me or let me hold you?" He complained. "Maa Ai-chan I'm going to start thinking that you don't love me anymore." Miyuki whined.

Ai felt relief wash all over her body as soon as she heard those words and felt her muscles relax in his embrace. She then giggled feeling very silly because she jumped to conclusions like that. But she knew that he was waiting for an explanation "It's just that…" Ai trailed.

"It's just what?" Miyuki asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

She gulped down a thick lump in her throat. Just because this was an easier secret to reveal didn't mean that she was enjoying this. "It's just that I sweat and I didn't want you to see me like this and nonetheless touch me." Ai confessed as she felt her cheeks becoming scarlet red.

"Huh?" Miyuki blinked. "Are you being serious?"

Ai nodded. "I know that you might think is silly but I REALLY didn't want you to look at me all sweaty, gross, and sticky," She grimaced as she suddenly became aware of how uncomfortably hot she felt. "I just didn't want you to know that I-"

"That you sweat? That you are human?" He asked making her realize how silly she was being.

"Well…. Yes." Ai sheepishly admitted becoming smaller under his intense gaze.

"That's not silly. That's stupid," He reproached as Ai pouted. "I obviously know that you sweat, why would I care about that? Do you seriously think that I would find you repulsive because of that?" He incredulously asked.

"Well no.. I didn't think that," Ai admitted. "It's just that I sweat.. A LOT. I sweat bullets every day during the summer and I don't know why. I just sweat a lot in general and it's embarrassing. Hell I even think that I'm sweating more than you when you were the one who actually played on the field. That's not ladylike at all. I feel so embarrassed right now." She confessed.

"Baby," The catcher began when he cupped her cheeks with his hands. "You are insane," He deadpanned before leaving a small kiss on her lips, "But I love you anyways." He chuckled as he grinned at her.

She gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

"You wanna know something else?" He asked.

"What?" Ai curiously asked him.

Miyuki unwrapped one of his arms to extend his hand up to her forehead and wiped off the sweat that was beading there and her matte bangs. "You are still beautiful even if you sweat more than me or my entire team."

Ai was truly touched. "Thanks babe, you are the best boyfriend ever and the best catcher ever too." She happily said as she hugged him.

"Tell me something that I don't already know." Miyuki cheekily quipped before capturing her lips in the much desired kiss that he wanted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miyuki finally got his 'good job' kiss from Ai which made him giddy with excitement and it was nothing short of glorious despite the fact that she was playing games with her sweating situation. That girl never ceased to surprise him. Why on Earth would she think that he would care about her sweating? Granted, she was sort of right. She _was_ sweating a lot that day. More than him he would was. But not enough to turn him off though. It was weird nonetheless, but that was something he would never bring up to her.

Ai seemed mostly fine at the stadium where he last saw her two days ago. However, the dark circles under her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him. He decided against bringing it up to her since he promised that he wouldn't bother her anymore. Hopefully she was getting more sleep and is not forgetting to eat for her sake. Ai once told him that it was very important for her to be as healthy as possible since she was a former cancer patient, which was one of the reasons why he was more of a mom to her sometimes. Ai had good eating habits but all of that goes out the window the minute she becomes upset or stressed out because that's when she loses her appetite. At least she didn't seem like she was losing weight.

Fortunately his concerns for his girlfriend hasn't completely cloud his concentration during practice and for most of the time he can act as if everything was fine. The team has been practicing really hard for their game with Sensen High School tomorrow morning and he needed to devote all of his attention towards that. Especially after Ai hasn't spoken to him about her issues. They were so close to Koshien so he really needed to be concentrated. If they won this game then that meant that they would advance to the finals and face off against Inashiro Industrial High School and Mei. He was very excited about that game and couldn't help but to think of ways to beat them. They were their greatest obstacle that prevented them from going to nationals.

All of the sudden the ring of his cellphone pulled Miyuki away from him musings. He immediately picked it up when he saw that it was Ai calling him.

"Kazuya?" He heard her voice quivering.

"Yes, what's wrong?" The catcher alarmingly asked. She sounded distraught and was she crying?

"I know it's late and that you have a game tomorrow… But can you please come to my house as soon as possible?" Ai pleaded through the other line.

Miyuki felt his heart racing since she has never acted this way. "Yes, yes sure. I will go right now, but are you okay?"

"Can you please just come? I really need you." She begged once again ignoring his question.

"F-fine. I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't worry. See you soon." He said before hanging up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The minute Miyuki arrived to Ai's house she hugged him as fast possible without saying a word. The catcher just hugged her back tightly wrapping his arms around her smaller frame understanding that she didn't need to talk just yet. Miyuki placed a small kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin on her stood in the entryway embraced without saying a word to each other. The only audible sound was Ai's quiet sobbing as she buried her face in Miyuki's toned chest. She was so concentrated on the fact that he was there and that's all what mattered that she didn't even noticed when Miyuki started guiding her towards the living room.

He geared towards the black leather couch and prompted her to take a seat so they could finally talk. Ai not wanting to be apart from Miyuki immediately wrapped her arms around him in an embrace once again and the latter held her again as they both sunk into the couch. She was resting her head on his chest as he stroked her thick wavy black locks with one of his hands to ponder what to do. Miyuki didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Dealing with people in these sort of situations was beyond out of his comfort zone. On one hand he understands that she needed her space, but on the other hand he is also very curious and wants to know what's wrong with her so he could help her out in any way that he can.

"I'm so sorry for making you come here when you have a game tomorrow." Ai tearfully apologized as she looked up to him to meet his eyes.

Miyuki looked down as soon as he heard her breaking the silence and his heart sunk when he saw her up close. Her eyes were red and watery, her cheeks were stained with tears, and she had an expression of anguish that has never seen before. He definitely didn't like seeing her like this. The catcher wanted to do all what was in his power to make her smile again. Miyuki placed a small kiss on her forehead before giving her a kind warm smile. "You don't have to apologize at all Ai-chan," He began. "I told you that I would be here for when you were ready to talk, remember?"

Ai smiled touched by his words. "Thanks." She gratefully said.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now?" Miyuki asked in a hopeful tone.

Ai took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down before nodding while she wiped her tears away.

"Then what's wrong?" The Curiosity was killing him.

"It's just that my mother's death anniversary was five days ago. Two days after our last study session to be more specific," She began trying to keep her tone steady. "And this year is just really hard for me than the last two years," Ai choked at the end. "And I also feel very guilty because it's my fault that she died." She confessed as she broke down in tears once again.

Miyuki looked at her puzzled as he grabbed her hand. "What do you mean it's your fault? How could you possibly be the cause of your mother's death?" He asked her.

"You see she died a couple of days after the doctors said that my cancer went into complete remission," She tearfully began explaining. "On the day that I was going to be discharged she went home first to pick up some items and then she was going to pick me up from the hospital because my dad was at work but…" Ai trailed off. "But on her way back to the hospital she got in a horrible car accident and died almost instantly." She broke down again as she remembered the painful memories where her father first told her that her mother was gone.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry Ai-chan," Miyuki pulled her in an embrace once again to hold her tightly. "Ai, it was an accident and you had nothing to do with that." He said trying to console her. He wanted to make her understand that she had nothing to feel guilty about.

"My brain knows that it's not my fault since I wasn't anywhere near that, but my heart tells me something entirely different," She said. "I can't help but to think that it was my fault because she was out on the road because of me and me alone," Ai sobbed. "I just feel guilty and this year I feel more guilty than ever because for the first time since she died I've been happy, and I feel guilty for being happy when she is dead. I shouldn't be allowed to be happy when her life was cut short by a car accident. And what's worse is that because of me I wasted her last years of life with my illness," She continued. "Her death severely depressed me because she was my best friend and the person who I loved the most. Because of her death I wasn't able to make friends, I figured that there was no reason to get attached to other people since you never know when they can leave, I also have to admit that I didn't make an effort to form friendships because I felt and still feel like I don't deserve it, and the bullying at junior high didn't really exactly helped me," Revealing all of this information made her feel much better but it was emotionally draining nonetheless. "Honestly, I think that even my father blames me as well and that's why he ignores me most of the time."

Miyuki carefully listened to his girlfriend's words. He knew that Ai had issues with depression just like he did because of her mother's death and her father's emotional neglect, but he had no idea how bad the situation was. "Ai," He began. "It's not your fault that your mother died," Miyuki said as he carefully cupped her chin and made her make eye contact with him. " It's not your fault and I doubt that your father blames you. He cares about you in his own weird way. So you need to stop punishing yourself because it's not fair to you or your mother. I didn't know her but I'm sure that she loved you very much and she never thought of you as a burden. It sounds like she was a good mother then that means that like any good mother she would want her only daughter to be happy even if she wasn't here to witness it. So be happy and enjoy life since you were given a second chance." Miyuki said boring his caramel eyes into her icy blue ones hoping to get through to her.

Ai couldn't look away from the catcher's intense gaze. "I know that Kazuya. I'm trying to be happy… That's why I'm with you." She gave him a small smile. "However that doesn't mean that I can change the way I feel sometimes… I mean I haven't even visited her grave since her funeral. Which makes me feel even more guilty." Ai confessed feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well I certainly can relate to that," Miyuki said slightly frowning as he reminisced about his own dark past. "I haven't visited my mother's grave since her funeral as well and it has been almost ten years now. It's just too painful for me to go there so I can definitely understand that." He confessed in an even tone.

Ai felt relief wash all over her because at least now she knew that she wasn't alone. "Do you feel guilty about not going to visit her?" She asked in a low tone.

"Everyday." Miyuki replied without hesitation.

"Do you think that our mothers are mad at us?" Ai asked in barely audible whisper.

"I don't think so," He replied once again. "I think that they would understand."

Ai wrapped her arms around Miyuki's waist and buried her face in his chest. "Hopefully you are right."

"I'm always right," Miyuki joked as he hugged her back and inhaled her sweet scent. "But when you feel doubtful about my words then you can talk to me without holding back any secrets so I can reassure you. Promise?"

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I just didn't want to distract from your baseball," Ai explained. "But I promise that there are not going to be any secrets between us anymore."

Now it was Miyuki's turn to smile. "Ai?" He called out.

"Yes?"

"When we feel ready we should go to visit our mothers." He proposed.

"Yes… We should." She agreed. "That will be our second promise tonight."


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter. I updated in like three days because I wanted to have a chapter done by Miyuki's birthday so I wrote that chapter real quick.**

 **Remember about my writing future that I mentioned last chapter? Well I was thinking about a couple of things but I don't wanna get too much ahead of myself so I will reveal only one idea that I have. I was thinking that since there are about six chapters left (including this one) that perhaps it would be a good idea to have a small change and write a Miyuki X Female Reader insert story. What do you guys think? If you have any suggestions then feel free to tell me, if not then that's cool. I have a couple of ideas that I will reveal when there is like a chapter or two left and ask you which one you like the most.**

 **A fun fact that you didn't ask for: Sometimes when I write the text conversations between Miyuki and Ai, I write 'Miyuki Ai' instead of 'Yukimura Ai' by accident lol.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

The following day Seido played against Sensen High School and won the game advancing to the finals where they were going to face off against Inashiro Industrial High School. They knew that it was going to be a tough game since Narumiya Mei was an amazing pitcher and his team also had a great batting lineup. Despite having difficulties with hitting Narumiya's pitches the team played well and thanks to Sawamura's pitching they could change the tide of the game in their favor and only needed one more out to win the game. Unfortunately, that one out was so far out of their reach and they lost the game unable to get revenge for their loss last summer. It was shocking and painful simultaneously since they were so close to Koshien but so far away at the same time. What made it more painful was that this was the last summer of the third years since they were going to retire after today. Even if Seido goes to Koshien one day it's not going to be with the third years. That dream is now over.

Ai can't imagine how Miyuki must feel. This loss was so much more devastating than the previous two from last year and Ai still didn't know what to say. At least Miyuki was being more open with her this time around. It wasn't long before he came to her house and held her close to him. They haven't said a word since he arrived and instead he just sat on the couch with her and laid his head down on her lap silently as she lovingly stroked his hair. He was very distraught over the loss but knowing him he will accept it by tomorrow and start working on what he needs to.

"This is all my fault." Miyuki finally broke the silence without looking up at her and instead was staring off into space.

Ai knew him well and she knew that he was feeling guilty just like he told her last summer so she was not surprised by this statement and continued stroking his hair. "It's not your fault," Ai retorted. "Just like I told you before you win together as a team and you lose together as a team as well."

"This time around it's not like that though," The catcher protested. "Now that I'm thinking about it, Sawamura looked very distressed after hitting Shirakawa with the ball, but I didn't take a time out to calm him down because I was too caught up in getting that one out."

"Just like everybody else in that stadium," She reasoned. "I know it's useless to tell you that it's not your fault because I can understand how you feel, but you can't beat yourself up for one mistake that you made when there were other factors that didn't have anything to do with you and prevented the team from winning. This is not solely on you."

"I think that I have to agree with you," Miyuki admitted. "I wasn't good enough and the team wasn't good enough either." He added in a dejected empty tone.

Ai sadly smiled. "Fortunately you are able to accept the loss, look at yourself objectively, and work hard to improve yourself to become even greater than you already are." She complimented and then playfully flicked his forehead.

Miyuki chuckled and then grabbed her hand before she retracted it and held it to close to his lips to softly kiss the back of her hand. "Thanks Ai-chan."

"You don't have to thank me." She said as he let her hand go.

"I do," He insisted. "I have been here for a while now and your thighs must be numb." Miyuki joked as he lightly rubbed one of her naked thighs since she was wearing an off-the shoulder light blue dress.

Ai softly laughed. "My thighs are fine so don't you worry Kazu-chan," She reassured. "I'm just happy than you like my thighs just as much you like my boobs." She teased.

"They are perfect," He complimented. "Just like every part of you." He said as he got up and settled next to her.

Ai blushed. Even after knowing after a year he still somehow managed to make her react this way. Perhaps it was because he wasn't very open with his feelings so he always surprises her when he says sweet things such as that. "Aren't you being a little too nice?" She teased.

"I'm just trying to butter you up." Miyuki revealed as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"For what?" Ai looked at him confused.

"Just in case losers don't get special rewards." He said the last part in a suggestive tone.

She looked at him perplexed but then laughed to herself when she realized what he meant. "You are impossible," Ai said giggling. "But of course they do baby." She said as she cupped his cheeks and firmly kissed him on the lips as she straddled him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just as Ai said Miyuki accepted the loss, watched the video of their match the following day, and moved on. Unfortunately his team didn't look like they were ready to move on. The team was devastated and the third years retiring made it worse for everyone. Both Sawamura and Nori took the loss really hard, the latter not wanting to pitch traumatized by past events. Although the team practiced even when they weren't supposed to there was a dark gloomy cloud hanging over their heads. Considering how close to victory they were Miyuki completely understood. It was natural and to be expected.

What was not to be expected was the fact that the coach chose _him_ as the next captain. Why? Why him? Miyuki was completely shocked when the coach told him that he was going to be the new captain of the team. The catcher didn't think that he was suitable for the captain position and that Kuramochi or Zono would be better captains than him instead of being vice-captains. Miyuki didn't do well with dealing with emotions and other people. He could manage the pitchers just fine since that was his job as a catcher, but the rest of the team? Miyuki couldn't lie. He was both petrified and anxious. He was going to do a horrible job. He just knew it. He could never be a good captain like Tetsu-san was. But he couldn't reject the position since for some strange reason the coach picked him.

Baseball was not as carefree as it was before. Now he had more responsibilities since he was the captain, catcher, and clean-up now. How was he supposed to bat clean-up when he can't even hit when there are no runners on base? Now Miyuki is practicing his batting more often and vigorously than before since his role in the team became so much more important. The pressure is unbelievable and the fall season hasn't even started yet. He couldn't be more like him (or at least what he shows to the public), he had to be nicer, he had to scale down on the teasing or just the whole twisted personality thing. Miyuki has tried to stop doubting himself so he could portray a confident self to the rest of his teammates but sometimes is just so damn hard. For example, Nori is still refusing to pitch and Miyuki decided to let him be to give him space so he can get on the path to baseball again, but apparently that's the wrong thing to do and _he_ has to help Nori get over it. Is this how it's going to be from now on? Is he going to have the hold the hand of every single member of the team when they feel down?

Miyuki certainly hoped that wasn't going to be the case. He was not like Kuramochi. And Zono he certainly was not. Miyuki had trouble mustering enough compassion and sympathy for any person (with the exception of Ai of course). He genuinely cares about his team in general but he can't pretend to give a damn about other people's' insecurities. Miyuki didn't want to be an asshole, he just couldn't do it. He was not used to that. He basically raised himself until now and never had any friends so he has no experience with proper human interactions.

As if that wasn't enough he had to worry about the current state of the team. First, they were in an awkward transition period since the third years retired and they suffered a devastating loss that is still fresh in the team's mind. The new team was simply not meshing well and it is going take some time before that happens, but regardless of that he still needs to think about ways of making the transition smoother, and faster just in time for the group stages before the fall tournament. The second problem was that they didn't have the explosive batting line-up that they used to have and that was a big disadvantage that they had to fix before going to the fall tournament since the senpais retired. There is no way that they are going to Koshien in their current state. At this rate, is nothing more than a distant dream.

Miyuki's anxiety levels were through the roof. He felt his depression slowly creeping back on him just to swallow him in the darkest pits of a black hole. Sometimes he thought that wouldn't be such a bad thing since he wouldn't love anything more than to crawl under a rock and disappear. Although his depression never fully left, at least he was doing so much better after he and Ai became an official couple and he truly felt happy during the last couple of months. Now that was a different story. Hopefully, he wasn't going to feel like this for a long time since he needs to be at his best both mentally and physically to play games at the best of his ability. His baseball ability was the only redeeming quality about himself and he needed to perform or else his teammates were not going to be happy with him. That was his job as the captain.

"Why are you so quiet Kazu-chan?" Ai asked concerned looking down at him to meet his eyes. They were laying down on the couch half-watching T.V. in her living room while Miyuki lied down his head on her chest this time around while she massaged his scalp.

"You are watching your show." Miyuki lied as he motioned and turned his attention towards the television screen.

"That has never stopped you before and you know it." Ai retorted suspiciously knowing that something was wrong with him as she stopped with her actions. Perhaps he was still depressed about losing to Inashiro.

Miyuki sighed in defeat knowing that it was useless to lie to her. Besides they both promised that they weren't going to lie to each other anymore. "I'm the new captain." He said in a low tone while keeping his eyes glued to the T.V.

"WHAT?!" She screeched as her eyes widened with surprise hurting his ears as he covered them.

"Why do you have to scream so loud Ai-chan?" He lightly scolded as he jumped back and unwrapped himself from her to properly sit next to her.

"What do you mean you are the new captain?" She continued ignoring him. "Since when? We only haven't seen each other in a week and you are already captain?" Ai couldn't believe it because he hasn't share the news with her. Granted there hasn't been much contact between them during the past week but it was still surprising nonetheless.

Miyuki exasperated ran his fingers through his air as he let out a deep loud sigh. "The coach chose me as the new captain two days after I left your house and since then it has been a crazy ride. It feels like a month when it's only been a week." Miyuki explained miserably as he unglued his eyes from the television screen and turned to face her.

Ai carefully examined his expression confused. "The appropriate thing in this kind of situation is to say congratulations, but it seems that congratulations are not exactly in order.." Ai trailed off. "Is it me or do you sound miserable?"

"I'am miserable." Miyuki confirmed.

"But why baby?" She concernedly asked as she cupped one of his cheeks with softened eyes. "Isn't this is a good thing? It means that the coach trusts you enough to be the captain over all the other players."

The catcher relaxed feeling her warm touch and he caressed the back of her hand, pressing it closer to his cheek. "Well you are right about the coach trusting me but I don't think he made the right choice." Miyuki confessed.

"Why not?" Ai asked as she stroked his cheek.

"Because I'm just not suitable for this position," Miyuki admitted out loud for the first time. "Kuramochi and Zono are the vice-captains when either of them should be the captain. They are better at being a leader and sympathizing and helping out other people when needed. I can't do any of those things since I'm not good at helping other people," He continued. "Besides I'm under so much pressure now. Not only am I the captain, I'm also the catcher who has to deal with three completely different pitchers, and I also have to bat cleanup. Me. Out of all people I have to bat clean-up," Miyuki ironically said. "How am I supposed to do that when I can't even hit when there are no runners on base?!" He exclaimed the last part agitated.

Ai felt her heart sank as she watched her boyfriend so stressed out. His usual shining golden brown eyes are now so dull and he looks like he hasn't slept in a while with dark circles forming under his eyes. He looked completely miserable and broken and she wanted to reanimate him so he could be his usual cheeky self in no time. "Baby, I understand that you are under such an immense amount of pressure, but ultimately I think that you are selling yourself short," She said in an optimistic tone. "Like I said before, the coach chose you to be the captain which means that he thinks that you can do it. Besides don't coaches usually ask other members of the team who they think should be the next captain? That means that there are other people who thinks that you can be captain as well."

"Then they are as crazy as the coach," Miyuki deadpanned. "Ai-chan I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but you won't change my mind. I can't be the kind of captain that Tetsu-san was." He said the last part in a dejected tone.

Ai narrowed her eyes in determination. She was not going to allow him to succumb to self-doubt and depression so easily. "I bet that Tetsu-san wasn't even Tetsu-san when he was first appointed captain. At first nobody knows what they are doing but with time they become better because they gain experience," Ai began. "And also who said that you have to be like Tetsu-san?" She firmly asked boring her blue orbs in his own. "You are you and that's enough for you to be a good captain. Just be yourself."

"Me? Be myself? Me?" Miyuki incredulously asked he pointed to himself. "You know who you are talking to right?" He humorlessly mocked.

"Alright maybe not 100% you," Ai relented as Miyuki smirked in victory. "It only has to be 80% you and 20% tact." She was not going to lose that easily.

"80% me and 20% tact?" Miyuki looked at her puzzled. "I don't get it."

"Well it means that you are not as bad as you think are," Ai began. "You can be 80% you because believe it or not you are not really bad at dealing with other people' issues," She said as her boyfriend narrowed his eyes in even greater confusion. "Think about it," Ai proposed sensing his skepticism. "One of the reasons why you are such a great catcher is because you know how to deal with different pitchers. For example, you don't talk to Sawamura the same way you talk to Nori-kun right? That is because as you said the latter is more soft-spoken and has self-confidence issues so you approach him in a much gentler and encouraging way so he can perform at the best of his ability, correct?" She seeked for confirmation.

"Correct.' Miyuki affirmed nodding understanding where she was getting at.

"Just because the entire team does not consist of pitchers doesn't mean that you can't sort of apply the same rules to other people. You are a catcher for God's sakes, this is what you do on a daily basis and it shouldn't be that hard for you. The key to successfully interact with other people is to be patient and be aware of their temperaments so you can act accordingly, which is what you do on the field with both pitchers and batters." Ai explained convincingly.

Miyuki was deep in thought because what she was saying made sense to him. Maybe he was selling himself short like she was saying. "I think I understand what you mean." He said optimistically feeling his spirits being lift up.

Ai couldn't help to smile looking at him feel better and his eyes not looking as dull as before. "I knew it would work if I used a catcher's analogy to get it through your brain."

The bespectacled catcher chuckled. "But there is one thing I don't understand." Miyuki said as she looked at him puzzled. "What about the 20% tact?"

"Oh! I forgot sorry," She apologized as she shyly covered her face with her hands. "It means that since we both know that your main issue aside from your constant teasing is the fact that you are brutally honest and that you are tactless," She started explaining. "Which means that you have to learn to mince some words from time to time." Ai said as she accusingly wagged her finger at him.

"But in my first speech as captain I said that I wasn't going to mince any words." Miyuki protested.

"Well you are going to have to," Ai insisted. "It's fine if you don't do that when it comes to things that they need to improve on, but if someone comes up to you with a problem you need to be careful with your words." She cautionary added.

"Whyyy?" Miyuki whined as he slouched down the couch.

"Because you are the captain," Ai retorted. "I don't think it's a big adjustment. Just be a little bit like me." She jokingly said as she concededly flipped her hair.

"Be like you?" The catcher asked incredulously as he cocked an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yes, like me," Ai reiterated. "Remember last year when we had to do the cultural festival and I was asking the class for ideas, and a lot of them suggested that extremely basic ass idea of a maid cafe?" Ai rolled her eyes as she reminisced. Gosh people are so unoriginal sometimes.

"Yes.." Miyuki tentatively replied.

"Did I said that it was a basic ass idea?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did." Miyuki replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No I did not!" Ai protested losing her cool. "I just _merely_ suggested to think of other more original ideas so our class could have a bigger chance of standing out before on deciding to do the maid cafe idea which by the way was a good idea because it was a classic nonetheless and then I sweetly smiled." Ai explained as she recreated the same angelic smile she gave the class that day.

"It's the same thing," Miyuki argued. "You just sugarcoated it instead of just saying that the idea sucked." The catcher accused.

"Exactly." Ai simply admitted.

"Then what's the point?" He asked confused. "You just say the same thing as me but it just sounds nicer from you."

"That's the 20% tact that you need." She nonchalantly said.

"I don't like this 20% tact idea." Miyuki grumbled.

"Then you are going to be in serious trouble sooner than later." She quipped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ai hummed a happy tune as she strolled the aisles of a supermarket near her house. She had to stock up on some supplies (thankfully not condoms this time) and she was in a fairly good and relaxed mood. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, a white v-neck t-shirt, and flip flops for god sakes. She never dressed that casually even when going to the supermarket. Hopefully Miyuki's style wasn't rubbing on her because one of them needed to wear decent clothes that at least match. She was slightly worried about him though. Trying to teach her hopeless boyfriend the concept of tact was a funny experience but deep down inside she hoped that everything was going to turn out alright. Ai knew that Miyuki could do it. He could be an amazing captain. He just needed to stop doubting himself and not be so hard on himself as well.

"Excuse me miss?" Ai heard a loud masculine voice called out to her. It was a loud familiar voice.. Where has she heard it from before?

"Yes?" She answered turning around and then smiled to herself when she realized who it was.

It was Sawamura Eijun. The loudmouth first year pitcher was in front of her wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where I can find some snacks? I'm looking for some Pocky."

"Don't worry, it's not a bother at all Sawamura-kun." She waved her hands dismissively.

"How do you know my name?" Sawamura asked horrified as he was taken aback. "Don't tell me… You are a stalker." He accused pointing his finger at her in an even louder tone.

"No! Of course not." Ai protested as she put her hands on her hips.

"Then you are a witch." He accused again while still pointing his finger at her.

"I'm not a witch," She retorted as she shook her head. Miyuki was right. The boy was not that smart. "I'm a second year and I go to the same school as you." Ai explained.

Sawamura's mouth turned into a O as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'm sorry uhh- what's your name?"

"Yukimura Ai." She replied a little amused with his faltering expression.

"My deepest apologies Yukimura-senpai." He yelled as he bowed apologetically to her.

' _He is oddly respectful.'_ Ai thought. "It's fine. How can I be mad when you are that amusing?" She giggled.

"How do you know that I'm 'amusing'?" Sawamura asked using air quotes in a suspicious tone as he thought that perhaps she was a witch indeed.

"Because I went to see the team play this summer," Ai said matter-of-factly. "You always made me laugh and you are very funny too. You are obviously the moodmaker of the team." She complimented.

Sawamura was overwhelmed with emotions. Someone outside the team was praising him. He hardly got any praises. The southpaw blushed in content already liking this new person. "Hahaha. You are absolutely right Yukimura-senpai. Every time the team is in trouble the great Sawamura Eijun comes and saves the day." He dramatically boasted.

Ai giggled. _'He is even more funny up close.'_ She thought. "I totally believe you since I've seen it with my own eyes. You are a great pitcher." Ai complimented him once again.

Sawamura gasped in surprise. "Do you really think that I'm a great pitcher?"

"Well of course. I just said that. Didn't I?" She offered him a genuine smile to show that it was real.

"Yukimura-senpai please stop or otherwise you will kill me from happiness. My teammates don't even compliment me that much." The southpaw dramatically pleaded with reddened cheeks.

Ai chuckled. _'He definitely has a praise kink.'_ She thought. "You seem like a very energetic person so I don't think I would kill you this easily." She joked.

"You are absolutely right Yukimura-senpai," He declared. "I have tons and tons of energy. As a matter of fact on top of practice I always jog in the mornings and in the evenings." He revealed in a cocky tone.

"Oh wow really? I jog every morning too," Ai said excitedly. "Do you jog outside of campus? Because I've never seen you jogging around the neighborhood and I live pretty close to the school."

"Welll…. The thing is that while I would like to jog outside of campus for a change of scenery… I'm not from Tokyo so I fear like I would get lost and not be able to come back to school." He sheepishly admitted as looked away in embarrassment.

' _He is so cute and adorable.'_ Ai mentally gushed to herself. Perhaps this is what is like to have a baby brother.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Ai said sweetly. "It's completely understandable. How about this? If you really want to jog outside of campus then we can jog together so you don't get lost. We can meet up by the dorms." Ai offered not really registering what she was doing. She was offering someone that it's not Miyuki to hang out with her.

"Really?" Sawamura asked excited like a little puppy. "You are the best Yukimura-senpai! I would love to go jogging with you," He declared in a loud voice. "I for sure thought that you were going to make fun of me like that tanuki bastard."

"Tanuki bastard?" Ai repeated in confusion as she tilted her head to the side. Miyuki has certainly not shared this bit of information with her. He has only said how disrespectful he was to him but not to the other senpai or other people for that matter.

"I'm referring to the catcher and captain Miyuki Kazuya." The pitcher clarified in contempt as he frowned as soon as he mentioned the catcher's name.

This time around Ai couldn't contain her laughter to a giggle or a chuckle. She just burst out laughing. "It's that how you call Miyuki-kun?" She asked once her fit of laughter was over.

"Huh? You know him?" Sawamura asked perking up in curiosity.

"Yes, I know him," She replied. "I'm in the same class as him and Kuramochi-kun. We all sit close together." Ai explained.

"Isn't he the worst?" He asked getting more aggravated.

"Well, he does tease me quite a bit." She admitted still amused with his angry expression. He definitely wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was entertaining but Ai couldn't relate.

"Even you Yukimura-senpai? When you are so kind and gentle?" Sawamura asked in disbelief with no qualms with complimenting her.

Ai blushed in embarrassment. They only met like five minutes ago and he already decided that she was kind and gentle. She had to admit that he was cute in a little brother sort of way. He was truly like ray of sunshine "You are very kind Sawamura-kun," She meekly said. "Why don't we go get your Pocky and exchange numbers to coordinate our jogging meetings?" Ai offered as she turned on her heel.

"Hai! Yukimura-senpai." He agreed as he followed her down the aisle in excitement babbling about how they should go jogging as soon as possible. The pitcher also asked her if she read shoujo manga and when did she said yes he beamed with even more excitement and said that they should be manga friends as well as jogging friends.

He said… Friends?

They were…. Friends?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was early in the morning as Ai walked down the streets of Tokyo. The sun was just starting to rise little by little and there was a little sign of life since most people are sleeping at this time. Which she loved because that meant her mornings got to be peaceful. Well maybe not so peaceful after today.

"Ohayou Sawamura-kun." Ai greeted as she approached Seido's spirit dorms clad in a black racerback tank top, black mesh-paneled leggings, black running sneakers, and her hair up in a high ponytail to meet up with the southpaw as promised.

"Ohayou Yukimura-senpai!" Sawamura politely/loudly greeted ready to go with his red tracksuit on.

Ai just giggled at his energy. It was 5:00 am and even though she was a morning person she can't see herself be that excited at this time of day. It was just too damn early. "It seems like not even the time brings you down Sawamura-kun." She quipped.

"Nothing can bring me down Yukimura-senpai." He boasted as he laughed obnoxiously loud but she didn't mind.

"So it seems," She laughed. "Let's start now shall we? I would hate for you to arrive late to practice."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted before he started walking behind her and soon they were lightly jogging side by side at a slow comfortable pace to warm up their muscles.

"Don't feel bad if I leave you behind Yukimura-senpai," Sawamura lightly teased. "I'm in the baseball team after all and I might have better stamina than you."

Ai chuckled as she quickly eyed him from the corner of her eye before staring straight ahead. "It seems like you are spending too much time with Miyuki-kun, because that's something that he would say," She teased back with a little smirk across her face. "Besides you don't have to worry about me since I just don't jog every morning I work out as well later in the day."

"WHAT? There is no way I'm like that tanuki bastard," The pitcher protested as his face contorted in anger. "Don't ever joke like that Yukimura-senpai."

"Fine, fine. I won't." She promised still chuckling.

"Ne Yukimura-senpai?" Sawamura called out.

"What is it Sawamura-kun?" Ai inquired as she tilted her head to make eye contact with him.

"Do you usually go jogging with a friend or this is your first time?" He curiously asked as they both increased their pace.

Ai flinched at the word 'friend' but quickly recovered. "The person that I'm closest to is my boyfriend and he doesn't like to run or waking up at this ungodly hour for that matter, so this is my first time." She replied.

Sawamura's eyes widened up as big as saucers. "You have a boyfriend Yukimura-senpai?!" He asked/screeched. "Well, I guess it's not a surprise since you are a very nice and pretty."

She flushed at his compliment. "Do you really think so Sawamura-kun?"

"But of course," He replied without hesitation. "You were very nice to me at the supermarket without having to. Not just because you helped me find the Pocky but also because you said those great things about me and I really needed to hear them since I'm not going through a good moment right now," Sawamura sheepishly admitted fighting off a blush adorning his cheeks. "I also can't forget about that time when you helped me with my homework when I called you because Kanemaru didn't want to help me," Sawamura eagerly continued. "I'm an only child so I wouldn't know this but I think that older sisters are supposed to be like you right? Yes! That's what you are: An older sister!" The pitcher declared.

Ai felt her heart soar after hearing his heartfelt words. No one talked about her like that with the exception of Miyuki. "Your words are very kind Sawamura-kun. I think that if a I had a little brother then he would be like you. However, I wouldn't know that since I'm an only child as well."

Sawamura made a noise of understanding as they both picked up the pace once again almost done with their warm-up so they can go ahead with jogging at a faster speed. "What about your boyfriend? Is he an only child too?"

His question caught her off guard since her boyfriend happened to be his captain but he just didn't know it yet. Which was sort of amusing. "Yes, he is an only child as well." She replied.

"And how is he?" He asked curiously.

' _If you just knew.'_ She amusedly thought to herself. "Well he is very handsome, he is also a bit of a dork sometimes, but he treats me like a princess… well at least most of the time." She giggled.

"Is he… The jealous type?" Sawamura whispered the last part his expression changing of all the sudden. Was he scared?

"Why are you asking me that and why do you look so scared?" Ai asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"What if he doesn't like you jogging with me alone so early in the morning?!" He asked in a loud tone. "What if he beats me up because he thinks I want to make a move on you?" This time around the panic was evident in his tone.

' _Ohhh so that's what he is afraid of.'_ Ai thought as she evilly grinned to herself.

"You make a good point Sawamura-kun," She deadpanned. "He doesn't know about me befriending you and I don't know how he will react since he can get very possessive sometimes."

"WHAT?! I WILL DIE YUKIMURA-SENPAI." Sawamura yelled in utter horror as he stopped running. "PLEASE DON'T LET HIM KILL ME YUKIMURA-SENPAI!," He begged. "After all you just said that I'm like a little brother, you can't let him kill your little brother." The pitcher was so distraught that Ai wondered if he was about to cry.

However, this was just hilarious.

Ai burst out laughing as she pictured Miyuki being this big huge monster beating up the first year pitcher as Sawamura looked at her confused. "Don't worry Sawamura-kun, my boyfriend is not some big scary guy," She reassured. "He won't harm you and I doubt that he will care about us spending time together."

The southpaw looked confused for a few seconds and then realized what was going on. "You tricked me." He angrily accused while pointing his finger at her.

"Guilty," Ai simply replied trying not to snicker. "Sorry Sawamura-kun. I was just teasing you and I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well but you did." He said still fuming at her.

"It's was just a lighthearted joke," She insisted still amused with his reaction. "But since you are so mad at me, how about I prepare you a quick bento with my leftover dinner from last night, and I will give it to you by the shoe lockers this morning, ne?" Ai offered trying to appease the first year.

"You are forgiven. How can I say no to food?" He quickly accepted.

Ai giggled. "Then I'm glad this is settled."

"Not so fast Yukimura-senpai," Sawamura said in an odd serious tone. "You are not off the hook so easy. I challenge you to a race where I will beat you as revenge." He challenged as he pointed his finger at her with a look of determination in his brown eyes.

"Bring it on country boy." She haughtily accepted his challenge as they both prepared to run.

"City girls are no match for me." He boasted as they started running.

Well, he was about to see how wrong he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple of weeks later Miyuki still felt anxious over his new captain position. He still felt lost and didn't know what the hell he was doing. Sometimes Zono or Kuramochi look as if they were the real captains instead of him which is slightly embarrassing because it makes his incompetency even more glaring, but at the same time he wouldn't mind giving it up to any of them if it meant that the team was going to improve. During this off-season they have won 8 games but they lost 4 games as well. They were lacking scoring power and it was frustrating because summer break was almost over and while they were improving little by little, they still needed to work on their batting lineup in time for the fall tournament or else they wouldn't get too far in the competition.

As if that wasn't enough, one more problem (and perhaps an even bigger one) has appeared. Sawamura has the yips and can't throw any pitches to the inside. Apparently hitting Shirakawa during the summer final is still haunting him and now he is traumatized. Looking at him like that was disconcerting. Sawamura is known for his loud voice, cheery, energetic, and positive attitude. He is full of life and always bring that life to the bullpen when they practice, or during games when the team is in a pinch, and now his eyes are dead. He looks broken. At first at the beginning of the off-season he was depressed like everybody else but then slowly recovered and tried his best to get on his feet. However, after that practice game with Yakushi his spirit just… Broke.

Miyuki didn't have the words to describe how guilty he felt that now the first year pitcher is in that deplorable state. He can't help but to think that if it weren't for the calls that he made then Sawamura wouldn't be in this situation right now. That was another proof of why he shouldn't be captain. At first he found comfort in his catcher position since he felt confident that he wouldn't mess that up, but with all of the stress that he is having because of his captaincy that was now starting to affect the part of his life that he loves and cherishes the most.

He felt incompetent.

He felt useless.

He felt powerless.

He felt… Worthless.

If he can't help himself then how can he hope to help Sawamura? Miyuki feels everybody's pressure and eyes on him waiting for him to try to do something so can Sawamura could go back to his old self. Not only his demeanor changed but he also is not even pitching anymore since the coach ordered him to run separate from their practice.

' _This is just too much.'_ Miyuki thought laying down on his bed. He was cracking under pressure and felt like crying, but there was no way that he would do that. Granted, if he wanted to do it then he could. After he was appointed captain by the coach he got a new single room where he didn't have to share it with another roommate. Miyuki couldn't pretend that he didn't enjoy this perk. Sometimes he needed his privacy and now he has it although his room is still the main hangout spot of the team.

However, that didn't mean that he fully enjoyed being alone. Although it only has been a year since he moved away from his house to live in the dorms, he already grew accustomed to be with other people all the time. Now that he was alone it felt lonely sometimes. Just as when he was living in his house with his father. Miyuki was tempted to call Ai but he didn't want to bother her again with his issues. They hardly see each other and he doesn't want the only few times when they hang-out to be about him and his issues. This burden only belongs to him and to him alone. He doesn't need to burden her with his problems as well.

It doesn't matter how lonely, distraught, depressed, and desperate he feels.

' _Damnit, I'm in that dark hole again.'_ Miyuki sourly thought as he felt the tears prickling his eyes.

That was the last thing he needed.

'Ring Ring'

The catcher jumped back surprised not expecting his cellphone to ring at this time. He sat up on his bed and reached for his phone on the small wooden nightstand on his left.

"Dad?" Miyuki wondered out loud as he read his name on the phone screen. He pressed on 'accept' as he moved forward to position himself on the edge of his bed. Miyuki was not really weirded out by his call since they talk about once every couple of months or so.

"Hello Kazuya?" A deep masculine called out from the other line.

"G-good evening dad," Miyuki greeted as his voice broke a little. He mentally cursed himself for his weakness as he cleared his throat so his father wouldn't noticed it. "How you been?" He asked sounding a bit better.

"Busy with work as usual." His father simply replied.

"Ahaha that's the story of your life," Miyuki awkwardly laughed. "I'm very busy as well." He revealed in a hopeful trying to make his father a little bit more interested in him. Maybe this call was to lift his spirits up since he was in desperate need of companionship.

"It's that so?" The older male said in an uninterested tone.

Miyuki faltered a bit as he felt a pang of disappointment hit him in his chest but decided to try one more time. "Yes, more than usual actually. The coach appointed me as the new captain after the third years retired." He elaborated in a bit of a forced cheery tone. He was not over the moon with his captain position but his father didn't need to know that. Since his father didn't know what was going on then he would probably be happy about it and congratulate him, perhaps even be… Proud? Parents would be happy and excited if their child told them news such as that right?

"Really? That's great for you," He said in the same monotone tone. "But I actually called you for something else," His father said quickly dashing Miyuki's hopes. "I called you because as you may know your mother's tenth death anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you were going to come with me to visit her grave and pay your respects."

And with that last part Miyuki felt as if a ton of bricks just fell on him. It was not enough for his father to completely ignore him and not even have the decency of faking any enthusiasm for the sake of his only son, but he also had to call him about visiting his mother's grave? That was just rubbing salt on his wounds. The catcher was aware of his mother's death anniversary but he wasn't planning on going. He was not ready to go there, at least not yet.

"No, sorry dad but I don't want to go." Miyuki dryly replied.

"Why not?" His father asked getting angry with him. "You have never visited your mother's grave since she died. It's been ten years for God's sakes. Do you think that your mother deserves that?" He scolded.

' _Do you think that I deserve a father like you? A father who ignores me? Who emotionally neglects me?'_ Miyuki bitterly thought fighting back the tears.

"I already told you that I was not going. I'm the captain now and I'm really busy," Miyuki said firmly ignoring his angry tone. "I will go visit her when I feel ready to do so." He maintained.

He heard his father let out an exasperated sigh from the other side of the line. Miyuki pictured him rubbing his temples just like he always does when he is aggravated. "Fine," His father relented. "Do whatever you want. It is your conscience, not mine."

"Alright then. Good night dad." Miyuki said already over with this conversation.

"Good night." The older male grumbled and then hung up.

Miyuki put his phone away along with his glasses as he laid down on his bed again facedown. Why does his father has to be like that? Why is the only thing that matters to his father is his work and visiting his mother's grave? While his father neglects him, he actually takes good care of his mother's grave. He brings her flowers every month and makes sure that the tombstone is in pristine condition. If only he paid half as much attention to him as he does to that piece of stone. But why is he acting as if he doesn't know his father already? Nothing is going to change. Nothing has changed in the last decade, so why did he thought that it was going to be any different now? Is he so desperate that he is sensing hope where there is not?

It was his fault that he was feeling like this. He was the one who got his hopes up the minute his father called him. He was the weak one. He was the hopeless one. He was the broken one. It was nobody's fault except his. Miyuki can't blame his father for this.

There was no way that he could spend the night alone. There was just no way. He hated himself for this but he needed to do this in order to preserve his sanity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kazuya?" Ai asked in confusion as she opened the door and he immediately embraced her and closed the door behind him. She hugged him back concerned for him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight." He simply replied as he held her tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You don't have to," She said in a low tone as she lovingly ran her fingers through his brown locks. "I'm here. I'm always going to be here."

"I'm a failure," Miyuki whispered with his face still buried in the crook of her neck. "I'm not a good captain, it's my fault that Sawamura is broken, I'm an idiot for getting my hopes up and believing that my father would give a damn about me for a change, and I'm sorry for burdening you with my issues once again." He confessed in a broken tone still not daring to make eye contact with her.

Ai was not going to force him and analyzed his words. "You are not a failure Kazuya," She began. "You are just human and you make mistakes like everybody else. Although no one else is expecting you to be a perfect captain right off the bat, I don't think that you are as bad as a captain as you are saying," Ai whispered as she cupped his face to make him lift his head up and look at her. "It's nobody's fault that Sawamura has the yips. Blaming yourself or another person won't help him, all you have to do along with the team is to be there for him. He might be dense but he is a strong unwavering spirit and he is not giving up that easily as you should not give up that easily as well," She said in a firm tone boring her blue-grey orbs into his brown ones. "You also shouldn't beat yourself up for getting your hopes up with your father. I haven't learned that lesson either, however that doesn't make us idiots. There is nothing wrong with wanting love and attention from our parents so you shouldn't feel bad because of that," Ai continued. "Oh and also never apologize for sharing your problems with me. We promised that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, remember?" She half-scolded.

Miyuki sadly smiled as his hands brushed against hers that were still cupping his face. "Thanks Ai-chan," He said in a low tone as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "But I will believe your words tomorrow.. Tonight I just want to be selfish and wallow in my self-pity while you hold me if you don't mind." The catcher confessed in a hopeful tone.

Ai humorlessly laughed. "I think we can do that tonight," She said before softly pressing her lips against his chapped ones. "I'm warning you that it's only going to be for tonight though." Ai added in a serious tone.

Miyuki smiled again. "Thank you babe." He gratefully said as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"You don't have to thank me," She said as she hugged him tighter and inhaled his comforting familiar scent. "I love you and I will be there for you just like you are always there for me."

"I'm glad that I have you," Miyuki whispered. "I only need you and only you."

Ai smiled to herself as she tried to comfort him with her embrace.

Realistically speaking she knew that they both needed more people to rely on other than each other. That was the healthy thing to do. However she didn't mind if it was only them against the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OMAKE:

"Are you sure that's going to work Yukimura-senpai?" Sawamura asked as they both walked back to the campus from their jogging.

"Of course it will," Ai reassured. "Think about it. Miyuki-kun is probably so stressed out because he has more responsibilities now as captain. So if you are nice to him and you don't obnoxiously beg him to catch your pitches at all times, then he will probably be more receptive to catch your pitches when you ask him nicely." She explained.

"That makes sense," Sawamura said enlightened. He was tired of asking Miyuki to catch his pitches but he always refuses him while taunting him sometimes and this sounded like a good idea. "If I'm nice to him then he will want to catch my pitches instead of Furuya who will just be persistent and will end up annoying him."

"Exactly." She said as she wiped the sweat off her bangs.

"YOU ARE A GENIUS YUKIMURA-SENPAI!" The first year pitcher yelled.

Hopefully this wasn't going to aggravate Miyuki more. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Also I hope you had a happy thanksgiving if you celebrated the holiday.**

 **At first, I wasn't going to make Ai and Sawamura meet that early but someone on AO3 suggested that she needed a friend and that friend should be Sawamura since he is just a sunshine, and I thought that it was a great idea so I incorporated it on that chapter. I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **I can't believe that we are only five chapters away from the end. WHAT?!**

 **Random mini rant: Do y'all remember that episode where Miyuki got injured by that huge rude ass pitcher?! I was LIVID when I saw that. My eyes couldn't believe what I saw. That dude literally almost killed my baby and I wanted to kill him for hurting my precious pretty boy catcher. I got even angrier when he didn't even think of apologizing to Miyuki, like wtf? You almost kill him and you have no remorse whatsoever?! Like WTF?! Not just him, but also the entire Seiko team didn't even give a fuck. Seido is such a nice team that when something similar with injuries happen they feel bad and it can even traumatize them (Sawamura anyone?) but when it's done to them nobody gives a damn. And the umpire didn't even suspend him from the game… What's up with that?What? What? Anyways, rant over :)**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

"I can't believe that we are here." Ai gushed as she walked down the streets lined up with different kind of vendors alongside with Miyuki.

"I can't believe that we are here either," Miyuki said with a small amusing grin as he peeked her excitement. "I haven't been to a summer festival in years."

"Kazu-chan I have a question," Ai said changing the subject. "Why are you wearing the beanie that I gave you back in spring?" She asked as she pointed to the hat on his hair.

"Because you made it for me." He simply replied with a shrug of his arms.

Ai's cheeks were slightly ablaze because that really touched her. "That's sweet but… It's summer. Aren't you hot?"

"Not really. I always wear this after I'm done showering." The catcher revealed.

"Aww, that's so sweet Kazu-chan." Ai gushed clasping her hands together.

"I'm not that sweet I just don't feel like brushing my hair most of the time." He deadpanned.

Ai slapped him on his arm. "Way to ruin the moment." She scolded.

Bickering aside… Yes, they were at the summer festival right before summer break ended and they had to start the new trimester at school. The sun just went down making the sky twinge with a mix of blues, pinks, and purples, there was an influx of people of all ages filling up the streets, the air was filled with the delicious aroma of different types of food such as takoyaki and pork buns, and wherever you went you couldn't escape the sound of idle chatter and vendors yelling out to come over to them. Ai was wearing a yellow yukata with pink flowers and a pink obi while Miyuki opted for his favorite red hoodie and dark denim jeans with white sneakers. It was ironic that they were here today because just last year Ai was disappointed that she didn't go to the summer festival with Miyuki and might have or might not have been crying because of that. However, a lot of things change over a course of a year and she couldn't be happier now. Her boyfriend has been going through a rough time but after that night he spent at her house he has been feeling better and a little bit more confident. Sawamura has also been feeling better since he has been learning how to pitch to the outside corners and that has distracted him from thinking to pitch to the inside corner. At times Ai felt helpless because she couldn't help any of the two baseball players since she barely could distinguish a strike from a ball. But she is always going to be there for them and help them in any way she can. Miyuki was her boyfriend and Sawamura was her new friend.

Speaking of the first year pitcher she had to think of ways on how to help him even more. She tries to cheer him up when they go jogging in the mornings, sometimes makes him bentos (she doesn't make them everyday because then a certain catcher would get jealous), and make him keep up with his schoolwork. He claims that she doesn't have to do anything more but Ai disagrees with him since she was here at the summer festival with Miyuki because of him. He was the one who made it possible.

 _Flashback:_

" _Yukimura-senpai look!" The southpaw pointed at a poster on the bulletin board as they were both running through a park. "The summer festival is this weekend." He said once he made out the words from the poster._

" _Yes, so it seems," She commented while maintaining the same pace as him. "But don't get any ideas. You are NOT going to the summer festival because you haven't even started with your summer break assignments yet." Ai scolded._

 _Sawamura frowned in anger. "I already know that Yukimura-senpai," He spat sounding offended. "I was mentioning it because of you."_

" _Because of me? Why?" Ai asked confused._

 _Now it was the pitcher's turn to be confused. "Aren't you going with your boyfriend?" He asked. "In shoujo mangas the heroine always goes to the summer festival with her crush or her boyfriend. So aren't you going to do the same?" He added._

 _Ai giggled. "Oh my goodness Sawamura-kun you are so funny. But this is not a shoujo manga nor am I a heroine," She said stifling her laugh. "But to answer your question I don't think that I'm going."_

 _Sawamura gasped in horror. "Why not? Don't you want to go?" He asked getting closer to her and invading her personal space._

 _She felt her heart racing with nervousness as he bored his honey brown eyes into her's since this wasn't something that she wanted to think about considering last year's events. "Well, I think that it would be nice to go since I haven't been to one in a while, but my boyfriend hasn't invited me to the festival. And I bet that he doesn't even know that the summer festival is coming up soon." Ai awkwardly laughed at the last part._

' _Damn Sawamura why do you have to ask me those kind of questions?' She thought._

" _Then invite him yourself." The southpaw said in a matter-of-factly tone._

 _Her eyes widened in surprise. "Me? Invite him?" She squeaked out._

" _Yeah invite him," He reiterated. "What? Are girls not supposed to invite their boyfriends out on dates?" He genuinely asked since he doesn't have any experience with relationships._

 _Ai sweatdropped. "Girls can certainly do that," She replied trying to maintain her cool. "It's just that I haven't done that. The times where we have gone on dates were because he invited me and not the other way around."_

" _Then do it now. You just said that it would be nice to go which means that you want to go." Sawamura encouraged._

" _I don't think that it's a good idea," Ai said unconvinced. "He is very busy and stressed out right now and I don't think that he would like to go." She added looking a little crestfallen._

" _You won't really know until you ask him yourself," He maintained. "Besides what is the worse that he can say?" Sawamura scoffed._

" _He can say no." Ai protested struggling to keep the same pace that they have been running with. She didn't even want to imagine how awkward would it be if she asked him to go to the summer festival with her and he rejected her offer._

" _So what?" The pitcher countered. "He is your boyfriend not your crush," He noted making her blush in embarrassment. "If he says no it's not like he is going to break up with you."_

 _Ai couldn't believe that she was receiving dating advice from the first year pitcher. From him out of all people! That was laughable indeed. Sawamura was a dense blabbering loudmouth (with a heart of gold though) and yet he was making a whole lot of sense. She couldn't believe that he was making her sound like an idiot. "I see your point Sawamura-kun…. It's just that I find it very embarrassing and I will be even more embarrassed if he rejects my offer," Ai explained. "I know it's stupid, but things like that makes me feel very self-conscious. Which is why I rather him take the lead instead."_

" _Nonsense!" The southpaw declared as he abruptly stopped jogging. "I don't know who he is but whoever he is, he should feel lucky to have you and that you asked him to go to the summer festival with you, understood?" He fiercely said. "Now promise me that you will ask him Yukimura-senpai!" Sawamura bellowed out._

 _Ai looked at him dumbfounded since she hasn't seen him this determined before. His aura was so intense and his words were so compelling that she couldn't find the words to say no. "I wish that I could be more like you Sawamura-kun," She said with a soft smile. "So I promise that I will ask him."_

 _Her promise was met with a victory grin from the southpaw. "Don't forget to hold his hand when you watch the fireworks just like they do in the mangas Yukimura-senpai." He seriously said as he wagged his finger at her._

 _She giggled at his silliness. "Don't worry, I won't forget Sawamura-kun."_

 _End of Flashback._

She mentally laughed in amusement at her own silliness. Sawamura was absolutely right. What was she was so afraid of? Ai remembers when she asked him later that day all nervous that day. It was over the phone since he didn't have time to see her but that didn't help calm down her nerves. She was stammering all over the place when she asked him if he wanted to go to the summer festival with her. He replied with a simple 'yeah sure.' His relaxed and almost bored tone mocking her and making her feel stupid. At least he didn't tease her that night.

"I remember those," Miyuki fondly said as he motioned to a stand that sold goldfishes. "When I was a kid I used to beg my mom for money like a thousand times because I never could catch those damn little goldfishes." He added with a small frown reminiscing about his countless failed attempts.

Ai giggled. "I used to make my dad try to catch them instead but he could never do it either."

Miyuki smirked. "Making other people do the dirty work for you like a princess?" He teased.

"I'm no princess, I'm a queen, and don't you ever forget that." She joked-chastised as she flipped her hair conceitedly.

"Sometimes I worry about your ego Ai-chan." He said in a faux-concern.

"I just speak facts," Ai maintained. "I'm the queen of your heart and you should treat me accordingly." She crossed her arms across her chest with a cocky smirk.

"And how are you so sure of that?" He deadpanned as she shot him a glare. "Hahaha. I'm just joking Ai-chan, I'm just joking. Relax." Miyuki burst out laughing.

"You are not funny." Ai protested while pouting.

"Now you know that's a lie because I'm hilarious," He retorted while getting closer to her as he grabbed her chin and placed a small kiss on her pouty lips. "You look so cute when you do that."

"You are impossible sometimes." She grumbled without kissing him back.

"That frown doesn't suit your pretty little face my queen," The catcher joked. "I know, why don't we go to that stall and see if I can get you a goldfish or two?" He proposed.

Ai narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. "Is this what this is about?" She asked understanding what's going on. "You just wanted to waste money trying to catch those stupid goldfishes." Ai accused.

Miyuki's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Whaat? I was just trying to be nice to you because you wanted some as a kid and this is how you treat me?" He asked offended.

"You are not fooling anyone my dear," She maintained. "But let's go anyways."

"Let's go then." Miyuki said a little bit too excited motioning her to come with him. She followed suit without saying a word.

The catcher paid his fee to the middle-aged man owner of the stall in exchange of the paper scooper and squatted down to the pool where all the goldfishes were with a look of utmost concentration as Ai looked at him in amusement. Miyuki attempted to scoop up a fish in a swift move but it was all in vain when the scoop broke making him grunt in annoyance and just gave the owner 300 yen again without saying a word.

"Babe you better not spend all of your money in this silly game." Ai warned with an amusing smirk on her face.

"I won't," Miyuki insisted as his paper scoop broke again and he paid another fee receiving a glare from Ai this time around. "This doesn't count because YOU distracted me," He accused as he carefully eyed the goldfishes swimming idle in the pool. "Just let me do it two more times and then we can leave."

Ai huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You better keep your word because I want to get some shaved ice and then look for a good spot to watch the fireworks from." She whined.

"Don't worry we will," He mindlessly promised as he narrowed his eyes in concentration and bit his lip. "Ahaha." He screamed out in victory.

Ai gasped in surprise. "Oh my God Kazu-chan you did it." She happily clapped quickly forgetting about their minor argument.

The owner gave him a small congratulations and started putting the goldfish in a plastic bag full of water and then handed it back to the catcher. "I can't believe I finally got one of these little suckers after all of these years." Miyuki said as he lifted the bag up to his face with a wide cocky grin.

"I'm just glad that your childhood dream just came true," Ai joked as she held on to his arm and started walking towards to the shaved ice stall. "Congrats babe." She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," He said tilting his head so it could rest on her temple. "But now you have to think of a name since he is going to be your new pet."

"Wait, so you actually caught it for me?" She asked in surprise.

"Well of course, you need to keep him in your house since I'll probably let it die in my dorm." Miyuki replied lifting his head up.

"So he is going to be our pet." She exclaimed clapping excitedly.

"Yup," He nodded. "So how are we going to name him?"

"I don't know since I'm not very good with names," Ai said as she tapped her chin with her index finger deep in thought. "How about we name him mizu?" She proposed.

"You want to name him water?" Miyuki asked incredulously. "You were certainly not lying when you said that you are not good with names Ai-chan." He teased much to her dismay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After they bought some shaved ice, the couple wandered around the festival taking in all what the festival was offering. Although Miyuki teased her about the horrible name for that poor little goldfish, the catcher wasn't exactly good at picking names either. He hoped that if they ever ended up getting married in the future they were going to be so much better at picking names for their children. Despite that, they both enjoyed themselves very much and this is exactly what Miyuki needed to take his mind off from his responsibilities and unwind.

"There are empty benches over there," Ai pointed to the wooden benches towards the grassy fields that were occupied by a large amount of people lying down on blankets waiting for the fireworks to start. "Do you want to sit over there?"

"Sure, let's go. The fireworks will start any minute now." He replied already heading to that location.

Once they arrived they took a seat that overlooked all the green space and the beautiful starry sky with the full moon in all it's splendor.

"How is little Mizu doing?" Ai asked bending down a bit to see the goldfish swimming in his bag on Miyuki's lap.

"I still can't believe that is his name," Miyuki chuckled. "But the little guy is swimming alright." He replied lifting up the bag for her to see.

"You need to get over it now," Ai half-scolded. "He is our baby now and we need to love him and nurture him now until he dies."

"Wait," He said looking puzzled. "What if Mizu is a girl and we are calling her a boy?" Miyuki asked his tone turning serious now.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that he had a point but then looked at him as if she was at a loss. "Even though there are differences between male and female goldfishes there is no way that I'm going to accurately determine the gender of Mizu," Ai explained. "So he is going to be a boy whether he likes it or not." She declared as she sunk back into the bench.

Miyuki just shrugged his shoulders as he did the same. Ai was smarter than him and if she couldn't figure it out then there is no way that he would. Then his attention turned to a little burst of light going up the sky. "It's about to start now." He nudged knowing that she was excited for this.

Ai sat up straight as she saw the small burst of light explode into a vibrant red color with sparks brightening up the summer sky and soon other fireworks exploded as well with their vivid colors such as blue, yellow, green, purple, and many more. It was mesmerizing to watch the fiery blooms igniting the sky with their colorful hues only for them to fade in just a matter of mere seconds later. How can something be that beautiful but yet so ephemeral?

Miyuki was also delighted with the fireworks but he was more taken with his girlfriend as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked so beautiful with her yukata on and entranced by the colorful display before their eyes. Yes, he was happy that he came with her tonight.

"Ai-chan?" He called out softly.

"Yes?" She replied slightly turning her attention not wanting to miss the show.

"I'm happy that you invited me tonight." He said boring his eyes into hers for a quick second and then turning his attention back to the fireworks.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed back at him and her lips curled into a smile as she felt his large calloused hand envelope her smaller one.

This is the first time he has ever held her hand in public.

"I'm happy that you are here with me tonight." She said as she gazed back to the sky without sparing a glance at him while squeezing his hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The fall tournament just recently started and they won their first game against Teito under difficult circumstances since the weather was not kind to Seido that day but fortunately it favored them in the end. Sawamura did a good job relieving before Kawakami took over even though he didn't pitch to the inside corners. That wasn't going to work as they move on to other rounds but for now that was enough and Miyuki couldn't be happier. He was happy because the first year pitcher was doing better. He was also happy because he was doing so much better. After that night at Ai's house he decided to stop feeling bad for himself and get a hold of himself. The catcher truly feels like the storm is over with everything coming together since the team is coming along well after the summer break. While he won't lie and say that he is not worried about the Inashiro game that they will most likely play in the third round, the fact that his team is meshing puts him at ease because before even thinking about going to Koshien, they needed to be a united team on the field first.

"MIYUKI-SENPAI." The catcher heard an overly familiar loud masculine voice called out his name.

It was lunchtime and Miyuki was spending his time reading a scorebook for their upcoming match that weekend but it seems that not even lunchtime is sacred and the first year pitcher came all the way to his classroom to harass him.

"You are way too loud Bakamura." Kuramochi scolded taking the words out of the catcher's mouth as soon as the southpaw approached their row at the end of the classroom and stopped between Miyuki and Ai's desk as he got up from his seat.

Ai along with the rest of the classroom watched the southpaw approached their row in utter amusement. She couldn't believe that she was about to witness this.

"And what are you even doing here?" Miyuki asked slightly annoyed.

"My deepest apologies Kuramochi-senpai." Sawamura whole heartedly apologized as he faced his roommate.

' _So no respect for me huh?'_ Miyuki mused.

"Miyuki is right. What are you doing here Sawamura?" The shortstop asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Miyuki-senpai I have this for you," The pitcher explained as he extended his arms out revealing a bun wrapped in plastic. "It's curry bread. I hope you like it."

Miyuki tentatively took it from his hands as he cocked an eyebrow in inquiry. "For me? Why?" The catcher asked confused.

"For lunch of course," Sawamura said in a matter-of-factly tone. "You have so many responsibilities as the new captain so I'm just making sure that you don't forget to eat." He added in a concerned tone making Kuramochi and Miyuki look at each other in confusion.

Ai stifled her laugh. This was funnier than she thought it would be. The southpaw always complained to her that Miyuki never wanted to catch his pitches so she offered him advice and told him to be nice to the captain. She told him that today Miyuki was not going to bring a bento (Translation: Ai didn't make a bento for him). She even told him what to say and Sawamura remembered all of his lines correctly. Now if the pitcher could remember all of his class notes so he could well on his tests just like he remembered this that would be golden.

"I'm not totally convinced of your alleged concern but thanks." Miyuki offhandedly said as he unwrapped his lunch and took a bite out of his curry bread.

"Wait a minute Sawamura!" Kuramochi said in a menacing tone as he got closer to the pitcher. "You bring HIM lunch and NOT me?! What kind of roommate are you?! I'm the vice-captain you know." He angrily asked him with scary eyes.

Sawamura's eyes widened in horror as he scrambled for an excuse and blabbered like an idiot.

Ai couldn't take it anymore and chuckled as she covered her mouth loud enough to catch the attention of the three baseball players.

"Oneesan-senpai p-please h-help me!" Sawamura pleaded. "Don't let him kill me."

Miyuki and Kuramochi forgot about all the ordeal and looked at both Ai and Sawamura even more confused this time around. "You two know each other?" They simultaneously asked.

Ai was taken back a bit since this was the first time the pitcher has used that nickname.

"Yes, we became friends after she praised me for being such a good pitcher and she goes to our games to see ME play," The pitcher revealed in a cocky tone as he placed his hands on his hips. "After that we became morning jogging buddies."

"Who the hell would want to see YOU play Bakamura?!" Kuramochi yelled attracting even more attention to themselves.

"Oi that's not nice." Sawamura protested.

"It's very nice to see the entire team play," Ai diplomatically chimed in. "You never cease to amaze me with your speed Kuramochi-kun." She added with a charming smile making the shortstop blush.

"T-thanks Yukimura-san." Kuramochi said averting his gaze away from while trying to fight off a blush.

' _Do I need to worry about Kuramochi?'_ Miyuki suspiciously wondered. Ai was HIS and only his.

"Ahh that explains it." Miyuki said ignoring them and understanding the situation more as he took another bite of his lunch, but still not understanding why Ai haven't told him anything. Well, he couldn't really blame her after all that moping around he did. She probably just forgot.

"Explain what? I'm so lost." Kuramochi asked turning his attention back to Miyuki.

"Kominato told me a while ago that he comes from outside the campus before morning practice starts," The catcher began. "He always came back which meant that the idiot knew his way back to the school so I never really questioned it." Miyuki added shrugging his arms.

"Some captain you are," The shortstop chided."But oi, why so secretive Sawamura?" Kuramochi asked suspiciously.

"What secret? I told Haruichi after he asked me from where I was coming from which was after he told Miyuki-senpai," He explained trying to make clear that they were not a couple or anything like that. He already had too much of that with their teasing with Wakana. "Right, Oneesan-senpai?" He asked Ai looking for back-up.

"You are absolutely right Sawamura-kun." She smiled sweetly.

"Why do you call her like that?" The catcher asked in suspicion this time around. There was no way that he would get jealous over Sawamura of all people, but he needed to confirm that there was no way that pitcher was going to start crushing on HIS girlfriend.

"Because she is very nice just like a big sister," Sawamura replied earnestly. "She helps me with my homework sometimes, she made me bentos when I was depressed, oh and we are also manga friends!" He exclaimed the last part. "We are reading 'Kimi ni Todoke' now."

Kuramochi was visibly irritated. How did Sawamura talked to girls so easily and keep it strictly platonic? The shortstop could never.

"And you put up with him so early in the mornings too," Miyuki teased once he confirmed how innocent Sawamura was. "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with him so early in the day Yukimura-san." He continued as he turned his attention back to her.

She giggled. "I actually enjoy his company Miyuki-kun." Ai couldn't deny how fun it was to pretend like they weren't dating. She felt as if was an actress in one of her favorite dramas.

"Yes, exactly she enjoys my company you bastard." Sawamura said loudly.

Ai shot him a discreet glare and he quickly startled getting the message. He couldn't butter up Miyuki if he insulted him. "Now that I see that you brought Miyuki-kun a curry bread, I have to ask Sawamura-kun. Did you bought lunch for yourself as well? You have to eat too you know?." She asked changing the subject.

The pitcher stiffened. "I actually forgot. It was madness in the cafeteria and I was so happy that I got it that I even forgot about getting any more stuff." He explained realizing that he was quite hungry.

"I thought so," Ai said as she bent down to get her bag to look for something. "This is why you didn't bring any to Kuramochi-kun. It's not because you were mean or anything right?" She added helping him with his upperclassmen.

"Exactly." The pitcher agreed making Kuramochi grumble.

"Excuses." The shortstop huffed in annoyance.

"Here you go Sawamura-kun," She said extending her arm out revealing another bun ignoring Kuramochi's comment. "It's melon bread."

"Thank you so much oneesan-senpai!" He exclaimed as he happily took the melon bread out of her hand.

The green-haired teen looked baffled. "But what about me?!" He asked pointing at himself.

"Maa why are you so mean, Yukimura-san? What about the poor Kuramochi?" The catcher asked her in faux concern. "Aren't you going to share with him? He is going to starve to death." He teased with a cheeky grin.

"Don't be mean to Yukimura-senpai you tanuki bastard!" Sawamura scolded the catcher as Miyuki rolled his eyes.

Ai repressed the urge of glaring at him and smiled sweetly at him touched by the pitcher's words. "Miyuki-kun please don't say that," She said in a sickly innocent melodic tone. "Kuramochi-kun I'm sorry but I don't have anything else." Ai turned to the shortstop.

"It's alright Yukimura-san you don't have to give me anything." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. She was so sweet to him and yet they were not friends.

"Don't worry Kuramochi-kun, I'm going to bring you something tomorrow. What do you like?" She asked in the same sickeningly sweet tone with an innocent smile across her face.

"Oh stop it Yukimura-san, you are way too nice," Kuramochi said with a dismissive wave of his hand. His reddened cheeks revealing that her tone was obviously getting to him. "You don't have to get me anything I was just joking and don't pay attention to that bastard known as Miyuki," He insisted. "But for our next game make sure to stay and say hi to us."

"I agree Kuramochi-senpai! Oneesan-senpai is just too nice. She is the best!" Sawamura exclaimed as he took a bite out of his melon bread.

' _If they only knew_.' Miyuki thought as he saw those two idiots also known as his teammates under his girlfriend's spell in disgust as he took the last bite out of his curry bun. _'If they only knew.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What are you looking at?" Ai asked Miyuki as they both laid in bed naked cuddling under the sheets. She noticed that his gaze was in the opposite direction of her.

"I'm looking at Mizu to see how he is doing," The catcher explained as he motioned to the fishbowl on the nightstand on his right hand. The little goldfish was floating in his new home without a care in the world. "Do you think he is traumatized? We did just had sex right in front of him." He joked as he turned his attention back to her.

Ai giggled. "I think he is fine since he most likely doesn't know what sex between humans looks like," She replied. "But are _you_ okay?" Ai asked with her tone turning more serious as she lifted her head up from her boyfriend's chest.

"Yes, I already told you that I've been doing well for a while now." He half-lied as he stroked her cheek.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion not quite buying his explanation. "I know that you are doing better and I'm so happy for you as well as proud of you since you played so well today baby." Ai sincerely said.

"It's that so? Because I remember you singing praises to everyone like Kuramochi, your new best friend Sawamura, Kominato, and Furuya. Everyone except ME." He complained replaying the events earlier in the day where his teammates were fawning over her.

"I hope that's not jealousy that I'm detecting because I'm pretty sure that I have shown my appreciation for the captain already," She teased as she pinched his cheek. "But don't change the subject. I'm asking that because you were a little bit rough tonight and you usually do that when you are angry. Which is weird because you shouldn't be angry since you guys won the game and moving on to the third round to play against Ugumori." Ai added going back to the original topic.

Miyuki knew he was busted but he really didn't want to talk about that now. "I thought you liked it when I get rough." He said changing the subject.

"That's not the point." Ai retorted trying not to blush.

"So you are admitting that you like it." Miyuki teased with a smirk across his face.

"Stop changing the subject and answer my question," She scolded. "I know that something is in your mind so just tell me so we can get it over with." Damn, why did he had to be so damn stubborn.

The catcher sighed in defeat as he got up and leaned against the headrest. "I had a fight with Zono earlier." He confessed.

"Why?" Ai asked in concern as she leaned against the headrest as well as she covered her chest with the covers.

Miyuki took a deep breath to prepare himself to give her an explanation."Well what happened was that Nabe told me that he was concerned about the difference in motivation between him and the rest of the teammates and that he didn't feel comfortable in the team so I told him that if he wanted to quit the team then he could because I was not going to force him to do anything that he didn't want to do," He explained. "And then tonight I told Zono and the rest of the second years while we were discussing the next game and Zono got mad at me because I told him that. And then he went on about how a captain shouldn't do that, that is my job to make them feel secure, and that I don't understand the feelings of the rest of the team because I made the roster since my first year." He continued.

"And how did you respond?" Ai asked.

"I said that we did not came here to play house and hold each other's hands. That in the end is up to him just like it is up to us if we ever decide to quit which made Zono even more angrier," Miyuki replied. "But did I said something that was wrong? I don't get it." He exclaimed frustrated turning to his girlfriend for advice.

Ai let out a deep sigh. This was just too much information and she didn't know where to start. "Okay first things first, you are an idiot." Ai scolded as she slapped his arm.

"Ouch. What's wrong with you?" Miyuki pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Ai asked. "Didn't we talked about being tactful? Remember what I told you? 80% you and 20% tact? Where the hell was the 20% tact that I told you to have when you spoke to Nabe-kun?" She screeched the last part exasperated with him.

"I was nice to him," Miyuki protested. "That day he came to our classroom wanting to tell me something but then he didn't have the courage to do so, so when I saw him that night I asked what bothered him in the nicest way possible." He maintained.

Ai ran her fingers through her midnight black locks looking for a tranquil state of mind. "Maybe you were nice at first but you were not nice at the end," She countered. "Before I tell you what you did wrong, let me ask you something. Did he said in his own words that he wanted to quit?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well no, but he didn't look happy so I interrupted him and told him what I told him because I assumed that-"

"So you **ass** umed that he wanted to quit?" Ai asked emphasizing the first part of the word. "So you caused this drama by assuming that he wanted to quit when in reality we don't know what he actually wants." She said accusingly.

"So this is all my fault now?" Miyuki asked offended.

"No, it's not all your fault," Ai replied softening her tone. "Maezono-kun is not exempt either. He is the vice-captain and he should help you resolve the situation instead of aggravating this petty conflict in such a crucial time like this, since it seems that he is more in tune with people's' feelings in general." She said. And people said that boys are not as dramatic as girls.

"At least you are sort on my side." The catcher grumbled.

"Baby, I'm always going to be on your side." Ai sweetly whispered as she pressed her body closer to his and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Miyuki smiled as wrapped an arm around her so he could hold her like he was doing earlier and Ai rested her head on his strong chest as she softly caressed his pecs. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you. It's just that you have to fully listen to what other people have to say before jumping to conclusions and say things that you might regret." She softly explained.

"So that's the first thing that I did wrong?" He asked trying to understand more.

"Yes that's correct," Ai confirmed. "The second thing was to tell him that in the way that you did. I don't think what you told him was so bad since you made clear that you don't want to force him to be on the team if he is unhappy, but you were a little harsh with your words."

"Then what would you have told him in my place?" Miyuki asked trying to make sense of her words.

"Well I would've said something along the lines of that every member of the team is valuable and that is a shame that he feels like that and while I REALLY don't want him to quit the team and rather look for a solution for his problem so he could be happy, if in the end it boils down to him wanting to quit then I wouldn't stop him because all I want is what is best for him. But I would still stress that I don't want him to quit." Ai explained.

"Wow that sounds so nice and pretty," Miyuki exclaimed. "Why can't you be captain instead of me?" He whined.

"Because I would probably die trying to catch one of Furuya or Sawamura's pitches," She laughed as he quietly chuckled. "But do you get it now?" Ai asked.

Miyuki let out a deep breath "I understand that I should have listened to him before jumping to conclusions and then I should have been careful with my words, specially after you told me to be tactful," Miyuki said recognizing his mistakes and realizing that he needed to apologize. "But I still think that it really depends on the person. I shouldn't have to hold his hand and convince him to stay when he is doubting himself. He should make that decision himself not me." He exclaimed in frustration.

"You are right. In the end is ultimately his decision whether he wants to quit or not," Ai agreed. "However that doesn't mean that you can't offer him some words of encouragement as his captain." She added playing devil's advocate tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"I honestly don't understand why I would have to do that," Miyuki shook his head. "I'm here at this school because I love baseball. No one has to offer me words of encouragement. Yes, I was down after I became captain but I never wanted to quit, and after my pathetic display of emotions to you, I got myself together and stopped moping."

"First of all, you were not pathetic," Ai began lifting herself up from his embrace. "And second just because you can easily move on and motivate yourself, doesn't mean that others can't expect people to be just like you." She said.

"That's funny because Zono told me that I shouldn't force my world view on other people."

"Then I have to agree with him," Ai admitted. "I think the problem here is that you might be under the impression that most people are jaded like us," She wondered out loud. "Since your father emotionally left you, it's probably hard for you to fathom why someone won't just leave and instead might want to hear other people tell him not to leave since you are used to people leaving."

"This doesn't have anything to do with my issues," Miyuki rejected her theory. "You and I both know that in the real world people won't be holding your hand and begging you not to leave just because you are feeling insecure."

"That doesn't make it right though." Ai countered.

"It doesn't matter because it's not the end of the world," Miyuki retorted. "Look at us, just like you said we are jaded because our fathers are emotionally neglective, but we are fine." He exclaimed.

"Are we fine? Are we really? Are we really fine?" She deadpanned in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't do that," The catcher scolded. "We are fine. We both excel in our respective areas of interest, I think it's fair to say that we are going places in life, and we are both in a nice loving relationship with each other despite the fact that we have had painful childhoods. I don't know about you but I don't think we are doing so bad." He insisted.

"Yes, because we are the paragon of emotional stability" She deadpanned once again.

"Well, something's gotta give. Life is not perfect." Miyuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Babe all you said is true but," Ai prepared her counterargument. "We have depression issues, daddy issues, mommy issues, abandonment issues, trust issues, and God knows what else," She said as she counted down her issues with her fingers. "So you can't really fault a person for wanting a genuine and secure relationship with his teammates. Believe it or not there are some people out there that are not willing to lead a life of fake smiles and superficial relationships and instead desire to create caring and genuine bonds with other people ." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I happen to think that's dumb." Miyuki stubbornly insisted as he pouted.

"You are impossible." Ai said as she rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples in frustration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fortunately it seems that the tension in the team is not affecting how they place since Seido has been playing well against Ugumori High School and they are still showing their improvements. Last game, against Nanamori High School Sawamura pitched during the entire game and the batters were on fire as well. This time around, they had a little scare at first because the ace of the opposite team Umemiya hit a homerun against Furuya but whatever Miyuki told him right after must've worked because Furuya has been pitching amazingly like never before and she is very happy for him. However, she would like for the team to get over this rough patch and put this dilemma behind them, since she knew that Miyuki didn't like the tension in the team because it made him even more uncomfortable with his captain position.

"Oh my God." Ai softly exclaimed among the roaring crowd. Miyuki just scored a homerun and she couldn't be prouder. Lately he has been batting extremely well with or without runners on base. It was clear that he has been practicing his batting way longer and harder than before to fulfill his obligations as clean-up. It was nothing but short than amazing that even though he was under so much pressure he never failed to perform in games.

' _Maybe he deserves another special reward.'_ Ai amusedly thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Sawamura Eijun

'Hello Sawamura-kun! Unfortunately, I couldn't be at the game against Oya because of the second year school trip but I found out that you did amazing and you learned a whole new pitch in only one night. I'm so proud of you. I hope to see it soon at the semi- finals :) '

From: Sawamura Eijun

To: Yukimura Ai.

'Oneesan-senpai how did you know that if you were not there?! Are you really a witch like I first guessed?'

Ai giggled at the first year's silliness. She is not just laughing at how silly he is but also at how such a bad texter he is. She sent that message as soon as she spoke to Miyuki that evening and he responded almost a week later this morning. The day of the semi-finals were they playing against Seiko High School. All the players in that team looked as if they were bodybuilders which sort of scared her since Seido's players were not that big. What also scared her was how well their first year pitcher was playing and he was not conceding any runs. However, Sawamura was also playing well and they had a chance to shut him down while he was on third base with a double play and not concede any more runs, since Miyuki already catched the ball way before he reached home.

' _Wait, he is not stopping.'_ Ai panickingly thought as she saw the Ogawa pitcher running at full force and tackling Miyuki to the ground. Her heart dropped and she was rooted to her seat due to the panic and shock that was coursing through her veins. ' _Please get up, please get up.'_ She silently pleaded as everyone in the stadium waited in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Fortunately Miyuki raised his gloved hand into the air with the ball showing everyone that he stopped Seiko from scoring a run this inning.

' _But there is no way that he didn't get hurt from that tackle.'_ She thought in despair. Win or lose Ai just wanted the game to end as fast as possible. He was hurt and he needed to stop playing in this instant but knowing her stubborn boyfriend he is probably pretending that he is alright. Hopefully he just pulled his muscles and it was nothing serious that would prevent him from playing baseball in the future. That pitcher was two or three times his size so there is no way that Miyuki was fine now.

Unfortunately, Seido couldn't do anything against Ogawa in the last inning and they wont down three for three so that meant that they are going to extra innings. Sawamura is pitching in the extra inning and he got two outs but now Kawakami has been called to switch with him and the second year got that third out without allowing runners on base. Now it was Seido's turn to bat. Kominato-kun was the first one to bat but he got struck out. Now it was up to Miyuki to end this game. Her injured boyfriend was worrying her because he was not reacting to any of the pitches that he was being thrown at or maybe they were trying to walk him. She didn't know since she wasn't an expert in baseball. But then… Miyuki with a swing of his bat scored a homerun that silenced everyone in the stadium. Ai felt her mouth hung open in shock as she watched the ball hit the fence along with everyone else.

She couldn't help but to beam with pride as she saw him run around the diamond with his fist up in the air victoriously putting her worries aside as she relished in this moment. She couldn't believe that he scored a homerun after being tackled in such a violent way. His fighting spirit was undeniably unwavering. He truly has improved tremendously since this summer.

And better yet, Seido was in the finals once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked in a low tone as he climbed up the stairs to reach his dorm room where Ai was waiting for him. He took in her appearance and noticed that she was wearing a long white t-shirt, a cream-colored cardigan with dark blue horizontal stripes, leather leggings, navy blue moccasins, and she was holding a plastic bag in her right hand. "And what is that?" The catcher asked pointing to the bag.

"Just open the door to your room before someone sees us here." Ai commanded ignoring his questions.

He just grumbled in annoyance as he did what he was told since she was right. Miyuki was deeply intrigued since he got her text telling him to meet her by his room after he got out of the shower. This was the first time that she has been here and although he liked the idea of having her in his room, tonight was not the ideal time since tomorrow was the final game.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Miyuki tried again after they both made their way inside the room and he turned on the lights.

"You are hurt." She simply replied as she stood in the middle of the room between his bed and his desk.

"What?" Miyuki asked getting a little nervous.

"You are hurt." Ai repeated.

He just laughed. "It's that why you were looking at me in such a weird way while you were talking to Sawamura and the others after the game?" He asked in an amused tone as he approached her and circled her waist with his arms.

"Yes," She confirmed. "I was noticing that you were sweating a lot. But even if you weren't I knew that you got hurt the minute he tackled you like that since his frame is so much larger than yours. So don't pretend with me." Ai explained in a warning tone.

"Babe," He began as he cupped her cheeks and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I'm fine." Miyuki insisted.

"No, you are not." She maintained.

"And how would you know?" He smugly asked.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him and then swiftly squeezed both of his sides with her hands.

"OUCH." The catcher loudly complained as he took two steps back gripping his abdominal muscles.

"That's how I know." Ai smugly replied. "Seriously I don't know why you even try to lie to me in the first place." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, I'm hurt, I'm hurt." Miyuki conceded as he sat on his bed.

"Good. Now that you are not longer lying to me, lie on the bed." She instructed.

Miyuki did as he was told wordlessly and got comfortable as soon as his head hit the pillow. "What are you going to do?" He asked turning to her.

Ai sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Let me see your injury first," She said as she lifted his red baseball shirt up and frowned when she saw the big red/purple bruise on the right side of his abdominal muscles. "It's very swollen and most likely you pulled those muscles."

"It's that your diagnosis Yukimura-sensei?" The catcher joked with the grin.

"This is not a laughing matter," Ai scolded. "Hopefully I'm not just right but also that it's just a first degree strain because then with a couple of weeks of rest you should be fine. But and this is a huge BUT you shouldn't be playing tomorrow… Although I know it's useless to tell you that because you are a baseball idiot." She added half concerned and half mad.

"You know me well my dear." He half-heartedly joked as his eyes softened as he saw her concerned about him.

She gave him a small smile. "To answer your question, I'm going to try to make you feel better," Ai replied lifting up the plastic bag and placing it next to Miyuki. "Here I have some anti-inflammatory pills for your swelling, an ice pack, a heating pad, and a brace." She continued as she pulled out the ice pack. "First, I'm going to apply this ice pack to your abs for about 20 minutes, and then we are going to use the heating pad for about the same time. You have to take the pills before you go to sleep and after we are done with the ice packs and heating pads, I'm going to put on the brace around your torso so it minimizes the swelling." Ai instructed.

"Damn, you really came prepared," Miyuki said both touched and impressed. "Thanks babe." He added with a sincere smile as he squeezed her hand before placing the ice pack on top of the bruised muscle.

"You don't have to thank to me," She smiled back. "I just want to help you," Ai softly added as her eyes fixated on his badly bruised ribs. "I was really worried when I saw him tackle you." She confessed trying to keep an even tone.

"Oi oi. Don't get sad now," Miyuki alarmingly pleaded since he didn't want her to be upset as he squeezed her hand harder. "I'm fine. Besides you were the one who said that it's probably not something serious and that I will be fine in a couple of weeks."

Ai looked up to meet his eyes with her own saddened ones. "I know," She admitted. "It's just... It's just what on earth possessed him to run that fast when it wasn't even a close call?!" Ai exclaimed suddenly her expression turning from sadness to anger. She was fuming.

"Huh?" Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise. Wasn't she sad a second ago?

"He is like five times sizes your size and you have such a small frame-"

"Oi! I'm not that small!" The catcher protested trying not to get up. "And I think that you are exaggerating! He is probably two times my size not five. I used to be so much smaller in middle school you know?" He defended himself.

"He had no good reason to tackle you like that," Ai insisted ignoring her boyfriend's protests. "Last time I checked this was baseball not a damn wrestling match." She grumbled.

"Remind me not make you angry because you are scaring me right now." Miyuki joked trying to lighten her mood but at the same touched because it was nice to see how protective she was of him.

Ai just shot him a glare.

"Don't be mad," Miyuki cooed. "I paid him back with that homerun didn't I?" He asked with a cocky grin.

She softly chuckled as she felt her anger subside. "Yes you totally did," Ai replied as she laid down next to him on the side that he was not injured. "I gotta admit that you looked very cool on the field and like a reliable captain as well. I'm so proud of you and it makes me happy to see the fruits of your hard work." Ai complimented before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Miyuki just blushed as he averted his gaze away from her. She softly laughed at his reaction and buried her head in the crook of his neck as his arm circled her waist behind her and he rested his head on top of her's. Ai closed her eyes in content as she inhaled his musky scent without knowing that he was inhaling the scent from her hair as well seeking for comfort. They just laid there in comfortable silence in a warm and loving embrace.

"Kazu-chan?" She broke the silence. "Don't you think that you should at least tell your teammates about your injury? Ai asked looking up to him.

"No, I don't think so, He shook his head. "If I tell them then the team's morale will probably go down and not to mention that they won't probably let me play." Miyuki stubbornly added.

"But aside from your teammates, they are your friends right? They would be worried and probably help you out so you don't strain yourself even further." She insisted.

"No babe, they are not my friends," The catcher answered a little crestfallen. "You know me and how my personality is. Do you seriously think that they consider me their friend?! Especially since I don't really try to get close to them." He incredulously asked. "Yes, they will get worried but that will because they will fear that I won't perform my duties as captain, catcher, and clean-up as well. No, it's better not to tell them. Everyone is excited about the final tomorrow and I don't want to put a damper on their mood." Miyuki concluded fixating his eyes on the ceiling.

"If you say so," Ai relented a little deflated. She didn't know his teammates very well so it's not like she could argue with him. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps he was not right. She did not know. "Well, at least promise me something," Ai said changing the subject. "Promise that after tomorrow you will rest for as long as you need to and that you will comply with whatever the doctor tells you to do once you see him." She stated seriously.

"I promise even though I can already predict that it's going to be boring as hell." Miyuki complied not putting up a fight.

She giggled. "It's not going to be that boring because I will be taking care of you silly." Ai said as she poked him on the chest.

"You are going to take care of me?" He chuckled. "You are going to cook for me, give me my medicine, and bring my homework when I can't go to class?" Miyuki teased with a small grin.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Ai cheekily replied.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?" He jokingly asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know." Ai deadpanned.

Miyuki playfully flicked her forehead in response. "At least that means that we get to spend more time together," He said looking at the bright side. "I'll take you out on a date as a reward since we have not went out on a date since the summer festival." Miyuki promised.

"It's funny because I was thinking that I was going to take YOU out on a date after tomorrow." Ai joked.

"Does that mean that you think that we will win or that we will lose?" The catcher curiously asked.

"What do you think?" She answered his question with another question.

Miyuki smirked.

There was no way that they were going to lose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OMAKE: Set after the Ugumori match.

"Oneesan-senpai! Oneesan-senpai!" Sawamura yelled out as ran towards Ai with Kominato Haruichi and Furuya Satoru trailing behind him. They were outside the stadium on their way to their bus.

"Hi Sawamura-kun!" Ai greeted as she slightly adjusted her off the shoulder emerald green sweater that she paired with black leggings and knee high brown boots.

"How did I played?" He asked in an excited tone.

She smiled at his cheery demeanor. He certainly didn't have an 'off' button. "You were so amazing Sawamura-kun!" Ai sincerely exclaimed. "And congratulations on the win guys." She politely said with a smile directing her attention to Kominato and Furuya.

The two first years blushed in embarrassment at her words. "T-thanks." They simultaneously said.

"You must be Eijun-kun's 'jogging buddy' right?" The younger Kominato brother asked.

"Yes, that is correct Kominato-kun," Ai confirmed. "My name is Yukimura Ai and Sawamura-kun has told me a lot about you and Furuya-kun." She added with a small bow.

"Yukimura-san what did you think of my plays today?" Kuramochi asked interrupting their conversation as he catched up with them.

"Y-you were amazing as well Kuramochi-kun." Ai sweetly complimented even though she was slightly taken aback with his sudden appearance.

"What about me Yukimura-senpai? I played better than Sawamura right?" Furuya asked without introducing himself and emanating a scary aura around him. She deduced that he didn't like the idea of not playing better than Sawamura.

Ai was surprised by his question considering that this was his first time talking to her.

"Of course not! Tell him that I was better Oneesan-senpai!" The southpaw demanded.

"Well I…" Ai trailed off gulping down nervously.

' _Please don't tell me that this is going to be like this from now on.'_ Ai thought in horror as she witnessed a pair of overzealous first year pitchers fight over who was the better pitcher.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed last chapter and Ai's interactions with some of the team members. I can't believe there are only FOUR chapters left… What?!**

 **A fun fact that you didn't ask for: Most of the time when I write I listen to Lana Del Rey because her music is very mellow which allows me not to feel weird in total silence when I'm typing away late at night in my living room. If I listen to upbeat music then I get distracted and start jamming lol so Lana Del Rey it is. The exception is when I write explicit scenes because then I like to listen to Kylie Minogue's 'Chocolate.'**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Ai has been worried throughout the whole game. She knew that even with all of her attention and care from last night that Miyuki shouldn't have been playing in this game. He probably is in so much pain right now which tormented her deeply. He was doing fine as a catcher but she felt her heart wrenched every time he was up to bat and failed to perform because the swelling and the pain were probably preventing him from batting well. Ai also felt bad for him because she knew how much pressure he puts in himself everyday and she just knows that he is beating himself up for not getting a hit. The pressure from the audience was not helping either since it was just yesterday that he left everyone in awe with his homerun. She at least hopes that the game wouldn't exacerbate his injury.

Part of her wanted him to stop playing and go to the doctor immediately while the other part of her completely understood him and wanted him to have enough strength to carry him until the end of the game. Fortunately, he had reliable teammates that helped the team score runs and both Sawamura and Kawakami have done such a great job pitching. Ai wondered whether or not they already know about Miyuki's injury. They had to know something by now since it was clear he was not batting as well as he used to. At the very least Kuramochi should know that he was injured since she remembers that Miyuki told her once that he was annoyingly observant.

For better or for worse they were now in the ninth inning which meant that even if they lose Ai could at least start breathing for the first time in the day. She didn't think that they were going to lose though. This was their time and they deserved it. However that didn't meant that she wasn't on the edge of her seat dreading with anticipation as she nervously gripped the batwing sleeves of her black geometric graphic cardigan that she paired with a black tank top, medium washed distressed jeans, and black boots. She was not just nervous because this was the last inning. If Seido didn't score now then they would lose. Kominato just got a hit and advanced to the first inning which gave them an opening and then it was Miyuki's turn who hasn't had a hit all day. Ai lets out a shaky breath as he swings the bat in the first pitch as Kominato steals the second base.

' _That would of have been so dangerous.'_ She thought.

With the grace of the gods along with her boyfriend's resilience he finally hits the ball all the way to infield making him advance to first base and therefore create hope for the team. Now there are runners on first and third base and it's up to Zono to take all the runners home. Although he misses the ball in his first swing Miyuki took the opportunity to steal second base base while Kominato advanced to third base. Ai was excited that they were trying to flip the game around but watching Miyuki aggressively run stealing bases like that made her heart beat a million times per second. This was certainly not good for her heart and it was certainly not good for his injury.

Zono is cornered 0-2 but he is hanging in there with fouls and balls. Thankfully he hits the ball and it lands over the second baseman making Kominato run from third base to all the way to home tying the game 4-4, and Miyuki was not that far behind not stopping at third base and sliding into home plate making him topple over and lose his helmet in the process. Ai could feel the relief and excitement wash over his teammates when the umpire declared that it was safe and the game was 5-4 now, however she couldn't feel relieved since Miyuki was on all fours on the ground. _'Is he alright?"_ She nervously thought when she noticed that he was still not moving.

A few moments later he started hitting the ground with his fists which didn't really put her at ease and then he raised his fist in the air in victory.

She laughed feeling silly. _'That baseball idiot sure likes to scare me.'_ She mused as she felt her nerves calm down.

Yakushi's ace Sanada got the third out with Shirasu. It was up to defending now. If they could defend and not allow any runs then Seido would win and would go to Koshien in the spring. But who was going to pitch now? Sawamura has been doing an excellent job but Furuya is the ace and he is allowed to play one inning according to what Miyuki told her after he got injured. Personally she wanted Sawamura to play just because he brought excitement and pizzazz to the game but she liked Furuya as well and wouldn't mind seeing him pitch. As long as they won the game it didn't really matter at this point.

A couple of minutes later Furuya was chosen as the closing pitcher. What piqued her interest was that Miyuki seemed to be laughing as he finished talking to Furuya and heading back to the home plate.

He was… Laughing.

He was… Smiling… Not just smiling, but genuinely smiling.

He was happy.

Genuinely happy.

Ai couldn't help but to curve her lips into a bright smile as she felt giddiness and warmth wash all over her as she drank him all in. This was a rare and yet beautiful sight. Her boyfriend was smiling and laughing for real on the field which is something that he hasn't done in such a long time. It was not a fake smile. It was not a mocking laugh or a teasing smirk. It was real. She could see from all the way to the bleachers that it was real. It was as if he was overcome with some kind of infectious childish glee.

Perhaps this was him as a child when he first started playing baseball.

Perhaps this is him in his most vulnerable and sincere form.

Perhaps this is him at his happiest.

He is shining at his brightest.

It was a marvelous sight to behold.

This is what she meant when she said that he shines as bright as the sun.

Oddly enough, his sincere smile brought a calming sensation over her. It was as if he was radiating his warmth and happiness all the way up to her. She felt oddly at peace. She felt that nothing wrong was going to happen.

There was no way that they were going to lose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Staying true to his nickname, the monster rookie defended the last inning and got the three outs necessary to go to Koshien with the help of the fielders. Ai was beyond ecstatic for Seido and Miyuki. She knew how much they wanted this and now their dream has come true. However, her moments of joy didn't last long since she remembered that her boyfriend was injured. Ai had to make sure that he was going to the hospital now. So naturally she waited by the entrance where she usually saw Sawamura and the others .

' _Where is he?'_ Ai desperately thought as she nervously gripped her silver catcher necklace. She checked her phone multiple times to see if he texted her about his whereabouts and nothing. No one was coming either which was sort of to be expected since they were most likely celebrating their victory.

"I'm going to die." Ai heard a familiar masculine voice. She turned her head around to only see Miyuki being carried by the arm by Kuramochi and Zono tagging along with Takashima Rei.

"Oh my God, is he alright?" She concernedly asked as she sprinted towards their direction.

"Oh Yukimura-san is that you?" Kuramochi casually said as she approached them.

Ai caught her breath. "Hello Kuramochi-kun, congratulations," She politely said. "Sorry but.. What is wrong with him? She asked changing the subject.

"I'm dying." Miyuki groaned out as he looked into her eyes looking for comfort.

"Oh no," She exclaimed with concern gracing your features. "Are you sure that you are dying or are you just exaggerating?" Ai inquired as she cupped his cheek in concern.

"He is exaggerating," Kuramochi responded kind of annoyed by her concern. Why did Miyuki had to get all the girls? "This is what he gets for hiding an injury from us." The shortstop stubbornly added.

"Maaa why are you so mean Kuramochi?" The catcher asked in pained expression as he looked up to him.

"Yes, why are you so mean Kuramochi-kun? Don't you see that he is in pain?" She softly asked as her eyes didn't leave Miyuki.

Kuramochi was taken aback with her reaction not expecting her to take the catcher's side at all. They were not very close but yet her opinion seemed to hold some weight for some strange reason. "N-no I was just kidding Yukimura-san. I obviously didn't mean it." He stammered.

"Don't believe him. They are so mean to me Yukimura-san." Miyuki complained as he unwrapped his arm from around Kuramochi's neck and held onto Ai instead which she promptly tried to hold onto him not letting his unexpected act surprise her.

"Hey what are you doing to her?" Zono suddenly spoke up as he watched bewildered the whole situation. He knew that she was friends with Sawamura but didn't know that Ai was close to Miyuki and Kuramochi. Especially not with Miyuki.

"What? She is softer and smells way better than Kuramochi." Miyuki teased as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know what? You can die for all I care." The shortstop snapped having enough.

"You see Yukimura-san? They all hate me." The catcher continued with his jokes.

"Stop pressing your luck Miyuki." Zono warned.

"Yes, I have to agree with Maezono-kun here Miyuki-kun," Ai admitted. "You are awfully chatty for someone who is dying." She teased.

"That bastard just probably wants to be coddled," The green-haired teen spat. "Don't let him take advantage of your generosity Yukimura-san! He just want to use you." He added.

"It's that true Miyuki? I knew that you had a twisted personality but I would never peg you for that kind of guy." Zono said alarmed already feeling defensive over the girl.

"Guys please stop fighting." Ai softly pleaded as she flashed them a small smile.

"I would have to agree with Yukimura. The taxi is already here to go to the hospital." Takashima Rei said appearing from behind Ai.

"Alright then Takashima-sensei," Ai said giving a small nod to acknowledge her teacher. Miyuki-kun go with Kuramochi-kun." She nudged his unmoving figure.

"I don't wanna." Miyuki whined like a small child.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Ai inquired puzzled by his childish outburst.

"I don't wanna do this anymore. I can't be captain. The pressure is just too much," He continued. "Those two are better suited for this position. Besides I can't even move." Miyuki complained as everyone saw him shock since he never showed himself to be vulnerable.

Ai shook her head mentally reminding herself that she needed to have a talk with him. He was a great captain. He deeply cares about his teammates to the point that he put himself at risk today. He also learned from his mistakes after the whole misunderstanding with Nabe happened and then grew from that experience. Not to mention that he also played amazingly throughout the tournament and led the team to Koshien. What the hell he was talking about?

"Just get in the car with Kuramochi-kun and Maezono-kun." Ai instructed ignoring his complaints since getting him to the hospital was of utmost importance.

"Eh? Aren't you coming too Yukimura-san?" Zono asked. "He is hanging onto you for dear life." He added.

"There is no space for me in the car so it's better for you guys to go with him as soon as possible. We don't know how bad his injury is after he played all nine innings." She urged concerned about her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Kuramochi scoffed. "You are really small so you are definitely going to fit fine." He insisted.

"It also seems that Miyuki-kun is very attached to you." Rei added in a suspicious tone that only Ai picked up. Something told Ai that she was going to be subjected to an interrogation later.

Ai was at a loss of words with so many things going on and couldn't say no especially not with Miyuki remaining immobile around her shoulder. "Fine, let's go." She relented.

Zono got in first, then Miyuki with herself, Kuramochi, and Rei got in the front seat.

"Oi Miyuki you seriously have to stop carrying all the burden and start asking us for support. We are here for you," Zono reprimanded. "Just look at you. You are a wreck and what you did was beyond reckless. I don't care if the coach knew about it. Just don't do it again alright?" He demanded as Miyuki looked down hopeless.

Ai smiled. His words touched her and she knew that they also touched Miyuki. Perhaps Miyuki was not as alone as he thought he was and hopefully that stubborn catcher was going to heed his teammate's advice.

"I have an ice pack, would you like to have it?" She asked Miyuki as she opened her black tote bag as she noticed that he was pretty much in pain. Her poor Kazu-chan really broke her heart.

"Why would you have an ice pack with you?" Kuramochi suspiciously asked.

"Because I'm like a girl scout," Ai quickly responded without missing a beat. "I'm always prepared no matter what." She boasted.

"But I have to agree with Kuramochi," Zono admitted. "That is weird."

Rei didn't say anything but Ai could feel her gaze on her as well as she adjusted her glasses.

"I also have melon bread in my bag. Do you guys want some?" Ai asked changing the subject as she revealed the two buns of bread wrapped in plastic.

"Yes please." They both said as they reached for it forgetting about their previous inquiries.

' _Boys can be so simple-minded sometimes.'_ Ai thought as she rummaged through her bag for the ice pack even though she knew it was not enough to shake off Rei from her inquiries.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you got injured after you got tackled by another player?" The doctor asked for confirmation.

"H-hai." Miyuki responded as he flinched in pain as he was taking off his compression shirt revealing that he was wearing a brace underneath. He was currently sitting on the examination bed in a room packed with a desk, a scale, a sink, lined up with various cabinets, and many different health related posters.

"Ahh I see that you were smart and wore a brace to protect your swollen side," The middle-aged chubby man with greying hair complimented as he removed the brace to examined his injury. "But it must have been hard for you to put it on since you mentioned that it hurts every time you move correct? Did someone helped you?"

The doctor's question made both Kuramochi and Rei suspicious as they both eyed Miyuki. They were standing on the side of the room along with Zono and Ai.

"Yes and no," The catcher replied. "It does hurt when I move and no I didn't get any help." Miyuki smoothly lied.

However Kuramochi wasn't buying it. _'No one knew about his injury so who could've helped him?'_ He thought as he mentally went through the list of possible candidates.

Miyuki winced in pain as he felt the doctor's cold hands touching the area of his injury in the right side of abdominal muscles. "Sorry, I know it hurts." He apologized as he went further with his examination.

"Good news is that according to your X-rays nothing is broken," The doctor began as he pushed his black leather swivel chair back to the desk where a screen was hanging above it showing the X-rays. "You see?" He asked pointing to the bones. "So you are very lucky in that area son. However do not push your luck in the future, playing in that condition was dangerous and you could've worsened your injury." He warned.

"Yes sensei." The catcher sheepishly said.

"B-but is he going to be fine?" Zono asked relieved that Miyuki didn't have any broken bones but fearing the worst at the same time.

"Most likely he just pulled his abdominal muscles." Ai offered hoping that she was right.

"Well, yes you are absolutely young lady." He confirmed as he turned his attention to her.

Ai did the happy dance in her head. While it sucked that Miyuki was injured, she loved being right. What can she say? She lived for it.

"How did you knew that?" Zono asked her.

"Lucky guess." She modestly replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She is one of the smartest kids in school so I'm not surprised." Kuramochi said.

"That is true. She is very bright." Rei added as she adjusted her glasses.

"ANYWAYS, back to me," Miyuki interrupted in an annoyed tone. This was NOT about his girlfriend's intelligence, it was about him. "Doctor, how long is my recovery time going to be and when can I play baseball again?" He eagerly asked.

Rei just shook her head in amusement. That boy was obsessed with baseball and was never going to change.

"Well, you are going to be resting and not be able to play baseball for about three weeks." The doctor responded as he turned his attention back to the patient.

"Damn. Three weeks?" Kuramochi said to one in particular.

"Yes, three weeks," He reiterated. "But that's only of rest period. After those three weeks are up I'm going to examine you and see if you are ready to start physical therapy and then you will be able to slowly join practice." He added.

Miyuki was not surprised to hear about the three week timeline since Ai already predicted that, but no one told him that he had to do physical therapy after that. He is probably not going to be able to play for at least six to eight weeks. _'Just great.'_ The catcher grumbled.

"Is there a treatment that he would have to follow besides from resting during those three weeks?" Ai asked before Rei could ask the same question leaving her slightly confused since she seemed very concerned about Miyuki's injury.

"Yes. You will have to ice your injury and also use heating pads throughout the day," He began. "Keep wearing the brace to minimize the swelling and also take these anti-inflammatory medicine every 6 hours," The doctor instructed as he wrote down the prescription. "Did you did any of these things last night?" He asked.

"Yes, I iced it for around twenty minutes and then I used the heating pad and I alternated between them," He replied. "I took some pills too."

"Good, just keep doing that then." The doctor nodded.

"I'm glad that you were at least sort of proactive Miyuki-kun." Rei chided still not happy with Miyuki lying to them.

' _Wait… Miyuki is injured and I didn't see him in the cafeteria looking for ice or anything like that. When did he have the time to do that?'_ Kuramochi suspiciously thought to himself.

"Are you still mad at me Rei-chan?" Miyuki whined and he only got a glare from her.

"Well the most important thing is that it's nothing too serious and you will be fine in a couple of weeks." Ai said trying to lighten up the mood with a smile as she helped Miyuki get dressed again.

"Yes,Yukimura-san is absolutely right," Zono agreed. "But don't do this again Miyuki, understood?!" He yelled again to Miyuki.

Kuramochi didn't say anything as he examined the group of people in the room. _'Miyuki wouldn't have time to look for any of these supplies last night but someone else would.'_ He mused as his eyes landed on Ai as she was chatting with Zono and Miyuki.

Did she already knew about his injury or was it just a lucky guess?

He was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We are finally back on campus," Zono exclaimed. "Everyone must probably be in the cafeteria celebrating our victory."

They all came back to the Seido spirit dorm in the evening with the exception of Rei who went to the pharmacy to get Miyuki's prescription.

"You can just leave me upstairs so I can rest and you guys can go ahead and celebrate with the rest of the team." The catcher said as he still hung on Ai.

"You do need your rest." Kuramochi noted as he started making his way upstairs.

"Wait!" Ai suddenly called out making Kuramochi and Zono stop dead in their tracks. "Don't you guys think is better if you get him a change of clothes and take him to the showers so he could relax better?" She proposed.

"That's an excellent idea." The catcher agreed as he suddenly noticed all the dried sweat on his back and the grime covering his body.

"You are so smart Yukimura-san," The shortstop complimented. "That way he doesn't have to go downstairs again and can just sleep all night long."

"Not to mention that it would be a great chance for us to take a bath as well." Zono added becoming disgusted with the dirt and grime as well.

"Touche," Kuramochi said. "Yukimura-san just wait for us here." He instructed pointing at her.

She just nodded as she nudged Miyuki to walk to a nearby bench by the dorms.

"We are finally alone." Miyuki breathed out as they both took a seat.

"So it seems." She casually noted.

"I missed you," He whispered as he laid down his head on her shoulder.

The corner of her lips turned in a small smile. "I've been with you all day." Ai playfully countered.

"Yes, but not just the two of us," He continued. "I appreciate everyone's concerns but I just rather relax with you."

"You just want to be coddled by me." She teased as she poked his cheek.

"That's not true," He lamely protested. "Besides stop teasing me. It's been a long and stressful day that I can't even enjoy winning the game." Miyuki grumbled as he pouted and nuzzled her neck.

"And yet you survived it," Ai said. "Well done captain." She sincerely added.

Miyuki smiled knowing that she was referring to his little outburst earlier in the day. "Thanks." He said looking up to her with vulnerable and sincere eyes realizing how much he has missed her today. His eyes travelled from her eyes to her lips and to her eyes again making Ai close her eyes in anticipation expecting a kiss. He leaned in for a long awaited kiss-

"Oneesan-senpai!" Sawamura called out coming from the end of the hallway. "Where have you been? I have looked everywhere for you."

.

' _Damn that Sawamura.'_ Miyuki thought in anger. "Oi! Bakamura you are way too loud." He chided as the pitcher approached him with Furuya trailing behind.

"Shut up you lying tanuki bastard." The southpaw retorted pointing his finger at him.

"Guys please stop fighting," Ai softly pleaded. "Sawamura-kun you didn't see me at the stadium because I went to the hospital with Miyuki-kun along with Maezono-kun, Kuramochi-kun, and Takashima-sensei." She explained turning to the pitcher.

"But you saw me play right?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did," She softly smiled. "Both you and Furuya-kun were amazing." Ai complimented as she turned to Furuya.

Both Furuya and Sawamura had a peaceful and content aura surrounding them pleased with her praise.

"What is she that you need her to hear constant compliments from her? Your mother?" Miyuki teased with a cheeky grin still annoyed that they interrupted his long awaited kiss with his girlfriend.

"Shut up! You are just jealous because she doesn't compliment you." Sawamura argued.

"Yes, you are just jealous." Furuya lamely backed him up.

Ai just saw the whole exchange in amusement. She couldn't believe that they were always like this.

"Why would I be jealous when Yukimura-san carried me to and from the hospital?" The catcher casually asked as he laid his head on her shoulder. "Her hands are so soft and she smells so good too." He added as he closed his eyes and let out an exaggerated content sigh.

The two first year pitchers gasped and widened their eyes in horror but Sawamura was the first one to speak up. "Don't you dare keep touching her you bastard! Stop defiling her with your evil hands!" He warned as Furuya furiously nodded.

Miyuki just snickered while Ai just rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so immature? What kind of senpai was he?

"Yukimura-senpai why don't you join us at the party and get away from him?" Furuya suggested as Miyuki shot him daggers.

"Hey! I was just about to say that." The southpaw said annoyed turning to the taller teenager.

"So what? I said it first." Furuya countered.

"But I thought of it first." Sawamura argued.

"No, you did not." Furuya said shaking his head.

"Yes, I did." Sawamura insisted.

"They are both hopeless idiots." Miyuki said to Ai as he lifted his head up from her shoulder.

"Yes, they are," She agreed. "But no one cares more about them than you do." She added with a small smile.

"S-shut up." The catcher lamely said as he averted his gaze away from her to hide the blush across his cheeks.

In Ai's opinion all three of them were idiots.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the following two weeks Ai has been taking care of Miyuki just like she promised the first day he got injured. It was easier than she thought it would be because she expected the catcher to put up a fight throughout the whole three weeks insisting that he was fine and being reckless, but he only put up a fight in the first week maintaining that he didn't need her help and that people were just exaggerating and his injury was going to heal in ten days. For some strange reason he stopped arguing with her and just accepted her help. She still didn't know why though. Maybe he likes the extra attention and care that he is getting from her or he just simply gave up. Either way it was better for Ai that way. However that didn't mean that he didn't grumbled and pouted like a child every now and then due to boredom and the fact that the coach took him off the roster for the Jingu Tournament and made Kuramochi the captain until he recovered.

While she hated that her poor boyfriend was injured she couldn't deny that she was enjoying the current situation. Because of baseball, Miyuki didn't have a lot of time to spend with her so their time together was limited. Most of the time she didn't mind because she was always busy with her schoolwork and school responsibilities, but there were times that she felt lonely without him. Now she has him all for herself. The day after the final, Ai spoke to their homeroom teacher and volunteered to bring Miyuki his homework every day and to tutor him as well since he couldn't attend classes for a while because she felt it was her duty as class representative. Luckily for Ai the teacher didn't have any objections since she was the top student of her class and praised her for her kindness.

That gave her the perfect excuse to be at Miyuki's dorm room everyday and spend quality with him. She made sure that he was taking his medication and icing his injury to the point that he called her 'nurse Ai' for being so hands-on with his treatment. Ai just didn't stop there and made him bentos for lunch that she brought to his room during lunch time and had lunch with him as well to keep him company. As if that wasn't enough she noticed that his pile of dirty clothes was accumulating so she started doing his laundry as well along with her's. After that Ai had to admit to herself that maybe she was getting carried away, but at the same time she felt that she was just being nice and helpful to her beloved boyfriend. She wasn't going overboard right? Right?

"Ne Ai-chan did I got it right?" Miyuki asked her pointing at his notebook. They were currently in his dorm room working on their chemistry homework sitting together by his desk.

"Let me see," She said moving the notebook to her direction and examining his work. "Yes! It is correct. I can't believe you easily got it right when you haven't been going to classes." Ai praised content with his progress.

"Well that is because I have such an amazing teacher." He complimented with a grin.

"Oh stop it." She said in a fake modest tone dismissively waving her hand.

"But is true though," The catcher insisted. "If I had you as my teacher I would be the best student in the world." He said as he leaned in and captured her lips in a deep hot kiss.

She moved her lips against his as she cupped his cheek with one her hands and moaned into the kiss. "So this is what is this about?" Ai asked flushed as broke the kiss since her lungs were asking for air. "You just wanted to butter me up."

"Is it working?" Miyuki asked with a cocky smirk.

"No." Ai firmly said as she stood up from the chair and took his books away to place them in her bag since they were done with their homework.

"But whyy?" Miyuki whined as he turned to her still seated in his chair.

"Because you are injured and the doctor banned you from any type of physical activity and therefore we CANNOT have sex." Ai explained for the upteempth time as stood before him.

Unfortunately, this was not the first time that they had this conversation. She simply did not understand why couldn't he get the fact that they couldn't have sex through his thick skull?

"No, he said that I was banned from playing baseball not having sex," The catcher argued as he circled his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. "Besides don't you miss me?" He asked in a husky tone and with a glint of desire in his eyes golden brown eyes.

Ai couldn't deny that his tone sent shivers down her spine but she was going to remain strong. "That's not the point," She ignored the question. "The point is that I'm not going to allow you ruin all of your progress for sex. We can wait until next week, understood?"

Miyuki sighed in defeat. "Yes, nurse Ai." He complied in a mock obedient tone with disappointment gracing his features but then quickly recovered. "You know what I was thinking? Why don't you wear a nurse costume? I bet that you are going to look very sexy in it and besides my birthday is next week as well." Miyuki suggested with a sexy cocky smirk.

She just slapped him on the head. "I'm leaving." Ai declared slightly annoyed trying to move away but unable to do so since he had a strong grip around her waist.

"Fine, it was just a suggestion for my birthday anyways," He tried to appease her. "It's getting late so I don't mind you leaving, but don't forget to eat dinner alright? I don't want you to get sick." Miyuki warily said.

Ai just shook her head in amusement but also feeling a little guilty because she has been feeling slightly lightheaded. She figured that she was just stressed out because of the upcoming final projects and papers since the trimester is ending in about five weeks, but that wasn't worth mentioning. Miyuki still amazed her because even when he was injured he didn't fail to keep tabs on her. Ai didn't mind since that was how he showed his caring side. "I won't," She lied not wanting to worry him. He only had to focus on his recovery and nothing else. "Besides why are you even bringing that up?"

"Because to me it seems like you are thinner now." Miyuki replied squeezing her waist making her feel a little nervous.

"Maybe you are just imagining things because you haven't seen me naked in a while." Ai said trying to change the subject as she escaped her boyfriend's grasp and picked up her bag from his bed.

"Don't remind me." He pouted as she giggled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You just look too cute when you do that." Ai winked using one of his lines on him.

Miyuki just kissed her back. "Get home safely and text me when you get home."

"I will, good night." She promised as she headed out.

"Good night."

Ai closed the door behind her and started descending down the stairs to get out of the spirit dorm. Soon she was on the lower floor and heard some familiar voices arguing by the vending machines.

"No, no Sawamura, we need to do something bigger than that." Kuramochi chastised as he was standing by the vending machine along with Sawamura, Kominato Haruichi, Furuya, and Zono.

"Kuramochi is right. We need to think of something else for Miyuki." Zono agreed as he stroked his chin in a pensive mood.

' _Something for Kazuya?'_ Ai wondered. "Uh excuse me?" She interrupted making the baseball players turn towards her direction looking surprised that she was there.

"Oh hey." Kuramochi casually greeted as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Oneesan-senpai what are you doing here?" Sawamura asked getting excited that she was there.

"Hello, Yukimura-senpai." The younger Kominato brother politely greeted as both Zono and Furuya nodded in greeting.

"Hi guys! I was just with Miyuki-kun and now I'm going home." Ai explained as she quickly regretted the words that just came out of her mouth.

"You were with Miyuki? In his room?" The shortstop asked in disbelief. Why would a girl like her be in a room of someone so evil like Miyuki?

"Yes, I was in his room," She replied looking as collected as ever. "You see since I'm the class representative, our homeroom teacher thought that it would be a good idea for me to bring his homework and classwork to him since he can't attend class." Ai casually explained as she half-lied. "I also tutor him if he has issues with the material since he is not learning it with us in class." She added.

"That's very nice of you Yukimura-san," Zono praised. "We were busy with the Jingu tournament so helping him would have been harder so thank you."

"Yes, I agree with Zono-senpai." Kominato said as both Sawamura and Furuya nodded in agreement but Kuramochi didn't look convinced.

' _This is just too odd. First, their strange close behavior at the hospital and now she spends time alone with him in his dorm?'_ The green-haired teen thought.

"You guys don't have to thank me since I enjoy helping out whenever I can," Ai graciously said. "But it seems like you guys were talking about him just a minute ago."

"We want to do something special for Miyuki-senpai to show him our appreciation so he doesn't feel like he has to carry the burden of the team." Furuya explained before Sawamura could.

"Oh really? That's so nice guys." She cooed.

"The problem is that we don't know nothing about that tanuki bastard so we can't think of anything for him." The southpaw grumbled in annoyance.

Ai giggled. "Yes, Miyuki-kun is very private," She noted. Then an idea popped into her head. "Oh I know! Why don't we throw him a surprise birthday party?" Ai proposed. She was a genius.

"A birthday party?" Kuramochi repeated.

"His birthday is coming up ?" Kominato asked in disbelief. "Miyuki-senpai sure keeps to himself."

"That tanuki bastard has a birthday?!" Sawamura exclaimed.

"Well he is human after all." Furuya noted.

"Yes," Ai insisted. "His birthday is next Saturday on November 17th." She exclaimed.

"His birthday is next week?" Zono wondered out loud. "Did you know anything about that?" He turned to Kuramochi since he was the closest to Miyuki.

"I had no idea," Kuramochi replied bewildered. "So how do you know that?" He asked even more suspicious this time around. He also felt slightly hurt because he didn't know anything about his alleged friend's birthday.

Ai realized that she is not very discreet but still exuded her cool demeanor. "Well the thing is that I'm very into astrology and I wanted to know his sign so I asked him when it was his birthday and he told me that it was on November 17th." She casually explained.

"It's that why you asked me for my birthday date?" Sawamura asked.

"And mine too?" Furuya asked as well trying to compete with the southpaw.

"Yes, that is correct boys." Ai said happy that he asked her that question since it made her explanation more believable.

Kuramochi was still not convinced.

"I think that's a great idea then if his birthday is that close." Kominato agreed with Ai.

"Yes, I think so too," Zono joined in. "And since he doesn't know that we know about his birthday then it will be more of a surprise." He added.

"He won't know what hit him," Furuya said with a determined aura around him weirding them out. "Miyuki-senpai is going to have the best birthday party of his life."

"That's the spirit Furuya-kun!" Ai said amused with his demeanor.

"Then it's decided," Sawamura declared. "We have to think about party decorations, food, and the cake. What kind of cake should we have?" He wondered out loud.

"Maybe chocolate." Kuramochi offered.

"NO!" Ai exclaimed in an uncharacteristically loud voice. "I mean.." She trailed off noticing her outburst. "I remember that one day we were talking about random things and he mentioned that he absolutely HATES chocolate cake." She emphasized.

"Huh? He told you that too?" The shortstop asked. "Miyuki is sure chatty with you." He sarcastically added. Maybe and a big maybe he was feeling a little hurt that Ai knew all of this stuff about Miyuki while he knew next to nothing.

"What can I say? He is just so bored because he is on bedrest." She said ignoring his tone.

"So vanilla?" Sawamura suggested obviously invested in the party plans.

"Vanilla is fine," Ai said after pondering for a quick second. "Don't worry about the cake. I will bake it since I love baking and pastries." She offered.

"Thank you so much Yukimura-senpai." Kominato graciously said putting his suspicions aside.

"Yes, thank you that way we can concentrate on setting up everything." Zono added.

"I bet the cake will be delicious since you are going to bake it." Sawamura said.

"I bet that it will be the best cake ever." Furuya challenged Sawamura while they both stared each other down.

"You guys are such a trip," She giggled. "I hope my baking will live up to your expectations so I will work really hard on it," Ai declared. "But unfortunately I have to leave now guys since it's getting darker." She added as she glanced at her watch.

"I'm going to walk you home." Kuramochi offered looking up at the dark starless sky.

"Oh you don't have to do that Kuramochi-kun." Ai rejected his offer.

"Don't be silly," He said as he started walking. "It's getting darker like you just said and there is no way that I'm going to let a girl walk alone at night."

She smiled at his words because Miyuki told her something similar back when they first met. "Alright then," Ai relented. "Goodbye guys." She waved turning to the other group of boys.

"Bye!" They all waved back.

Kuramochi and Ai started walking towards her house making small talk about different topics. They talked about the baseball team, the antics of Sawamura and Furuya, and the upcoming school load. Kuramochi looked down at her as they chatted away and his eyes focused on the silver necklace around her neck. He has noticed that she wears that necklace everyday but doesn't pay attention to that because girls wearing jewelry is not rare. It sure is shiny thought and then his eyes went down to the pendant. ' _Wait is that a mitt? A catcher's mitt to be more specific?'_ The shortstop suspiciously thought. Why would she have that? Yes, it seems like she was a baseball fan, but it was too much of a coincidence. This girl is wearing a necklace with a catcher's mitt pendant and lately is spending more time with a certain catcher. What's happening here? And are those words engraved on the pendant? What does it say?

"You know Kuramochi-kun if you guys need help with schoolwork, I would be more than happy to help," Ai offered pulling him away from his suspicions. "If I can get through Miyuki-kun's baseball obsessed brain then I don't think I will have trouble with any other members of the team." She joked.

"Haven't you helped Sawamura before?" The shortstop asked with an amusing grin.

Ai giggled. "Yes, you are right," She said looking up at him. "Correction: if I can get through to any of those baseball idiots then no one else should be a problem."

"I believe you Yukimura-san since I noticed that Miyuki pays more attention in class before he got injured. Was that your doing?" He asked searching for information.

"Maybe," She coyly replied as he made a noncommittal sound. "Speaking of Miyuki-kun.. I'm surprised that you guys wanted to do something special for him. Because of your interactions with him I thought that everyone disliked him." Ai mentioned. Now it was _her_ turn to look for information.

"Don't get me wrong, Miyuki is an evil bastard," He stated. "He has no filter, has no consideration for other people's' feelings, is always relentlessly teasing everyone with that stupid grin and twisted personality of his," Kuramochi continued. "However that doesn't mean that we dislike him or hate him or anything like that. In fact, I'm even ashamed to admit this but things are not the same without that bastard." The shortstop sheepishly confessed with a small blush across his cheeks.

Ai smiled. "That makes sense. He is the captain, a reliable teammate on the field, and I noticed that he cares about the team in his own way."

"Yes, all of those things are true but he is more than that you know?" He said getting confused.

"Like what?" She curiously asked.

"He is our friend." Kuramochi replied as if it was obvious.

She widened her eyes in surprise and her mouth hung slightly open. "Friends?" Ai asked in amazement. They are friends? But Miyuki told her that they didn't consider him his friends because of his twisted personality. She was utterly confused.

"Yeah," Kuramochi said puzzled about her reaction and then quickly recovered. "You are probably surprised because you see us fighting all the time right? Don't worry, that's just how us guys show appreciation for each other hyahaha." He snickered.

Ai laughed along trying to mask her surprise. "Boys are so weird." She chided.

"And so are girls." He retorted back.

Her lips curled into a small smile. She was right back when they were on their way to the hospital. Miyuki was not as alone as he thought he was. He had his wonderful teammates that truly cared about him. He was wrong and Ai couldn't be happier than he was wrong. She believed him when he said that they weren't his friends and it broke her heart to hear him say that. After all he spent most of his time with them and it would be quite sad that they weren't friends along with being teammates. But he was wrong and hopefully he is going to realize it sooner rather than later.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello there! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. I did my best trying to both make the characters stay in character and not to make their interactions forced. I really wanted to make it organic.**

 **Fun fact/surprise: After I'm done writing the last three chapters of this fanfic I'm going to write sort of a sequel/one-shot series that is going to be set after the ending of this story. It won't have a formal storyline with a beginning, a middle, and an end. It will just be random scenarios that won't be necessarily connected with each other.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Miyuki finally got the good news that he wanted to hear. He is just coming from the doctor's office and he got the green light for starting physical therapy and he can now lightly jog which will be a great slow start to incorporate him into regular practice. He didn't like running but he will take anything at this point since he is tired of resting all day long. Also something that Miyuki didn't know that he would actually be happy about is to go to classes since he usually didn't care about school but his classes offered him a great distraction. Not it only has been a good week but it has been a good birthday as well.

' _The cherry on top would be if I get laid today.'_ He thought with a devilish grin as he went up the stairs to go to his room and meet his beloved girlfriend.

Miyuki looked around to see if there was anyone nearby even though everyone should be in practice before opening the door.

"Hey babe." The catcher greeted as he closed the door behind him as he noticed her bending down by his desk.

"Oh hey, how did it go?" Ai greeted back turning around clad in a long black jacket.

Miyuki grinned. "It went very well," He began. "The doctor said that my injury was mostly healed and that I could start physical therapy right away along with starting jogging as a separate training menu to gain stamina before I formally join practice with the rest of the team." The catcher explained as he approached her.

"Really? That's such great news!" Ai exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you Kazu-chan." She gushed before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"I know, and do you know what's the best part is?" He asked with a small grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her closer to his body.

"What?" Ai playfully asked as she circled her arms around his neck.

"That I'm able to engage in physical activity now that the three weeks are up." Miyuki replied in a suggestive tone.

"It's that so?" She played dumb with a teasing grin of her own.

"Yes, so I was thinking that now we could.. You know..," He trailed off before cupping her cheek and softly but firmly pressed his lips against her soft lips which she immediately responded as she moved her lips against his own. "Celebrate." He finished as he left a trail of kisses down her jawline making her moan softly.

"Celebrate?" Ai wondered out loud while smirking down at him. "Hmmm.. I think we could do that.. Especially after you have been such a good patient." She added in a sultry tone.

"I'm glad that you think so because I think that as well," Miyuki said conceitedly. "I think that I should be rewarded." He teased.

"I think so too," Ai agreed as she softly pushed him onto the bed making him sit on the edge of the mattress. "You have been a very very good patient." She emphasized.

"So how are you planning to reward me?" He asked in a low tone.

"I was hoping that you would like this since you are the birthday boy today." Ai said in the same sultry tone as before as she stood before him and started unbuttoning her jacket and slowly took it off before letting it drop on the floor revealing a sexy white nurse outfit with cap sleeves that hung on to her curves nicely highlighting her figure, the first two buttons were unbuttoned revealing a peek of her cleavage, and she paired it with white stockings.

Miyuki's mouth hung open. "W-wait you are actually wearing it?" He asked in disbelief gulping down a thick lump in his throat as his eyes travelled down her figure drinking her all in feeling himself get hard. He was partially joking when he brought it up not even fathoming the possibility of her actually granting his wish.

"Of course I'm wearing it silly," She giggled as she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why are you so shocked? You said that this is what you wanted for your birthday.. So happy birthday." Ai whispered as she playfully bit his earlobe.

Miyuki let out a deep breath to calm himself down and act a little bit cooler. "I know that's what I said but I-" He trailed off as he groaned in response to Ai leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck.

"But you what?" She asked with a small smirk as she continued with her ministrations and lifting up his shirt liking both the effect that she was having on him and feeling his big hands roam all over body.

"I didn't thought that you would it." Miyuki finally breathed out as he grabbed her ass and lifted up her dress feeling pleased as he saw that she was wearing a red thong.

"What? You don't like it?" Ai innocently asked as she bored her eyes into his. "If you don't like it then I can take it off with no problem." She added as her soft hands carefully traced his taut abs still conscious of his recovery state.

"I love it," The catcher quickly clarified. "You look so fucking sexy," He praised in a low tone as he eyed her up and down. "But you are going to have to take it off regardless." Miyuki said in a husky tone as his hands went to her top to quickly unbuttoned her dress revealing her red lacy bra which he also unhooked leaving it hang on the sides.

Ai moaned as he groped her breasts and tweaked her nipples with his calloused digits before lowering his mouth to one of her nipples where he first licked it and then sucked on it harder and harder as he kept tweaking the other nipple with his thumb making her grabbed onto his hair. "God… I missed this." He blissfully murmured as he left a trail of sloppy kiss down the valley of her breasts and leaving his mark on there.

"I missed you too." She murmured as he captured her lips in an open mouth kiss where their tongues started to battle for dominance as she tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants and slipped her hand inside of his boxers and started stroking him feeling his thick length getting harder making him moan in ecstasy.

"Aren't you a naughty nurse?" Miyuki teased before breaking the kiss and starting kissing her neck as he let her dress fall from her shoulders.

"I was just trying to be helpful," She feigned innocence. "I felt that you were about to explode so I thought you needed a hand." Ai explained with a devilish smile as she flicked the head of his cock with her thumb.

"I need more than a hand my dear nurse." Miyuki cockily said in a suggestive tone.

"It's that so?" Ai wondered out loud with a knowing smile as she lightly pushed him onto the bed and pulled down his sweatpants and underwear. She lowered her head down between his legs and slipped his length leaking with pre-cum inside her mouth making her hum in contentment and thus sending the catcher vibrations through his body eliciting low groans from him as she held the base of his cock with one hand. Ai really did missed this but she wasn't about to tell him that because he would get even cockier then. Miyuki rolled his eyes in pleasure as he grasped the sheets before propping himself up on his elbows to look at her head bobbed back and forth his length causing him to grab onto her hair. The sight of his dick appearing and disappearing from her mouth still fascinating him to no end sending him closer to the edge.

Ai ran her tongue along his length before taking him in and starting to deepthroat him. Which made him moan even louder and feel even closer to the edge. At this rate he was going to cum soon.

"Ai," He breathlessly called out making her look up in curiosity. "Please stop or I will cum." Miyuki pleaded with his tone betraying his words.

"Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief with his dick still in her hand.

"Yes, yes. I don't want to cum now," He explained catching his breath. "I just want to fuck you senseless."

"Alright then," Ai relented shaking off the slight feeling of disappointment. "I think that we can arrange that." She added in a sultry tone as she shrugged off her costume and bra tossing it aside leaving her clad in her lacy thong and stockings. Ai then reached out to her left stocking and took a condom that she was hiding underneath it.

"I see that you came fully prepared." Miyuki noted with a satisfied grin.

"A good nurse is always prepared." Ai boasted as she ripped it open with her teeth and carefully slipping it on him taking total control of the situation. She then started to remove her stockings.

"Leave them on," Miyuki frantically instructed making her shot him a puzzled look. "They just look really good on you." He explained feeling slightly embarrassed.

Ai was still a little confused. "If that's what you want." She relented as she only took off her underwear before climbing on top of him.

"W-what are you doing?" Miyuki asked confused. While it was not uncommon for them to be in this position where she was on top, it still puzzled him since he was always the dominant one in the relationship.

"Sshh, just relax." Ai reassured as she placed her index finger on his soft lips before softly pressing her lips to his in a short warm kiss as she adjusted herself on top of him. He felt his muscles relax as he placed his hands on her hips as she raised herself up and slowly let him inside of her as they both moaned in ecstasy at the contact that they haven't felt in the last couple of weeks. She clenched her walls around him trying to adjust herself to the feeling and after that Ai started to lazily grind on him before setting up a steady pace as she softly ran her hands along his abs and chest.

Miyuki grabbed onto her hips to keep her steady and give her support which was greatly appreciated as she went faster. He moved his hips at the same pace as her as he groaned in pleasure trying to keep up with her pace. Being inside of her again just felt so damn good even if he was not on top. His calloused hands travelled upward to her breasts as he went to grope them and flick her nipples with his thumbs making her moan louder. "Kazuya." She called out as she threw back her head in ecstasy trying to keep with her pace. It was already bad enough that she is barely containing herself with the familiar pleasuring heat spreading throughout all her body and now he was driving her even crazier fondling her breasts.

"Go faster." Miyuki commanded as he squeezed her breasts harder. Ai complied with his request as she started to ride him faster forgetting all about their previous steady rhythm. Miyuki felt sweat bead on his forehead as he moved his hips up and down faster to her pace and his hands to leave her breasts as they went back to grab her hips for support as she went faster and faster making both moan louder. Even if he thought that they were not generally loud in bed, Miyuki wondered whether or not the entire dorm could hear them or not.

Pushing his thoughts away he felt that he was getting close to his edge as heat was building up inside of him and couldn't wait to release it as they both just went as fast they could completely losing their rhythm. "I'm going to cum soon." Ai said before crying out his name as she rode the waves of her orgasm releasing all of her fluids down his length since she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum too." He announced before she felt the condom warm up with his own fluids as well leaving him as breathless as she was.

"Happy birthday." She congratulated gasping for air as she gave him a peck on the cheek before collapsing besides him.

"Thanks," Miyuki said gasping for air as well. "This was the best present ever." He added as he motioned to her costume on the floor.

"I aim to please." Ai said in a cocky tone which made them both laugh.

"Where did you found that costume anyways?" Miyuki asked once he catched his breath.

"At a sex shop." Ai replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Really?!" The catcher was in disbelief that he widened his eyes so much that they nearly popped out of his sockets.

She burst out laughing. "No, of course not," Ai clarified while stifling her laughter. "I bought it some halloween store that was having a massive sale you know because halloween is more than over now."

Miyuki laughed along with her feeling a little embarrassed. "You really got me there." He sheepishly admitted.

Ai giggled. "I can't believe you actually fell for that," She shook her head. "I'm a minor so I don't think that I'm allowed to go into these stores. Besides I would die from embarrassment. Do you know how hard is to buy condoms? Now imagine a costume at some sex shop."

"If it is that hard then I will go with you to buy condoms since I've never done it before." Miyuki proposed.

"I will gladly accept your offer." She said almost immediately.

"Is it that-" He trailed off interrupted by a buzzing sound. "What's that sound?" He asked looking around the room.

"Oh! That's probably my phone." Ai said perking up and turned to the nightstand on her right to grab her black purse and pulled out her cellphone.

"Who is texting you?" Miyuki asked in curiosity as he propped up his elbows on the bed.

"My dad." She smoothly replied as the catcher shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the mattress not finding anything wrong with her answer.

"You know what? I think I'm getting hungry." Miyuki wondered out loud.

"Isn't dinnertime soon? We can get dressed and go to the cafeteria." Ai absentmindedly proposed as she typed something on her cellphone.

From: Kuramochi Youichi

To: Yukimura Ai

'Hey, everything is ready in the cafeteria. You can bring Miyuki."

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Kuramochi Youichi

'Coming in a few minutes.'

She was texting with Kuramochi since they both agreed on her distracting Miyuki while the rest of the team prepared the birthday party.

"That's a great idea even though I would hate to see you with some clothes on," He said in a cheeky tone. "Why don't you wear your costume Ai-chan?" Miyuki joked.

"As if." Ai replied as she hit 'send' and put her phone away.

Miyuki just laughed knowing her answer already as he got up from the bed and started getting dressed again. Ai did the same as she took a big white plastic shopping bag that had her normal clothes because there was no way that she would step out dressed as a nurse. After putting on her underwear she slipped on a simple long sleeved black dress with a white peter pan collar that ended around her mid-thigh.

"Why don't you leave on your stockings?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh?" Ai turned around to face him as she was fixing her 'sex hair' to see him back in his favorite red baseball shirt and black sweatpants.

"Your white stockings." He clarified as he pointed to them.

"Absolutely not!" She shot him down. "They are way too sheer and it might look out of place with my dress and people might become suspicious." Ai explained.

The catcher pouted but he was not ready to lose. "They are not that sheer," He protested. "And besides what it might look weird and suspicious is you not wearing any stockings in this weather," Miyuki argued. "It's freaking NOVEMBER and your legs will freeze. This is not some anime where the heroine is always out on the cold with skimpy uniform skirts and somehow doesn't die from frostbite." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ai rolled her eyes but deep inside knew that he had a point. She deeply sighed thinking into giving in. "Why do you want me to wear them so bad?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"Because they looked so sexy on you earlier tonight," Miyuki replied in a husky tone as he approached and squeezed the back of her legs and his eyes slightly darken with a look of desire. "Besides we just fucked while you were wearing them so it makes it even hotter."

She playfully slapped his hand away. "Fine. I will wear them but on one condition." Ai said.

"What is it?" He eagerly asked.

"You can't look at me like that when we are in the cafeteria," Ai warned as she wagged her finger at him and noticed as confusion graced his features. "Don't act dumb with me. You know what I mean. You have those 'I want to fuck you' eyes and you can't look at me like that in front of the cafeteria because then your teammates will notice that there is something going on between us." She explained.

Miyuki grumbled but then relented. "Fine, fine I will." He promised.

"Deal," She said as she adjusted her stockings that were wrinkled when she put on her underwear. "There." Ai announced as she got up and showed them to Miyuki.

"I knew that they would look great on you." Miyuki huskily said with a small sexy smirk across his lips.

"Why do I have the feeling that tonight will end by you fucking me with my stockings on?" Ai asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because it will most likely end like that," He truthfully answered as he looked away from her since he felt a boner growing inside his pants. "Now let's go the cafeteria." He prompted as he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Ai slipped on her flats and took her bag before heading out.

They both made their way downstairs to walk towards the cafeteria in comfortable silence. Miyuki noticed that Ai took her phone out from her purse and that she was texting somebody but didn't think much of it because she spoke to her dad earlier. He then looked around and noticed that it was strange that there was no one around and wondered if they were all already eating in the cafeteria.

From: Yukimura Ai

To: Kuramochi Youichi

'We are on our way right now.'

"Ne Ai-chan?" Miyuki called out as she placed her phone back in her purse making her look up at him. "Are you ready to eat the three bowls of rice that are required here?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"I'm not that hungry." Ai deadpanned.

Miyuki burst out laughing. "But it's a rule." He continued.

"Well if you don't want me to fit in that costume again then by any means I will fulfill that 'rule.'" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"So that means that you want to wear it again." He said with a cocky grin as they approached the cafeteria.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up." She lamely said.

Miyuki chuckled knowing that he won and started opening the door. "Well, we are here and I hope that you-"

"SURPRISE," The entire team including the third years yelled out as they were huddled by the entrance of the cafeteria and blew horns along with throwing colorful strings at him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYUKI." They added even louder. Especially Sawamura. The place was decorated with balloons and banners, at the end of the room there were tables stacked together filled with different sort of foods along with a cake, and above it there was a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Miyuki.' He couldn't believe that they actually pulled this off.

The catcher looked around perplexed not exactly knowing what was going on. How did they know that it was his birthday? He then turned to Ai who had a small grin of her own. "Happy birthday." She said with a small wink.

Miyuki's eyes softened and a small sincere smile spread across his lips as he turned back to his teammates feeling warmth wash all over him. "Gee.. Thanks guys I never imagined that you knew my birthday or much less that you would throw me a surprise birthday party." He said awkwardly approaching them.

"Happy birthday captain." Kuramochi said in teasing tone as he gave him a card signed by all the members of the team wishing him a happy birthday which made Miyuki blush a little as he took it in his hands.

"What's this? The great Miyuki Kazuya is tongue-tied? Hahaha." Isashiki said enjoying watching Miyuki all embarrassed.

Miyuki laughed awkwardly. "I just didn't know that you guys liked me this much." The catcher joked.

"We wanted to do something special for you because of your injury and Yukimura-san suggested to throw you a surprise birthday party since it was today." Zono explained.

"Yes it was all Oneesan-senpai's idea!" Sawamura exclaimed making Ai feel self-conscious.

"And she baked your cake too." Furuya added

Miyuki turned to Ai who had a sheepish smile across her lips. "It's that so?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, if it weren't for her you would probably have chocolate cake which apparently you hate." Kuramochi said with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

' _Damn, he is good.'_ Both Miyuki and Ai simultaneously thought.

"That is true. I hate chocolate cake," Miyuki confirmed. "But enough with putting Yukimura-san on the spot. I know that all of you can't wait to start eating so go!" He ordered motioning them to the back where all the food was and no one hesitated to heed their captain's order.

"It seems like you know a lot about Miyuki, so don't spend a lot of time with him. He is evil." Isashiki warned as he approached Ai making the catcher pout. He hated that Miyuki had all the girls when he didn't even want one.

"Oi, that's not nice Isashiki-senpai." Miyuki protested.

She just giggled. "Thanks for the warning, but I don't think that Miyuki-kun is that bad." Ai said

"I agree with Yukimura-san." Chris interjected since he stayed back along with Tetsu-san to personally congratulate Miyuki.

"Yukimura-senpai I have onigiri for you." Furuya said out of breath as he ran back to her with a plate full of rice balls in her face.

"Oneesan-senpai I have sushi for you." Sawamura offered her as well but not as out of breath as Furuya.

"Guys please don't annoy Yukimura-senpai." Kominato softly pleaded as he trailed behind them.

Ai awkwardly laughed. "Oh guys you are so nice." She said with a small smile.

Miyuki however didn't see anything to smile about "Oi what is this?" He asked annoyed. "It's MY birthday, not her's. What kind of kouhai are you?" He grumbled.

"Not that I don't appreciate it guys, but Miyuki-kun is right." She admitted.

The both first year pitchers offered their plates to their senpai as soon as Ai chastised them. "Here." They said in an off-hand manner.

"Thanks." Miyuki said in a dry tone as he took some onigiri.

"Miyuki-kun, what do you think of the onigiri? I made it." The second year manager Umemoto Sachiko asked as she approached the group noticing that Miyuki was eating the onigiri. That damn catcher was never satisfied with the food that the managers made.

"It's decent." He replied in a bored tone.

"What do you mean it's only decent?!" Sachiko asked as she raised a fist in anger.

"And you guys say that he is not that bad." Isashiki said as he rolled his eyes and ate a sushi roll.

"C'mon that's not nice," Ai reprimanded as she took a rice ball from the plate that Furuya was holding. "It's actually very good. You are just very demanding." She said after taking a bite.

"Really Yukimura-san?" The second year manager asked forgetting all about her anger.

Ai nodded. "Yes, it is. Don't listen to him."

"I'm just trying to help people with their cooking skills." Miyuki defended himself as he popped a sushi roll into his mouth.

"No one needs your so called help." Ai retorted causing the rest to laugh at Miyuki.

"Hahaha! Oneesan-senpai is putting you in your place." Sawamura gloated pointing his finger at Miyuki.

"No one needs my help? So who helped you with your pork cutlets recipe?" Miyuki asked with a cocky smirk.

"That's besides the point." Ai quickly answered fighting off a small embarrassed blush.

"That _is_ the point." He insisted making her glare in his direction.

Everyone laughed in amusement at their banter not really thinking about how closed they seemed. However across the room some people did noticed that there was something off with their interactions.

"Oi Kuramochi?" Zono called out in a low tone as he approached the shortstop.

"Yes Zono?" He said without taking his eyes off from the couple who was laughing along with the managers, Sawamura, Furuya, Kominato, Isashiki, Chris, and Tetsu.

"Don't you think that Yukimura-san is a little too close with Miyuki?" The vice-captain asked as he was watching their interactions with each other.

"I've been thinking the same thing ever since the day of the final." Kuramochi replied.

Zono sighed in relief. "I thought the same thing but I forgot all about it with the Jingu tournament," He said. "Do you think that they like each other?

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are actually dating knowing Miyuki." He said with a humorless laugh as he noticed Ai playfully slapping Miyuki on the arm and the latter playfully bumped her. And why was he looking at her stockings?

Zono's widened his eyes in surprise. "You think so?" He asked. "Wouldn't we know if they were dating though?"

"Not necessarily," The shortstop maintained. "Remember that Miyuki is really private. We didn't even know his birthday until Yukimura told us," He scoffed. "Don't forget that she also knew things such as his dislike for chocolate cake and that somehow she was conveniently carrying an ice pack in her bag along with the fact that she predicted that type of his injury."

"But you said back in the hospital that she was very intelligent and that's why it wasn't much of a surprise that she guessed right. Besides she wants to go into medicine so she probably knows a lot about the subject." Zono argued.

"Yes, I did said that," Kuramochi relented. "But that was before the doctor asked Miyuki if did anything to alleviate his injury which he did remember? He mentioned that he iced it and took some medicine for it."

Zono furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "And how is that strange?"

"It's strange because no one saw him getting an ice pack, a heating pad, a brace, or any kind of pills," Kuramochi explained. "Besides it would have been hard for him to put on that brace so that means that he had help from someone and it's not anyone from the team."

"Which means that Yukimura probably helped him." Zono concluded seeing Kuramochi's point.

"Exactly." The shortstop confirmed.

"If they are friends or maybe just dating. Then why hide it?" He asked not convinced entirely. "What's the big deal?"

"Aside from Miyuki being weird and secretive?" Kuramochi wondered. "Maybe they have just started dating and want to keep things private until they are official." He offered.

Zono nodded. "That's a good guess."

"Either way, someone will have to catch them in the act because there is no way that he is going to tell us." Kuramochi said as he took a sip of his soda.

"I just wish he would trust us more." Zono said in a low tone.

Kuramochi didn't answer feeling a little annoyed by the situation. He felt the same sensation the night when Ai suggested throwing a birthday party for Miyuki. The team was a like a second family and the fact that some outsider knows more about Miyuki than the entire team did just didn't sit well with the shortstop.

Despite the vice-captains' suspicions the night went really well and everyone had fun as they ate and joked around. Now it was Miyuki's turn to blow his candles as everyone sang happy birthday to himand cut the cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Sawamura reminded Miyuki who was standing next to him.

"I won't." He assured the southpaw before blowing the candles.

After that, the managers along with Ai helped cutting the cake and passing it along to the rest of the team.

"Oneesan-senpai this cake is delicious!" Sawamura bellowed out as he ate at a faster pace.

"This is the best cake ever." Furuya complimented.

"I agree. You are such a great baker Yukimura-senpai." Kominato said.

Along with the first years everyone complimented her on her baking skills which made Ai furiously blush in embarrassment.

"What do you think Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked the catcher.

"Well, let's see," Miyuki said as he took a piece with his fork. Everyone looked on the bespectacled catcher to see his reaction as he was chewing. "It's actually… Really good," Miyuki complimented while winking at her. "It's fluffy, light, sweet but not overbearingly sweet." He explained his reasoning.

Ai averted her gaze away from him feeling even more flushed under his penetrating gaze. She knew that he knew that she was a good baker but hearing him compliment her cake in front of the entire team made her feel butterflies in her stomach and very happy.

"I'm glad that you like it." She said in a low tone as he smirked at her reaction.

' _I actually love it Ai-chan.'_ Miyuki thought as he noticed how a lovely shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do I meet you up at your house or do you want to meet up at the train station?" Miyuki asked as he held his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he attempted to shrug into his green jacket with black sleeves over his black sweater which he paired with brown pants, boots, and the beanie that Ai gave him last year as he closed the door of his room behind him

"You don't have to go to my house, we can just meet at the train station." Ai replied from the other side of the line.

"Alright then, I will meet you at the train station in about 15 minutes." The catcher said as he finally put on his jacket.

"Ok, see you later then. Bye." She said.

"Bye." Miyuki hung up the phone as he looked both ways to make sure that there is no one on the hallway. Deciding that the coasts were clear he made his way downstairs to be on his way to meet his beloved girlfriend.

However a familiar head full of green hair came into view as Kuramochi came out of hiding just behind Miyuki without the catcher noticing anything. The shortstop has been suspicious of Miyuki's behavior over the last month and he would find out what was up with him today for once and for all. Something told him that if he followed Miyuki he would get the answers that he wanted.

' _I wonder if he is going to meet up with Yukimura.'_ Kuramochi mused as he carefully followed Miyuki without being detected. He debated whether or not to tell Zono but decided against it since he could lose Miyuki's trace.

He was going to follow him alone and then tell everyone like the good friend he is.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kuramochi couldn't believe it. He was right. They were on a date. Miyuki met up with Ai at the train station which meant that perhaps they were on a date. At first as he discreetly boarded the train along with them thought that maybe this was just a friendly outing. Two members of the opposite sex could go out without meaning anything right? But then he noticed that she looked very nice wearing a dark grey sweater, black shorts tied with a brown thin belt, black shorts, and black tights with brown boots under her long black jacket and thick scarf of the same color around her neck. Kuramochi initially figured that it didn't necessarily mean that it was date since he has noticed that Ai likes to overdress, but that argument was quickly shot down when he noticed that she was wearing makeup which is something that he has never seen her wore before.

Since he was lost in his thoughts he almost missed the stop and quickly got out of the train using a different door than them. After that little mishap the shortstop didn't have anymore problems in following the happy couple. Kuramochi noticed that they were animatedly talking to each other, laughing together, and teasing each other as they walked through the streets of Tokyo. Their actions there proved to them that they are close and comfortable with each other. It still doesn't seem like they are a couple to him because he had yet to see them kiss or even hold hands for that matter. So perhaps they weren't a couple.

' _But maybe they are.'_ Kuramochi thought as he noticed where they arrived to. It was a carnival fair. As soon as he entered his eyes were assaulted with different vendors selling different types of food, having carnival games, and many different types of rides such as flying chairs, carousels, and the old good classic ferris wheel. This looked like the perfect place for a date. He just had to catch them in the act to confirm his suspicions.

Throughout the day Kuramochi cursed the weather. It was a sunny day overcast with clouds but temperatures were low and he trembled every time the wind blew hitting him with the cold brisk late November air. _'Why didn't I choose a pair of thicker sweatpants?'_ He wondered as he looked down to his grey sweatpants while zipping up his blue and white letterman jacket. _'If I'm freezing to death then how is Yukimura doing? She is wearing shorts with tights for God's sakes. Her legs must be freezing.'_ Kuramochi grumbled as he remembered Miyuki and Ai going on the different rides and walking around the carnival fair.

' _Oh crap.'_ Kuramochi sweatdropped as he noticed that they were slowing down and that he was coming too close to them. He quickly stepped back behind a crowd of a huge family to hide himself.

"Why are you slowing down?" Ai asked as she noticed that Miyuki was slightly trailing behind her and turned around to face him.

"I was checking out your ass and I noticed that it's getting smaller," Miyuki replied. "Have you been losing weight?" He asked with a hint of concern trying to go around her to see her backside.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she dramatically gasped as she grasped her chest. "Did you just said that I have a flat ass?!" She angrily asked offended. How dare he? Did he knew how many squats she did per day to make sure that it was perky and rounded along with other exercises to make sure that everything was trim and toned so he could tell her that? Ever since she met him she noticed that he had a nice ass and there was no way that she was going to lose in that department so she had to keep up. Seriously, the gall of this damn catcher.

Miyuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How did you got 'you have a flat ass' from me asking if it's smaller?" He asked. "There is a difference between flat and smaller." The catcher tried to explain with his hands trying to show the difference between the two.

Ai shot him daggers not convinced with his explanation as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Babe, I'm sorry okay?" He tried to appease her as she stubbornly averted her gaze away from him. "I didn't meant to offend you. I'm just wondering if you have lost any weight that's all. You are not forgetting to eat are you?" Miyuki asked again.

She let out a deep sigh as she turned to look at him under his scrutinizing gaze. "No, I have not," Ai half-lied. She has been eating, maybe not all of her three meals, but she has been eating nonetheless. She is just so stressed out with school lately. "And besides how can you even tell by just looking at my ass?" Ai asked trying to change the subject.

"It's a gift." Miyuki replied with a teasing grin.

Ai just rolled her eyes. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine," She said in a softer tone knowing that he is just looking out for her. "BUT, never say that to me ever again okay?" Ai warned.

"I won't I won't," He promised raising his hand in peace. "C'mon why don't we check out a stall to see if I can win you something to earn your forgiveness?" Miyuki offered with a sheepish smile.

"Are you trying to buy my love and affection with cheap stuffed toys?" She joked.

"Will it work?" He asked as he looked around to see which one was the best.

"May-be." Ai giggled.

"What about that one then?" He pointed to a booth that was on their left.

"Fine by me." She shrugged her shoulders.

As they approached the booth the game seemed straightforward enough. Ironically it was a baseball target toss game and the rules were that Miyuki got five baseballs and he just had to throw the balls in the holes made in the frame decorated with a catcher squatting down. There was one in the catcher's mitt, one in the outside corner, another in the inside corner, and one high on top away from the catcher figure which was labeled as home run. He got the homerun one then that meant that he could pick whatever prize he wanted.

Miyuki took the first ball and successfully threw it into the catcher's mitt which caused Ai silently clap making his eyes to flash a victorious glint for a quick second before taking the second ball and throwing it on the outside corner which almost missed. _'Only two more.'_ He thought before throwing the third ball successfully to the inside corner.

"You should've been a pitcher Kazu-chan." Ai teased mildly impressed with his skills.

"Well my junior high coaches did wanted me to become a pitcher because of my strong shoulder." He boasted after he threw the last ball into the last hole as he raised his fist in victory.

"Impressive," The bald old man owner of the booth complimented slightly annoyed. "So which one do you want?" He asked pointing to the prizes stacked up on the wall.

"Hmmm, let me see," Miyuki mused as his eyes travelled across the different stuffed animals in shapes of elephants, pigs, bunnies, dogs, cats, and much more until one in the far corner caught his eye and his lips curved into a smirk. "Babe, turn around and go over there." He told Ai who was standing right next to him motioning her to go farther away from the booth.

"Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Miyuki cheekily replied.

Ai rolled her eyes. "Fine." She grumbled as she turned around and walked away with her back facing the catcher.

"I want that one please." Miyuki said pointing to the prize on the top shelf and the man followed his finger to get him his prize.

"There you go boy."

"Thanks." He said after he turned his heel and walked towards Ai's direction.

"Here you go Ai-chan." Miyuki declared.

Ai turned around and was immediately met with a teddy bear, but not just any teddy bear. This teddy bear in particular had both a baseball jersey and baseball cap on along with black rimmed glasses. It reminded Ai of a certain someone which made her giggle. "He is so cute." She gushed as she took it from his hands.

"Do you like it?" Miyuki eagerly asked. "He looks like me right? I got it for you so he can make you company when I'm away busy at practice." He explained.

"He totally looks like you." Ai agreed as she eyed the bear's glasses.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"I forgive you," She said as she playfully poked him. "Now I have to think of a name for him." Ai added changing the subject as she hugged the teddy bear close to her chest.

"A name?" He asked confused. Miyuki didn't see the need in naming inanimate objects.

"Yes, a name," She repeated. "Hmm, let's see," Ai mused out loud. "Oh I know! How about I name him Kazu-chan since he looks like you?" She suggested.

"Ka-zu-chan?" Miyuki drawled out with twitching eyebrows feeling slightly annoyed by her suggestion.

"Yes, you don't like it?" Ai asked in a slightly disappointed tone.

"It's not that.. It's just that I thought that was your nickname for me so it's weird that you want to name him Kazu-chan as well." The catcher explained in a mildly irritated tone as he averted his gaze away from her.

Ai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion not understanding the issue and then she widened her eyes in surprise when she finally understood what was going on and an evil smirk spread across her lips. "Are you… Jealous Kazu-chan?" She deviously asked.

"J-jealous me? Why would I be jealous and of what precisely?" He alarmingly replied with another question.

"Jealous of him." Ai simply responded lifting up the teddy bear in the air.

"Me jealous of a teddy bear? Please." He scoffed in disbelief trying to fight off a blush.

' _He can be such a terrible liar sometimes.'_ Ai thought in amusement.

"I just think it's weird that's all." Miyuki tried to explain to no avail.

"Aww you want to be my only Kazu-chan." She cooed teasing him.

"No, I don't!" He protested which elicited an eyeroll from his girlfriend.

Ai giggled. "Don't worry since you don't want to share your nickname with him then I will just change it with no problem," She explained. "I will name him Miyu-chan instead. Are you okay with that one?" Ai asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't care what you do with that toy." Miyuki stubbornly said obviously still annoyed with her for teasing him making her eyes roll again.

"You can be such a big baby sometimes." She teased as she pecked his cheek repeatedly making him squirm.

"Stop." He grumbled as he tried to squirm away from her sounding like a child which made her laugh more at him.

"Don't tell me that you are mad at me." Ai playfully pouted.

"Maybe I'am." Miyuki said annoyed as he actually pouted.

"Oh c'mon! You know that I'm just teasing you just like you tease me," She explained. "Don't be mad at me baby you know that I love you." Ai tried to appease him as she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reluctantly circled his arms around her waist. "Do you really?" Miyuki asked boring his eyes into her.

"But of course Kazu-chan," She immediately replied using his nickname. "You got me Mizu and now Miyu-chan so I don't get lonely without you because you are so caring and like to take care of me since you are always monitoring me to see whether I'm eating right or sleeping like a mom, you always make me laugh even if you tease me, and it doesn't hurt that you are so so pretty." Ai added with a small laugh.

"I sound like such an amazing boyfriend." Miyuki said with a cocky smirk.

"That is because you are," She replied with a smile. "Now are you going to give me a kiss of forgiveness?" Ai asked in a hopeful tone.

Miyuki narrowed his brown eyes at her as he pressed her body closer to his. "Hmmm, I spoil you too much," He said as he pressed his forehead to hers making their cold noses touch which made her smile grow wider. "But I don't see why not. I love you too." He whispered before he softly pressed his lips against her own and moved them along her soft cold lips in a deep passionate kiss which made them forget about the crowd around them.

The crowd was too preoccupied with all of the different activities that the fair had to offer them but there was one particular person that was stunned when he saw the couple kissing.

There it was. There it was his proof. Miyuki and Ai were dating behind everybody's back and for some strange reason they pretended like they weren't more than friends. Part of him felt cocky and pleased with himself because his suspicions were right and figured out what Miyuki was hiding. He even wanted to take a picture of the scene and show everybody back at Seido but there was something stopping him.

All of the sudden it just dawned on him that what he was doing was not right. Kuramochi felt flushed with embarrassment as he saw them make out in the middle of the crowd. He somehow felt like he was intruding and self-conscious of the fact that he had no reason to be there anymore and that it was wrong to spy on them.

Despite of the slight jealousy that he was feeling over the fact that Miyuki had a girlfriend he was truly happy for his friend. Miyuki seemed happy and at ease with Ai which probably means that he has someone with whom to share his feelings and doubts with.

Yes, he was happy for Miyuki.

However, it would of have been nice to know beforehand nonetheless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Author's note: Just for the record I didn't mean to disrespect anyone with the flat ass comment. I personally think that everyone should just love their bodies the way it is. It was just a jab aimed at the fact that it seems like a good portion of the budget of this anime went to create perfect eyebrows and rounded butts lol. Everyone has perfectly arched eyebrows and it's not fair :(**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello there! I hope you liked the last chapter and enjoyed Kuramochi playing detective lol.**

 **I CAN'T believe that after this chapter there will be only one more chapter left. Time really goes by quick. It was late August when I first started writing this fanfic and now 2016 is almost over… Like what?**

 **Finishing writing this is really bittersweet for me because I sort of don't want it to end but it kinda has to. But at the same time I have so many new ideas for the sequel one-shots series that I want to be done with this by Christmas because I'm just so excited. I'm also excited to start writing my new Miyuki X OC fanfic in conjunction of the one-shot series. When I post the next and final chapter I'm going to post the ideas that I have for the plot and hopefully you will help me pick one because I'm very indecisive sometimes.**

 **Thanks for your lovely support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

While most of the time Ai was in a fairly good mood since Miyuki has been doing well with his recovery attending physical therapy sessions she has to be honest with herself and admit that she has not been feeling well. Her symptoms started with the occasional lightheadedness and fatigue so she didn't thought much about it since it didn't happen all the time and she also figured that she just needed to get more rest. 'It's not a big deal' she thought, hence why she hasn't told anything to Miyuki. Ai figured that she could fix it on her own and has been trying to get more rest but much to her dismay is just isn't working and she started getting more and more nervous.

Ai is so nervous now that she just can't shake off the paranoid thoughts that she was sick again. Once that thought made it's way into her brain there was nothing else that she could think about. At first she brushed it off thinking that she was just paranoid, but the 'what if' thoughts are just not letting her be. So she went to the doctor and he had some tests done on her just to check that everything is clear but it takes days or even weeks to get the results back. Saying that she was anxious to know her results would be the understatement of the year. Ai was beyond anxious. It has gotten so bad that sometimes she can't go to sleep with those looming thoughts over her head. To calm herself down she tries to tell herself _'I don't have cancer. My cancer is in remission. I don't have cancer. My cancer is in remission.'_ over and over again to convince herself but it's to no avail. Anything is possible and just like her illness came back the first time around it can come back again despite of her diagnosis that has cleared her of everything.

The other thing that is killing her is lying to Miyuki. At first, Ai only felt slightly guilty about lying to him when he initially asked her if she has been eating right because that was not the moment to worry him about her health since at the time she wasn't freaking out about anything. Then she even felt more guilty when he asked her again at the carnival fair because she was feeling lightheaded by the end of the day. Which is why it impressed her that she was able to survive all the rides that they got on. However, now she feels extremely guilty and more conscious of the fact that she broke the promise that they made about keeping secrets from each other. Ai hasn't only not tell him about how she has been feeling but she also hasn't told him about her doctor appointment.

She hasn't been lying to him out of maliciousness. It's quite the opposite actually. First, she just doesn't want to worry him and second she is actually quite scared. Ai doesn't want to worry him because all she wants is for him to focus on his recovery so he can play baseball again. He wouldn't be able to concentrate well on that if he is constantly thinking about her impending test results. Ai also fears how he would take the news. She knows that he cares and loves her as well and that therefore he would be anxious just like she is feeling right now, but she doesn't know how anxious he would be. Since his mother died when he was young, she is not sure whether or not her situation will bring him unpleasant memories and that's the last thing that she wants. If it turns out that she has something serious then Miyuki might have to go through the same thing that he did with his mother but with her this time around. Ai doesn't want that to happen and she almost rather go through treatment alone than with him to spare him the suffering.

Deep down inside she is also scared of the small possibility that he might leave her if she gets sick again.

Ai shook those last thoughts away.

"Are you alright Oneesan-senpai?" Sawamura asked her in curiosity after he saw her shaking her head.

They were currently on their way back to Seido from their morning jog.

Ai slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, I'm fine Sawamura-kun. I'm just thinking about something." She explained trying not to meet his eyes.

"Is it about your science project?" The southpaw inquired.

"My science project?" She repeated in an incredulous tone. Why would he know about that?

"Yes, Zono-senpai told me that your club is holding a science fair." He elaborated.

"Ohhhh," Ai remembered. "Yes, you are right. There is going to be one before the end of the term but I'm already done with mine so that's why I kinda forgot about it." She nonchalantly said.

"Really? What is it about? Is it something cool?" He excitedly asked almost looking like a puppy wagging his tail.

Ai giggled. "Trust me, you don't want to know." She assured.

"Why not?" Sawamura cocked his head to the side.

"Well, it's just that I really love science and therefore I tend to ramble on and on about it and it's just too early for that," She explained. "I don't want to bore you with all the details." Ai added with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Is it boring or you just think I'm too dumb to understand it?!" The pitcher loudly accused while pointing his finger at her.

Ai put up her hands defensively. "I promise that it's not the latter," She maintained. "I'm not lying about my rambling since my boyfriend has told me that in the past, but he insists that it's 'cute' so he doesn't mind. But you are not my boyfriend though."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Fine. I'll believe you for now," He relented as he crossed his arms across his chest. "So can I go see it when it starts?" Sawamura asked with his suspicious tone nowhere to be found.

Ai nearly tripped out of shock. He wanted to go see her project which strangely warmed her heart. Miyuki already told her that he was going a long time ago so she was content with that, but she wasn't expecting someone else she knew to come as well. "S-sure, you can come if you want to." She stammered.

"Awesome," He exclaimed. "I'm going to tell Haruichi to come also which means that annoying Furuya is also coming since he likes you and science too I think."

Furuya and Haruichi might be coming as well? _'Sawamura please stop. You are killing me.'_ Ai wanted to plead. This was just too much. What was all of these warm fuzzy feelings that was going on right now? She was beyond touched. She could also even cry if she wanted to. But she was not going to cry because it was just too early for that. "You are too kind Sawamura-kun." Ai complimented.

Sawamura shook his head. "It's the least thing that I could do since you always cheer me on," He said. "Besides friends are always there to support each other."

Friends. Friends... They were friends. That concept was just so weird for her even if she has known the southpaw for a while now. Ai smiled. "Thanks Sawamura-kun," She sincerely said. "Since my favorite ichinen trio is coming then I will make sure to set up the room even nicer."

"You have to organize the room too?" The pitcher asked.

"Everyone in the club organizes the room." She explained.

"Oneesan-senpai it seems like you are doing too many things," He began in a mysterious serious tone. "You are one of the top students in school so that means you study a lot, you just don't help me with my homework sometimes but now you also help Furuya and Kuramochi-senpai too along with others, you had to do your science project, you helped that tanuki bastard when he was on bedrest, helped organized him a birthday party, and not to mention that you also jog with me in the mornings," Sawamura listed while maintaining direct eye-contact with her. "I think you are doing too much and if you don't care of yourself you might get sick," He warned. "Please take care of yourself." The pitcher pleaded as they arrived at the entrance of the dorm.

His words left her stunned and weirded out at the same time. First, the mention of sickness just sent her a pang of anxiety throughout her entire body. As if she didn't have enough of that already. Second, his serious tone left her baffled because she hasn't seen him in that state before since he is always in a fairly good cheery mood. His odd perceptiveness certainly impressed her because he is just showing her that he is more than a dimwitted loudmouth pitcher. When did he had the time to analyze her daily routines? Nonetheless, Ai was still touched because it meant that he cared about her. Another person other than Miyuki cared about her and that meant a lot to her.

She gave him a sweet smile and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'm fine because I know my limits," She assured. "But I promise that I will take care of myself."

"Are you really?" He asked not convinced of her promise.

"Oi Bakamura, what are you doing?!" Kuramochi yelled out in annoyance as he stood by the entrance dressed in his baseball uniform interrupting their conversation. "The practice is about to start."

Sawamura went pale and started sweating profusely as he realized that they took longer than usual.

"Let him be late so the coach can give him extra laps as punishment since he likes to run so much." Miyuki chided as he came to join the group also dressed in his uniform.

"Shut up you tanuki bastard!" The pitcher retorted which only made the catcher laugh louder.

"Shut up! Don't be so loud in the morning," Kuramochi reprimanded as he kicked him on the butt. "And let's go or we will both be late."

"Good morning Yukimura-san." Miyuki greeted ignoring the first year.

"Good morning Miyuki-kun." Ai politely greeted back with a small smile.

Kuramochi just glared at them as he pushed Sawamura to make him start walking towards the field. Sawamura only hung his head in obedience and started making his way to the field feeling Kuramochi not so far behind him.

"Oi Miyuki aren't you coming?" The shortstop asked turning around.

"No, I'm bored so I want to stay and annoy Yukimura-san." The catcher said with a cheeky grin.

"Aren't you so charming?" Ai responded as she rolled her eyes.

Kuramochi glared at the catcher again. _'Are you guys still pretending that you are not dating?!'_ He incredulously thought in annoyance.

"Oneesan-senpai has a boyfriend and he won't like you hanging out too much with her." Sawamura warned forgetting about practice.

"Oh really now?" Miyuki mocked. "You didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend Yukimura-san." He said turning his attention back to her.

"Yes and I hope he will beat you up." The pitcher said annoyed making both Miyuki and Ai laugh.

"I would like to see him try." The catcher snickered in an arrogant tone.

"Do as you please," The shortstop sneered at Miyuki. "Now, Bakamura let's go." He said dragging the first year with him while the younger male kept screaming about how Miyuki was nothing but a pretty boy.

Kuramochi just needed to go away because he couldn't take witnessing those two pretending. It made him sick.

' _Why do you have to be so damn secretive?"_ The green-haired teen asked himself as he slightly turned his head back to see the couple leaving campus and most likely on their way to her house.

' _I thought we were friends.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I thought we were friends.' was the phrase that went through Kuramochi's head throughout morning practice, classes, and afternoon practice as well. When he first found out that Miyuki was dating Ai he was angry and jealous because that diabolic catcher always boasted about the fact that he was not interested in dating because that would just distract him from baseball. Miyuki always ignored all the girls who tried to talk to him, always shot down all the confessions that he got, and never even dedicated a minute of his time thinking about the possibility of dating and here he was. Kissing his girlfriend in public as they were out on a date. Why couldn't that be him? Why is Miyuki the only one who gets all the attention? He was the one who actually wants a girlfriend because he wants more of a normal highschool life. But life is unfair and the one who gets the girlfriend is a shitty bastard that takes joy in other people's' pain.

Which brings him to the next question. Why would a girl like Ai date a guy like Miyuki. Yes, they were both attractive but that was about it. She was intelligent, nice, kind, caring, charming, helpful, and had actual social skills that didn't consist of teasing everyone mercilessly. Miyuki has a twisted personality and can be too blunt to the point that it can hurt other people's feelings. Isn't she appalled by his behavior? So far Kuramochi hasn't gotten any bad vibes from her while they are talking during free period, lunch, or when she is helping him with his homework along with other players. She seems pretty nice and doesn't tease anyone. Not even Bakamura. Hell, she doesn't even call him dumb while they are studying when he clearly is dumb as rocks. Ai has the patience of a saint because not even once she has lost it with Sawamura or Furuya for that matter. She is the kind of girl that any guy could fall for. Fortunately, that was not his case since Miyuki was her boyfriend. Ai was a nice girl but she was not his type since he gets the vibe that she is sort of vain and he prefers a more down to earth girl who doesn't mind getting dirty. She just was _too_ perfect.

Which makes him wonder.. Is Miyuki into those type of girls? It was clear that the catcher didn't care much about his appearance so wouldn't he be more into someone more like him in that aspect? That question only made him realize (again) that he doesn't really know Miyuki at all. He doesn't know his favorite color, his favorite food or his least favorite one, his favorite subject, or how his life is back home. He only knew about his birthday because Ai told him so and if it weren't for her he probably wouldn't know about it. Ever. Kuramochi truly doesn't know anything about Miyuki. Were they even friends? Did Miyuki actually considered him to be a friend?

That was the part that bothered him the most. Yes, he was angry and jealous over his relationship. Yes, he is still annoyed at the fact that they are hiding their relationship. Yes, he thinks that they are being ridiculous. However, all of that is secondary to the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Does Miyuki not trust him? Or anyone in the team for that matter? Why can he tell Ai his birthday, about his injury, be vulnerable with her and not fake-smile around her like he does when he interacts with the rest of the team? Also yes, he has noticed since day one that Miyuki often (more like always) wears a mask for some strange reason. Whatever he is thinking or feeling he hides it with cocky smirks, insults, and teasing remarks.

Kuramochi feels like an idiot. For all of this time he has been thinking of Miyuki as his friend and now he is facing the possibility that it was all in his head. _'Talk about being pathetic.'_ He mused in a sour mood.

"Oi Kuramochi aren't you going to keep playing?" Miyuki asked as he turned to the shortstop. He was currently sitting on his chair going over some scorebooks as Kuramochi played video games silently in the catcher's room.

"Huh?" Kuramochi said confused as he realized that he has been blankly staring into the tv screen all of this time. The big red words 'GAME OVER' stared at him back as if the video game was taunting him.

"You lost like a while ago." Miyuki noted while snickering.

The shortstop glared at him but just put his game controller away without saying a word. "Oi Miyuki?" He called out.

"Yes?" The latter asked in curiosity as he perked up.

"I know that you are dating Yukimura-san." He said as he made eye contact with the catcher.

His words startled Miyuki as he widened his eyes in surprise. "What do you mean?" He asked. Miyuki knew that Kuramochi was observant but him and Ai have been careful so how did he found out?

"Don't you dare play dumb with me," Kuramochi warned as he pointed his finger at him. "I saw you two kissing so you can't deny it."

The catcher was even more confused now. "What do you mean you saw us kissing? When? Where?" He pressed.

"I-it doesn't matter." The shortstop stammered trying to hide his blush. How he could accuse Miyuki and not tell him about how he spied on him?

"Of course it matters." Miyuki insisted in a serious tone.

Kuramochi looked away embarrassed while he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I.. I followed you to the carnival fair." He admitted.

The bespectacled teenager snorted in disbelief. "Why? Are you that invested in my love life that you stalked me for a whole day?" He mocked.

"Of course not!" Kuramochi denied it almost immediately as he turned his attention back to the catcher. "It's just that Zono and I were worried about you since you and Yukimura-san were acting secretively so I followed you to know what was up." He sheepishly explained.

"Oh, so now Zono knows too." Miyuki concluded not too pleased with this new development.

"No, he doesn't," The shortstop clarified. "I haven't told anyone because at the end I figured that it was your secret to keep."

"Really?" Miyuki asked in disbelief. He was sure that Kuramochi would spill the beans.

"Yes, I'm not lying," The green haired teen stubbornly maintained. "But what I don't understand is why are you guys are hiding it. I don't understand that you are a private person but going to the lengths of pretending that you are just friends and calling each other with honorifics is just a little too extreme. Since when have you guys been dating?"

The catcher let out a deep sigh as he reclined back in his chair knowing that he had to give the shortstop some explanations. "We've been dating since the last term of our first year." Miyuki began explaining.

Kuramochi's eyes widened as big as saucers. "WHAT?!" He screamed out. "You have been dating her for that long without anyone knowing?! How? Now you two hiding it seems even more extreme." The shortstop was truly left speechless. Miyuki was always full of surprises.

"Really? You really think is extreme?" Miyuki sarcastically asked while laughing getting a glare from Kuramochi. "We both think is kinda fun. She says the acting reminds her of her favorite dramas." He continued making fun of the situation.

"You are still not answering my questions." Kuramochi grumbled dying to know the details.

Miyuki let out a deep sigh again since this time around he was going to have to get more personal. "Well… It was my idea to hide our relationship," He began. "I didn't want to get bullied by you guys since I just knew that I wouldn't hear the end of it." The catcher joked. Miyuki hated personal conversations so naturally he is using sarcasm and jokes to lighten up the mood and deflect.

The shortstop glared at him again knowing what the catcher was doing. "I really hope that's not your real reason because if it is then I'm going to punch you for being so stupid." He threatened.

"Relax, relax," Miyuki tried to appease him. "I'm just joking," He assured. "The truth is that I didn't want Ai-chan to have a hard time dating me so I figured that it would be best if we just pretended that we were not dating." Miyuki explained.

"What do you mean by not having a hard time? You need to be more clear." Kuramochi asked for clarifications.

"You know how I have a lot of… 'fans' ?" Miyuki asked as Kuramochi nodded. "Well I'm just worried that some of them might not react well to the news of Ai-chan being my girlfriend and that they might bully her because of me. I don't want that to happen to her. It's already bad enough that we can't spend a lot of time together because of baseball, so if that were to happen it would just make things worse for her and for our relationship." Miyuki clarified as he felt heat rising to his cheeks.

Kuramochi blinked in surprise. He has never seen Miyuki like this. "I see…" He trailed off. "I think that you have a good point. Some of your fans can be really crazy at times." Kuramochi shuddered in thinking how they all go into a frenzy every time it's Miyuki turn to bat."

"I'm glad that you think so too and not that I'm paranoid." The catcher chuckled.

"I can't blame you for trying to protect your girlfriend," He said with a sincere smile. "It seems like you really care about her." Kuramochi noted making Miyuki blush even harder.

"W-what's so weird about that? She _is_ my girlfriend after all." Miyuki protested.

"There is nothing weird about that. It's just weird coming from you," The shortstop teased. "And here I thought you were incapable of having human emotions." He snickered.

Miyuki softly smiled mostly to himself. "I guess she is the exception," He admitted. "Ai-chan is the most important person in my life and I would hate if anything were to happen to her or even if I were to lose her forever." He whispered the last part to himself.

Kuramochi noticed the softened expression on Miyuki's face and could almost swore that he even saw stars on his eyes. It was sort of unsettling looking at Miyuki so…. Vulnerable and honest. "Hyahaha, man she totally has you whipped." Kuramochi teased him taking a page out of Miyuki's book since he was not feeling comfortable looking at him like that.

"Not yet," The catcher retorted. "She still has to whine a lot to have me at her beck and call."

"Sure, sure. That's why you hardly ever put up a fight when she was taking care of you." The shortstop chided.

"She took time out of her schedule and went through a lot of trouble to take care of me so I couldn't really act like a stubborn brat." Miyuki explained in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ahhh look at that. You can be considerate when you want to." Kuramochi continued with his teasing.

"I'm always considerate." Miyuki declared in a conceited tone.

Kuramochi glared at him. "I don't know how Yukimura-san puts up with you," He shot back making Miyuki chuckle. Kuramochi's eyes softened as he contemplated his next question. "Oi Miyuki… I understand your reasoning of keeping your relationship a secret, but you at least could've told me. I can keep a secret y'know?"

The catcher raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Is it really that bad that I didn't tell anyone about my relationship with Ai-chan?" He genuinely asked.

The shortstop looked away in embarrassment because of what he was going to say next. "Well… No, it's not. But… I thought we…. Y'know… I thought we were... Friends." He whispered the last part blushing even more profusely.

"We are friends?" Miyuki asked in an incredulous tone.

Kuramochi perked up at his question and felt a wave of pain hit him. "So you don't think of me as your friend?" He asked while letting out a humorless laugh trying to mask his disappointment. "Figures. It is you we are talking about after all." Great. Now he looks like an idiot in front of Miyuki who is probably going to tease him mercilessly.

"Wait, wait. I think you are misinterpreting things," Miyuki scrambled looking how to phrase his question. "I'm genuinely asking you if we are friends. I'm asking you if you think of me as your friend." He asked once again in a serious tone as he got up from the chair and sat on the floor next to Kuramochi.

"Of course I think of you as my friend." Kuramochi said in a matter of factly tone. "Why wouldn't I?"

The catcher gasped as he widened his brown orbs in surprise. "Really?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yes. That's what I just said didn't I? But it seems like this 'friendship' was one-sided." The shortstop averting his gaze away from Miyuki in a dejected tone.

"I always thought…. I always thought.." Miyuki began still in a state of confusion. "I always thought that we weren't friends because you would never want to be friends with someone like me who has a twisted and nasty personality," He confessed with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Besides it's not like I ever made an attempt to get close to you or to anyone in the team."

Now it was Kuramochi's to gasp in surprise. "W-why would you think something like that?" He was truly dumbfounded.

"Because you and the others say it all the time." Miyuki deadpanned.

"Baka!" Kuramochi reprimanded as he slammed his fist on the floor. "Wait a minute," He said as he thought back to his conversation with Ai. "Yukimura reacted the same way as you just did when I called you my friend… Don't tell me that you told her that?!"

"I did," Miyuki confirmed. "I told her that when she told me to tell you guys about my injury because we were friends besides being teammates and would try to help me," He explained. "But I told her that we weren't friends because I have a twisted personality and because I don't even try to get close to you guys so you wouldn't really care other than the fact that I wouldn't perform well on- AHHH"

"Do you seriously think that you IDIOT?!" Kuramochi angrily cut him off as he grabbed Miyuki by the collar of his green baseball shirt.

"Well isn't it true?" Miyuki asked as he was squirming trying to get away from Kuramochi's iron grip to no avail. _'What was wrong with him?'_ He thought.

"No, it's not. Who do you seriously think we are?" The shortstop spat as he let go of the catcher. "Listen," He began in a calm tone trying to recollect his thoughts. "Yes, you are insufferable most of the time with your relentless teasing, yes that arrogant grin and laugh of yours is annoying as hell, yes you could learn to have some tact and stop being so damn blunt all the time," Kuramochi listed. "And yes you are a valuable member of the team and no, that's not the only reason why we care about you. We care about you because you are most importantly our reliable friend, and your health is more important than a game which is why I would never or anyone else in the team would prioritize a game before your health." He finished explaining. "Do YOU understand?"

Miyuki was stunned and rooted to his spot. "I-I had no idea.." He trailed off looking away in embarrassment not answering his question.

"That is because you are an idiot," Kuramochi reprimanded once again. "Jeez, how can someone be so arrogant and think so lowly of himself at the same time?" He asked mostly to himself

"I don't know," The catcher replied honestly. "I don't know," He repeated still dumbfounded. "I never had any friends so I wouldn't really know." This time he gazed at the other male.

Kuramochi let out a deep sigh as he ran his fingers through his short green hair. _'It seems like there is a bigger problem at hand.'_ The shortstop thought. "Well not anymore," Kuramochi said in response. "We are your friends and you can trust us and tell us anything. While I get that Yukimura is pretty and smells nice you can still talk to us you know? You don't have to rely solely on your girlfriend."

"I don't know what to say." Miyuki admitted as he humorlessly laughed and leaned back looking at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"You have to say: 'I understand Kuramochi.'" The other male said not forgetting that he hasn't answered his question yet.

'"So we are friends?" The catcher asked again leaving his eyes from the ceiling and making eye contact with Kuramochi once again.

Kuramochi let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, we are friends. Now get it through your thick skull!" He demanded getting angrier with Miyuki.

Miyuki obnoxiously laughed at his reaction. "Kuramochi?"

"What?" He asked as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I understand." Miyuki finally answered the question.

"About time baka." The shortstop grumbling making Miyuki's lips curve into a sincere smile.

" _So I have friends huh?'_

Later that night Miyuki sent a text to Ai.

From: Miyuki Kazuya

To: Yukimura Ai

'Guess what Ai-chan? Apparently I've had friends all along.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You got this question right Kuramochi-kun," Ai told the shortstop with a small smile. "It seems like you get it now."

They were currently in the meeting room where lately many players would sit down with Ai and she would help them with their homework since she offered her help a time ago. This time around Ai was alone with Kuramochi.

"I do actually," Kuramochi boasted with a pleased grin. "It's all thanks to you. You are a great tutor," He complimented. "Now can you help me with my math homework please? I was sort of confused in class." He asked as he opened his math notebook.

"Sure," Ai nodded. "You are lucky today because I actually fully understood the math lesson in class." She said as she took his notebook.

"Oh yes, I remember you telling me that it's not your best subject." Kuramochi remembered not really caring that it wasn't her best subject because her worst is usually someone's best for students that were not as smart as she was.

"That is correct. So in the future you can always ask Miyuki-kun," She recommended. "He is so good at math that he doesn't even need a calculator."

Kuramochi felt his eye twitch. Miyuki-kun? Were they still doing this?

"Ne Yukimura-san?"

"Yes?" Ai looked up from her notebook in curiosity.

"You know that Miyuki told me about you guys right?" He asked trying to mask his annoyance.

"Really?" She replied with another question as her eyes widened in surprise. "No, he didn't tell me."

"What?! It happened earlier this week. Don't you guys talk?" Kuramochi exclaimed in annoyance.

"We do but I don't think is as frequent as other couples do." Ai said absentmindedly as she rubbed her temples.

Kuramochi eyed her but didn't think much of her actions. "Well, he did so you don't have to pretend with me and call him 'Miyuki-kun.'"

"Ahh I see," She noted. "But if you know then why doesn't the rest of the team knows?" Ai asked confused.

"You wound me Yukimura-san? Who do you think I am? Sawamura? I'm not a blabbermouth." He said undignified.

She softly laughed. "I didn't meant to offend you Kuramochi-kun. It just seems like it's hard to keep a secret in this team."

"We are not some bunch of idle gossiping housewives you know?" He insisted offended.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you." Ai admitted with a small grin.

"Teasing me? I think Miyuki is corrupting you." He said warily.

She giggled as she rubbed her eyes this time around. "I think so too."

Kuramochi narrowed her eyes at her again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry," She insisted making the male grumble. "You know what? While Kazuya didn't tell me about you knowing he did told me something about you being his friend."

The shortstop perked up weirded out by the fact that Miyuki would tell her something so private. But she was Miyuki's girlfriend so it was probably not that weird. He just had to get used to it. "Oh yes. That baka. Always keeping to himself so he jumps to the wrong conclusions." Kuramochi complained to himself.

"I'm glad that he knows now so maybe now he won't feel as he has to carry all the burden of being captain to himself." Ai said in a relieved tone.

"Hopefully," Kuramochi agreed. "But there is one thing that I don't understand," He said changing the subject. "I told you that we were friends the time I walked you home. Why didn't you tell him?" Kuramochi asked cocking his head to the side.

Ai softened her expression. "I thought that it was going to better if he heard it from you rather from me," She explained. "You see.. Kazuya may seem very confident or even arrogant but he can think lowly of himself sometimes so in order to make him fully understand that you guys view him as something other than a teammate he had to hear it from you."

"Yeah I kinda noticed that when we were talking," Kuramochi said as he looked back at that night. "Totally creeped me out." He added as he shuddered.

She softly laughed again as she took a swig out of her water bottle. Kuramochi noticed that Ai is looking actually quite pale. "Yukimura-san are you really okay? You look really pale. He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine Kuramochi-kun." She insisted as she put her water bottle away.

"I don't believe you," He said as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Do you want me to call Miyuki?" He asked hoping that perhaps she would feel more comfortable with the catcher.

"No!" Ai exclaimed and then flushed in embarrassment realizing her outburst. "I mean…. You don't have to do that. Kazuya is at physical therapy and is better not to disturb him when I'm fine." She backtracked.

"So you are not going to tell him either?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"What do you mean?" Ai feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me," Kuramochi warned. "You clearly look sick and you can't fool me. If you don't want to tell me then that's fine but at least tell Miyuki." He suggested in a softer tone.

"Kazuya needs to focus on his recovery not on my health since it's fine." She maintained.

Kuramochi scratched his head in annoyance. "Why don't you want to tell him?"

"Because like I just said he needs to focus on his recovery," Ai reiterated. "If Kazuya thinks that there is something wrong with me then he would get really distracted with concern because he is very protective of me." She explained.

"So you don't want to tell him anything because you don't want to worry him?"

"Correct," Ai confirmed. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Just like when Miyuki doesn't want to be a burden which makes him not share his problems with anyone." Kuramochi said trying to knock some sense into Ai.

She blushed when she realized where he was getting at. "It's not the same thing." Ai insisted.

"Sure." He mocked in a sarcastic tone.

Ai let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't understand. Kazuya cares A LOT about me and it would deeply worry him to the point that he might become upset." She tried to convey her point.

Her last statement wiped off the sarcastic smirk off his face when he went back to the night where Miyuki told him about his relationship with Ai. Specifically when he told him that he would be really upset if something bad happened to her or if he were to lose her with that unsettling softened expression gracing his features.

"I understand your point," He said in a sudden serious tone forgetting his sarcastic remarks. "But I still think you should tell him. It's not good to keep secrets when you are in a relationship."

Ai felt a pang of guilt hit her as she looked down to her notes avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. "I know that it's not good to be keeping secrets," She admitted. _'Especially not after I promised that I wouldn't.'_ Ai thought to herself. "But it's not going to be for a long time. It's just temporary." She stubbornly maintained.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You and your boyfriend are as dumb as you are pretty."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _A couple of days later.._

"Fancy meeting you here Ai-chan." Miyuki greeted in the old familiar sing-song tone as he strolled down the corridors of the spirit dorm.

Ai playfully rolled her eyes as she stopped to greet him. "Fancy meeting you here too. I never thought that I would've find you here." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Miyuki theatrically gasped as he grasped his chest. "You wound me my love," He dramatically said. "And here I thought that you were here to see me." The catcher pouted as he circled her waist and pressed her body closer to his.

"Nope," She deadpanned allowing him to envelop her in his embrace. "As a matter of fact I came here to see Sawamura-kun and Furuya-kun instead. I just got out of my club meeting and I told them that I would help them with their homework." Ai explained.

"How can you be so mean and so helpful at the same time?" He joked as he pressed a small soft kiss to her lips.

"I don't know you tell me." Ai playfully countered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back in the same manner.

Miyuki chuckled as he moved his lips against her soft ones but stopped when he cupped one of her cheeks. "Ai-chan are you okay? You are so cold." He noticed with concern evidently gracing his features as he rubbed her cheeks feeling that they were more than cold to the touch. He knew it was late November but she shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Yes, I'm fine," She said with a soft smile trying to convince him. "You know that I get cold easily."

Miyuki shot her a dubious look as he cupped both of her cheeks to fully examine her. "You look pale too." He also noticed. Her rosy cheeks were nowhere to be seen.

Ai panicked as she remembered her conversation with Kuramochi and started feeling more lightheaded than she was already feeling earlier in the day. "Kazu-chan I'm fi-"

"Miyuki-kun?" They both hear a feminine voice interrupt. As they both turned around they noticed it was Rei who was looking at them suspiciously. "What's going on?" She asked as she approached the couple.

"Oh hi Rei-chan," Miyuki greeted as he awkwardly laughed. "Nothing is really going on."

"Oh really? Then why are you hugging like that in the middle of the hallway?" Rei asked obviously not convinced as she fixed her glasses.

Miyuki stiffened when he realized in the compromising situation that they were in. "Well you see uh…," He nervously trailed off as he really couldn't find an excuse and felt his heart racing even faster when he noticed that Ai laid her head on his shoulder. _'What the hell is she doing? She is not helping.'_ He thought as he looked down. Wait. Miyuki felt his heart sinking. "Ai?" He called out in concern as he noticed her body becoming limp in his embrace. She was unconscious.

"Is she alright?" Rei also asked in concern as she helps Miyuki hold Ai from preventing to collapse.

"Ai? Ai?" Miyuki kept calling out as panic coursed through his veins as both him and Rei kneel to the floor along with Ai.

"She is very cold and looks very pale as well." Rei said as she touched Ai's face at the same time as Miyuki was trying to wake her up by softly patting her.

This couldn't be happening.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Miyuki urgently said to Rei suddenly remembering her previous medical history making him even more anxious.

Rei nodded in agreement. "I'm going to call the ambulance right away." She announced as she quickly pulled out her cellphone.

Miyuki gulped down the thick lump he had in his throat as he looked down to see Ai's pale and fragile figure.

' _Please be okay. I don't want to lose you.'_ He thought as he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to his body as he trembled in fear.

' _Please be okay.'_


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello there! I hope you liked the last chapter and how everything is coming together.**

 **Remember when I said that I had originally planned someone else to be Ai's friend? Well that someone was going to be Kuramochi which is one of the reasons why he is so heavily featured in this fanfic along with the fact that him and Miyuki are my brotp. I just think that they are so cute together 3**

 **Anyways…. This is it guys. This is the final chapter. I can't believe that I actually completed something. I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart because your support really did meant a lot to me. When I initially wrote this I thought I was going to get like maybe a review and no favorites/follows since I know that I'm not the best writer and also that Miyuki X Female OC is not a popular pairing like AT ALL. So the fact that I got that amount of reviews/favorite/follows that I did is just mind-boggling to me. Thank you thank you so very much.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Happy Holidays.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my oc and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

 _Present Time:_

"It has been a crazy ride, hasn't it?" Miyuki asked Ai while laughing.

"Tell me about it," Ai said. "It was so crazy that I ended up in the hospital." She added.

"Well Missy that's your fault." The catcher playfully chastised as she pouted.

"I'm already said that I'm sorry." Ai whined.

"I know, I know babe I'm just kidding." He clarified as he gave her a peck on the lips and chuckled.

She kissed him back before resting her head on his chest. "You know what? All of this reminiscing got me emotional," Ai admitted. "But at least we got the answer to our question." She added.

Miyuki wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What question?"

Ai slapped on the arm. "How could of you have forgotten?" She reprimanded.

"We went to all the way back to when we first met, how do you expect me to remember?" He argued a little frazzled.

She grumbled in frustration. "Our anniversary Kazuya. Our anniversary date." Ai reiterated for emphasis still annoyed at her boyfriend.

The catcher made a noise of understanding. "That means that you are wrong then." He noted.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked lifting her head up from his chest.

"You said that it was around the fall season because it was chilly just like it is now, but you are wrong because I asked you to be my girlfriend the day after Valentine's Day, and last time I checked February is part of winter NOT fall." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"It's funny how your memory works my dear," Ai said with disdain. "Either way, you are wrong too."

His face fell down. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't confess to me to after Valentine's Day my love," Now it was her to turn to have a cocky smirk. "You came to my house after midnight so technically it was February 16th NOT February 15th." Ai explained.

"Those are minor details and you know it." Miyuki accused pointing her finger at her.

"No, they are not." Ai protested. "So when people ask February 16th is the date that we are going with, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," He playfully saluted. "But who is going to ask? The only one who knows is Kuramochi." Miyuki asked slightly changing the subject.

"After this fainting spell people are bound to know since Takashima-sensei was there." Ai said with certainty.

"Yeah they-"

Knock Knock

They heard a knock on the door interrupting their conversation. A few seconds later it was soon revealed that it was the doctor who came in. He was a slim tall man with greying hair and brown eyes.

"Hello kids." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello." They both simultaneously greeted the doctor back as they both nervously straightened up sitting on the bed. It was not just the fact that they were in a slightly compromising position but also because his presence reminded them that he might give a diagnosis that they didn't want to hear.

"How are you feeling Ai?" The doctor asked as he took a seat on a small chair by her side across from Miyuki.

"I'm feeling so much better sensei." Ai replied graciously.

"I'm glad to hear that," He said as he opened his manila folder. "I have your test results from the last time you were here."

"And what did they said?" She anxiously asked with her heart pressure going through the roof.

Miyuki was starting to sweat in anticipation but tried his best to not let panic overcome him and showed his support by holding Ai's hand.

This could be devastating news.

One that could change their lives forever.

"You are mostly fine." The doctor announced in a casual tone not noticing the atmosphere.

"WHAT?!" Both teenagers asked-yelled in disbelief with their mouths hung open in confusion.

"That you are fine," He reiterated confused by their outburst. "Fortunately your cancer is still in remission. Why did you guys reacted like that? Shouldn't you be happy?" The doctor asked in confusion.

"Then why did she fainted earlier if she is fine?" Miyuki asked disregarding both the doctor's question and his tone.

"Don't get me wrong young man," The doctor began. "I said that she cleared out of her previous illness but I didn't say that she is 100% fine."

"Then why did I fainted? Why I have been feeling so fatigued and lightheaded lately?" Ai asked in slight irritation waiting for him to cut to the chase.

"Because you are dehydrated with a slight case of malnourishment." He said.

Ai gave the doctor an incredulous look not quite believing what she was hearing. "So I'm not sick?"

"Not in the way that you think were." He confirmed while he shook his head.

' _Oh my goodness I'm not sick.'_ She thought as she took a deep breath finally feeling her nerves calm down.

Both Miyuki and Ai sighed in relief but there was something else also bothering them. However they were feeling something entirely different. While Ai was feeling a little bit embarrassed with her flushed cheeks for overreacting and for making Miyuki overreact along with her, Miyuki on the other hand was feeling a little annoyed.

He rubbed his temples in mild frustration only because he was still relieved that she was fine. "Ai?" He called out.

"Yes?" She turned her attention to the catcher.

"So what the doctor is trying to tell me here is that you lied to me all the times that I asked you if you were eating right, correct?" He asked in a low menacing tone.

"Not all the times." Ai replied in a small timid tone knowing that she was in hot water with him.

"I'm glad that you brought that up because I want to ask about this young lady's eating habits," The doctor said pointing to Ai. "So tell me. How many meals do you eat per day and how many calories would you say that you consume per day as well?"

"Well it depends on my stress levels," Ai decided to come clean. "If I'm not stressed out and I'm feeling fine then I eat all three meals with a healthy snack in between so that would be around 1,500 calories which is the amount recommended. I also want to add that I always eat the recommended portions as well."

"She has measuring cups and everything." Miyuki confirmed.

"Alright, and what about the times that you don't feel well?" He asked jotting down some notes on his notepad.

"That is the problem," She sheepishly admitted. "I only eat a meal day, two if I'm lucky. Which was my case these last couple of weeks."

"That's not good." He chastised as he 'tsked.'

"I know." Ai hung her head in shame.

"What about your water consumption?" The doctor asked in curiosity.

"About two to three glasses of water." Ai replied reminiscing.

"Per day?!" Miyuki asked in an alarming tone. "You are supposed to be drinking eight."

"Yes," She confirmed in shame again. "I know it's bad but I compensate it with exercise which is good for you." Ai added hoping that would help her case.

Miyuki just narrowed her his brown orbs at her.

"The boy is right," The doctor agreed with Miyuki. "How often do you exercise?" He asked intrigued by this new tidbit of information.

"About five times a day." Ai answered.

"She jogs every morning with Sawamura." The catcher backed her up.

"And I also do toning exercises at home." Ai added with a little pride in her tone.

"You what?" Miyuki screeched.

' _This is just getting worse and worse.'_ He thought as he rubbed his temples again.

"Why is that bad?" She asked looking around at the both males in the room. It's like she can't win with this crowd.

"It's not really bad, it's just that it seems that you are doing a little bit too much," The doctor explained. "You need to take a breather."

"Wait! It's that way I saw a Youtube video about a bubble butt or something in your laptop?" Miyuki suddenly asked.

"Shut up Kazuya." Ai said in embarrassment feeling her cheeks flushed as she cupped them with both her hands.

"A bubble butt…" The doctor trailed off before shaking his head and dismissing it as a new trend. "Anyways, as I was saying you need to take a breather. You are also slightly underweight so I want you to eat more." He said changing his casual tone to a more serious tone.

"What? I'm underweight too?!" Ai whined.

Today was definitely not her day.

"Yes you are. I want you to gain a minimum of five pounds but would love to see you gain ten just so you can have more of a wiggle room since you don't respond to stress in a good way," The doctor began. "Therefore I want you to forget about your measuring cups and consume more calories. I also want you to stop working out so you can rest more for about two weeks-

"WHAT?! Two weeks?!" Ai screeched. "I'm going to get so fat if I eat all I want and don't work out for two weeks." She said panicking as she ran a hand through her hair.

The doctor gave her a strange look. "I just said that you were slightly underweight."

Miyuki rolled his eyes knowing how bad this sounded. "Ai, can you stop it? He will get the wrong idea." He whispered in a harsh manner.

"Sorry." Ai meekly apologized getting Miyuki's point.

"There is nothing to worry about," He reassured in a kinder tone. "This is for your health. So eat, sleep, and drink more water. I commend you for eating healthy and exercising daily because a lot of people can't do that, but… Live a little okay? Go crazy without your measuring cups. You are still young." He suggested in a playful tone cracking a smile and revealing some wrinkles.

"Yes sensei." She said in agreement still not pleased with his orders.

"I will also write you a prescription for vitamins. Don't forget to take them." He gave his last orders.

"I will make sure she will comply with all of your orders." Miyuki said in reassurement with his eyes narrowed at Ai.

"I'm sure you will," He chuckled in amusement. "Now you will spend the night here for observation but tomorrow morning you will be discharged." The doctor said turning to Ai as he got up from his chair.

"Thank you so much." Ai bowed her head in gratitude as the doctor headed out.

"That was fun." Miyuki said in a sarcastic tone as soon as the doctor left.

"I still can't believe that we overreacted for nothing." Ai said slumping her back down to the bed.

"I know but I'm glad that we were wrong since we were expecting the worst." He said as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

Ai snuggled with him inhaling his familiar musky scent for comfort. "Are you mad at me?" She asked looking up to him noticing how it was strange that he wasn't reprimanding her.

"Are you asking me that because I'm not scolding you?" He asked as she nodded. "I'm not scolding you because I figured that you just got enough." Miyuki replied.

"You are going to be overbearing right?"

"More than you can ever imagine." The catcher confirmed with an evil grin.

Ai groaned in frustration. "I guess that's what I deserve."

"Oh c'mon it will not be that bad," He said with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to take care of you just like you took care of me. How is that bad?"

"Because you will probably make me eat three bowls of rice like you guys do." She said in slight horror.

"Of course not," Miyuki insisted in an offended tone. "I'm going to make you eat more but not that much."

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said as he raised his hand in amusement with her reaction.

"You think this is funny don't you?"

"A little." The catcher admitted trying to stifle his laughter.

Ai rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that you are laughing when my health is in jeopardy. What kind of boyfriend are you?" She said in a dramatic offended tone.

"Well didn't we just said that we were far from being the perfect couple?" He asked with a playful smirk showing off his memory skills again.

"Yes, but how does that include me now? You are the one who is not behaving according to the situation." Ai scolded.

"How does that include you? Well my love you were the one who freaked out because you think that gaining five pounds somehow is the same as getting fat." He pointed out.

"The doctor said ten pounds." She tried to defend herself.

"It's still bad when you are told that you are underweight," Miyuki retorted. "He probably thinks you have an eating disorder."

"Probably," Ai agreed in defeat as she deflated. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone comes to talk to me later in the evening."

"Me neither." She groaned.

"Okay fine. We are the farthest from being the perfect couple or a regular one for that matter." She conceded as she looked up to him again.

"At least we are pretty," The catcher chimed in getting a laugh out of her. "But jokes aside.. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said looking into her eyes earnestly.

"Me neither." She whispered as she craned her neck to give him a small peck on the lips.

"It seems like you are doing so much better." Rei interrupted them as she adjusted her glasses with a small smirk.

The two teens startled in surprise and separated from each other a bit.

"ONEESAN-SENPAI." Sawamura yelled out as he stormed into the room startling all three of them this time around.

"Shut up you idiot! Don't you see that we are at a hospital?!" Kuramochi chastised as he whacked the pitcher on the head not far behind him.

"Yes, Eijun-kun you need to be more quiet." Kominato said in agreement as he stepped in the room as well.

"Yukimura-senpai are you alright?" Furuya asked Ai disregarding the noise.

"I was just about to ask her that!" Sawamura said shooting daggers at the other pitchers.

"Yes, I'm fine guys," Ai insisted still weirded out by their presence. "I was just dehydrated." She explained.

"The doctor explained the same thing to me," Rei confirmed. "I also contacted your father with the news." She said turning to Ai.

"Thanks Takashima-sensei and sorry for troubling you." Ai nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miyuki asked changing the subject.

"Rei told me before she got on the ambulance with you two," Kuramochi began. "Soon after that these two found out and they insisted to go to the hospital as well so I took them." He explained pointing to the two first year pitchers as he tried to stifle his laughter when he noticed the compromising position that the couple was in.

"Awww you guys are so nice." Ai cooed as she felt the warmth of gratitude wash all over her body.

"Of course! We are friends remember?" Sawamura said as he took a step closer to her.

"I'm her friend too." Furuya butted in making the southpaw angry.

"Shut up! I met her first."

And the fight ensued where Kominato had to begged them to stop and remind them that they were at a hospital (again).

"Wait," Sawamura suddenly said noticing something strange. "Why are two laying on the bed together?" He asked the couple who widened their eyes in surprise.

"That's a good question." Furuya agreed with Sawamura forgetting all about his spat with him.

"I agree." The shortstop instigated receiving a small glare from Miyuki.

Rei smirked.

Kuramochi snickered in amusement dying to see how they would explain this.

Kominato looked at both of the pitchers bewildered by their stupidity. It was obvious that they were a couple.

"Don't tell me," Sawamura began in a dramatic. "You are taking advantage of her you tanuki bastard!" He accused pointing his finger at Miyuki.

"That's not very honorable Miyuki-senpai." Furuya reprimanded.

Kuramochi burst out laughing while Kominato was left speechless.

Miyuki and Ai were also speechless and giving them each other dubious looks not quite believing that neither Sawamura or Furuya have not figured it out yet.

"Evil bastards like him know nothing about honor." Sawamura continued with his tirade of insults.

Kuramochi continued laughing because the naivety of Sawamura knew no bounds as Kominato pleaded to the pitcher that he needed to adjust his tone of voice.

"When I said that I wouldn't have it any other way I didn't mean this." Miyuki whispered to Ai who giggled.

"Oh please, you still mean it." Ai said as she witnessed the hilarious and loud scene before them.

Miyuki didn't even bother to retort back because he knew that she was right.

He wouldn't change any of this for the world.

Not his relationship with Ai or how did it started.

Nor his dimwitted friends (yes friends) either.

It wasn't perfect but it was all that he needed and besides he always thought that perfection was overrated anyways.

 **THE END**


End file.
